Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 – Season 2: New York Chronicles
by Keyblade Warrior 64
Summary: The Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus had gathered all of the ooze canisters that dropped from Kraang's ship to make sure anyone don't get mutated. During the story, Karai begins to question herself, whether or not Shredder is telling the truth about his real father, Hamato Yoshi killed Tang Shen.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 1 - Mutation Situation****

(New York City)

It's been a couple of weeks since Hiroshi and his team saved New York from the Kraang's invasion.

Hiroshi got a stubble beard when he was older. Hiroshi and others hopped across the rooftops happily.

"Woohoo! We are awesome!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus front-flipped to the next building.

"Yes!" Hiroshi exclaimed."And then I took my sai-Whoo! And shortened that Kraangdroid's skull. Wham! So cool." Raph replied.

"Sure Raph, but I used my uncanny scientific knowledge to bring down an interdimensional portal. Equally as awesome!" Donnie said.

"What about Master Splinter?" Raccoonus asked.

"Wish I could've seen him take out the Shredder!" Leo answered.

"Yeah, he barely had a challenge with him." Hiroshi smiled.

"And let's not forget the cottage cheese demon. If we didn't stuff him in that microwave, the earth would be drowned in cheese!" Mikey exclaimed.

"For the 22nd time Mikey, there was no cottage cheese demon, ever!" Raph tells him. "Did you see him?" Mikey asked.

"No!" Raph answered.

"Then how do you know?" Mikey asked.

"What? I-That doesn't even make—" Raph sighed while Raccoonus slapped on his forehead.

"Sure man. Cheese demon. Whatever you say." Raph replied wearily.

"We are awesome!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, we are!" Donnie expressed.

"High three!" Mikey shouted and they are all high-three happily.

"Month-long Kraang/Shredder mega-defeat celebration rules!" Mikey yelled and they all hollered and Raccoonus howled like a wolf.

"Raccoonus, you howled like a wolf?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but I am Raccoon Dog. I just learned it." Raccoonus said.

"Hiro, you got some beard all over your mouth." Donnie said, resisting his snickering.

"So what?" Hiroshi asked with raised an eyebrow.

"You're are a man, dude!" Mikey said as he and others laughing at him.

"Yeah, you should've shaved it." Raph said.

"Well, guys. This is not funny about some men have beards. Don't tell Splinter about this." Hiroshi warned.

"We won't, Hiro." Leo said.

"So, are we gonna stop by April's?" Donnie asked.

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi came to a sudden halt and looked at Donnie.

"We are 1. 3 blocks and six- No, no- Seven meters away from her apartment." He summarized.

"Yeah. That's not weird or anything, Donnie." Raph commented. Hiro shook his head and spoke up.

"Donnie has a point, guys. April's been awfully quiet, as of late. Something not quite right." With that, they all agreed to pay a visit to April's apartment.

Donnie knocked on the glass of her bedroom window and called. "Handsome-gram for April O'Neil!"

Raph face-palmed and asked. "Did you really just say that?"

April opened the window and saw them. "Guys!"

She looked around and forced a smile. "Um, great to see you!" April stopped the boys from entering her room.

"Yeah, uh, you mind staying on the fire escape?"

"Seems like you've been avoiding us lately, April." Leo replied. "It's not my fault. Dad's alien abduction nightmares are getting worse.

He's so freaked out; he won't let me out at night." April explained with a sad look.

Raccoonus nodded in understanding. "Oh, I know he won't let you go out."

Then he and Hiroshi looked at the shadows of April's room and Hiroshi called. "Kirby, you can come out. It's just us."

Kirby stepped out of the shadows and sighed. "I'm sorry, April. It's just- What if the Kraang are still out there? Waiting? Lurking?"

Then he encouraged with determination in his eyes and said to her. "I'll do anything to protect you."

"Dad. I can take care of myself now." April told her father, then she gestured to them.

"And-and I'll be with the guys! I couldn't be more safe!" Kirby gave April a look of uncertainty, then looked at us with a similar look.

Mikey assured with a smile. "Trust us, Mr. O'Neil. Shredder and those little squishy brain-freaks are long gone."

(Lair – Bathroom)  
Hiroshi shaved his beard with his rechargeable shaver and done for two minutes. Hiroshi checked himself into the mirror to see all stubble are gone.

"Perfect." Hiroshi commented as someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think, Hiroshi?" Splinter asked through the door.

"Oh, my apologies, Uncle Splinter." Hiroshi said as he opened the door to see him.

"I see you shaved your face. Nicely done to take care of yourselves." Splinter said.

"Thanks. Is there anything to say?" Hiroshi asked.

"Would you have a moment with me in the Dojo?" Splinter asked as he walked off to the dojo.

Hiroshi followed into the dojo.  
(Lair – Dojo)  
Splinter stopped at the great tree and turned to him.

"I have noticed your progress in training with Raccoonus. You have advanced further than your cousins." He told him with a smile and added. "And yet, you choose not to rest, eat or sleep."

"Yeah, that why I had to keep up to let my strength increased." Hiroshi said as Splinter nodded and asked.

"Now, let me ask you. Is something troubling you, my boy?" Hiroshi looked away and rubbed his upper arms in discomfort, sighed and turned at his uncle.

"Ever since defeating the Kraang, my mind is still poisoned. It is gotten worse as the days progress." Hiroshi shook his head. "I can't even endure it, but I'll be okay."  
Splinter gave him a concerned look.

"Are you certain?" He asked as Hiroshi nodded in response.

Raccoonus entered the doorway and spoke up. "Hiro, the guys need you in the lab. The Kraang are back."

"Okay." Hiroshi said as he left in the dojo.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Donnie was on his computer, trying to crack something. Mikey and Raph were near glob Timothy and Metalhead. Mikey was tapping on Timothy's tank. Hiroshi entered and asked Donnie.

"What do you get, Donnie?"

"Well, the encryption's hard to crack, but it seems the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo…using the stealth ship!" Donnie explained.

"Oh, I hate that stealth ship." Raccoonus commented.

"We gotta find out what that cargo is." Leo replied.

"So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asked.

"We cover it in honey, so it attracts bees. Then, we follow the bees." Mikey suggested They all look at him.

Donnie pulled out a tracking device. "We track it with this. It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse—"

Raph scoffed to interrupt him.

"English, Professor Brain-ioff." Mikey replied.

"It will detect the Kraang spaceship." Hiroshi explained slowly to emphasize Donnie's point.

"April, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?" Donnie asked, giving April the tracking device.

"Me? I don't know anything about radar!" She answered.

"What about your dad?" Donnie asked.

"My dad? He barely lets me out of the house anymore." She said.

Hiroshi remembered Kirby's worries about the Kraang and April. "He's never gonna go for this. I think he wanted to be safe."

"Please, April! We really need his help!" Donnie exclaims in desperation.

April sighed. "I'll-I'll see what I can do." She answered before leaving.

"The bigger question is, how do we stop that ship?" Leo asked.

"We'll need something fast to catch it." Raph answered.

"Luckily, I have just the thing." Donnie explained with a grin.

(Lair – Entrance)

Hiroshi and the others stand in front of a converted Coney Island amusement ride car and a fully functional rocket engine with four seats.

"What is that?" Raccoonus asked.

"I call it the T-Rawket!" Donnie explained.

"You want us to fly in that? Where are we going, Jupiter?" Raph asked.

"Jupiter! But that place is infested with space yeast." Mikey exclaimed.

"How come it doesn't have seats for Hiroshi and Raccoonus?" Leo asked.

"I can still fly, remember? I can carry with Raccoonus." Hiroshi reminded them.

"You're right." Leo called April on his T-Phone.

"April, you guys in position?" He asked and then nodded.

Leo hung up the phone and entered the T-Rawket and sat in between Raph and Donnie.

Donnie started up the rocket and shouted. "Coordinates locked! This is it."

"If we explode, I swear I'll slap the green off you." Raph warned to Donnie.

Leo braced himself and instructed. "Launch!"

Donnie pressed the launch button, and the rocket shot threw the subway like a bullet. The T-Rawket flew in great speed as Raccoonus hopped on Hiro's back and

Hiroshi used a Ki Flight to be flown after the Turtles.

(New York City)

The rocket shot out of the subway, into the streets, then into the air. Once far enough in the air, the rocket ran out of fuel and the Turtles ejected from their seats. They activated their Turtle Flyers and flew forward.

"Whoo! I gotta say, that was fun!" Raccoonus cheered.

"Hiro, try not to draw people's attention while you're on a flight." Leo said as Hiroshi nodded in understanding.

"Booyakasha—" Mikey shouted until he hit something invisible.

Leo, Donnie, and Raph followed and hit the same thing.

"I think we found the ship." Leo grunted.

"Next time, watch where you are flying." Hiroshi said as he flew to the top of the stealth ship and landed on it with Raccoonus.

The Turtles landed next to them.

"Let's get in there." Raccoonus told them

(Kraang Stealth Ship)

They all entered the Kraang Stealth Ship. There were only three Kraang inside. While the Turtles stood heroically, Hiroshi and Raccoonus took defensive stances.

"It is the ones, who call themselves, the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus." A Kraang shouted.

"Kraang! We must alert Kraang!" Another alerted.

"Huh! Three little floating blobs of brains, that's it?" Raph asked with a cocky smile. Hiro and Raccoonus heard something open behind them. They both looked and saw something that meant trouble.

"Guys?" Raccoonus asked.

"We could take these guys in our sleep." Leo replied.

"Guys!" Hiroshi repeated, stepping back from the door along with Raccoonus.

"We could take these guys in our sleep, and with our eyes closed." Mikey added.

"Guys!" Hiroshi shouted back at them.

Suddenly, a low moaning sound caught the Turtles' attention. The Turtles turned, drew out their weapons and prepared for what was about to walk out of the shadows. Inside the room, was a 9-foot-tall, blue-furred, ape-like creature.

"Aw, sewer apples." Mikey muttered.

"Uh, where's its head?" Raph asked as the creature walked out of the room.

It pushed them all out of the way as it walked into the center of the ship. A Kraang flew above the creature, just where the head should be.

"Biotroid, engage." The Kraang inserted its cruiser into the creature's neck, and the creature was complete.

"Okay, maybe we were a little cocky." Donnie admitted with a sigh.

Then the creature, Biotroid, started attacking them. The Turtles tried their best to hold their own against the Biotroid, but it was too strong. Mikey and Raccoonus tried to attack it from behind, but the Biotroid was unfazed and threw them into the nearest wall. The Biotroid tried attacking Mikey again, but Mikey rolled out of the way and one of the Biotroid's saws opened another room. The room revealed to have a full shipment of canisters of Mutagen.

"The shipment! It's Mutag—" Hiroshi tried to alert the boys, but the Biotroid kicked him over the control panel.

The Biotroid picked Raph and Leo up by their feet and started spinning at a fast rate. Donnie tried to find the right time to attack but was thrown away. Hiroshi tried to fire a Ki blast at it, but it smacked a Ki ball away into the wall. And Mikey followed.

Raccoonus tried to attack the Biotroid, but he got thrown into a wall as well.

"This thing's too tough!" Donnie told them.

Mikey got back on his feet and smiled.

"Oh, I got this!" Mikey ran toward the control panel and kicked one of the Kraang into the ceiling.

Like a pinball, the Kraang flew around the ship. It hit the control panel, opening a hatch in the center of the floor, then flew toward the Biotroid. The Biotroid hit the Kraang and stopped spinning. The Kraang returned to the control panel. And the Biotroid threw Leo and Raph near the shipment of Mutagen. The impact caused the Mutagen to fall out of the room and roll their way around the room, toward the open hatch.

Donnie and Hiroshi tried to stop the Mutagen, but the canisters fell out of the hatch and rained all around the city.

"No!" Hiroshi shouted.

"All that Mutagen." Raph gasped, then he looked at Donnie and Mikey. "You two are the biggest screw-ups ever!"

Hiroshi glared at Raph. "Hey, don't blame someone else!"

"Well, you could've grabbed one single canister!" Donnie shouted at him.

"What did he just say, Donatello!?" Raccoonus asked him in a shout.

"Um, guys! You wanna focus?" Leo called, trying to fend off the Biotroid.

With that, they all turned their attention to the Biotroid. The other two Kraang were occupied with fixing the control panel. "Kraang, the console that is broken must be made unbroken!"

Donnie was able to corner the Biotroid to a corner. He tried hitting it in several areas. He hit it just above its butt, and the casing fell off to reveal a pair of laser-cannons.

"Butt cannons? It has butt cannons?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Biotroid, engage!" The Kraang, on top of the Biotroid, repeated. And the laser-cannons started firing at them.

Hiroshi and others are tried their best to dodge the lasers and attack the droid. Raph was able to get close, but the Biotroid saw him coming. It threw him toward the hatch and stepped on his shell, attempting to squish him.

"Little help!" Raph called.

"Get him off, you dirty ape robot!" Hiroshi shouted as he blasted at the Biotroid away and sent him crashing into the wall.

Raccoonus helped Raph back on his feet and continued to the fight. Unfortunately, the Kraang Stealth Ship was flying all around the place, due to the two Kraang trying to fix the control panel.

Donnie noticed and called to Mikey. "Mikey, drop those Kraang!"

Mikey smiled. "Done and done! Throwing star time!"

He threw two shuriken stars and they hit both of the Kraangs' Floaters. The Floaters started malfunctioning and the Kraang flew out of control, screaming. "Kraang!"  
Donnie whacked the Kraang away and inserted his staff into the console.

He had control of the steering and tried to keep the ship away from any of the buildings ahead. He was taking a couple of sharp turns.

"Left! Okay."

And the turns were causing Leo, Raph, Mikey, the Biotroid and Raccoonus crashed into walls except Hiro using his Flight to hover off the ground and flew onto the console.

"How about we set a new course?" Hiroshi suggested with Donnie, then shouted. "Like the moon!"

He kicked Donnie's bo staff toward him and out the control panel. The ship sharply turned vertical and flew up into the sky. Donnie looked at me and noted.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Hiroshi nodded in agreement.

With that, they joined the others to team-up on the Biotriod. It was successful. Mikey pulled the Kraang out of its cruiser and Leo stabbed it through its head console. The Biotroid shorted out and collapsed.

Leo looked at the window and called. "We gotta go!"

(New York City)

Then Hiroshi and others jumped out of the ship, as the ship continued to fly toward the moon. The Turtles used their grappling hook to safely swing themselves back on the rooftops and Hiroshi caught Raccoonus, flew in the air.

As they landed, they saw April was cornered by a bat-like Mutant with the large, misshapen head with a large green vein running down it.

His red beard was still present. His ears looked like bat wings. He had green eyes, a flattened bat nose, and razor-sharp teeth. He was covered with orange fur on his lower body down to his legs. His right arm was small while his left was normal size. He had a long purple and green vein running down his body. He had long purple wings with an arm attached to the top of each. Each hand had claws. He also had a short tail.

She wasn't harming him, and he wasn't harming her. The bat mutant saw them and roared. Taking it as an attack, Raph shouted.

"Let's move!" He and his brothers along with Hiroshi and Raccoonus followed and attempted to attack the mutant.

"No! Don't hurt him!" April cried to them.

Her cry caught the boys' attention. The mutant flew past them which caused them spinning around in mid-air as they fell on the ground and grabbed April by her arms.

Then, he flew off, downtown, with her.

"April!" Donnie cried, as the bat mutant flew off.

"Can this night get any worse?" Raph asked.

Hiroshi places a sympathetic hand over Donnie's shoulder.

"Guys. I think that the mutant was Mr. O'Neil." Leo said as he looked down at a broken canister of Mutagen.

"How could you tell?" Mikey asked.

"You see many giant, red-bearded, middle-aged bats lately?" Leo asked in a rhetorical tone.

"We gotta go after her!" Donnie told them.

"But what about all that Mutagen?" Raph asked."We got canisters spread all over the city!"

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus returned to the Lair, to think of a plan to help April and Kirby.

Donnie had to go back, to collect what's left of the broken canister.

(Lair – Common Area)  
Leo sat on the bench with Hiroshi and having put their hands on their faces, Raph puts his leg on his knee while sitting, Mikey slumped on a bean bag and Raccoonus sat on the couch. Donnie pacing around with stressful about April.

"I can't think, I can't think! I'm seriously stressing here!" Donnie shouted.

Hiroshi walked over to him and put his arm around him.

"Easy, Donnie. Try to deep breaths and think calm thoughts. Breathe with me." Hiroshi took some deep breaths and Donnie followed as he calmed down.

"You think he's a vampire? Ya think he'll drink her blood and turn her into the undead?" Mikey spoked up as Donnie got stressing pit again.

"You're not helping, Mikey!" Hiroshi shouted at him, giving Mikey a smile in humor but he gave him a sharp glare.

Master Splinter walked past them, and Leo looked over to him.

"Sensei, say we're... Um... Trying to catch a stray pet. Like a cat." Leo suggested.

Master Splinter looked at Leo in fear. "A cat?!"

Hiroshi tried not to laugh at Splinter's reaction because he was a rat fearing cats.

Leo recollected his words. "Or maybe a-a parrot? Um, what's the best strategy?"

Splinter sighed in relief and answered. "Food, of course. Any animal can be lured by food." Then he raised an eyebrow. "So, what is this truly about?"

"Uh, trying to-" Leo was about to answer, but Raph covered his mouth.

"Nothing, Sensei. Just talking about parrots, like we usually do." Raph answered.

Uncle Splinter gave his eldest sons a look, then returned to whatever he was doing. Raph removed his hand from Leo's mouth and Leo gasped.

"Food! It's so simple, it's brilliant!" Then he looked at Donnie.

"What do bats eat?"

"Rodents and other small invertebrates." Donnie answered, finally calm down again.

Hiroshi nodded in agreement, then added with a smile. "Oh, and bugs. The bigger the better."

"So where are we gonna find a huge bug? Dress up some sorry sucker in a giant fly costume?" Mikey asked, giving his brothers grinned for having their ideas.

It took a bit of time, but the Turtles were able to dress Mikey up in a giant fly costume.

"I kinda feel like bait." Mikey replied.

"Oh, don't think of yourself as bait, Mikey. This is your new superhero costume." Raph assured with a smile. "You could call yourself, um—"

Mikey cut Raph off. "Turflytle! Tur-fly-tle." Then he cheered with a smile. "Oh, yeah, I love it! Too awesome. What are my powers?"

"Um, you can... Hang from a rope." Leo answered.

"And release super-sonic waves from your antennae." Hiroshi added, pointing at the top of my head.

Mikey looked at his costume again and smiled. "This is sweet!"

(New York City)

The Turtles and Raccoonus riding with their Flyers in the air while Hiroshi glided next to them as they all flew across the streets, looking for Kirby and April. Donnie and Raccoonus were keeping a lookout for the bat mutant. Donnie with his telescope. Mikey was in his costume, hanging from a rope just below Raph.

"Turflytle is on the patrol, buzz, buzz. His bug eyes spy every crime, buzz, buzz." Mikey said, in character.

"Will you stop saying 'buzz, buzz' after every sentence?" Raph asked.

"I could do that, buzz, buzz. But I probably won't, buzz, buzz." Mikey answered.

Raph got annoyed and tried to whack Mikey over the head, by flying over to a billboard. Mikey was able to avoid it, as he shouted.

"Whoa, dude! Be kind to insects, buzz buzz!" Leo flew over to Donnie. "Donnie, any sign of Kirby?"

"Nothing yet." Donnie answered.

He lowered his telescope and looked over to Raccoonus. "Raccoonus?"

"Hardly." He answered.

Hiroshi looked over to Raph. "Raph, shake Mikey around a bit more. He needs to mimic a fly's flight pattern which attracts Kirby the Bat's attention."

Raph chuckled. "No problem, Hiro."

Raph started flying around the top of the buildings. Mikey followed after him, acting like a fly. Donnie looked through his telescope again. Donnie gasped and alerted,

"Kirby at 4 o'clock!" The rest of them looked and saw Kirby flying straight toward them.

He charged toward Donnie knocked him higher into the sky.

"Donnie!" Hiroshi called out of worry.

"I'm okay!" Donnie replied.

Leo looked where Kirby was flying toward and alerted. "He's heading straight for Mikey." He told Raph. "Pull up, pull up!"

Raph heard Leo and started pulling Mikey up. Kirby barely missed Mikey. Kirby flew straight, then started turning around for a second attack.

"He's coming around again!" Donnie alerted Raph.

Raph noticed and decided to fly low. Just a few feet over the rooftops. Mikey followed, due to still hanging from the rope. Kirby chased after Mikey and Raph.

Mikey drew one of his nun-chucks. "Time for Turflytle to take out his arch-nemesis, Wing-nut!" He attacked Kirby, as he got too close.

Raph flew at a higher altitude.

"You are not giving Mr. O'Neil a monster name!" Donnie told Mikey as he followed close behind.

Hiroshi hovered above Kirby and looked at Leo. Leo looked at him and gave a salute. He nodded and landed on Kirby's back.

"Kirby! Listen to me. We don't wanna hurt you!" We wanna help!" Hiroshi shouted at Kirby and trying to calm down.

Kirby was flapping and kicking around, trying to get me off his back.

"It's not working!" He told the guys.

"Guys, stick to the plan!" Leo shouted.

"There's a plan?" Mikey, Raph, and Raccoonus asked in unison.

"The warehouse! We trap him in the warehouse!" Leo answered.

Kirby flew over the rooftops with sharp turns and twists. Then, he came to a complete stop. The force caused Hiroshi to lose his grip and threw him into the air. Hiroshi went into Flight mode and flying next to Donnie.

Kirby the Bat smacked Donnie as he flew out of control and about to crash into a wall. Luckily, Donnie ejected from his Turtle Flyer and fell on the nearest rooftop. Donnie was able to get back on his feet, but he was still dazed by the landing. Hiroshi landed next to him and waked him up from a daze.

The sound of April's voice snapped him up. "Donnie! Hiro! Up here! I'm over here!"

Donnie and Hiroshi turned and saw April on a ledge just above us.

"April, hold on!" Donnie told April as he threw his grappling hook toward the ledge.

April was able to zipline her way down and she gave Donnie a relieved hug. Donnie couldn't help but blush and smile. Hiroshi folded his arms and smiled back.  
The moment was interrupted by the sound of smashing a glass. April, Donnie, and Hiroshi made their way to the warehouse and entered via the garage doors. Kirby was inside a large cage. April ran to Kirby, as Donnie closed the door behind him. Then he and Hiroshi re-grouped with Leo, Raph, Raccoonus, and Mikey.

"Yo, we did it, Don! We caught the Kirby Bat! Ha!" Mikey cheered with a smile.

Donnie gave Mikey an elbow in the stomach. "Mikey!"

"Dad!" April cried as Kirby tried to find a way out of the cage.

Kirby looked at April and gave her a sad look. He still remembers who his daughter is.

"Dad." April sobbed, reaching to touch Kirby's forehead and then she turned at them.

"What are we gonna do with him? I mean, keep him caged forever? Feed him a steady diet of mice and flies?"

"Actually, bats love moths and spiders too, so—" Donnie spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, but the look on April's face told him otherwise.

"Sorry." April sighed. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to Dad—"

Hiroshi placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, April."

"Yeah. It was our fault. We spilled the Mutagen. We'll fix it." Mikey admitted as Hiroshi silently gasped.

"What? You guys- You guys spilled the Mutagen?" April asked sound angrily.

"Listen. It wasn't entirely our fault." Raccoonus tried to reason her, with the other Turtles trying to tell Mikey to be quiet.

But Mikey opened his mouth again. "Yeah. We accidentally unleashed all that Mutagen all over the city. But don't worry. We'll get it back."

"You... You!" April shouted, glaring at the rest of them and Kirby roared at them.

"I swear by Darwin's beard, we'll cure him." Donnie told her.

"You mutated my father!" April yelled.

Kirby growled as he managed to break the bars and flies at them. The Turtles screamed and run, except Hiro and Raccoonus braced for themselves. Kirby flew towards April, but Donnie hits him. Kirby flew off from a window.

"Dad!" April yelled.  
Kirby growled in the distance. April turns back to them, more upset than ever. Hiroshi looks down at the floor to avoid her gaze.  
Donnie reached his hand out.

"Don't! Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never wanna see your faces, ever again! Especially you! This is all your fault!" April says angrily, pointing at Hiroshi.

She runs off.

"April!" Donnie yelled.

Raph puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go, man. Give her some space." Raph explained.

Donnie looked at him sadly and Raccoonus comfort him.

"Don't worry, April would come to understand to forgive us." He said as Donnie nodded back to him.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and others went back to the Lair and tell Splinter about what happened about the Kraang, the Mutagen, April's father and April.

"This is all very grave news. Very grave, indeed." Uncle Splinter said, stroking his beard in thought.

"I can't believe this is happening. Poor April." Donnie sighed, still upset from April's words.

"Do not dwell on the past. You must find every last canister of Mutagen. You must search for every street. Every park and playground. Every building and rooftop. Before we have even more Mutants on our hands." Master Splinter told them.

Hiroshi and others nodded in agreement.

"Our next challenge has begun." Hiroshi commented, knew that he and his teammates searched every canisters in New York City.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 2 - Invasion of **Squirrelanoids **

(New York City)

Having the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus splitting up to find the Mutagen canisters. Hiroshi flew across the roof of buildings while Raccoonus following him as he called Leo on his T-Phone.

"Leo, have you found some canisters?" He asked.

"No, me and my brothers have not found them yet. You?" Leo asked.

"Raccoonus and I still find none of them." Hiroshi said.

_ "Okay, just keep searching everywhere."_ Leo said as he called off.

Hiroshi then saw the canister that stuck onto the chimney and grabbed it, landing on the ground.

Raccoonus halted next to him.

"Look like we got one." Raccoonus said. "Let's take it back to the Lair."

(Lair – Common Area)

On their way back to the Lair, they heard Splinter angrily said. "Please explain the reason you have brought a stranger into our secret, hidden Lair!"

Hiroshi and Raccoonus saw the Turtles brought the homeless guy.

"Guys, why do you bring that man in the Lair?" Hiroshi asked.

"We talked this over in my lab." Donnie said as he, Mikey and Raph dragged the homeless guy into the lab and Leo lead Splinter into the dojo. Hiro and Raccoonus followed them into the lab.

(Lair – Lab)

They entered and sees Donnie checked on the homeless guy's body with Mutagen Tracker.

"Okay, tell me what's going on?" Raccoonus asked.

"The squirrel must have crawled into his mouth." Mikey cringed as Hiroshi and Raccoonus were shocked.

"What?! Squirrel crawled through into a mouth?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that kinda disgusting." Raph replied.

"So, want to guess the first thing the crew did when they brought the guy back on the spaceship in my comic?" Mikey guessed.

Raph grabbed Mikey's comic and threw it to the ground. "Enough with the comic already! You're makin' me loopy."

"Great. Now it went from near mint to totally mess up." Mikey snapped as Raph walked out of the Lab. Hiro took out the canister to show the others.

"Hiroshi, you got only one canister. Nice job." Donnie said as Hiroshi handed it over to him.

Leo arrived and looked over what Donnie was doing.

"Okay, we're cool, but let's try to get this guy out of here before Master Splinter is done meditating." He looked at Donnie and asked. "Where are we at, Donnie?"

Donnie put the Mutagen Tracker down and plugged it in his computer.

"Running an internal scan right now, to see if—" Donnie switched on the screen and it showed of homeless guy's ribcage and stomach.

"Yep, still in there." They all saw a squirrel inside with two heads.

"Whoa." Mikey awed.

"Wait. Does it have two heads?" Raph asked. "All right, guys. If you need me, I'll be beating Leo's high score in pinball." He told them, eating a bag of popcorn and starts to leave.

A homeless guy woke up with a crazy look and complaining. "Pink eye, red eye! The ham went flying! Woot-woot!"

Raccoonus raised an eyebrow. "Is he talking nonsense?" He asked.

"I think that freaky squirrel made him a little nutty." Leo said, twirling his finger near his head.

"Dudes, I got this. I can totally translate crazy." Mikey replied.

"Gimme a hootenanny." The homeless guy said.

"He's saying 'the squirrel licked some ooze and transformed into a mutant. It's been chasing me for days now, but I'm totally okay'." Mikey explained.

Hiroshi gives Leo a look before turning back to the others.

"If by 'okay', you mean 'totally insane'." Raph replied.

"Well, at least no one will believe a crazy guy if he talks about giant ninja turtles living in the sewers." Leo retorted.

Suddenly, the man starts gagging again and throws up a squirrel but instead makes two of them.

Hiroshi stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I gotta throw up!" He exclaimed.

The squirrels hissed at them and Donnie and Leo scream.

"This-this is unprecedented! The squirrels replicate inside a host. They divided like a single-celled organism." Donnie explained.

"That's exactly what happened in my comic! Well, not exactly. They exploded out of the dude's butt." Mikey replied.

The man sees the Turtles and Raccoonus and panicked.

Raccoonus walked up to him. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." He told him in a calm voice.

"Agh! Leprechauns!" He yelled, running out of Donnie's lab. "I'll show our friend to the door." Raph explains before chasing after the man. The squirrels' munch on some dropped popcorn.

"Get 'em!" Leo ordered.

They tried to catch them, but they run away which caused Donnie's lab a mess.

"Hey! Whoa! Watch my stuff!" Donnie exclaimed as Mikey crashed into something.

"I got you, you little freak!" Mikey shouted as he chased a squirrel. Raph walked inside the lab.

"Well, our friend's gone…but we still have plenty of crazy." Raph replied as he sees them chasing the squirrels. The squirrels run beneath Raph into the living room.

"There they go!" Raccoonus shouted.

They all crashed into Raph with a scream.

(Lair – Common Area)

The squirrels run around the lair as the ninja team chased after them.

"Quick! Help me seal off the lair." Leo ordered Raph.

"We can't let them escape!" Hiroshi exclaimed as Donnie and he chased a squirrel.

"Well, I don't exactly want em in here with us!" Raph retorted.

Mikey chased after a squirrel using his skateboard but ended up tripping on a pipe. One of the squirrels gets on Leo's face.

"Get off!" He muttered.

The other squirrel runs towards the bedrooms.

"Not my room!" Mikey exclaimed as he and Raph run after it.

Raccoonus tried to pull the squirrel off from Leo's body and which it scampered into the dojo.

"The dojo!" Donnie shouted, their eyes widening.

Hiroshi and three others sneaked inside the dojo quietly.

(Lair – Dojo)

The squirrel chirped, and Hiroshi saw Splinter in a deep trance.

"Sensei's in a deep trance." Donnie whispered.

Raccoonus put his finger to his lips and told him quietly. "Shh. We must not wake him up."

"Full ninja mode." Leo whispered.

They slowly sneaked up to the squirrel and jump to catch it, but they missed it, landing right in front of Master Splinter. The squirrel scurried up into the tree.

"Shoot. How are we gonna do this?" Hiroshi whispered as Donnie gestured to the tree.

Leo and Hiroshi nodded before they jumped on Donnie and Racoonus's shoulders and jumped onto the tree afterward. They both backflipped into the tree and land on a branch. They almost fell onto Sensei, but they luckily flip and catch the squirrel as it falls. They fall on the floor. Hiroshi sighed in relief, but then the squirrel uttered a loud hissed.

"What is going on here? I was in a deep meditative trance, trying to block out your constant noise and—" Splinter sees the squirrel in Hiroshi's hands.

"Is that a chipmunk?" He asked.

Leo and Hiro stand up, holding onto the squirrel.

"Uh, it's, um, a squirrel, Sensei." Leo explained nervously.

Hiroshi holds up a finger and finished for Leo sheepishly. "A dangerous mutant squirrel that reproduces inside of stomachs."

The squirrel easily hops out of Hiroshi's hand and scurried away.

"I should have been in a deeper trance." Splinter replied.

Leo, Donnie, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi chased after the squirrel, but they crash into each other. With a little help from Splinter, the squirrel ends up trapped in a milk crate.

"You will be safe here for a short time, my distant cousin, until we can find out more about you." Splinter said.

"Then let's checked out on Mikey's room." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus left the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

They both running into Mikey's room as the door opened and saw Mikey holding home-sick Raph.

"Guys, it went into his mouth!" He yelled.

"Then let's get him to Donnie's lab." Raccoonus said, helping Mikey to carry Raph.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Leo and Hiroshi bounded Raph on the table. Donnie grabbed his own version of a stethoscope, which was a plastic cup and a suction cup connected with a white tube. Raph was not making it easy.

"It's in my guts! I can feel it in there, munching on that popcorn I ate! It's freakin' me out, man!" Raph shouted in terror, struggling free from the shackles.

Donnie pushed him down and put the suction cup over his mouth. "Okay, yah gotta stop with the 'this'." He made a 'talking' motion with my free hand. "Because I can't hear what's going with the squirrel."

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on in there." Mikey answered he looked at his comic. "Let me see. Oh, yeah. Right now, the Mutant squirrel is probably secreting a mucus into your stomach lining so that when it multiplies—"

Leo, Raph, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Donnie moaned in disgust, cutting Mikey off.

Hiroshi shot a glare at the youngest Turtle. "Mikey, not helping!"

"Though probably 98% accurate." Donnie noted.

"Get 'em out, get 'em out, get em out!" Raph shouted, struggling in the shackles.

Raccoonus pushed Raph on the table again and let Donnie listened to his heartbeat. It was beating faster, due to fear.

"Just as I thought. We need to perform surgery, stat!" Donnie looked at Mikey.

"Nurse?" Mikey grabbed a saw and started turning the crank.

He drew it closer to Raph's stomach and Raph screamed. "Let me out of here!"

Donnie grabbed the saw away from Mikey and they all started laughing. Hiroshi unlocked the shackles as Donnie put the saw away. "Fooled you!"

Angry, Raph rose to his knees on the table.

"Why you, you, you—" Raph was cut short, holding his stomach in pain.

Donnie, Leo, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi stepped back.

"Raph, are you-?" Donnie asked.

Mikey looked at his comic and announced it. "Bros, brace for grossness."

Raph hurled out two squirrels. They landed on the ground and snarled at them. Suddenly, lights and the computer started glitching and losing power.

"Donnie! Some science-y stuff around would be a big help right now." Leo told Donnie.

Donnie stood there, taken aback by the whole situation. Suddenly, the squirrels reared upon their high legs and their fur started to glow an electric green color.

"Glowing…glowing's bad. Glowing is real bad!" Mikey replied as the entire power went completely out. Master Splinter opened the doors of the Lab and looked around.

"I see it's happening here as well." Donnie grabbed his Mutagen Tracker and pointed it to the squirrels. "These things are putting out a crazy energy signature. It's messing with my analyzer."

The glowing squirrels scurried out of the Lab and disappeared.

"We're doomed. Doomed, I tell you!" Mikey shouted.

(Lair – Common Area)

Master Splinter, the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus exited the lab and entered the common area. Raccoonus could sense the squirrels still in the Lair, but the energy they were emitting was giving him a headache.

"Careful, guys. I sense they are evolving into monstrous forms." He said.

"Split up and search each room." Splinter instructed.

"Split up?" Mikey asked, then explained. "Clearly you don't read comics either, Sensei. Because splitting up is the—"

Master Splinter cut Mikey off. "Silence. You are trained warriors. We will find these creatures. Now." With that said, they all split up and started searching for the squirrels.

"Split up to search in the dark for multiplying Mutants. Could we pick a more cliche way to get eaten?" Raph complained.

"One of us could twist our ankle, or our T-phones could die or—" Donnie listed a few scenarios, but Raph stopped him.

"Okay, move." He said, pushing Donnie toward Leo's direction.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus entered in the dojo.

(Lair – Dojo)

They both checked around the dojo and Splinter joined them.

"Be careful, they are hiding anywhere." He warned them.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus nodded to him and kept searching the squirrels until they heard Mikey and Raph screaming. They both dashed out of the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Donnie went into the common area, the same time they did and Hiroshi gasped. "Oh, no."

He turned at Leo, who was on the lookout. "Leo, they're here!"

An alien-like mutant squirrel attacked Donnie from behind. Leo kept his attention on the mutant squirrel. Another one attacked him and knocked him off the platform. Raph and Mikey ran across the common area, running from another mutant squirrel, Squirrelanoid.

"They're gonna brain-suck us!" Mikey shouted as he ran.

Donnie reached for his staff, and the Squirrelanoid attacked with a secondary mouth.

Donnie backed away and his brothers were huddled up and back-to-back with each other as Raccoonus stand behind them and protecting them. Before the Squirrelanoids could attack the Turtles, Uncle Splinter and Hiroshi jumped in and fought back.

"Back off!" Splinter and Hiroshi fended off the Squirrelanoids with ease.

Hiroshi fired the Ki blasts at two Squirrelanoids as they fled into the waterway, which leads into the sewers.

"The sewers lead to the surface!" Leo alerted. "If those things get out—"

"Go then, quickly! I will stay to defend the lair, in case the beasts double back." Uncle Splinter told them.

"Which means we have to go after them alone? In the dark sewer? Without you?" Mikey asked. "Who among you wants to prove you are the bravest? The strongest of will? The worthiest of ninjas?" Splinter asked.

Hiroshi and others looked at each other. A few minutes later… Donnie decided to send Metalhead to go look for them in the sewers. They were all currently sitting right in front of the TV, watching from Metalhead's facecam as Donnie controlled him through the sewers.

"Master Splinter. I'd say there's some kind of lesson here, like… I don't know. Brains over bravery or… somethin'." He said. "I'd say the 'something' part is most accurate."

"Can't disagree with you there, Sensei," Raccoonus told him.

Splinter gave him a small nod. From next to Hiroshi, Mikey was looking from his comic to the TV and back again, looking nervous.

Then he sighed as he set it down. "I'm not gonna say this happened in my comic… but this happened in my comic!"

"You literally just said you wouldn't say that." Hiroshi informed him.

"Yeah… well, it did though!" Mikey replied.

"Well, what happened next then?" Hiroshi asked.

But before he could answer there was a loud screech from the TV.

"What was that?" Donnie moved the camera to look down a sewer hallway.

At the end was the shadow of one of the mutants.

"There's one!" Leo hissed.

Metalhead started to move forward, and as he did, they all leaned their heads closer to the screen. Then, Sensei's head appeared right next to theirs, looking at the screen as well. Hiro mentally chuckled himself before focusing again. Suddenly, a Squirrelanoid's face appeared on screen, screeching before the feed went fuzzy.

"Metalhead!" Donnie screamed.

The camera went into focus again, only to reveal a decapitated Metalhead. He stomped his feet around for a moment before falling to his knees and crumpling in a heap.

"Page 33." Mikey breathed. "Oh man!"

Donnie ran up to the screen and pressed his face against it, as though trying to comfort Metalhead. "Don't worry, little pal. I'll make yah all better!"

Hiroshi scooted forward and patted Donnie's shell, whispering words of comfort. He turned back to look at the other, who all had 'what do we do now' expressions on their faces.

"I do not want to say I was right." Splinter said. "But… I was right."

(Sewers)

Donnie was leading the way with his tracker, Leo following right behind with torchlight, and the rest of them bringing up the rear. The sewers were especially dark now, which made everything a little bit scarier.

"Just throwing this out there." Raph piped up halfway through the tunnel. "What are we supposed to do after we find these… Squirrelanoid monsters?"

"Don't worry." Mikey said quietly.

"They'll find us." Raph glared. "You always know just the right thing to say."

"Yeah, not really the most reassuring thing to say, dude." Mikey uttered.

At that moment Donnie stopped walking, and so they did. His scanner started going off as he looked at the two tunnels from their left and right.

"I'm picking up strong readings from both tunnels." He said.

"Then we split up." Leo said as he leaped into the left one.

"Again?!" Mikey snapped. "Didn't you guys get—?"

"But this time, in teams. Okay?" Leo replied.

Mikey stood there, blinking for a second. Then he frowned. "It's still splitting up! We're toast! Game over, man. Game over…"

Leo rolled his eyes. "This way, Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus." They leaped on the left tunnel while Mikey and Raph took the other tunnel.

Leo, Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus walked through the tunnel and Hiroshi waved his flashlight around.

"Hiro, were you scared in the dark?" Donnie asked.

"I was not scared; I help April from hiding to get away from Kiren when he was brainwashed." Hiroshi remembered the event of mind-controlled Kiren.

"Well, the guy sounds so scary." Raccoonus said.

"Don't remind me." Hiroshi muttered.

Donnie's tracker is picking up as the signal is faster.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" Raccoonus hear Raph asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, we heard it." Leo answered.

Donnie's machine whirred. "Over here." He told them, pointing to a spot up ahead.

They walk over to where he pointed. Hiroshi looks around to see nothing and sighed.

"I don't see anything." Leo replied before Raccoonus hear a screech and muffling.

They turn to see Donnie being grabbed by a Squirrelanoid.

"Donnie!" Leo yelled.

"Let go of him!" Hiroshi shouted.

They grab Donnie's feet and pull him away from the mutant, which screeched at them. Leo and Donnie pulled out their weapons while Raccoonus and Hiroshi took on their fighting poses.

"Heads?" Hiroshi asked Donnie.

"Or tails?" Leo finished.

"Heads!" Donnie answered as he twirled his Bo staff and pinned it on the ground.

Squrrielanoid smacked Donnie with its tail and collided him on the wall. They hear another screeched and turned to see three more Squirrelanoids.

"Oh, no. Guys, move!" Leo shouted as they all are running away from them and ended bump into Raph and Mikey.

They all crashed into the main sewer system.

"They'll crack our shells like nuts." Mikey whimpered.

"Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory." Raph said.

With that said, the Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiro charged into battle with the Squirrelanoids. Hiroshi dodged from the second mouth-appendage that coming from its mouth.

Hiroshi blasted it and explode into pieces, leaving the goo spilling over the ground. "That's gross." He commented.

Raccoonus compete with two Squirrelanoids but he got beaten up before Hiroshi saved him and used his Tatsumaki to stun them. He held up both hands at them in left and right directions. "Kamehameha!" Hiroshi blast the two Ki blue beams on them and vaporized them.

Raccoonus was surprised to see him. "You make double Kamehameha Wave?" He asked.

"Yeah, I quickly made my own technique ever since the Kraang invasion." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus saw the Leo, Raph, and Donnie cornered by three Squrrielanoids.

"Let's go save them!" Raccoonus shouted, but he smelled something buttery as Squrrielanoids did the same.

"Yoohoo! Glow heads!" Hiroshi heard Mikey's voice as he and Raccoonus turned their heads to see him chewing on popcorn?

"Mm, want some?" Mikey asked the squirrel mutants, who divert their attention away from us. They start to chase him to a sewer room.

"Mikey has a plan!" Raph exclaimed, turning to the others.

"And it's actually a good one!" Hiroshi realized.

"Mikey might need our help. Come on!" Leo commanded and they all run in the direction where Mikey and the Squirrelanoids went.

Raccoonus hear a scream and look down to see Mikey. Leo grabbed Donnie's feet, who grabbed Raph's, he grabbed Raccoonus's feet and then clutched Hiro's feet. He immediately figured out what they wanted to and jump down, grabbing Mikey's hand before he drowned.

"I gotcha, Mikey!" Hiroshi told him.

"We all do!" Leo yelled and Mikey smiles at them.

He sees a Squrrielanoid's tongue around Mikey's foot and blasted a Ki ball with his hand which makes the squirrel mutant fall.

"Awesome, cuz!" Mikey exclaimed with a grin before another Squirrelanoid lunged at Mikey.

Raccoonus growled and throw a shuriken at it and the mutant is washed away.

Leo pulled them all up.

"Thanks, guys!" Mikey replied then turned at Hiroshi.

"Especially you had the fireballs because you have the Ki powers and—" Hiroshi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it." He replied wearily before smirking.

"The septic tanks down below should hold those creeps." Leo explained.

"At least until I can figure out a retro-Mutagen to turn 'em back." Donnie replied. Raph turned to Mikey with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't get flushed, little brother." Raph told him. "You and me both, bro." Mikey commented before they head home.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi lay down on the ground and Leo sat on the bench next to him.

"I hate to admit it, but it looks like Mikey's comic book reading paid off." Raph replied.

"And that was pretty clever to realize that Squirrelanoids were attracted to the scent of food." Leo replied, patting Mikey's head.

"And resourceful too." Raccoonus smiled and give him a thumb up.

"Actually, that was pretty obvious. I can't believe I didn't think of it." Donnie told them.

"Not everyone can be the brains of the outfit." Mikey replied, turning a comic page with a slurp on his finger.

Splinter walked up to them. "And have any of you considered, what if one of those creatures manages to escape?" He asked.

"No worries, Sensei. Those giant nut-loving freaks are gone for good." Raph answered.

Mikey gives him an uncertain look. "Um, actually a bunch of sequel comics came out. The aliens come back." He explained holding up a different comic book.

"I think I'll take some air outside." Hiroshi said as he left the Lair.

(New York City)

Hiroshi took a flight in the air and landed on the water tower. "No matter how I got only one canister." Atsuko jumped next to him.

"Hey, Hiro." She greeted. "Hi, Atsuko." Hiroshi said.

"How things going?" Atsuko asked.

"The canisters were spreading all over the city. We don't know how much time to find them." Hiro said.

"Well, I can help you. In fact, there's someone who wants you." Atsuko said as she gestured her head at something.

Hiro followed her as he saw Kenji who leaned against the wall, calmly.

"Kenji?!" Hiroshi exclaimed before he ready to face him, but Atsuko stopped him.

"No! He's not our enemy anymore. Kenji has come over my place and explain everything to me and Uncle Kami. And he's no longer side with Shredder." She persuaded as she gives a smile lightly at Kenji who had a little blushed but quickly smirked.

Hiroshi and Atsuko jumped off the tower and walked in front of him.

"You're coming here to help?" Hiro asked.

"Nope. Nobody wants to help you to gather a lot of Mutagen canisters." Kenji replied as Atsuko shoved him with annoyance.

"Ken…" She scolded as Kenji holds up a hand in surrender.

"What? I was just kidding." He protested.

"How come you're insensitive?" Hiroshi muttered. "Hey, don't worry. Kenji is having his attitude problem, but still he'll hang of it." Atsuko said.

"She's right."

Hiroshi turned his attention to Dr. Fuji Yusei. "Dr. Fuji? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My boy Kenji seemed certain when I found him." Dr. Fuji said.

"Boy? Wait! Is he your—?"

"My son? Yes." Dr. Fuji finished as Hiroshi was surprised and turned at him.

"How about we can have talked for another time?" Kenji asked.

Hiroshi is skeptical but he accepted. "Alright. I will hear what you had to say."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 3- Followed the Leader****

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were in the back alley, searching for Mutagen in dumpsters.

"Come on, Donnie. Don't get so bent out of shape about April. She'll come around." Raph told Donnie.

"I hope one day, she will forgive you." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Donnie replied as he waved his Mutagen Tracker around.

Raccoonus look inside a trash can and sees nothing in there. Mikey popped out of the dumpster next to Leo and Hiroshi. Donnie and Raph snicker a bit.

"No sign of any Mutagen, but you're not gonna believe what I found! An iguana wearing a top hat! Isn't it cool?" Mikey told them as he holds up a stuffed iguana with a top hat and a monocle.

Hiroshi sticks out his tongue in disgust and so does Leo.

"I mean, why would you wanna throw this out? 'Ello, governor. How do you like my mon-acle?" Mikey imitated a British accent in the second part of his sentence.

"You don't even know where that's been. Raccoonus replied to him.

"You realize that could be a distant cousin? And he's stuffed with sawdust." Raph replied.

Hearing his brother's words, Mikey jumps out of the dumpster. "Eww, sick." He said in disgust, throwing the iguana at Hiroshi.

"Arghhh." He grunted as he threw it away.

"Quiet, guys. My ooze scanner is going crazy again. I told you a Mutagen was close by." Donnie explained as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Your scanner's about as useless as a trench coat on a turtle." Raph retorted.

Hiroshi hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey, give him a chance. That tracker's the only way we can find all the Mutagen." Hiroshi persuaded.

"Hiro is right. It's our fault those canisters went missing. We got to find 'em before some random joe gets mutated." Leo explained.

Donnie stands on a trash can, holding up his tracker. "This way." He told them.

They all climbed the building and look around.

"Found it!" Raccoonus as he pointed to a canister and carefully pick it up.

"Awe yeah!" Mikey exclaims as he high-threes Raccoonus.

"How many does that bring us up to?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Two…and a half." Donnie answered.

The Turtles groaned and Hiroshi throttled a laugh.

"But look at the bright side: Only 62 more to go!" Donnie replied.

Hiro sighed wearily. "It's going to take us forever to find all this Mutagen…" He retorted.

They all continued to search for canisters when they were at the rooftop and it was a couple of minutes ago. Mikey yawned in boredom.

"We've been looking for Mutagen for days now, dudes. This is so boring. I'm gonna scream." Mikey told him and before starts screaming, in a sarcastic manner.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and they all turned to him.

"Mikey!/Michelangelo!" The rest of them scolded.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We'll take a little break and do something fun. Cool?" Leo suggested.

The others agreed happily.

"Training session. Yes!" Leo replied.

The Turtles groaned in response except for Raccoonus and Hiroshi who cheered in agreement.

"Guys, Sensei wants me to train you, and that's what we're gonna do," Leo answered.

Raccoonus look around and see a building that's the gateway to Chinatown as he gets an idea.

"Oh! You guys see Dragon Gate over there?" He asked, pointing to the building.

"Uh-huh." Mikey answered.

"Yeah." Donnie replied.

"I gonna defend it, like King of the Mountain." Leo explained. "Now, the only way you can get past us is to use traditional close-quarters fighting. Got it." Leo turned at Hiroshi. "Hiro, no Ki powers."

"Then I won't use them, to give you a fair advantage." Hiroshi answered. "Whatever you say, fearless leader."

With that said, Leo jumped ahead and made his way to Dragon Gate. Raph followed but stopped half-way. He turned to his younger brothers with a smile.

"Guys, I've got an idea." Then, he started telling them his plan.

"This is not helping for the training session." Hiroshi said, shook his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Raccoonus said.

After going over Raph's plan one more time, so Mikey could understand, we arrived at Dragon Gate. Leo was waiting for them. He drew out one of his katanas and walked on the center cable of the lanterns, ready for them. Mikey was the first to go. He jumped on to the cable. He looked at his brothers. They smiled. Mikey put his earphones into his ears, listening to music.

"What's up, ninja?" Mikey shouted in greeting, then started dancing.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey blew a raspberry and spun on his shell. Leo charged toward him. Mikey leaped up-right, dodged Leo's attack and hit him on the head. Leo attacked again, but Mikey dodged and punched Leo in his shell, knocking him back. Leo regained his balance and took another stance.

"Real funny. Come on." Leo charged toward Mikey again.

This time, Mikey jumped back and used the cable as a springboard.

He leaped over Leo and landed on the gate.

"Made it. Ha!" Mikey cheered and laughed.

"Wha—"? That's not fair! That was not a real fight." Leo shouted to Mikey.

Next was Donnie's turn. He walked on to the cable and smiled. Leo noticed Donnie and smiled. "Okay." Leo took a stance and Donnie grabbed a shuriken star. Donnie threw a group of shuriken stars around the area. They deflected off multiple places and flew toward Leo. The first star hit Leo in his shell.

Leo yelped. "Ow!"

The other stars came flying towards the leader. "Are you kidding me, Donnie?"

Leo blocked each of the stars, turning in a circle, unaware that Donnie stepped around him and made his way to Dragon Gate. Leo finished blocking the stars but was out of breath. "King of the Mountain, baby!" Donnie cheered, catching Leo's attention.

Leo looked at Dragon Gate and saw Donnie and Mikey. Donnie laughed, while Mikey smiled. "That's my ninja."

"So, what's your trick gonna be?" Leo asked Raph, as his turn was up.

Raph jumped on to the cable and asked. "Tricks? What are you guys talking about?"

Suddenly, Raph threw one of his sais at Leo. Luckily, Leo blocked the sai before it hit him.

"Hey. Ninjas never throw their weapons." Leo told Raph.

Raph charged toward Leo. Leo panicked and jumped aside. Raph ran to the gate.

"My turn." Raccoonus said as he stepped onto the cable.

"How are you going to pass me, Raccoonus?" Leo asked with a smug smirked.

"Just watch yourselves, Leonardo." Raccoonus warned before he charged at him as Leo took a step away and blocked with his katana sword but Raccoonus leaped over his sword and jumped next to the other Turtles.

"Whoa, that was quick!" Donnie exclaimed as he and other Turtles cheered to him. Leo rolled his eyes in compliment and turned at Hiroshi.

"I'm the last one, Leo." Hiroshi said as he walked onto the cables without hesitation.

Hiroshi is running to him with a kick, but Leo deflected it with his sword and elbowed onto his gut. Hiro nearly falls off, but he retained his balance and he threw a punch at him which caused him to stumbling on the cable. With Leo let his guard down as Hiroshi uppercut him and knock off-balance. Hiroshi saved him from falling, by grabbing his shell and help Leo regain his balance, took two steps back.

"Now that was training. Good job, Hiro." He smiled and bowed.

Unfortunately, Raph had other ideas. He threw a shuriken star at Leo. Leo tried to block it, but he lost his footing. He lost his balance and fell off the cable.

"Leo!" Hiroshi shouted, grabbing Leo's hand to stop his fall. Raph threw his other sai at him but Hiroshi quickly turned and dodged it. Leo fell on to the ground with a thud and a crack. Raph threw Leo's other katana to the ground. Written on the blade was 'Lame-O-Nardo'. Hiroshi used his Flight to levitate down on the ground next to the leader. The others jumped down from Dragon Gate and cheered except Raccoonus and Hiroshi.

"All right!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

Frustrated, Leo got to his feet and asked his brothers. "Why do you always undermine my training?" "You just want us to fight exactly as you fight." Raph answered, then he reminded. "But, the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate any way we can, right? Especially your lousy pal Hiro is trying to compete with me."

Hiroshi quickly dashed over to him and seethed his rage.

"Did you just call me lousy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Leo was giving us a hard time except for Raccoonus and you! It wasn't like that!" He retorted as Hiro drew closer to him and pressed against in his face.

"And you've been very rude in this training would only complete by cheating and nearly attacked me!" Hiroshi snapped, making Donnie and Mikey gasped in shock and even Leo was surprised that Hiroshi defending him.

"Oh, cheat is a strong word." Donnie murmured being sensitive.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DONNIE!" The two hot-heads snapped at Donnie, startling him before they went back into their argument.

"You're the showoff!" Raph shouted.

"Am not!" Hiroshi said, giving a strong punch on Raph's face as he rolled on the ground and surprising everyone.

Raph gets up as he growled. "That's it! You're asking for it!" He walked dangerously at Hiroshi who got determined on his face.

"Bring it on, hothead!" Hiroshi taunted.

Then all sudden, Kami blasted a Ki ball between them which caused them startled. Kami jumped off from the building and walked between Raph and Hiroshi.

"What is this fighting about?" Kami demanded with stern tone but softly.

"Raph did on that purpose on me and Leo after I did a good work on training." Hiroshi said as Raph scoffed and turned away from him.

"Raphael. You know what true lesson of this training is. You have to learn to follow the leader's orders." Raph grunted as he, Donnie and Mikey headed back to the Lair.

Hiroshi walked away from them.

"Hiro, come back!" Raccoonus said as he and Kami followed him.

(Wing Do's Shop – Backroom)

For a few minutes, Hiroshi striding around forth and back, Kami sat on the floor and looking at following his movements. Raccoonus sat on the ground, doing his meditation.

"Raph was being idiot, he can't follow his leader. His brothers disrespecting him, and I felt kinda bad." Hiroshi said.

"Fighting is not exactly an option, Hiroshi. But you did the right thing for following the leader of your team." Kami said.

"Leo was just trying to be a good leader. He doesn't think how his brothers can really appreciate both him and his role if he has a lack of self-confidence." Hiroshi said as Kami stands up his feet and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be so rush about this. It will lose both focus and confidence." Kami said as Hiroshi sighed, knowing that his uncle was right.

Then, his T-Phone rang up and he answered it.

"Yo." Hiroshi said.

_"It's Donnie, there was an urgent…" _The brain turtle said.

"Speak up!" Hiroshi retorted.

_"Okay… Leo was got kidnapped by some kind of Footbots!" _Donnie shouted.

"What?! The Footbots? You mean they got him?" Hiroshi shocked.

_"Yeah, I managed to hack into some security footage, we saw Karai's van heading into the Bradford Dojo. So be there as quick as possible." _Donnie said.

"Okay, we're on our way." Hiro said, turned off his phone.

(New York City)

Hiro and Raccoonus were running up, leaped and climbed across the rooftops, making their way to the Bradford Dojo. They stopped and sees the Turtles hid behind a water tower.

"Hey, guys." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus walked to them.

Raph walked to him with apologetical expression. "I just wanted to say something to you. I'm really sorry. You're right, I should've followed his orders." He said, lowered his head.

Hiroshi turned smile lightly as he patted on Raph's shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Raph." He said.

"Awww…" Mikey cooed.

"We can't sneak in. Security camera." Donnie informed.

"No sweat. I got this." Raph smiled.

He reached behind him and showed a pigeon resting on his hand.

"It's not just one. The entire roof is bracketed by surveillance." Donnie argued.

"Domestic and wild birds never travel alone." Hiroshi informed Donnie and then looked at Raph and smiled. "Go for it, Raph."

Raph lightly blushed for a second then regained himself. He smiled and petted the pigeon. The pigeon flew off and landed on top of the glass roof. It started cooing for help. Within seconds, a large flock of pigeons arrived and started blocking out the security cameras. Taking the chance, Raph snuck to the glass roof and opened it. Donnie, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi entered the building.

(Bradford Dojo)

Raph followed behind them, closing the window. They all snuck across the beams of the ceiling and found Leo, surrounded by four robot ninjas, tied up on a chair, and with duct tape over his mouth. We circled on top of the ninjas. Leo noticed their shadows, looked up and saw them. Leo tried to shout, but the tape muffled his words and shook his head at them.

"Be warned, guys. I sense someone waiting for us as bait." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi and others nodded to him in response.

Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Raccoonus jumped on top of four of the ninjas, shutting them down. Hiroshi landed behind a Footbot, punching through its chest and making it offline. Leo tried speaking again, but the tape muffled his words again.

"We can't understand what you're trying to say, Leo." Donnie told Leo, taking to tape off his mouth. Once Donnie removed the tape, Leo shouted.

"It's a trap!" Suddenly, five more ninja robots stood in front of them.

The wall opened behind them and Karai made her presence known.

"Nice, Leo. You could've said something." Mikey snapped at Leo.

Hiroshi glanced at Mikey. "He did."

Raph looked at Karai, who smiled at them. "You got two choices, sweetheart; Let us go, or walk away from this inside a sandwich bag."

Raccoonus slashed Leo free from the ropes.

"Sorry, Raphael. Can't let you go. It's not really that personal with the rest of you, Turtles. I just need you for bait." Karai answered, jumping off the desk and sitting on the chair.

"She wants Splinter." Leo told Raph.

"Your Sensei will eventually track you here. And when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer." Karai explained, then she ordered the bots. "Restrain them."

The Footbots dashed toward them, ready for the battle. The Turtles drew out their weapons and fought back.

"Let's smash some robots." Raph shouted as he fought off a small group of robots.

"They're only 1000 times better at fighting than regular Foot." Donnie reminded, trying to whack down a couple.

However, one was able to block his attack. The Footbot adapted to their fighting styles and began taking them down. Thanks to Raph and Leo, they were able to shut a few down, but it wasn't enough. Raccoonus tried to bash on the bot and shutting it down. Hiroshi pulled out a bot's head from its body and kicked it away. The bots were able to out-maneuver them and knock them on their backs and shells.

"My Foot Bots know every move, every skill, every attack." Karai gloated with a smile.

"We're out of the real estate." Donnie told his brothers.

Leo and Hiroshi jumped in between the bots and brothers. The bots' eyes glowed red for a second, ready for anything.

"If I order you to run away, will you guys listen this time?" Leo asked his brothers.

"Heck yeah. And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want." Mikey answered.

A Foot Bot threw a kunai near Mikey and it hit the punching bag beside him.

"Then don't just stand there. Move!" Hiroshi told the brothers.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie quickly made their way to the ceiling and exit the dojo. Leo, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi quickly followed after them and exit the dojo.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others ran and jumped across the rooftop, trying to lose the Foot Bots. But, they were catching up very quickly.

"All our moves are useless." Raph noted.

"They know every move I can make, every fighting style, every skill, every—" Leo included, then something hit him.

"Wait a sec." He turned a corner.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" Hiroshi asked, noticing the Foot Bots were right on our tail.

Leo looked back at his brothers. "Remember 'King of the Mountain'?"

"Yeah, sure." Raph answered.

"What about it?" Mikey asked.

Leo leads them into an empty playground.

Then they all split up. The Foot Bots arrived and looked around for the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus. Leo called the Foot Bots' attention. He threw one of his katanas into the air, then threw his other katana into one of the Foot Bots.

"Oh, I get what you're saying; Be unpredictable." Three Foot Bots chased after Donnie.

Donnie looked around, and the gears in his brain started turning.

"Do our thing." He smiled and turned to face the robots.

He threw kunai and shuriken stars around the area. They deflected off every exterior and struck the bots in the back, shutting them down before they got a chance to move.

Donnie chuckled. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

Mikey understood what Hiroshi and his older brothers were doing, so he started doing his thing; mix dancing into his fighting style.

"Yeah, boy!" Mikey danced around the swing-set and started taking down the robots.

Mikey's movement was so quickly, the robots had difficulty trying to follow what he was doing. Raph did his thing as well; use brute force. He charged toward two of the Foot Bots and stabbed their heads with his sai, ripping them off their necks. The third tried to take him by surprise, but Raph grabbed it, stabbed it at the back of its head and rammed its face into the nearest wall.

Raccoonus dodged from Footbot's kicks and used his strength to pierce through its robotic body chest, outdated it.

Leo and Hiroshi were on the rooftops, trying to keep outnumber the low. Raph decided to help us out, by throwing a Foot Bot into a nearby dumpster.

Raph smiled. "I never had so much fun following your orders."

Leo smiled back. "We're even. I've never had so much fun giving them."

Their little break was cut short. More Foot Bots were climbing their way up the rooftop. Raph jumped down, taking them with him.

Hiroshi and Leo heard Karai's battle cry as she jumped to strike them, but Hiro caught a blade with his hands to stop her attack in mid-air and tossed her over to the ground.

"Leo, go help your brothers to deal with the Footbots! I got on Karai." Hiroshi said as Leo nodded to him, then joined Raph.

Karai ran over to Hiro who swiftly dodged from her blade.

"You might as well give up now, Hiroshi." Karai told him. She jumped over and landed behind him. "The more you fight those Foot Bots, the more they adapt."

"Your robots may know my every move, but you don't." Hiroshi reminded her, throwing his kunai toward her.

Karai blocked it, knocking it into the air, and shouted.

"Fool! A ninja never throws away their weapon." Hiroshi then suddenly felt his right hand overwhelmed as it glowed in white which made Karai surprised, but she focused to attack him.

Hiroshi braced himself before his right-hand forming Ki into a white piercing energy blade and he adequately blocked it.

"What was that?" Karai grunted as Hiroshi pushed her out of the way.

Hiroshi gazed at his white energy blade and smirked at her.

"My turn!" He shouted as he slashed at Karai who blocks his attack, then their blades clashed.

"What was that your power you wield? Tell me!" She demanded as Hiro kicked her in the gut to drop her guard down and pushed her closer to the edge of the rooftop.

"Didn't Shredder tell you this? Why don't you ask him?" Hiroshi asked.

Karai noticed and smirked. She jumped off the edge and made her way to Dragon Gate. Hiro followed her. They dodged each other's attacks and clashed. blades again.

"Think you've won?" Karai asked him.

She kicked him in the face, knocking me back a few steps. Hiroshi attacked her again, but she used her hand-claws to leap over him and trip him over. However, Hiroshi can use his Ki flight, making Karai astonished.

"How?!" Karai shouted, throwing two stars at Hiroshi as he deflected them with his energy blade.

Hiroshi charged at her and wrestling each other.

"You better tell me right now!" Karai yelled as Hiroshi headbutt to stun her and punched her in the face, knocking her off the gate. Karai tried to stop her fall from grabbing the cable.

Hiroshi grabbed her hand before she lost her grip. This is the first time that Hiro saved his relative cousin's life.

Karai looked at him and asked. "Why?"

Hiroshi used his flight to put her down on the ground. He landed in front of her and aimed his white energy blade at her face.

"Shredder is lying to you. Yoshi would never mean to kill your mother. Not even ones that mean the world to him." Hiroshi de-summoned his energy blade from his right hand and grabbed her by the collar. "Your grudge is with me. Stay away from my family. Understood?"

Karai looked away in thought but Hiroshi wasn't done finished his words.

"There's one last thing." Hiroshi leaned closer to her ear and whispered, making Karai skeptical and let go of her.

Hiroshi jumped over his way back to the rooftops and gave Karai one last look. "Believe me, Miwa." He walked away and noticed Leo was waiting for him.

"Nice work out there." Leo said as he and Hiro share a fist-bump.

"Hiro! Leo! The robots have learned our moves." Donnie alerted them.

"Our crazy has become normal!" Mikey added, then muttered. "I hate that."

"Yeah, they just keep coming!" Raccoonus said.

The Foot Bots arrived on the rooftops and continued attacking the Turtles and two others. "Now is really a good time to leave. Let's get outta here!" Hiroshi shouted to the brothers and Raccoonus.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus made their way across the cables as Leo cut the cables and joined his brothers. They used their smoke bomb to escape from Footbots. They all are now hiding in the alleyway. The group sat down to catch their breath.

"We did it!" Mikey said as his brothers cheered.

Raccoonus lightly chuckling. Leo smiled at Hiroshi for some reason as he looked back to the leader with confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kneel." Leo told him. Hiroshi stood in front of him and kneel on the ground with one knee.

"Closed your eyes." The leader told him as Hiroshi closed his eyes.

Leo drew his katana sword. "Thanks to your ability to remain calm and think clearly during a crisis…" He placed his katana over each of his shoulders. "I hereby name you, Hiroshi Okurimono Tang, second-in-command of this team."

Hiroshi opened his eyes and surprised but smiled at Leo.

"Wow, you really mean I become your second-in-command?" Hiroshi asked as Leo shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"Well, you didn't ask me you wanted to."

"Alright, Hiro!" Donnie cheered, while Mikey did a victory dance and Raph put me into a headlock, rubbing his fist on his cousin's head.

Raccoonus walked right over to Leo. "So, what about me?" He asked.

"I guess, you will be supportive of this team as well." Leo said.

"I rather like the sound of that. Good enough for me." Raccoonus said.

(Lair – Common Area)

They all headed back to the Lair as Mikey play some pinball machine game with his brothers and Raccoonus was watching them. Hiro went over to the dojo to talk with his Uncle Splinter.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi opened the sliding door, entering and saw Master Splinter meditating.

"Uncle Yoshi. I encountered Karai, I told her that Shredder lied to her for all these years. Do you think she's believed me?" Hiroshi asked as Splinter opened his eyes and looked at him in a moment until he spoke up.

"Maybe. It will take her some lifetime to find the truth." He told him.

Leo walked in there and sat beside him. "I'm sorry to bother you, Master Splinter. I need to ask you some questions about Karai." He spoke to Master Splinter.

Splinter stood up. "It is late, Leonardo. These questions will have to wait for another time."

"She said you took her mother away from her. I know it's not true, right?" Leo asked.

"No, that's not true. He didn't kill my aunt Shen." Hiro said.

"But the truth is almost as difficult." Master Splinter answered in a sad tone.

"Please, Sensei. Tell me. Trust me." Leo insisted.

Master Splinter turned to him and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Karai is my daughter." Leo gasped in shock.

"Yes, it happened that she was my distant cousin." Hiroshi added.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 4 - Mutagen Man Unleashed  
****

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey watched a new anime show called Super Robo Mecha Force Five as he found it in the dumpster. Hiroshi and Raccoonus were bothered to watch as Hiroshi saw Donnie walked away into his lab and followed him.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Hiroshi entered his lab and saw him that he looks at something miserably.

"Oh, great. Another batch lost! I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find a cure…and win April back." He muttered before turning around, screamed as soon as he looked at him.

"You could have warned me, Hiro!" Donnie exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, Donnie. I never meant to sneak up your lab. You're still sad about April when she hates you." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, but I loved her. I don't want April to be mad at us for her dad's mutation. I've been trying to make the antidote, but nothing." Donnie answered, pointing to a frozen beaker.

"Wow. Frozen. Failed again to make Retro-Mutagen." Hiroshi said as Donnie groaned.

"There has to be a way I can make this Retro-Mutagen." He complained.

Hiroshi put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Donnie. Remember, Kirby's fate is in your hands." He told him and walked away from his lab.

(Roosevelt High School)

The Filipino teenage boy named Keno, who wore a red t-shirt with his dark grey blazer, jeans, and sneakers. He was a cleaner as he sprayed on glass trophy displays with a cleanser and wiped them off with the cloth. He gazed at it and checked it was clean. Keno had finished his cleaning schedule and put away his tools away into the janitor storeroom.

Keno got bumped by a tall, skinny, 16-year old boy, dressed in a black bandana tied around his head, a messy, maroon elbow-length shirt with a short-sleeve gray shirt and a sleeveless black hoodie over it, grayish-blue jeans, black finger gloves that stop at the forearms, and black sneakers.

The hockey boy fell on the ground and dropped his hockey stick. "Hey, you better watch where you are going!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry! I got ended up slacking every night." Keno said, holding out his hands to him and helped him up.

"Name's Casey. Casey Jones and you?" He asked.

"Keno, nice to meet you." Keno said as he shook Casey's hand.

"Are you a new student or something?" Casey asked.

"No. I got a job as a janitor. The principal of this school hired me, three months ago. He paid me about ten dollars and twenty-five cents per hour every week. I used to live in my parent's apartment, but they are gone. It kinda makes my life weirder." Keno answered.

"Oh, I get it. You mentioned you've been slacking off every night. You're just hidin' out from your apartment. It's cool." Casey deduced teasingly.

"It's called 'part-time job'." Keno replied and scowling. "And I'm not hiding from anyone, you know that?"

"Whatever, cheap." Casey said, walking away from him.

"Cheap? Duh, no one called me that." Keno said as he left the school.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were hiding behind the building and waiting for Mikey tried to get pizza slice.

"What are we doing again?" Raccoonus asked quietly.

"We were doing a sneak attack, so we must remain quiet and wait for Mikey to get a pizza slice." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus waited for Mikey.

Then they moved their heads out to see Mikey picked the pizza, keeping an eye out and about to take a bite.

Until Leo came out of the shadow, attacked Mikey and tossed him in the air. Mikey landed on his shell with a thud. "Ow!"

Mikey saw a sword aimed at his chest and looked at Leo.

"What the heck was that?" Mikey asked.

Leo ate the pizza, then answered. "That was a stealth attack!" He withdrew his katana. "And that's what we're practicing in today's training session."

Donnie, Raph, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus stepped out of their hiding spots. Raph stands from the edge of the building, Donnie from the water tower and Hiroshi and Raccoonus from a building.

"No fair! I couldn't see you coming!" Mikey complained.

"That's why they call it 'stealth', genius!" Raph replied.

"Why would you eat random pizza, you found on a roof, anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Roof pizza is like one of my ten favorite kinds of pizza!" Mikey answered with a smile.

Hiroshi shook his head with a smile. "Don't you mean eating a pizza on the roof?" He asked.

Then Leo returned to his training session. "Okay, guys, listen up! The two keys to stealth; Misdirection and camouflage. Got it?"

He looked at the brothers, Hiroshi and Raccoonus closest to him. "Raph and Mikey, you guys are up!"

Mikey sighed. "Ehh, I don't wanna do this anymore. Do you, Raph?"

He looked over and saw that Raph was gone.

"Raph?" He called, looking around.

He noticed the rest of them were gone as well. Raccoonus pushed Mikey's skateboard into his feet. Mikey noticed and bent down to pick it up. Raph took this opportunity to grab Mikey from behind and give him something they call a 'shell-wedgie'.

"Shell wedgie!" Raph shouted, pulling Mikey's shell up.

"Ow! No fair! Stealth attacks are lame!" Mikey shouted as he struggled against Raph's grip.

Hiroshi laughed from a building again and walked to the near edge of the rooftop. Then he sensed someone's Ki level.

"That's weird. I felt someone had a Ki power. I wonder who's is." He saw Keno walked down through the alley.

"Who's that?" He asked as he jumped onto the ground and landed next to him.

"Whoa!" Keno amazed and took a step back.

"Did I take you surprised?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, well. You just jumped down here at about ten-meter drop from the building." Keno said.

"I am Hiroshi. Call me Hiro." Hiroshi smiled.

"I'm Keno." Keno replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, just heading back to my apartment and that was three blocks away." Keno said.

"So, what are you going to do in your apartment.?" Hiroshi asked.

"I was just taking a night off and get some sleep. I'll see you later." Keno said, yawning while he was walking away.

Hiroshi turned at him and sensed Keno's Ki as he is continuing walking. "How Keno had his Ki energy? Maybe my Ki sense was going numbing." Hiroshi replied as Raccoonus jumped and landed behind him.

Hiroshi turned at Raccoonus.

"Hiro, where have you been?" Raccoonus asked.

"Oh, I just met Keno. You see, I barely sensed him that he had Ki powers." Hiroshi said.

Raccoonus confused. "Keno has Ki powers? It's hard to believe."

"I know but let's go back to the Lair." Hiroshi said.

(Lair – Hiroshi's Room)

Hiroshi was lying down on his bed and gazed at the topside of Raccoonus' bed. "It's doesn't make sense, why Keno possessed the Ki. My guess is; he was another Zenrai. I will go find him and proved he was the Zenrai." Hiroshi said himself as he heard the loud crash.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi rushed out of his room, the other Turtles and Raccoonus heard it too.

"What was that?" Raccoonus asked.

"I think that loud crashed coming from Donnie's lab." Leo said with aware.

They all went to the lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Hiroshi entered and shocked when he saw a big hole on the wall. Metalhead made a few beeping noises.

Donnie replied. "Yep, it's a mess, Metalhead!"

Then the sound of Mikey's voice caught their attention.

"Donnie? Hiro? Sensei?"

Donnie, Uncle Splinter, and Hiro turned to see Mikey at the door and saw the mess.

"Whoa." Raph, Leo, and Raccoonus arrived and saw the hole in the wall.

"What happened? Are you guys okay?" Leo asked.

"Timothy, somehow, escaped. And I think he went after April." Donnie answered.

"Come on. We'll fill you in on the way." Hiroshi told the others as he ran into the hole.

(New York City)

Hiroshi is flying across the rooftops while Raccoonus and the Turtles followed him. Donnie was explaining what happened with Timothy.

"I didn't know it, but I think all of my 'April talk' made Timothy go after her!" Donnie finished explaining.

"You told your thoughts and feelings to a pile of guts in a jar?" Raph asked.

"Sound familiar, Raph?" Hiroshi asked.

"He's a good listener." Donnie answered.

Leo tried calling April on his T-Phone. "How dangerous is this thing?"

"Well, he obviously doesn't know his own strength!" Donnie answered.

Leo sighed. "Her T-Phone's still off. There's no way of tracing the signal."

"Actually, she might be at the park." Donnie replied, then added in a mutter. "On a date."

His brothers heard his mutter and halted to a complete stop. Mikey fell off his skateboard. Donnie's brothers looked at him.

"And you know this how?" Raph asked.

"Um, maybe I was... Following her." Donnie answered sheepishly.

Mikey picked up his skateboard, while Leo face-palmed.

"Well, that's not creeptastic." Raccoonus walked between Donnie and his brothers.

"Hey, cut Donatello a break!" He shouted at the Turtles, catching them by surprise. "Donnie got crushed in April, then he accidentally mutates her father and she says she never wants to see your face again. How would you feel?"

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were thought at a moment and given him an apologetic expression.

"Whoa, that was a speech you had." Hiroshi commented.

Raccoonus folded his arms at them. "That's what I thought."

Donnie put his hand over his shoulder and gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Raccoonus." He smiled back.

"Okay, so they're either at the park, or April's headed back home." Leo summarized.

Leo turned at Raccoonus and Donnie.

"Donnie, Raccoonus, we'll take the park."

Then he looked at Raph, Hiroshi, and Mikey. "Raph, Hiro and Mikey, you three head to April's."

"On it!" Raph, Mikey, and Hiroshi answered.

With that, the team splitting up. Hiroshi is searching around on the other rooftops with Raph and Mikey.

"Has any of you seen Timothy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Nothing." Raph answered.

"Didn't see him." Mikey replied.

Hiroshi saw Timothy who got hit by a truck and flew into the nearest Asian store.

"Guys, he's over down here!" Hiroshi said as they jumped down behind Timothy. "April, wait! Be good, friend!" He speaks in the voice box.

"Not so fast, a barrel full of ug-lay!" Mikey exclaimed as Timothy roared and turned around.

"Donnie's right. Pulverizer's been drinking Mutagen. You're not going anywhere, pal." Raph warned.

"Timothy, you have to listen to us." Hiroshi said.

"No! Must find April." Timothy said as he walked away from them.

"What happened to you, Pulverizer? You turned into some kinda Mutagen Man!" Mikey said as Timothy known as Mutagen Man roared in annoyance.

Raph and Mikey drew out their weapons and Hiro posed his fight stance. Mutagen Man slammed his fists, creating a small tremor causing them in the mid-air, he stomped on Raph and Hiroshi before he smacked his fist on Mikey as he flew onto garbage and fell on the ground. Then the dumpster fell on top of him.

"Mikey!" Raph and Hiroshi shouted and struggling to get free from Mutagen Man's feet.

Mutagen Man lifted his arms on them as the acid leaking out of holes in his palms and fingers. "Good-bye, tur-tllle and Hiroooo."

Raph screamed at him as Hiroshi countered him by summoning his Energized Saber and sliced his right hand. Mutagen Man roared in pain as he let go of them and clutching his right arm. Raph was astonished to see Hiroshi can summon a white Ki energy blade from his hand.

"What the heck is that?" Raph asked.

"I'll explain later." Hiroshi said.

Timothy's right hand is melting into a puddle of ooze.

Raph and Hiroshi get up on their feet as Leo jumped in front of Mutagen Man.

"Leave them alone." He warned him.

Mutagen Man squirts his acid blood out of his arm and spilled in somewhere else. Donnie and Raccoonus lifted the dumpster and let Mikey out. Leo walked in front of Mutagen Man, but Donnie and Hiro blocked him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Donnie shouted.

Raph grew angry at this.

"What? He just tried to melt my face!" Raph retorted.

"At least he is having some issue." Hiroshi said.

"All he wants to do is make April our friend again." Donnie explained.

Timothy didn't seem too pleased with this answer. "No! Ap-ril not a turtle and Hi-rooo friend. April only MY friend." Timothy told them.

"What? I thought you were trying to get April back for me!" Donnie answered.

The rest of them give him a look.

"Um, us." Donnie replied sheepishly.

"Turtles and Hi-rooo hurt April! Hurt me! Must de-stroy Turtles and Hi-rooo!" Timothy exclaimed as he regenerated his right hand.

"This is not good at all." Raccoonus said as the other Turtles withdraw out their weapons.

He was about to attack them when he starts to lose energy. "Powerrrring dowwwnnn." Timothy said before he fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"He ran out of Mutagen supply because he didn't consume enough." Hiroshi sympathized.

"Quick, let's get him into the Shell-Raiser!" Donnie told them.

They are all inside the Shell-Raiser, Mutagen Man's tank is on the ground. "Remind me why we're bringing Mr. Personality here back to the lair?" Raph asked as Leo droved the Shell-Raiser.

"What he did wasn't his fault, Raph. It's mine. He was lonely! All my April talk made him want a friend." Donnie answered

"And that's how he got confused with this!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"But more importantly, Timothy's DNA could be the key to retro-Mutagen. I could cure April's dad and him if—" Donnie gasped, not finishing his sentence.

Confused, Hiro turned his head to see Timothy drinking more Mutagen. "Oh no." He deadpanned.

Timothy breaks out of the Shell-Raiser. "Aprilll!" He shouted as he escaped.

Leo stops the Shell-Raiser and they all pile out.

"I thought he was out cold!" Raph exclaimed.

"We split up and find him." Leo ordered.

"There's no need to split up. We know where he's headed." Donnie explained.

They are all look at each other.

"Let me guess, he was following April to her apartment." Raccoonus answered as Donnie nodded to him.

Then they all followed him on the way to April's home and soon find Timothy. Hiroshi and others jumped in front of him.

"Where are you going, handsome? April's house?" Raph asked.

"Keep him in the alley! We can't let April's boyfriend see us!" Leo ordered.

As he mentioned boyfriend, Donnie growled.

Timothy growled at them. "Leave Mutagen Man alone!" He screamed.

One of them hitting Timothy after the other of constant series. He kept swinging and fling his fists at them, only hitting them a couple of times. Raccoonus ran around him in a circle while Mikey tried to jump attack on him and caught on an edge of ventilation. Mutagen Man slammed his hand on him, but he jumped on top of it.

"Ew, man-hands!" Mikey yelled.

Mutagen Man is going to attack Mikey again, but Leo and Hiroshi kicked him together. Mutagen Man backhanded at them and they both hit on the wall and slide down to the ground.

"Try not to hurt him! Lead him away from the street!" Donnie replied.

Raph kept dodging from Mutagen Man's swinging fists. "Little tough when he's swinging acid hands at me!" He exclaimed.

Raph jumped away from Timothy as he grabbed a red car to throw at them, but they ducked down and exploded. Raph and Mikey attempted to attack him, but he managed to grab them both.

"Let them go, Timothy!" Hiroshi shouted as he and Leo charged at him, but Mutagen Man used his mouth-like tentacle to coil them. Mutagen Man is going to burn Mikey and Raph with his acid hands.

"Not if we can help it!" Raccoonus retorted as he and Donnie flipped themselves into the air and whacked onto his mouth-like tentacle.

He let them all go and roared at Donnie and Raccoonus.

"Destroy you all!" Timothy smacked them both into the wall and fell on the ground.

"Donnie, we have no choice. Whatever the Pulverizer—Timothy was… Is gone now." Leo said.

"But if we destroy him, I might never find a retro-Mutagen. What about April's dad?" Donnie replied.

"What about April's dad?" Raph asked as Timothy roared in a battle cry.

"We need to distract him. Misdirection and camouflage!" Donnie ordered.

Hiroshi quickly pressed himself against the wall and slid into the shadows. Raccoonus quickly climbed onto the fire escape and hide in the dark. The Turtles' eyes turned white as a ninja mode. Donnie slipped into darkness and quickly disappeared.

Timothy ran at random dark spots in the alley, but he never came close to one of them. His arms fell to his sides as he gazed around. "Turtles… gone…?"

Hiroshi could see the Turtles sneaking around in the shadows before he kneeled by the dumpster and softly kicked out a piece of trash. Timothy turned and walked towards it. At that moment Raph appeared out of the darkness, sliced at Timothy, and then disappeared quickly. Timothy turned and started walking in that direction. Then, both Leo and Mikey appeared and started to attack him at the same time, knocking him back deeper into the alley. They quickly leaped back and disappeared as well.

Timothy was becoming visibly angry now, glaring and clenching his fists. Raccoonus leaned over next to a small trash can and called out.

"Hey, Mutagen Man!" Raccoonus quickly ran away back behind the dumpster.

Timothy ran in the direction when he heard a voice had come from and kicked out the trashcan.

"No, over here!" Timothy turned and ran at a dark mass that looked like Leo.

He swung at it, revealing it to be nothing but trash.

"Hey, Timothy!" Hiroshi turned to look up at Donnie who standing in the middle of an alley, holding a canister full of Mutagen.

Except, this Mutagen looked different. It was brighter and was closer to blue than typical acid green.

"Mutagen!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That's right… this way…" Timothy didn't hesitate to start marching towards Donnie, his hands held out for the Mutagen.

"More… Mutagen…!" Suddenly, Timothy sprinted forward towards Donnie. He swung down and smacked Donnie out of the way, causing him to drop the canister. It broke as it hit the ground.

"No! Don't drink it, Timothy!" Raccoonus yelled.

But Timothy didn't listen, and his weird, long mouth extended and lapped up the Mutagen on the ground. For a moment, he looked very pleased with himself. Suddenly, his face fell as he staggered backward.

He looked much less scary and looked more terrified.

"Donnie… Something's… wrong…!" Mutagen Man groaned.

"I'm sorry, Timothy…" Donnie said in an apologetic tone.

Timothy's movements started to become more jagged and twitchy as the goo in his jar started to turn blue and solidify. Donnie started walking towards him, not minding that he was moving and swinging. A second later he was completely solid and stiff. He had been frozen.

"Wow! Awesome move, Donnie!" Leo praised, smiling. "Real scientific!"

"Yeah. Real scientific…" Donnie answered.

Leo's face fell before he noticed the look of sadness on Donnie's face. Donnie walked forward until he was directly in front of Timothy. He raised a hand and pressed it against the glass.

"Don't worry, my friend." He whispered. "One day, I'll find a cure."

Raph walked up to stand next to Donnie. "It's okay, Donnie. You did what you had to do." He said soothingly. "Let's just go home."

"Come on, we take this frozen blob pal back to our Lair." Raccoonus replied.

Once they were all gone by taking Timothy to their Lair, Keno watched them from above at rooftop and pressed the technological communication watch on his left wrist.

"Mortu. It's Keno." Keno said to him.

"Keno, those of them were the allies to protect the city. You have to aid them no matter what." Mortu's voice said.

"Yeah, I know. Hiro is Zenrai-human hybrid which means there are four of us now. It's time for me to introduce to him and the friendly mutants." Keno said with a smile.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi ignored the other Turtles watching the anime show again as he catches Splinter and Donnie having a conversation.

"April's decision to stay away from is her own choice. We must let her come back in her own time." Splinter explained Donnie was probably mourning the fact that Timothy went after April. Timothy was his responsibility as well.

"Yeah, but what if she never does?" Donnie asked.

"Never lose hope, Donnie." Hiroshi told him as Splinter and Donnie turned to him.

Splinter smiled before going back to the dojo.

Hiroshi sat next to Donnie and put an arm around him. "Yeah…there's always hope." He replied.

"I'm sure April will understand." Hiroshi assured that she will forgive them.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 5 - Mikey Gets Shellacne  
****

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi doing his Energized Saber as he slashed in directions and being careful with breaking stuff. Splinter watching him.

"Your blood of Zenrai has given you a flight and an energy blade. I cannot believe you improve so fast than my sons." He remarked.

"Yeah, I'll get stronger than the best." Hiroshi said, kept swinging his energy blade and kicking.

"Yame!" Splinter ordered as Hiroshi halted.

"You may take a rest, Hiro." Splinter said as Hiroshi went out of the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi sat on a bean bag and listening to his Abingdon Boys School's Sorrow music on his T-Phone. Leo was watching SRMFFV while eating pizza.

Donnie was on his laptop. Raph was reading one of his comic books. Raccoonus is doing his pushups.

"Cool. Mikey brought his own pizza. His face." Donnie, Leo, and Hiroshi looked and saw Mikey trying to sneak by them, with a pizza box over his head.

Raph burst into laughter. Donnie, Leo, and Raccoonus glared at him while Hiroshi staring at him. Mikey growled, threw the box in frustration and glared at Raph. His zits were getting worse.

"Mikey, what happened to you?" Hiroshi asked in shock.

"Mikey got zits as part of grown up." Leo said.

"Oh, okay." Hiroshi commented.

Raph calmed his laughter. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Now come on and zit down." He burst into laughter again, "'Zit' down! I crack myself up."

Splinter made his presence known. "Raphael. You should know better than to make fun of one's appearance. After all, how would the humans above react to yours?"

Raph sighed. "You're right, Master Splinter." And looked at his youngest brother. "Sorry, Mikey."

Mikey sat down and sighed. "Just kick me out, Master Splinter." He looked at his teacher. "I can't be a ninja when I look like a moldy pickle."

"And why not?" Uncle Splinter asked, then added. "I do not let my appearance affect me."

Hiroshi nodded in agreement. "Just because you look so different, doesn't mean you have to stop what you're good at."

Mikey shrugged. "Well, yeah. 'Cause old people never care how they look. Or smell."

Uncle Splinter must have noticed this because he raised an eyebrow as well. Mikey noticed, chuckled and tried playing nonchalantly. Even the others noticed his words.

"Mikey, is there something you wanna tell us?" Hiroshi asked.

Mikey waved his hands in defence, "What? No. Not at all. Really, I didn't do anything."

Uncle Splinter, the Turtles, Raccoonus and Hiroshi continued to give him a look, and he gave in to the pressure.

"Okay, okay! You got me." Mikey stood up and dug into his belt.

"I kinda, um... I sprinkled a little Mutagen." He showed us a jar of Mutagen. "On my skin."

"What? Are you kidding? Why?" Mikey's brothers shouted.

"To become better. Cooler, you know?" Mikey answered, then explained.

"You guys treat me like an I'm big goofball all the time. So, I found this vial in Donnie's Lab. The label says it'll make you super cool."

"No, it says you're supposed to keep it supercooled." Donnie answered, turning the jar, to show the true label. "As in temperature!" He took the jar from Mikey's hand. "This was a reject batch of Retro-Mutagen, Mikey. It's dangerous!"

"Well, you could have made it a little more clear!" Mikey shouted.

Donnie turned the jar, to show the warning and danger labels.

Mikey sighed. "Still not that clear."

The Turtles sighed.

Raccoonus grabbed Mikey's wrist.

"Come on!" And he took him to the lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Donnie was typing on a computer after he ran a blood test from Mikey. The results came back. The screen showed all sorts of bad signs.

"Oh no…" Donnie deadpanned.

"Please tell me that's good 'Oh no'." Mikey said.

"It's a terrible 'oh no'. According to these blood tests, the Mutagen in your system is unstable. You only have three hours until—" Donnie said.

Leo looked at him. "Until what? What'll happen to him?" He asked.

Donnie and Hiroshi give each other an uncertain look. "In scientific terms…" Donnie said.

"Go boom." Hiroshi finished with a wince.

Mikey's eyes widen. "I'm gonna explode?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Like a massive zit." Donnie explained.

Raccoonus stick his tongue in disgust and looked away.

"Ew." Leo and Raph muttered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Hiroshi mumbled, covering my mouth.

"No! No…" Mikey replied sadly as he fainted, and Hiroshi frowned at him.

Raccoonus helped him up and recovering him.

"But now that I know what caused this, I think I can engineer an antidote from the remaining sample." Donnie told them.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you, man!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Okay, come on." Leo replied.

"Then you must start right away." Splinter suggested.

"I'm just missing one key instrument, though. A molecular centrifuge to mix the solution." Donnie replied.

Hiroshi tilts his head in confusion. "Where are we gonna get that, Donnie?" He asked.

"No problem. Money is no object! Leo, can I borrow some cash?" Mikey commented, turning to Leo as he rolled his eyes.

"The only place I've ever seen a molecular centrifuge was at TCRI." Donnie explained.

"I thought you guys blew that place up during the invasion." Hiroshi said in confusion.

"We did. What could be left?" Raph answered.

(TCRI – Main Base)

Hiroshi and others arrived in the abandoned part of TCRI, there are the outdated droids everywhere.

"Everybody spread out and start looking." Donnie told them.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus spread around the room and started looking through the debris and un-recovered stuff. Mikey picked up a beaker and asked Donnie.

"Is this a centrifudge?"

"Centrifuge." Donnie corrected, then answered, "No, that's a beaker."

Mikey returned to his heap and picked up a microscope. "Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's a microscope." Donnie answered.

Mikey panicked and picked up the same beaker again. "Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's the same beaker." Donnie answered, then he sighed. "Oh, we're never gonna find it. This place is—"

Raccoonus's ears picked up a sound and cut off Donnie. "Wait. Listen. You hear that?"

A voice spoke from the other side of the room. "Yes, yes! Perfect."

Then Hiroshi and others hid in the shadows and waited for the voice to have an owner. Hiroshi narrowed his eyes and saw a very familiar purple sweater and dark brown afro accompanying the voice. It was Baxter Stockman with a box of Kraang-Tech.

"Bio-enhancers. DNA catalysts. Soon, I'll be able to create my own Mutant army. Powerful, unstoppable!"

"Dorkster Blockhead?" Leo spoke up, startling Stockman.

"It's Baxter Stockman!" Stockman corrected, turning to them. His angry expression vanished, as he noticed them.

"Wha? T-turtles? Hiroshi? Raccoonus? Here? Now?" Stockman picked up his box and scurried back a bit. Donnie noticed something round in the box.

"He's got the centrifuge. Hand it over, Storkman."

"Stockman. And no. I found it first. Mousers! Attack!" He replied.

A large group of Stockman's Mousers dashed toward them in the attack.

Mikey panicked and shouted. "Don't let 'em pop me!"

"Just don't let Mikey popped his zits." Hiroshi called.

The Turtles fought off the mousers as Hiroshi summoned his Energized Saber, sliced them in half and fired a Ki blast a few of them. Raccoonus smashed on them with his fists. Once the numbers were low, Bradford came crashing down, from the ceiling. He took out the remaining Mousers.

"Dogpound?" Stockman yelped.

Dogpound smiled. "Well, if it isn't weasely little Stinkman."

Leo aimed his katanas at Bradford. "Back off, Dogpound. We found him first."

Bradford looked behind himself and saw them.

"Stinkman and the Turtles?" He smiled, cracked his neck and secretly moved his abs which made Hiroshi looked away in embarrassed. "And I thought I was having a bad day."

"Bradford, you seriously moved your abs?" Hiroshi muttered.

"I was getting warmed up!" Dogpound shouted as he dashed toward them with his big arm as a shield and backhanded them.

Hiroshi and others fought back, using their advantages but Dogpound grabbed Donnie's bo staff and blocked Leo's katana with his big arm at the same time. He threw Donnie into Leo, Raph and Raccoonus went into the piles of Kraangdroid.

When Dogpound got distracted, Hiro fire a barrage of Ki blast at him which he grunted in pain and kneeled on the ground with one knee. However, Bradford noticed Stockman making a quick escape despite recovering his injury, and Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi following after him.

"He's got the centerfudge!" Mikey alerted.

Bradford turned his attention to Stockman. With a single jump, he blocked Stockman's only escape route. Stockman yapped and took a step back. Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi stopped dead their tracks.

"You're coming with me." Bradford smiled, picking Stockman with one hand.

"No, no, please. I'm extremely fragile." Stockman pleaded, then called. "Help!"

The other Turtles got back to their feet and noticed Bradford carrying Stockman. Bradford noticed and punched the nearest pillar, which was connected to a ledge above the doorway. Then he made his escape.

"My centerfudge!" Mikey cried as he ran after the Dogpound and techno-madman Stockman.

However, they were already escaped, and the wedge was gonna collapse on him.

Leo dashed toward Mikey and pushed him out of the way. "Look out!"

Then the chunk fell right on top of them except Raccoonus and Hiroshi evaded from being crashed.

"Oh, no." Mikey grimaced.

Once the dust was cleared, he ran over to the debris and started digging out his brothers and Hiroshi and Raccoonus helped him.

"Guys, are you okay?" Raccoonus asked.

Leo and Raph rose from the debris.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mikey." Leo answered.

"They're gone." Raph gasped.

"And they have the centerfudge." Mikey cried.

Donnie rose up from the ground and weakly corrected. "Centrifuge."

Then he collapsed into the debris again.

"Come on, we have to go back to the Lair and rest your wounds." Raccoonus said as the other Turtles nodded to him.

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey is looking and feeling worse as his back is now covered in zits. Hiro took a bite on apple after he got it from the fridge. Raph punching the dummy.

"I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch." Raph replied angrily.

"Easy, Raph. Focus on what's important." Leo told him.

Hiroshi nodded in agreement while eating an apple.

"We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey." Raccoonus replied. "His zits are getting more unstable. If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction, ala my zit-popping diagram here." Donnie explained, showing them a chart.

The last picture was, of course, an explosion. Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi make disgusting noises in response. Hiroshi covers his mouth and push his snack away from him.

"I think I just lost my appetite…" He muttered.

"What? So I pop either way?" Mikey asks in disbelief.

"We just have to keep you safe." Donnie answered, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"It's too dangerous to leave the Lair." Leo told him as Mikey pouted.

"But I never got to visit a wax museum, or learn pig Latin, or open a mummy's tomb where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool we form a hip-hop group and travel around the world in a golden UFO. I wanna do that." Mikey whined.

Raccoonus give the others a look before turning to Mikey. "Right… Listen, Michelangelo, we're gonna get that centrifuge." He explained.

"We'll do whatever it takes to fix you." Raph finished.

Mikey gives a sparkly-eyed look. "Wow, thanks Raccoonus, Raph," Mikey replied.

"Okay. Dogpound and Boxcar. Where could they be? The old city dump?" Leo replied.

Raph shakes his head. "Nah, they turned it into a retirement home." He answered.

"The abandoned nuclear plant?" Leo asked.

"No." Hiroshi said.

"Now it's a nursery school." Donnie said.

"Ooh, what about Baxter's old lab?" Mikey asked, holding up a hand.

"Why would Dogpound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab? It makes no sense." Raph replied.

Raccoonus turn to him. "He could be right. Maybe Dogpound wants Baxter to create something for him." He said.

Raph scoffed. "Like what?" He asked.

"See? You guys never take me seriously." Mikey pouted.

Raph turned to his brothers, not responding to Mikey. Raccoonus put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, and he smiled a bit before he returns to the conversation and nodded at Hiroshi.

"Hmm. You think he went to TCRI?" Donnie asked.

"No. Why would he go back there? Doesn't make any sense." Raph answered. Hiro and Mikey sneaked out of the Lair and hide in the brick fence.

"Fine, if you guys aren't going to listen to me, I'm not waiting around to explore." Mikey replied as he and Hiroshi ran through the subway tunnel.

"Come on, I think I know where Stockman's old lab is." Hiroshi said.

(Baxter Stockman's Old Lab)

Mikey and Hiroshi entered the old lab through the roof. Within the lab, there was a large tank of Mutagen and other Kraang Tech, including the centrifuge. Stockman was with Bradford and Xever. Bradford put a strange collar around Stockman's neck. It had connected capsules of glowing ooze inside them. Without a doubt, the ooze was Mutagen. That means Bradford is still not happy with what happened last time with Stockman.

"Is this Mutagen?" Stockman asked as he poked one of the capsules.

"I call it insurance." Bradford answered, holding a trigger. "Double-cross us and boom, we get to see what you turn into. Some kind of lowly bug, I bet."

"I knew it. I knew Baxter would be here, hatching a plan, wearing a dog collar." Mikey whispered, then added.

"Well, maybe not the dog collar part." Hiroshi then noticed the zits in Mikey's shell were bulging and ready to explode.

Mikey noticed and started begging. "No, no, no, no, no. Please not yet."

The bulging got a bit worse and stopped.

"Mikey, I know it will take a risk to get that centrifuge." Hiroshi said as Mikey nodded to him.

Stockman was already working on his own version of Retro-Mutagen. He put a phial of blue liquid into the centrifuge and closed it. He turned his back.

"Centrifudge. Am I glad to see you?" Mikey smiled as he lowered his kusarigama toward the round Kraang device.

While Mikey was trying to grab the device, he and Hiroshi heard Xever tell Stockman.

"If you're going to make him human, then I want to be a man as well. I want to live as a man, love as a man. Not as a fish. Do you hear?" Mikey accidentally poked Bradford's shoulder.

He tried again and nearly got the centrifuge, but Bradford caught the sickle and threw Mikey to his level.

"Fool!" Bradford shouted.

"Don't touch me! I'm highly contagious." Mikey warned before he faked a cough. "See?" Then made his way to the centrifuge.

"So how about I take that gadget and get out of your fur?" Bradford pounded his big hand on the table, freezing Mikey on the spot. "I'd rather you stay. And people think I'm ugly." He threw the trigger to Xever.

"Watch Stinkman. I wanna tear this turtle and boy apart myself." Hiroshi does quick motion as he jumped down to land in front of Mikey and cupped his hands.

"Kamehameha!" Hiroshi blasted a blue ki blast on Dogpound and rolled across the ground.

"Madre de Dios!" Fishface gasped.

"Over my dead body, Dog-breath!" Hiroshi said, taking a defensive stance. Bradford smirked as he gets up.

"That can be arranged." Dogpound charged toward them, but Mikey and Hiroshi jumped out of the way. Using a pillar as leverage, Mikey tried to attack Bradford with one of his nunchucks. But, Bradford used his big arm and punched him into the ceiling. Mikey's back hit the ceiling and he saved his fall by grabbing a beam.

"Mikey!" Hiroshi shouted in worry as Mikey's zits will act up again.

Dodging Bradford's attacks and jumping on top of him, Hiroshi flew up to the ceiling and helped Mikey.

"Mikey, you can't let those zits popped out." Hiroshi said.

"Calm down, zits. Calm down." Mikey told his zits.

The zits stopped, but his short break was cut brief. Bradford made his way up and glared at them.

"Easy, D-pound." Mikey warned Bradford, but Bradford wasn't listening. He charged toward them, but Mikey and Hiroshi used our speed to our advantage.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey exclaimed.

However, Bradford was able to disperse them and turned his attention to Mikey. Mikey was able to get some distance, by using a plank of wood as a spring. But he landed on an unstable beam. Hiro grabbed Mikey's hand and helped him regain his balance. Bradford turned and was ready to jump.

"Dogpound, don't!" Mikey shouted. But Bradford didn't listen.

He leaped toward Mikey and destroyed the beam. Mikey and Hiroshi were able to jump out of the way. Mikey grabbed a nearby plank of wood and Hiroshi grabbed his hand to him. Dogpound still held onto Mikey's leg and began to climb on him.

Hiroshi still struggling to pull Mikey as he held out his other to blast him to let him go and he was about to fall into the tank of Mutagen. Hiroshi then pulled Mikey up and landed on the platform of Mutagen vat. Bradford is screaming in pain. Hiroshi and Mikey jumped behind Stockman and Fishface.

Mikey grimaced. "Oh, snap. Dogs hate getting wet."

Suddenly, a new mutant jumped out of the Mutagen and landed in front of us. It looked a skeletal werewolf kind of creature. It had a darker tone of fur, larger teeth, and long claws.

"Uh, some dogs." Hiroshi corrected as Bradford new mutant stood up and roared. After he finished roaring, something else, covered in Mutagen, was climbing out of the tank. It fell to the ground with a plop, and it shook the Mutagen off its body. Bradford glared at Hiroshi who backed away and started to run but Bradford swiftly pinned him on the ground and picked him up.

"I feel the Mutagen coursing through me. I'm faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever. I feel like a ninja again." Bradford evilly smirked.

"You look like yourself again, with fur and skeletal features, of course." Hiroshi added.

Bradford looked at him with a devious look. "To thank you for this, I'll make your end swift."

Hiroshi quickly fired a Ki blast at him which caused him stunned and dropped him down to the ground.

Mikey ran over to him and asked. "Are you alright, cuz?"

"I'm fine." Hiroshi said as Mikey smiled but his zits bulged wildly, out of irritation.

Mikey and Hiroshi glared at Bradford who roared at them.

"Rawr yourself, you razor-faced dog!" Hiroshi answered back.

"Don't ever call me the dog." Bradford snapped at him.

Mikey smiled. "You got it, 'Rahzar'."

Offended by his new nickname, Rahzar attacked them. However, a familiar sai flew by and deflected Bradford's attack away from them. A familiar voiced shouted.

"Get away from my brother and cousin!"

Raph appeared and kicked Bradford away from Mikey and him. Three shadows appeared beside them were Donnie, Raccoonus and Leo.

"Guys!" Hiroshi smiled. Mikey was able to see his brothers from the zits, leaking out of his mask.

"Oh, hey, guys." Leo looked at Mikey and scolded. "You're lucky we noticed you were gone in time, Mikey."

Raph turned and scolded. "Even luckier that I knew you'd come here. What were you think—"

He was cut off being a kick in the face, by Xever.

Donnie exclaimed. "Fishface!"

Rahzar came charging toward them.

"Scatter!" Mikey shouted.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus jumped out of the way of Rahzar's attack.

Donnie got a good look at the new super-mutant. "Um, so what happened to Dogpound?" He asked.

Mikey smiled. "Ha, he got double-mutated. Now I call him Rahzar."

"Rahzar's sounds like that." Raccoonus smirked.

Bradford roared at them, ready to attack again. Leo jumped above him and attacked him, but Rahzar was not affected. He grabbed Leo and punched him into the nearest wall. Donnie tried to attack, but Bradford grabbed his head. Raph and Raccoonus attacked from on top of the Mutagen tank, however, Bradford used Donnie to whack them away and into the same wall as Leo. He threw Donnie aside and walked toward Raph and Leo.

"Leo! Donnie! Raph!" Hiroshi cried in worry, as anger started to burn in his heart.

Making his way to Raph, Bradford stepped over the centrifuge.

Mikey gasped. "The centrifudge!"

Being quick, Hiro grabbed the centrifuge and tried to keep my distance from Rahzar. But, he caught him and struck him to the nearest wall, knocking the centrifuge out of my hands. Pain shot through Hiroshi and he heard a loud crack coming from my side.

"Hiro!" Mikey cried.

Raph helped him back to his feet. Hiroshi gave him a thankful smile and Raph smiled back to him. However, Xever kicked Raph in the shell, turning his attention to him. Raph pushed him behind himself and drew out his sais. Xever drew out one of his butterfly knives.

Xever turned to Stockman, with the trigger in his other hand. "If I were you, I'd get my mousers out here now."

Stockman got out a remote control and pressed a few buttons. Within a few seconds, a large group of mousers appeared. Hiro got quickly recovered himself.

Donnie sighed "Great. More mousers."

With that, Donnie and Leo fought off the mousers. Raph fought Xever. And Bradford turned his attention to Mikey, who ran away from him. Bradford chased Mikey across the lab until Mikey was able to make his way to safety, on the ceiling.

"Guys? I'm bursting at the seams." Mikey shouted at them.

He looked down and screamed. "And Rahzar's gonna pop me!"

Rahzar jumped to attack Mikey, but Hiroshi collided the skeletal werewolf mutant by shoulder-tackle.

Rahzar hopped back to his feet and looked at him. "How many times do I have to take you down, until you actually stay down?!"

Hiroshi summoned his Energized Saber and took a fight stance. "You know me better than that."

Mikey landed behind Bradford, noticed Bradford and Hiro and grimaced. "Not good, not good!" He looked behind and saw a large plug, which leads to the Mutagen tank.

Mikey smiled. "I just sorta had an idea." Then, he called Rahzar. "Here, boy! Good dog!"

Bradford turned his attention to Mikey and charged to attack him. Luckily, Mikey dodged, and Bradford dug his claws into the plug. The plug sparked and electrocuting Bradford. He roared in pain. Mikey smiled. "Yeah! You just got shell-shocked, son."

Hiroshi chuckled and put a hand over his shoulder. "Great thinking, Mikey."

"Everyone, to high ground, now." Donnie called.

They all made their way to the beams of the ceiling. Once everyone was on the beams, Donnie knocked a nuzzle off the fire sprinkling system. Water sprayed around the lab, like rain. Of course, being connected to electronic engineering, Bradford, Xever, and Stockman were shocked to the ground. Bradford was still stuck to the plug. The electric current exploded, blowing the super-mutant back and causing him to blackout.

Mikey looked at Donnie and shouted. "Dude, I'm about to pop, and I think we destroyed the centrifudge."

"Don't be so sure." Raph answered.

He showed Mikey that he grabbed the centrifuge before Donnie activated the sprinkling system and Mikey smiled. Then Hiroshi and others have left the building before Shredder's henchmen woke up and hurried back to the Lair.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

The centrifuge had finished the antidote as Donnie took it out and put the liquid on the acne pads.

"Antidote's ready, Mikey." Donnie called.

Mikey rushes over to him. "Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme." He replied before wiping the acne pads all over himself.

Leo turned to Donnie. "Did you have to put the antidote on those acne pads?" He asked him.

Donnie laughed and choking out. "N-No. But it is hilarious."

He pointed at Mikey, who was trying to reach a spot on his shell. Soon, he looked normal again.

"It worked. Look at me. I'm super cute again." Mikey said happily. "Whoo! Thanks, Donnie. You're the best." Mikey was giving Donnie a bear hug.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes with a grin before Splinter walked in.

"I must commend you on your resolve, Michelangelo." Splinter told him.

Raccoonus walked up to Mikey.

"You thought you had to improve yourself, even though you used a stupid method. But you had everything you needed, in here." Raccoonus explained, putting a finger to Mikey's heart. He smiles at him and then turned to his brothers and cousin.

"See, guys? Who was right about Baxter's secret hideout, huh? Me. Yup. You had no clue." Mikey said, bragging.

"Oh no. Mikey, You-you have a zit forming on the end of your nose!" Donnie replied, pointing to Mikey's nose.

Mikey gives a fearful look."Are you kidding me? No! Why?" He exclaimed before they all laugh.

Mikey feels his face to find nothing there.

"Donnie, I'm gonna—" Mikey said before roaring.

Mikey lunged at them as Hiroshi dodged out of the way and he ended up pinned Donnie down while Hiroshi chuckling at them.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 6 - Target: April O'Neil  
****

(Dr. Fuji's Apartment – Kenji's Room)

Kenji's new room was decorated with green and blue; it has a single canopy bed with Shenron from Dragon Ball dangling on the bar, table desk, and closet door.

Kenji lied down on his bed after his search of Mutagen canisters and had only had six of them.

"I scouted around the city and had a few of them. I think I'll take fresh air for a bit." Kenji said, packing his gear and opened the window that connected with the fire stairs.

(New York City)

Kenji runs across the rooftops and jumped over them until he saw Donnie and April in the alley and heard a conversation.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Homework, chess club, dealing with a father who turned into a homicidal mutant bat!" April retorted.

Donnie sighed. "April, it wasn't completely our fault. But I'm sorry that—"

April cut him off. "Not as sorry as I am! I want to be left alone, Donnie. No more talking Mutants in my life. I never want to see you again!"

April turned her back to him and continued to walk home.

"April?" Donnie called to her as April stopped in her tracks.

"Some things are just beyond our control." He told her.

April gave him a look and continued to walk home. Kenji was confused as Atsuko appeared next to him.

"Donnie had a bad day?" Atsuko asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe his girlfriend broke up with him. I'll go comfort him." Kenji said.

"Then let me help you. Because Turtles don't know how to trust you." Atsuko said.

"Alright." Kenji said as he and Atsuko jumped down to ground and landed in front of Donnie which made surprised and draw out his bo staff.

"Kenji? I thought your game is over and where are your Foot pals?" Donnie asked.

"I no longer working with the Shredder." Kenji said as Donnie seemed skeptical but sheathed his staff on his back.

"Donnie, he was trying to help us." Atsuko said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Donnie asked, crossing his arms.

"How about we talked over in the Lair?" Atsuko asked.

"Are you sure we allowed to bring him into the Lair?" Donnie retorted.

"Come on, Kenji wasn't bad anymore." Atsuko said as

Donnie shook his head and scoffed. "Fffine."

(Lair – Common Area)

The Turtles were watching some more of SRMFF V while Raph is slyly stealing some of Mikey's popcorn. Mikey bites Raph's hand and Raph hits him in response.

Hiroshi sighed as he laid down on the couch and replied. "Why are my turtle cousins watching some boring tv show?"

"Whoa, dude. This show, like, totally paradoxes your life. Kinda owie in the Corazon. That means heart." Mikey replied.

"It was like a parallel and it does not, okay. It's just a cartoon." Raccoonus shrugged.

"Besides, the princess has quit the team, like, 27 times." Leo pointed out.

"She always comes back." Hiroshi finished.

"Yeah, but let's face reality. April's gone for good. We'll probably never see her again." Raph answered.

"Hey, guys." Atsuko's voice as they all turned at Atsuko, Donnie and then Kenji appeared behind them.

The other Turtles and Raccoonus saw him as they rushed and posed their fighting stance.

"Atsuko, did you bring him to our Lair?!" Raph bellowed as Donnie went over to his lab.

"He is trying to attack us!" Raccoonus added.

Hiroshi saw Kenji too as he got in their way and stopped them. "Please, guys! I met him in a few days ago. He said he was hiding away from the Foot Clan after he turned back to the Shredder." Hiroshi answered, which made the others confused.

"What? Ken betrayed the Shredder?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, he's now good. You guys... take it easy." Hiroshi said.

Splinter walked out of the dojo and said. "It's alright, my sons." He then saw Kenji. "Kenji, you came here to our Lair." Splinter walked right to him.

"Wait, Sensei, you were there in the Shredder's Lair with him?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, he helped me and fought together with the Shredder. He and I were escaped, I tend his wounds and he's disappeared until now..."

"I have found my father." Kenji finished.

"Your father?!" Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Raccoonus asked together.

"He was Dr. Fuji's son after all." Hiroshi said as the Turtles and Raccoonus turned shocked.

"Please you have to believe him, I sensed his heart was pure." Splinter said, after the Turtles and Raccoonus hearing Splinter's advice and resumed their stance.

"Well that's makes sense, fine." Raph muttered and crossing his arms.

"You guys need to learn how to make it up to him." Atsuko said.

"Guys!" Donnie ran out to them and said. "We have a problem!"

"What is it, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I'll explain to you on the Shell-Raiser. Let's move!" Donnie said.

(New York City)

The Turtles and Raccoonus drove the Shell-Raiser through the streets, Hiroshi is flying above him along with Atsuko and Kenji who were now learning how to take a flight.

"Since how long you two were taking a flight?" Hiroshi asked.

"Let's just say a few weeks, maybe?" Atsuko asked.

"In fact, I was getting warmed up in my training." Kenji added as Hiro shook his head and chuckling.

Somewhere in Midtown East, Keno was walking on the street as he saw some Footbots were leaping across the rooftops.

"What are those ninja bots doing here?" Keno asked.

Then he took a Ki flight and flew to follow them until he looked down at April who barged out of the Hockey Ice Rink and ran away from the bots.

"I wonder why are the bots going after them?" He asked himself as he flew down on behind them and tackled them which made April astonished.

"Keno?! How did you—?"

"Go! Get out of here!" Keno ordered as April then snapped out and ran away.

Some of the bots were extended their extra two arms with curved blades and buzzsaws.

"Okay, that's new." Keno deadpanned as two of them attacked on Keno.

Keno pulled out a small device, pushed the button and transforming into a technological giant hammer. He bashed the bots and took out the last one. Keno sighed in relief as the shadow above him as he sensed someone and turned back up to see a figure. The figure jumped down on the ground and revealed himself.

He was a greyish gold dragon-humanoid with red dark eyes, dark brown spiked horns on the back of the head and a pair of wyvern wings. He wore his full plated dark armor with dragon skull-shoulder pads and metal gauntlets.

"Who the heck are you? Some kind of dragon?" Keno asked.

"Yes, very closely. I just want to see you how fought yourselves." He said in a demonic tone.

"You were watching me?" Keno asked as he quickly dashed to him and given him a double-fist on his body. Keno was thrown off and rolled across the ground.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi, Racoonus, Atsuko, Kenji, and the Turtles were found the Kraang hideout as the six Normans were standing and guarding a hidden Kraang out front.

"There's our entry point. We just need a distraction." Leo summarized.

"Good point, Leo." Kenji remarked with his leadership.

Mikey quickly raised his hand. "Dude, I got the best plan!" He grabbed one of the lights of the billboard and bent down to his level.

Raph raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why do I feel slightly nauseated?"

Mikey turned the light to the window. "Check it out. I have been practicing." Then he started creating shadow puppets with his hands.

Mikey's shadow puppets caught the attention of the Kraangdroids. The first puppet looked like a rabbit.

"Kraang, creatures, known as 'rabbits', have infiltrated Kraang's lab." A Kraang alerted.

Then, the rabbit morphed into an elephant.

"No, Kraang, clearly a small, but obese pachyderm has breached Kraang's security." Another Kraang corrected.

Then, the elephant morphed into a belly dancer.

"Kraang are both wrong. It is a belly dancer wearing, what is known as a 'flamenco dress'." The last Kraang corrected.

"Now our chance!" Raccoonus whispered.

In a swift move, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Atsuko, Hiroshi, Kenji, and Raccoonus took them down and shutting down. Mikey put the light back and joined them.

Kenji looked at Mikey and smirked. "Wow, Mikey, you're the master of shadow puppetry."

"Like a Turtle do." Mikey smiled, dusting off his shoulder.

Kenji then suddenly sensed someone was in trouble.

"What's wrong? Stuck in your mind?" Raph asked doubtfully as Atsuko smacked him and yelped in pain.

"I think someone was in trouble." Kenji then ran out to go in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to save who or whatever the person named!" Kenji called back.

"Come on, guys. Just let Ken do his own thing." Atsuko said as they all went in there.

(Kraang Base – Basement)

As expected, the main lab was in the basement of the building. Hiroshi and others sneaked toward the entrance. The lab was nearly as big as the lab inside the Technodrome. It was full of Kraangdroids, Kraang in cruisers and Foot Bots. In the center was a new robot that looked like a powerful ninja warrior. The clothing looked very familiar.

"I'm guessing we just found the secret weapon." Donnie said with wide eyes.

Raccoonus raised an eyebrow. "It looks like Bradford."

Leo looked at his brother. "All right, Donnie, we need you to shut that thing down."

Donnie withdrew his staff. "No problem." Just as he took his first step, Donnie's shell started vibrating in a rhythm.

Mikey noticed and pointed out. "Dude, you're vibrating."

Donnie got out his T-Phone and looked at who's trying to contact him before he gasped.

"It's April!" Donnie cleared his throat and answered. "Hi, this is Donay-Diner-Dono-Dano-Dynomi—" He was cut off and went silent for a second. Then he gasped. "She needs me, guys. I gotta go!" Hiroshi's eyes widened.

Donnie spoke to April on his T-Phone. "Hold on, April! I'll be right there!"

Atsuko quickly followed after him. "I'm coming with you."

"Donnie, Atsuko, we need your help." Leo called after them.

"He ditched us!" Raph asked in disbelief before an alarm blared.

_"Alerting of one known as the intruder."_ The computer said as the droids start firing the lasers at them.

"Turtles, Hiro and Raccoonus. Attack!" Leo ordered and they all charged at the Kraang.

(Midtown East)

Keno was beaten down as he's fall flat on the ground and he's about to grab the hammer, but the dragon creature tossed it out away from him and walked to him.

"You will fall by the hand of the second-in-command of Lord Drayvon."

"Lord Drayvon?" Keno asked.

"I guess someone doesn't know him at all. Enough talk, prepare to die!" He opened his mouth wide and charging his flames, ready to finish him. Then of all sudden, he got blasted out away from Vigil Sever and Keno saw Kenji who running towards him and kneeled to him.

"Are you okay?" Kenji asked.

"I'm fine and thank you." Keno said as he weakly picked his hammer, turned into a small device and put it away in his pockets.

Despite this, Kenji carried him around his arms and running away from him.

Then the creature gets up and growled.

"You are not getting away for this!"

He fired his energy blast at Kenji who jumped up into a flight, still carrying Keno and went onto the flight.

"Don't let me get you!" Then the dragon spread his wings and flew to the air to chase after them.

(New York City)

Donnie and Atsuko were on the rooftops, Donnie tried to figure out April's co-ordinates from April's T-Phone signal. But she kept moving and the others' signals were not helping much either.

"Come on, April. Just hang in there." Atsuko said as she and Donnie were made their way to save April.

They both arrived at the playground and saw April, surrounded and caught by Foot Bots. Thinking fast, Donnie jumped down, activated his naginata and stabbed the Foot Bot that was approaching April.

April saw Donnie and smiled. "Donnie!"

Donnie took out a few of the Foot Bots with ease. The last few were behind Donnie and were about to attack him, but Atsuko quickly throws some Ki energy balls at them and exploded them.

April saw her and gasped. "Atsuko!"

Donnie kicked a Foot Bot on a swing and used it to stab the Foot Bot, which held April. The robot fell back and let go of her.

April sighed and picked up her tessen. "Took you two long enough." Donnie picked up his naginata, but the Foot Bot's head was stuck on the blade.

"I'm sorry. I had to figure out your co-ordinates with the T—" Donnie was cut off by catching a shuriken star that flew toward them.

April, Donnie, and Atsuko looked and saw Karai who walking to them with her spear. Atsuko narrowed her eyes at her.

"Karai."

Behind Karai, they saw a group of Footbots appeared. "Well, I was hoping for all the turtles to see this." Karai smiled, then turned her angry look. "But I guess one's good enough. Your rat master took away someone I cared about."

This made Donnie and April looked at each other in confused except Atsuko who knows what happened to Tang Shen. Karai took a stance.

"So I'm returning the favor." Donnie and Atsuko took a defensive stance, with April behind them. Donnie noticed the Footbot's head was still on his blade. He was able to shake it off and glared at Karai.

(Kraang Base –Basement)

While the Turtles took out them, Hiro disarmed the blasters by breaking them in half and sliced the droids using his Energized Blade. Raccoonus kicked the first droid and then punched at a second one. Once they finished them off, they all jumped onto the platform and gazed at the Kraang's new robot.

"Whoa, that thing is awesome! In an evil kind of way." Mikey said.

The monitor then beeping, indicating the charging was complete as the robot's eyes glowed in pink and the cables automatically removed from its body.

"Um, guys, the giant freaking Robo-ninja just finished charging." Leo told them in panic.

The Robo-ninja stands up.

"You don't look so tough." Mikey replied before charging at the robot. However, the robot easily defeats him with a plasma whip and got knocked on the ground.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi yelled.

They all fight the Robo-ninja. Unfortunately, this robot has a plasma sword and whip, which is more than a match for their weapons.

"Try this!" Hiroshi shoots an energy ball at the robot but it never has shown effective.

"What? It's Ki-blast proof?" Hiroshi asked.

Then the robot ties Leo up with its whip.

"Let me go!" Leo yelled as he struggled to get out of the whip.

The robot gets ready to blast him with his laser eyes. Raccoonus charged at him but the robot hits him in the stomach, making him crash into a wall. Leo closed his eyes. Then a rapid beep and more whirrs.

"Subroutine program taking over. Target April O'Neil located." The robot is taking a lift-off and left.

"It's going after April! Come on!" Having Raph said that, they all ran out of the facility and went back to the Shell-Raiser.

(Playground)

"Stay away from April!" Donnie shouted.

"Footbots, keep the turtle and Atsuko busy." Karai ordered as the Footbots attacked them both. Atsuko drew out her jumonji yari as she began to attack with series of stab and slash.

Once she and Donnie took them out easily, they both saw Karai charging at fall-flat April on the ground as April braced herself but Donnie blocked her spear.

"You're not gonna touch her!" Donnie yelled as she disarmed her spear and began to whack her until she was beaten on the ground.

Donnie and Atsuko pointed their weapons at Karai. However, their battle was cut short, due to the sound of loud rockets filling the air and coming toward them. Donnie, Atsuko, April, and Karai looked up and saw the Kraang robot arrive at the scene. Karai smiled upon its arrival.

"Um, Donnie, Atsuko, I'm thinking retreat." April told Donnie and Atsuko. Karai kicked Donnie's staff away from her face and flipped toward the robot.

She smiled. "Like my new little toy?" She looked at the Kraang robot, "Robot, eliminate the girl." The robot looked at April.

Donnie attacked, but the robot caught his attack and threw him aside. Atsuko pushed April behind and threw a group of shuriken, but the stars bounced off the robot and it threw her aside with a Kraang pink whip.

"Plasma weapons!" Atsuko gasped.

April turned to run, but the robot caught her with its whip.

April struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

The robot stared at April. "System override. Do not destroy April O'Neil. Capture for the Kraang."

Shocked and angry, Karai shouted. "What?"

The robot was ready to take off into the air, but Atsuko noticed Karai was about to attack the robot. Karai attacked the robot's feet, which knocked the robot off-balance and forced it to land. The force of the landing forced the robot to let go of April.

The robot turned to Karai. "Threat detected. Eliminate the threat."

Donnie walked over to April and offered his hand.

"You okay?" April took his hand and Donnie helped her back to her feet.

"For once, I'm actually glad the Kraang want to kidnap me." April smiled.

The robot began beating Karai down and glanced at them.

(Streets)

Hiroshi stands on Shell-Raiser while Leo droved on his way to save April until they arrived in the playground and knocked the robot into the nearest wall. Mikey popped out of the Shell-Raiser, on the manhole cannon.

"Aw, yeah! Firing manhole covers!" He started firing the cannon at the robot. "Eat it, Chrome Dome!"

But the ammo wasn't affecting the robot at all. The robot, 'Chrome Dome' fired lasers out of its eyes, slicing the covers useless, then used its plasma whip to throw Mikey out of the Shell-Raiser. Chrome Dome ran toward the Shell-Raiser and flipped it on to its side, but Hiroshi jumped down on the ground. Luckily, Raph and Leo exit the van before it flipped.

Leo moaned. "Aw, I just waxed her, too."

Kenji and Keno have arrived as they flew down and landed in front of April, Atsuko and Donnie.

"Who are you?" April asked before she saw Keno and recognized him.

"Keno!" She ran over to Keno who got seriously hurt along with Donnie and Atsuko.

"You know him?" Donnie and Atsuko asked.

"I met him in High School as a cleaner." April answered.

Karai saw Kenji and muttered. "Right on time."

"Okay, Kenji. What happened to him?" Hiroshi asked.

"We got chased by some kind of dragon creature." Kenji said as they heard a roar and saw dragon hovering in the airs, while flapped his wings.

"What in the world is that?" April gasped, even Karai saw it too and felt concerned.

"I am Commander Gravkor. The last Drakonoid slayer. Bow before your prey!" Gravkor then breathed the flame at them as they all dodge out of the way and he landed on the ground, crossing his arms. The robot scanned it.

"Unknown threat. Just ignore it." Chrome Dome turned its attention to Karai.

Karai wasn't doing very well against her 'former new toy'.

"Dude, I so want plasma chucks." Mikey spoke up, he looked at Donnie.

"Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?" Chrome Dome ripped a Foot Bot in half, with its back turned to us. Donnie and Hiro noticed an opening in its back, and it was sparking. Karai must've asked the Kraang to speed up its creation, making it faulty.

"Guys, I think I know how we can take that thing down." Donnie alerted his brothers.

"Me, Kenji and Keno can handle that dragon." Hiroshi said as he, Kenji and Keno challenging Gravkor.

"Oh, are you on this team?" Raph asked in a sarcastic tone, running toward the robot.

"Yeah, way to ditch us, dude." Leo agreed, following Raph.

Mikey followed Leo and blew a raspberry at Donnie. Donnie glared, drew his staff and joined his brothers.

"Go easy on him, guys." Keno shouted, drawing his device to transform into a hammer and joining them.

"If it wasn't for Donnie, I would have—" April shouted until she was attacked by Karai.

"I don't need that stupid robot to finish you." Karai told her, then went into battle with April.

Worried, Donnie noticed and called. "April!"

Atsuko saw this as she dashed toward Karai and knocked her back. Karai looked at her, took a stance. She pushed April behind herself, wield her jumonji yari and took a defensive position. Karai, April and Atsuko locked into combat. April and Atsuko worked together with their advantage to beat Karai. Meanwhile, the Turtles used their moves to take down Chrome Dome. Raph and Mikey were able to catch the robot by surprise as Donnie hopped on to Chrome Dome's back and removed a few wires.

Chrome Dome reacted by spinning at high speeds. "Error, error, error." It threw Raph into Leo and Raccoonus and Mikey toward the swing set, along with its plasma sword.

Donnie was still hanging on to the robot's head. Using his speed, Mikey grabbed the plasma sword and stabbed the robot in the chest, shutting it down.

April threw her tessen toward Karai, but Karai dodged the fan. Atsuko gave her a kick to the face. Karai thudded on the ground and saw Atsuko aiming with her yari at her face.

"It's over, Karai." Atsuko told her.

"For now." Karai muttered, then she threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, Karai was gone. Hiroshi punched on Gravkor's gut, Kenji swiftly given him a multi kick on his face and Keno doubled punched him. Gravkor took a stumbling back.

"I can't be beaten!" Gravkor charging his fire in his mouth and Hiroshi cupped his hands and shouted. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Hiroshi blasted a blue ki stream as Gravkor unleashed his powerful breath of flame. They clashed against each other with their blasting attacks, Hiro grunted as his energy wave is going overwhelmed. Keno gripped on the back of his right hand and glowed in green.

"What is he doing?" Kenji asked. Keno roared as the green Ki energy sphere appeared on his right hand.

"Breaker Cannon!" Keno unleashed his green Ki energy wave to combine Hiro's Kamehameha Wave as everyone was gasping in astounded at him.

"Is that a Ki?" Atsuko asked.

"No way." Leo murmured.

"Fools! Impossible!" Gravkor grunted.

The two-energy beams overpowered the fire breathing and enveloping him until the blasts were dissipated into nothingness. Gravkor still standing.

"Did we finish him?" Keno asked. Gravkor growled as he passed out on the ground.

"Whew, that was a tough one." Hiroshi sighed as the Turtles, April, Raccoonus, Atsuko, and Kenji ran over to them.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"I think we were fine." Hiroshi answered.

"Keno, you draw the power of the Ki? How?" Kenji asked.

"We talked about this later." Keno said.

Mikey still hold a plasma sword gasped in awe, then asked. "Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

Mikey swung it around and almost sliced Raph's and Donnie's heads off. Raph and Donnie glared at the youngest ninja turtle. He dropped the sword and sheepishly chuckled.

"That wasn't too difficult." April spoke up, now out of breath and on her knees.

Leo helped April back to her feet.

"Easy does it, April. It's over now." He assured.

"I just need to catch my breath." April informed them.

She looked at the others and smiled. "Thanks, guys. I just wanted to say—"

Then something hit her.

"Oh, my gosh! I forgot about Casey!" With that, she ran off toward the direction of the Midtown Ice Rink.

"That's what she wanted to say?" Donnie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Keno. We take you to the Lair." Leo said, gesturing him.

(Lair – Common Area)

The other Turtles watch SRMFF V in silence, while Leo and Hiroshi explained Splinter about Keno as he sat on the ground and watch the anime show together. Kenji was playing the pinball machine, Raccoonus sat on the bench and Atsuko doing her handstand.

"Hey, guys." They all heard and turned in April at the entrance.

"April." Leo and Hiroshi said, coming to her.

"You're back." Raph replied.

"What up?" Mikey asked.

Splinter walked up to April. "Hmm, it is very good to see you, April." Splinter told April.

"I missed you, Master Splinter. I hope we can start training again." April answered.

"Of course. Whenever you wish." Splinter replied.

April then turned to them.

"I never got a chance to tell you guys that I'm sorry…for everything." April told the Turtles.

"You're sorry?" Leo asked.

"But we were the ones that screwed up." Raccoonus said, look confused.

"It was an accident, and more importantly, you're my friends. I don't ever want to hold a grudge ever again." She answered.

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi were all smiling. She's their friend again…

"You da best, April. To mark this day, I offer you this slice of eternal reunion." Mikey replied, holding up a slice of pizza that looked moldy.

Hiroshi gagged in disgusted.

"It has lint and dead bugs all over it," April tells him.

"I know. I just found it under my bed. It's eternal." Mikey replied before he ate it.

Atsuko makes a disgusted noise and covers her mouth.

April goes over to Donnie.

"Thanks, Donnie, for always being there, even when I didn't want you to be." April said, before hugging.

Donnie gives a surprised look before hugging her back. Raccoonus smiled at them when April then kisses him on the cheek, and Donnie widens his eyes.

"So…awesome." He said, feeling love-struck and fainted.

"Sure, it is, Donnie." Hiro chuckled before April looked at him.

"Hiro… I'm so sorry for blaming you for everything. You're my best friend and I'll never get upset with you again." April said with seriousness.

"Hey, it's alright. It was all in the past." Hiro said as April gives him a happy look before hugging him and let go of him.

"Keno." Splinter called him.

"Yes, Splinter?" Keno asked him as Splinter stepped forward to him. "I'm glad you are helping my nephew Hiro and Kenji to defeat the evil dragon." He remarked.

"Yeah, it if wasn't for me, he will get killed." Keno said.

"So, tell me. How did you draw the Ki powers?" Splinter asked.

"Because I am another Zenrai-hybrid." Keno admitted as everyone gasped in surprise.

"Whoa, really? Another Zenrai?" Donnie asked after recovering his faint.

"I don't believe it, evenly." Raccoonus murmured.

"Yep, that's who I am when Mortu told me everything about my heritage." Keno added.

"Wait, you know Mortu?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, he taught me martial arts. He sends me back home after 11 years when I was a kid." Keno said.

"So that why you fought that guy." Kenji said, referring to Gravkor.

"Well, it sounds like he was not lived here. I'll do some training because I was exhausted after the fighting." Keno said.

"Which reminds of me. Do you care to stay here and trained?" Splinter replied.

"Oh, um. I don't think that—" Keno protested as Atsuko beside him.

"You can stay with me and my Uncle Kami in the old antique shop." She suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea for you to do some training on the surface." Hiroshi said, putting a hand on Keno's shoulder.

"Hm. Good point, Atsuko." Splinter smiled.

"We're leaving right now." Kenji said.

Kenji, Atsuko, and Keno were leaving the Lair but Raph called him.

"Hey!"

Kenji turned at Raph.

"Thanks for helping our back, man. You're welcomed here to our Lair at any time." Raph put up a fist to him and Kenji fist-bumped him. Kenji then left the Lair.

"Did you think we should trust him?" Mikey asked.

"That would be no problem at all. One day, I will rematch him as a promised." Hiroshi determined.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai then punched on the ground and growled.

"I should've had her! Now my father is scolding about this when he gets back." She sensed someone is here as she roundhouse kick at the intruder, but an arm blocked her, and it was Gravkor.

"Wait, you're that dragon from the playground. Gravkor, was it?" Karai replied as she put her leg down.

"So, this is where you lived your Lair?" Gravkor asked as he observed around.

"Actually, it was my father's lair. And then what are you doing here in the Lair?" Karai asked.

"I am here to help you if you accepted me as a sub-leader." Gravkor said as Karai thought for a moment until she smirked.

"Of course, we can destroy the Turtles and their friends together." She said.

Gravkor then laughed darkly and smirked. "And no will able to stop me from getting my way."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 7 - Slash and Destroy  
****

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi was really excited about today's been a good day so far and showing some fight moves. Thanks to April's reunion and forgiveness, Donnie has returned to his old self.

Leo and Mikey were playing on the arcade game and Raph was in his room, with Spike. Donnie was in his lab, doing his experiment to make a retro-Mutagen formula. Mikey was playing on the arcade game and was shouting.

"Oh, yeah! Level 83, dude. I' ma flip it." Then he gasped.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's Skullorax!" "Eyebeam! Use the eyebeam!" Leo taught his youngest brother.

"I'm scared, man. What am I gonna do?" Mikey asked, then he shouted. "No! I was so close, Leo. So close."

"You did well, my son." Leo assured, and added. "Now watch a real sensei at work."

It was quiet for a few seconds until Raph yelled. "Mikey!"

Hiroshi turned at angry Raph "You got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja magazine. They're ruined!"

"Dude, those things are, like, 20 years old. They're not exactly modern." Mikey pointed out, misunderstanding the title.

"They're vintage! It took me six years to collect 'em. Six years!" Raph shouted.

"Chillax, bro. I'll clean it for ya." Mikey assured.

Then there was the sound of licking. After a few seconds, a whack and Mikey shouting.

"Ow!"

Guess Raph hit Mikey over the head with the magazine.

"You mess up everything, Mikey." Raph scolded.

"It's just stuff, Raph. Meager possessions. What does it matter?" Leo informed with a shrug in his tone.

"What about your precious comic-book collection, huh?" Raph asked. "You always stick up for Mikey. Try seeing my point of view for once."

"I get it. I just think like Master Splinter says; 'Material possessions are fleeting.'—" Leo answered, but Raph cut him off by pushing and switching off the arcade game.

"All right, enough! I'm tired of you three. You're always messing up, and I got to pay for it." Raph shouted.

"Hey, Raph, don't be so cocky. You're got messing on your mind." Hiroshi said while punching and kicking.

"Don't tell me you're stuck for them too!" Raph shouted as he punched at the dummy.

Then he heard something sizzle as it came from Donnie's lab as the firework-like projectiles fizzling around the lair and caused a lot of destruction in the common area.

"My pizza!" Then Mikey screamed. "We're under attack!"

The other Turtles and Hiroshi take cover from the firework as Raph saw the firework projectile heading straight to his pet turtle, Spike.

"Spike! No!" Raph shouted as he dived towards to grab him and tumbling over the ground.

"Hey, there, little guy. You okay, Spike? You're all good. Old Raph won't let anything happen to you." Raph was relaxed.

"Wow." Donnie replied, coming out of the lab with a cough.

"Donnie, did you caused the fireworks?" Hiroshi asked.

"I did not see that one coming. Everyone okay?" Donnie said.

Raph looked at him angrily.

"What, are you crazy? No, we're not okay!" Raph answered in rage.

Splinter and Raccoonus come out of the dojo. "What happened here?" He asked them all.

"What is that?" Raccoonus asked.

Raph decided to answer. "I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter. Donnie almost blew us up, again! And worse, he almost blew up Spike." He responded.

Donnie gives a sad look. "Raph, dude, I'm really sorry. I—"

Raph gives him a glare.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time!" Raph yelled, going into Donnie's lab. He brings out a canister of Mutagen.

"Until the mad scientist gets his act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping." Raph told them, going to his room.

"He's being really unreasonable, is he?" Hiroshi asked.

"No, Raph, be reasonable. Man, that's my last canister of Mutagen," Donnie replied.

Master Splinter sighed. "You must clean this up, now." He told them.

"What about Raph?" Hiroshi asked.

"Everyone must help." Raph answered.

"He's still in his room, though. He's not gonna help us." Raccoonus replied.

"Michelangelo, please get your brother." Splinter ordered.

Mikey pouted. "Aw man…fine. Hiro, come with me. Pleeeeease?" He replied as giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine." Hiroshi sighed before they go to Raph's room.

Mikey knocked on his door before he opened it.

"Uh, dude?" Mikey asked. "You're still mad?" Hiroshi asked.

"What do you want, guys?" Raph asked in response, laying on his bed.

"Master Splinter wants us to help clean up." Mikey told him.

"No way!" Raph shouted, sitting up.

"Not a chance! Donnie can clean up his own explosion." He retorted.

"Hey, you wanna tell Sensei you're not helping us, that's on you." Hiroshi said, pointing at him.

"Fine, I will!" Raph answered, getting up.

He pushed Mikey out of the way, and they followed him into the living room. Leo was mopping the floor; Donnie was picking up the trash and debris.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus put some things in the rubbish bag.

"We're doing like housework to do." Raccoonus muttered.

"It like we're doing some chores at Kami's house from Japan." Hiroshi sighed.

"Sensei, this is completely unfair. Donnie made this mess. How come I have to help?" Raph replied angrily to Splinter.

Donnie gives another sad look. Hiroshi put a hand on his shoulder and give him a sad smile, which he returned to work to clean up.

Splinter turned to Raph. "Allow me to make a suggestion, Raphael." He told him.

"Suggest what, Sensei? I'm sick of suggestions. What could you possibly suggest?" Raph sighed before Splinter gestures to Raccoonus who nodded and pressure point on Raph's neck.

He shrieked, twitched and falls to the floor.

"Perhaps you should sit and meditate for a while." Splinter replied.

Raph groaned in response. After a few seconds of being paralyzed, Raph was able to move again but instead of helping out, he went into his room and muttering under his breath.

"Always me, right? I've got a bad attitude. I'm the bad guy." He kicked the door and entered.

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi were finished cleaning the Lair. Donnie sat on the bench and slumped.

"I feel terrible. It's my fault Raph's mad." Donnie explained.

"It's not you, Donnie." Hiroshi said softly.

"Well, it's-it's partly you. Raph just has to work on his insanely bad temper." Leo explained.

"Maybe he should switch to decaffeinated pizza?" Mikey asked.

Donnie's Mutagen tracker is started beeping. Raccoonus turned to him.

"Whoa. The Mutagen tracker just picked up a new canister. It's close." Donnie explained. Leo smiled.

"Then let's gear up. Hiro, come with me." Hiroshi nodded at him.

Then they made their way to Raph's room. "I'll grab Raph."

"Better you than me." Mikey joked.

Leo walked to the door and started knocking. "Hey, Raph."

After a few knocks, Raph responded. "Yeah?"

"Got a Mutagen mission to do. Need you on deck." Hiroshi informed him.

Raph opened the door and told Leo. "Right, uh, I'll catch up in a minute. Go on without me."

Hiroshi lightly narrowed his eyes in thought. "Did he hide something?" He thought.

"Fine, 'cause we're not waiting." Leo answered, closing the door.

Then they all grabbed their gear and made their way to the surface.

(New York City)

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raccoonus and Hiroshi were hopped and run across the rooftops, following the Mutagen tracker. Raph was nowhere to be found.

"We've got Mutagen close by. Just on the other side." Donnie alerted.

Mikey jumped ahead, and he called. "Ooze jar in full effect."

The other Turtles, Hiroshi and Raccoonus arrived and saw Mikey looking at a Mutagen canister, in the middle of the street.

Leo smiled. "Sweet. Let's grab it and bag it. Looks like we didn't need Raph after all." Mikey was about to jump down and pick up the canister.

Raccoonus sensed someone was coming as he quickly grabbed Mikey by his shoulder.

"Hold on, someone's coming." Then the pizza delivery boy showed up on his moped.

He noticed the canister of Mutagen and picked it up.

"Cool. Free energy drink. And it's still sealed too." The delivery boy smiled.

Thinking quickly, Leo grabbed his grappling hook and threw it across the street. He pulled the rope slightly, making sure the grip was tight enough. The delivery boy put the canister on top of the pizza boxes and was ready to go. Hiroshi and others saw Raph as he bumped against Leo and fall on the ground and started having an argument.

"Dude, you see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here." Mikey commented as something grabbed Donnie as he muffled and dragged away.

"Hey, knock it off you two! The canister's getting away!" Hiroshi yelled down at them.

"Check it out. His head's gonna pop." Mikey explained, pointing at Raph.

Raccoonus turned around and saw Donnie was gone.

"Guys…" He called them as they all saw Donnie is not here anymore.

"Donnie, where did you go?" Hiroshi asked.

"No time. Let's find Raphael. I gotta feeling we were followed." Raccoonus said.

They all go find Raph in the city until they found him in the rooftop. Then Raccoonus saw another big turtle has between turquoise skin, spikes all over his body, bandages and a belt buckle with the 'S' symbol and he looked suspicious to him. Mikey, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus pushed past Slash as Mikey told Raph.

"Raph, Donnie's disappeared! He was right behind us when—"

Then he and Hiroshi looked at the big snapping alligator turtle and exclaimed. "Holy chalupa. Another turtle?"

Raph waved his hands and explained. "Wait, wait, no. It's Spike. I mean Slash now. He got into the Mutagen."

Raccoonus looked at him. "Spike?" Then he rolled his eyes. "Way to keep that Mutagen safe, idiot." He muttered.

Mikey blinked at Raph and turned to Slash. "Dude, this is too much to process. I'm gonna—" He screamed then fainted.

He got back to his feet and shouted. "I'm freakin' out!"

Slash spoke up. "Raphael, you said it yourself. We don't need these clowns. We got to hunt that Mutagen down now."

"Raph, what about Donnie? We have to find him." Mikey persuaded.

Raph looked at Slash who snarled and then turned at Mikey and Hiroshi.

"Sorry, Slash. My brothers and cousin come first, no matter what." He smiled.

Mikey and Raph give a handshake.

"How about I make the choice a little easier for ya?" Slash suggested as he brought his fist to pound Mikey to the ground.

"Mikey!" Raph and Hiroshi yelled as Raccoonus gasped.

Slash then beating him down until Raph and Hiroshi shoulder-tackle into him to save Mikey.

"Spike! What are you doing?!" Raph exclaimed.

"I don't want to fight you, Hiroshi, Raphael." Slash stood up and walked to them. "Just go. Leave me my work."

"You're what/Your work?" Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Raph asked.

Raccoonus's eyes widen in realization. "The Mutagen has warped your mind, Spike. This isn't you."

Slash growled and drew out his morning star. "Told you. The name's Slash."

He aimed to finish Mikey off, but Raccoonus threw a smoke bomb into his face, temporarily blinding him.

"Let's get outta here!" Hiroshi said as they all escaped from Slash and leaped across to another building and hide behind it.

Hiroshi leaned his head to see Slash, but he was not there. "It's clear." He told them and they all come out.

"Raph, have I told you not to put that Mutagen for safekeeping?" Mikey asked, sounding disappointment.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't screw up to this." Raph said, slumping his shoulder before Raccoonus walked to him.

"Raphael, it doesn't matter. The Mutagen messed his head, being unreasonable like you." He said as Raph sighed and replied.

"You're right. Let's go find Donnie." Raph said.

They all went in search of Donnie until Mikey looked across and alerted.

"There he is." Hiroshi followed his gaze and saw a badly injured, familiar Turtle, sitting against a fence.

"It's Donnie!" Hiroshi yelled.

Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi ran toward the injured smart turtle. He looked a lot worse up close. He was missing his bandana mask and looked like he was beaten by a savage monster.

Mikey walked over and gently shook his shell. "Donnie?"

Raph, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi looked around and saw claw marks on the ventilation unit, and Donnie's staff's blade was snapped off.

Hiroshi gripped his fists and muttered himself. "What has he done to him?"

Donnie moaned and came to. "What hit me? It was like Raph, only bigger and meaner. Angrier, but... Not quite as ugly."

"It was Spike. He got into the Mutagen. I was gonna tell you guys, but—" Raph tried to explain.

Donnie cut him off. "Spike?" He rolled his eyes. "Way to keep that Mutagen safe, Raph." He retorted.

With Donnie's staff, Raph and Hiroshi helped Donnie back to his feet.

"Come on. We got to find some cover." Raph replied.

Mikey and Raccoonus stayed ahead, keeping an eye out for Slash. They were able to make their way down two and a half blocks across the street. However, Donnie was getting weak and was barely able to walk.

On his last step, Donnie fell to his knees. "Can't make it. I'm too weak."

Raph helped him sit against the nearest wall.

"You go on without me, fellas."

"No Turtle left behind. That's our rule." Raph argued.

Hiroshi walked to Donnie and looked at his limp arm. "I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm. It will hurt more, okay?"

Donnie nodded in understanding and Hiroshi turned at Raph.

"Raph, can I have borrowed one of your sais?"

"Sure." Raph answered, giving him his left sai.

"Here, bite down on this." Hiroshi told him, putting the hilt into his mouth.

"Tastes like leather and sweat." Donnie commented.

Hiroshi shushed him and started fixing Donnie's arm as much as he could.

"How is he?" Raccoonus asked.

"Donnie's arm was badly wrenched but I'm sure he was okay." Raph answered.

Raccoonus sensed Mikey's aura is fading.

"I sense Michelangelo's aura fading, Slash must have got him."

"Come on, guys." Raph said, running to save Mikey.

"Donnie, stay here. We will be right back." Hiroshi assured as Donnie nodded to him.

They both followed after Raph as they were on the fire escape stair.

"Mikey?" Raph called.

They heard a soft moan.

Hiroshi looked ahead and saw Mikey, in the near same condition as Donnie, hanging by a rope over the roof, and missing his bandana mask.

"Oh no..." Raccoonus concerned.

Raph followed his gaze and he gasped. "Mikey!"

Without hesitation, Raph ran over to the roof and pulled Mikey up to safety. Hiroshi and Raccoonus ran over and checked on Mikey's vitals. Raccoonus could hear a steady heartbeat and steady breathing. He sighed in relief.

"He's still breathing." Raph sighed in relief, the shouted in anger. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Slash's voice spoke around them.

"The others hold you back, limit your potential. You don't need 'em. Just. Like. You. Said."

Spike caught Raph by surprise and punched him to the farthest wall. Slash was wearing Donnie and Mikey's bandana masks on his right arm.

"Raph!" Hiroshi yelled as he ran over and left Raccoonus to take care of Slash.

Raccoonus dodged from slammed and swiftly sweep-kicked him off the ground and fell. Slash grunted as he bashed him and flew right next to Raph and he lost consciousness.

"Raccoonus!" He bellowed as he dashed toward at Slash, but he smacked him away and collided into a wall.

Slash grabbed Mikey by his ankle, dragging him to the edge.

"No! They're my brothers I never wanted this!" Raph yelled.

"There's no turning back now." Slash said just as he held unconsciousness Mikey over the edge of the roof and Raph saw this and gasped.

Hiroshi growled as he and Raph get up to their feet.

"Stop!" Raph shouted.

"We won't let you hurt him!" Hiro yelled.

"But I'm not here to fight you two." Slash sneered. "We wanna fight you!" Hiro growled as he and Raph stepped forward to him. "You're not Spike. You're some kind of warped monster! A deranged, hideous freak!" Raph said.

Slash dropped Mikey on the ground and roared. Hiroshi and Raph yelled as they attacked him, and Slash bashed Raph and he halted on the ground. Raph glanced at Slash who tried to pummel on Hiroshi before he braced in a defensive position and quickly caught his morning star, blocked it with his sais.

"We can make a good team, Raphael. But you are a fool, just like your brothers and cousin." Slash said, quickly gain upper hand and strike Raph as he sent to the building's wall and fell on the ground.

"Raph!" Hiroshi called.

"You're next!" Slash growled as Hiroshi used his Ki blasts at him which stunned him and ran away from him.

Hiroshi flew to the next building as Slash followed him and he stopped, seeing him nothing.

"You can fly but you can't hide!" Slash shouted as Raph suddenly appeared and kicked him on the gut. Hiroshi jumped out from the top of a water tower and punched him in every part of his body. Hiro and Raph leaped away from Slash as he rubbed his face and glared at them.

"I spent years watching you and Raph spar and train, learning your moves. I know everything you can do."

Hiroshi charged toward him and grabbed his morning star to push down on the ground with his super strength, making Slash surprised.

"What the—?"

Raph quickly kicked him in the face as he staggered back and landed on the ground.

"Not everything." Raph muttered.

Slash dashed toward him, Raph tried to jump over him, but he swept his leg under his feet, knocking him into the air. Slash grabbed him and started throwing him into walls and the ground. As Raph hit the wall, his scar re-opened and make a loud cracked. Raph looked at Spike and he punched him through the wall. Raph landed on his back, on the next rooftop and Hiroshi jumped next to him as he carried him.

Slash appeared before them as he chuckled and smack Hiroshi away from Raph. His claws extended as he picked him up by a right arm, but Mikey jumped and grabbed Spike's free arm. "No!"

And Donnie grabbed the arm that held Raph. "Get off of him!"

Slash dropped him and tried to get the others off his arms. Hiroshi gets up on his feet as he saw Slash threw them away from him. Even badly banged up, Donnie and Mikey stood up and glared at Slash. Donnie tried to attack him with his bo staff, but Slash caught it and used it to smack him away. Mikey running towards Slash, but he kicked him. Hiroshi helped Raph back to his feet and confronted him.

"Slash." Slash turned his head at them.

"You see? That's what real friends do. They stand up for each other." Hiroshi determined as Raph nodded and glared at his former pet.

"I'd rather be like my brothers and my cousin than you any day." Slash glared at Raph and Hiro.

"Was that a compliment?" Mikey asked before blacking out.

Slash extended his claws, Raph drew his weapons and Hiroshi posed his fight stance. Slash dashed toward them for an attack. Hiroshi dashed ahead and used his speed to dodge his attacks and kick him back a few feet. Raph gained some high ground and tackled Slash off the roof and on to another. Hiro jumped down and kept Raph away from Slash. Slash got back to his feet and turned his attention to them. Hiroshi and Raph ran across the rooftop and fend the large mutant turtle off as much as they could, keeping him away.

However, Slash was getting faster and clever. He was able to throw Hiroshi to the ground, still chasing Raph. Raph stops Spike's attack by wrestling as his weight caused the ground underneath them to collapse and they fell into an apartment room, that looked like a little girl's bedroom. Hiroshi followed them as he found himself in a little girl's bedroom and saw Leo was having tea with a little girl while Raph and Slash engaged in strength with each other.

"Raph? Hiro?" Leo asked.

"Leo! Having… teatime?" Raph replied as Slash used his force to push themselves through the wall and out of the apartment.

Hiroshi followed him as Slash grabbed Raph's wrists and wrestling them. Slash kicked him out as he threw his sais out from the building and Hiro flew to him and punch him in the face, backing him a few feet away. Hiro landed next to Raph as they circled around each other.

"Ha! It's over, Raphael and Hiro. You both lost."

Raph charged him before Slash tried to hit him but Raph ducked down and Slash punched him to the ground. Hiroshi shoots a charged Ki ball as it grows larger version of it and launched at him which made him stumbled.

"A true warrior's spirit." Slash chuckled and then glared at them. "We're the same, you and me."

"We're nothing alike." Raph said after he got up.

"You're pure evil, Slash!" Hiroshi yelled at him and Slash roared loudly as he charged at them.

They both flipped over the wall building, Slash crashed through it and he has beaten them up really painfully. Hiroshi and Raph were now stood on the ledge of the rooftop as Slash ran forward at them. Leo showed up and kicked some distance between them. Leo sheathed his katanas and helped Hiro to put Raph back to his feet.

"So what's with the new turtle?" Leo asked.

"Long story." Raph answered.

Hiroshi smiled at Leo, then looked ahead. His smile fell and shouted. "Look out!"

Before Leo could react, Spike punched him, which threw him toward the skyline. Hiroshi grimaced at him.

"Been looking forward to that for a long time." Slash chuckled.

Hiroshi felt his burning and pushed him to his limit.

"That's enough, Slash!" Hiroshi drew out a small knife and walked toward Slash.

However, Raph grabbed his hand and forced him to wait. "Hiro, don't. You can't beat him."

Spike chuckled and smiled at Raph.

"That's right, Raph. We're not like the others. They're weak, but we're powerful. Our anger makes us strong." Hiroshi and Raph's eyes widen in realization.

Slash roared as he charged at them.

"Leave this to me." Raph told Hiro and smirked at him withholding his index finger.

Slash tried to punch him as Raph avoided it.

"Meditate on this!" He yelled as he jabbed on Slash's underarm which made him cringed in pain and grabbed both bandanna masks. Slash stepped back as he might fall from the ledge. Hiro saw him and he's about to fall.

"Oh no!" Raph cried as he dropped the masks to the ground, and he ran over to save Slash.

"Spike!" He screamed, jumped to him and grabbed his hand but he missed as Slash fell off the roof.

"Spike! No!" He shouted as he fell.

He hit the ground with a loud thud as Hiro walked to Raph and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Raph." Hiroshi said as Raph slumped in sorrow.

Hiroshi offered a hand at Leo as he grabbed it and pulled him up to his feet. Donnie, Mikey, and Raccoonus appeared to them as Raph, Leo and Hiroshi walked to them.

"You guys all right?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Donnie answered.

"What happened to Spike?" Mikey asked.

"That was Spike?" Leo asked, turning to look over where Slash fell.

"Fill you in later, dude." Mikey answered.

Raph and Hiroshi looked over and they saw an only large crack in the sidewalk, where Slash landed.

"He's gone…which means he survived." Hiroshi gasped.

Raph sighed and looked at the horizon of the city. "Well, he's still out there... Somewhere."

"At least we got the canister." Leo said as he is holding it to them.

"We bring it back to the Lair." Raccoonus replied.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and the Turtles were returned to the Lair after a hard night of brutal. Once they were recovered their injuries, they can have relaxed. Mikey was on the arcade game again as Donnie and Leo helped him.

Raccoonus just lied down on the couch and snoring while he was sleeping. Hiroshi was sat next to Raph who felt depressed about losing his former pet Spike as he was holding a chewed piece of lettuce.

Hiroshi felt sorry about him as he looked up to see Master Splinter who walked in front of Raph.

Raph looked at his mentor. "He's still out there somewhere."

"Raphael, do you know what I do, when I miss my loved ones from the past?" Splinter asked.

Raph lowered his head and shook it "No."

"I focus on the friends I am surrounded by, in the present." Uncle Splinter answered.

Raph looked at Hiroshi and his brothers. He regained his smile and stood up.

"Thanks, Master Splinter." Then he walked toward them and called. "Hey, what's a guy got to do to get in your little competition, huh?"

"Next game is all yours, dude." Mikey answered.

Leo turned to Raph and apologized.

"Sorry about Spike, Raphael."

Raph shrugged. "It's okay." Then he threw his arms around his brothers.

"You guys aren't too bad to hang out with either."

Hiroshi chuckled at them. "Life's a miracle." He said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

****Episode 8 - The Good, The Bad and The Casey Jones  
****

(Keno's Apartment – Bedroom)

Keno kept bashing on a punching bag and given him the last kick. Keno breathes in and out as he swept his sweats off his head and drink a water bottle, put it down on his desk.

"I kept training every single week and ever since that evil dragon Gravkor encountered me and my friends. What's makes the difference between mutants and humans? No one ever asked me, but I'll help them. I'll protect the city from the criminal underworld." Keno walked right to his closet and opened to reveal his vigilante outfit.

He puts on a Kamen Rider-like design mask that has two dark brown visors, tactical protective mouthguard and brown's color stripe over its cheek and suited in custom-made metal armor.

"I'll stop those street gangs." Keno said as he took the small rod device and pressed a button to make a hammer appeared before he twirled it.

"They'll be kicked out of the city, 'cause Keno is on the job!" He shouted.

(New York City)

Hiroshi is doing jogging around the rooftop until vigilante showed up and he saw him.

"Who are you?" Hiroshi asked as masked vigilante laughed.

"Don't you remember, where I fought with you together against Gravkor?"

Hiroshi got confused until he recognized his voice.

"Wait, you're Keno?"

Keno lifted his mask-helmet over his head and smiled. "That's me."

"Whoa, man. Where did you get your outfit?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, I made it myself." Keno said as he takes out his mask and gives it to Hiroshi.

"Cool, your mask is like from Kamen Rider. The Japanese superheroes tv show." Hiroshi remarked.

"Yeah, it was my favorite and I'm a fan." Keno admitted as Hiroshi gave a mask back to him and put it on his head.

"Then what are you doing out here all night?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, I'm just chillin'. Kicking the street gangs' butts. I'm a hero vigilante and called myself the Kamen Watcher." Keno said.

"Kamen Watcher, huh? I like the sound of that name." Hiroshi grinned.

"It's a superhero title." Keno said.

"You boys had shown up…"

Hiroshi frowned about the voice. "I recognized that voice."

He and Keno turned at Snakeweed.

"Is that a mutant?" Keno asked.

"His name is Snakeweed. He doesn't look very friendly." Hiroshi said.

Snakeweed growled at them.

"You punks are going down!" Snakeweed charged at them to whip his tendrils and they both dodged from him.

"That's a thing is really tough." Keno said.

"Yeah, but let's keep fighting him." Hiroshi said as he launched himself into the Snakeweed and given a headbutt as Snakeweed skidded back.

Hiroshi shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, man. I make my head hurt." Hiroshi said.

Keno pulled out a small technical rod and turned into a hammer.

Keno yelled in battle cry and bashed on Snakeweed's face. Snakeweed roared as he wrapped Keno around with his tentacle and smashing him on the ground.

"Keno!" Hiroshi shot a Ki blast at Snakeweed's tentacle that held Keno as it destroys, and Keno was freed and landed on the ground.

"Thanks, Hiro." Keno said as he placed a hand on his right palm and charged up.

"Breaker Cannon!" He unleashed the green Ki energy stream at Snakeweed as he widens his eyes.

"What the—?!" He was engulfed and vaporized as he screamed agony, only his heart remains.

"So, is he gone for good?" Keno asked.

"I don't think so his heart is going to take some time to regenerate. Let's get outta here before he does." Hiroshi said as he and Keno flew into the air away from Snakeweed's heart as it began to beat, foreshadowing that Snakeweed will be back into the mutant flesh.

Hiroshi and Keno hide down in the alley.

"I think we lost him." Keno murmured.

"Yeah, you did take him out on your own." Hiroshi said.

"Thanks, it was a lot of help. See ya, Hiro!" Keno walked down into the road as Hiroshi smiled at him.

(Lair – Hiroshi's Room)

Hiroshi woke up the next morning as he yawned and stretched his back. "What a morning!"

He cheered as Raccoonus awaked and rubbed his eyes. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Kinda. I'll be better." Hiroshi said as he walked out of his room.

(Lair – Kitchen)

Hiroshi was eating the flakes cereal on his bowl and saw Raph looking down at the table while sitting.

"Morning, Raph!" He greeted him.

"Morning, Hiro." Raph muttered under breath.

"Hey, what happened to you? Did you oversleep?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little relaxed." Raph said then he left the kitchen and leaving Hiroshi confused.

"Gee, is he cool or what?" He asked himself as finishing the bowl.

Raccoonus came into the kitchen and said. "Raph had some anger issues from yesterday."

"Again? Seriously?" Hiroshi asked.

"He was losing after Leonardo beats him and then he thrashed on him." Raccoonus said.

"Well, Raph needs his anger controlled." Hiroshi said as he puts a bowl away in the sink and leaving from the kitchen.

(Lair – Common Area)

The evening has passed, Hiro is doing some exercises as Mikey and Donnie watched the S.R.M.F.F V.

Raph spoke up from behind the wall at Leo.

"Hey, Leo. You got a minute?"

"We were gonna check out Super Robo Mecha Force." Leo answered.

Raph walked toward him, avoiding eye contact and Hiroshi walked to them.

"Cool. So, here's the deal. See, I... Me... I'm... Um..." He shrugged, then whispered. "Sorry." "What was that?" Leo asked, voicing my thoughts.

A tad bit louder, Raph repeated. "I- I said I was... Sorry."

Hiroshi nodded in understanding.

Raph looked and repeated a bit louder. "Sorry. Okay?" He looked and shouted clearly. "Sorry!"

Hiroshi winced by the volume of the shout, as it caught Donnie and Mikey's attention. "I thought I had my anger under control. Turns out I didn't. But, now I do. Seriously." Raph explained his apology.

"He means 'For now'." Mikey spoke up, then he bet. "I give him ten more seconds."

Then he started counting down. With every second, Raph got angrier.

"What are you saying, Raph? It's not that you are angry, but we make you angry?" Leo asked.

"I never said that." Raph defended.

"Three... Two... One." Mikey finished counting.

Right on cue, Raph exploded his anger and shouted loud enough for the street above to hear.

"SHUT UP!" Hiroshi took a step back as the force of the shout made the popcorn on Donnie and Mikey fly straight off.

Mikey smiled. "Bing, bing, bing! We have a winner!" Leo placed his hand over Raph's shoulder.

Raph forced it off and marched toward the toll gates. "Raph, wait. We were just busting your shell." Leo called to Raph. Hiro nodded in agreement and called.

"Come on, hang out." Donnie shrugged. "Eh, let the big, green baby go."

Steamed, Raph threw a shuriken star at Mikey's popcorn. The bag exploded in Donnie and Mikey's faces, as they did a bro-fist. With that, Raph left the Lair, to blow off some steam.

"I think I'll follow him." Hiroshi said as he is going after Raph.

(New York City)

Raph was pacing around with anger issues as Hiroshi came out of sewer manhole and looked at him.

"Raph, you gotta cool down." Hiroshi soothed.

"I know but they are making fun of me!" Raph snorted.

"Just relax and why are not just go back to the Lair?" Hiroshi asked as Raph grunted.

"Fine." Hiroshi and Raph went down into the manhole and unaware of someone watching them.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raph and Hiroshi have arrived back to the Lair.

"You guys watch so much TV, your brains are gonna rot."

The other Turtles and Keno looked and noticed Raph and Hiro have returned.

In a tired and bored tone, Donnie cheered. "Yay, Raph's back."

Raph rolled his eyes and joined them. Hiroshi noticed Keno who sat next to them and still wearing his vigilante outfit and a mask.

"Keno, you got my address to my Lair." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, I was spending time to watch the anime show." Keno said, getting excited to see S.R.M.F.F V.

"Sound like you cooled off just yet?" Raccoonus asked.

Raph nodded. "I'm always cool." He looked at Donnie. "Move over."

Donnie moved right a bit and Raph sat down. After a few seconds, the sound of a fork dropping alerted them. They all turned to the source and saw someone in black.

Donnie gasped. "An intruder!"

The person looked at them and grimaced. "Aw man."

His face was concealed behind a hockey goalie mask, painted to look like a skull.

Raph was the first to dash at the boy. "You? Again?"

The boy entered the Lair and tried to finish off the Turtles, but Mikey and Donnie were able to grab his arms and restrained him.

"You know this guy, Raph?" Mikey asked.

The boy struggled to get free from Donnie and Mikey's grip.

"Get your stinking paws off me." Keno heard the teenager boy's voice from before.

"Wait a minute." Keno said as Leo walked toward the boy and removed his mask.

His hood fell off, to reveal black hair. The boy looked at Leo and Raph and growled at them. His face was painted to look like a skull as well. Hiroshi widens in recognition, while Leo and Raph yelped in surprise.

Keno gasped in surprised as Hiroshi turned to him.

"You know him?" He asked.

"I met him at Roosevelt High School." Keno answered.

Leo calmed down and informed. "It's face paint. He's just a kid."

Casey tried to fight Donnie and Mikey's grip again. "Let go of me, you stupid reptiles!"

Uncle Splinter and April have finished their training for the day and were making their way to the common area.

"Always trust your instincts, April. A well-honed intuition can be sharper than your eyes." Uncle Splinter told April.

April nodded. "Yes, Sensei." Then she noticed the Turtles and Casey. She gasped.

"Casey?" April walked toward the Turtles, just as Casey was able to get free. She called. "Casey!"

The Turtles and Casey looked at April. "You know this guy/these guys?"

"Don't hurt him. He's my friend." April told the Turtles, then she looked at Casey.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" "The better question is; How do you know these freaks?" Casey asked.

"These are the... Other friends, I told you about." April answered, gesturing to the Turtles and Hiroshi.

"Wait. So, they're not the bad guys?" Casey asked.

"No way!" April answered, shaking her head.

Keno walked right in front of Casey.

"Who are you exactly? I never saw you got a vigilante costume and with those freaks." He retorted. Keno lifted his mask and revealed his face.

"No way! Keno?!" Casey shouted.

"Yeah, it was pretty rude you were shown up in the Lair without permission." Keno muttered.

April sighed and then introduced. "Casey Jones, meet Leonardo..." Leo nodded.

"Donatello..." Donnie gave Casey a look but nodded.

"Michelangelo..."

"What up?" Mikey greeted, trying to sound like a gangster, but got slapped at the back of the head by Raph.

"The one and only Raphael..." April continued as Raph folded his arms and shook his head at Mikey.

"And those two are Hiroshi and Raccoonus." April finished, pointing at them.

"Hi." Hiroshi waved his hand at him and Raccoonus hold up a hand in greeting.

Casey looked at the Turtles. "And the Turtles are all... Italian?"

"No." Splinter answered, making his presence known to Casey.

He was holding a book about famous artists in the Renaissance. "I named them after my favorite painters and sculptors of the Italian Renaissance."

Upon seeing Uncle Splinter, Casey gasped and fainted before he could say anything. Uncle Splinter raised an eyebrow. April ran to help Casey regain consciousness as Raccoonus sighed and face-palmed.

"Casey? Casey, wake up!" April told Casey, trying to shake him awake.

She slapped Casey awake.

Casey woke up and stared at Splinter.

"This is Master Splinter, Casey. He's cool." April introduced her mutant mentor.

"You do not have to fear me, my friend. Rest assured, I do not bite." Uncle Splinter assured.

"He-He's a giant t-t-talking r-rat?!" Casey asked with fear evident in his tone.

Raph laughed. "Big Bad Vigilante's afraid of rats." Mikey showed Raph a cockroach.

Raph yelled in fright and completely curled into his shell.

Mikey chuckled. "Just like you and cockroaches, huh Raph?"

Hiroshi folded his arms and glared at the youngest Turtle.

"That's not funny, Mikey." Casey looked at Hiroshi.

"April had told me about you, I know you were some kind of an alien hybrid."

"Hey, no offense. I'm Zenrai." Hiroshi protested.

"Oh, right. I guess I just misjudged you." Casey dumbfounded as Hiroshi scoffed.

April was having a headache. Uncle Splinter noticed and asked. "What is it, April?"

April opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sensei, we're not alone."

The Turtles and Hiroshi followed April's gaze, in the ceiling were a group of Foot Bots. They must have followed Casey and Raph to the Lair. The Turtles drew their ninja weapons, Hiroshi and Raccoonus took on their stance and Keno pressed a button on the small rod, and it changed into a hammer which amazed Casey.

"Whoa, dude! Did that rod changed into a giant hammer?" He asked.

"It's the Stone Hammer." Keno said as the ninja robots jumped down to their level, ready for a fight.

Leo looked over to Raph. "Raph, you lead the enemy right to our Lair?"

"It's the kid's fault. He was following me." Raph argued.

Casey looked at Raph. "My fault?"

Raccoonus growled in annoyance and shouted. "Who cares whose fault it is?! We can't let these drones leave!"

Mikey dashed into combat as the other Turtles did. "Booyakasha!"

Keno smashed the bots into pieces and used his free hand to blast the two of them away.

"Dude, you got some blasting powers?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, but let keep fighting." Keno said.

Hiroshi summoned his Energized Saber to slice around the Footbots and they were fall out of their half-bodies, deactivating. Raccoonus kept punching through the bots' guts, then pummeled them. Even Uncle Splinter and April helped. Raph and Casey got cornered back-to-back while fighting.

"You're the one who did this!" Raph told Casey.

"Me? They followed you too, dude!" Casey argued. Raph threw a robot over his shoulder and snapped back.

"Don't 'dude' me, dude!" Master Splinter took out the last ninja with an advanced technique. They all couldn't help but gasp in awe.

"Stay alert. More are coming." Splinter told them.

On cue, more Footbots arrived at the toll gates. The Foot Bot, on top of the gates, looked around. His eyes indicated he was scanning the area. Donnie noticed and alerted.

"Hey, he'll give away our location!" The Footbots started attacking Uncle Splinter, but he fought back.

"Don't let that robot escape."

The other Foot Bots attacked the rest of them. The robot that scanned the Lair, exit the Lair and made his way down the tracks. Casey and Raph were chasing after the Footbot even though they didn't get along.

"Those bots were just keeping coming!" Keno said as he dodged from attacks.

"Stay focused, Keno." Splinter said.

"Alright then." Keno said as he deformed his hammer back into a small rod and hid inside his pocket. Keno energized his hands as they glowed green as everyone took surprised to see him.

"Shock-Wave Blast!" He clapped his hands on the ground as the green Ki energy wave has sprouted underneath the bots and a couple of small beams blasted them and neutralizing them.

"Whoa, he can have blasted them all at once?!" Raccoonus asked.

"No way, how he can have learned that? It was so quick to destroy them." Donnie replied.

"So, is that all of them?" Leo asked as the last one Footbot behind him and attacked.

Then the blade stabbed through it and defusing it, it was Splinter.

"Yes, that is all." He answered.

"So, what happens to Raph and Casey?" April asked.

"Dude, the way we chased that thing down?" Raph recalled.

"What about when I shocked it with my stunner? How cool was that?" Casey asked.

"Hey, don't forget the subway chase. That was the awesomeness part!" Raph replied.

They both returned the Lair and saw the others staring at them and broken Foot Bots all around the Lair.

Casey smiled. "What's up? No more robots left for me, Raph?" He put his arm on Raph's shoulder, due to being tall for his age.

"Whoa. Okay. What's up with you two? You're like 'Best Friends Forever' now, or something?" Mikey asked.

Master Splinter walked right to Casey which scared him and went behind Raph. "I see you have found a new ally, Raphael."

"Yes, Casey's cool." Raph added.

Master Splinter looked at Casey and smiled. "Thank you, for helping our family."

Casey smiled. "No problem, Rat-Dude. It wasn't a bad warm-up." He smiled at Raph.

"And now, it's time to clean the scum off the streets." Raph pushed Casey and smiled.

"Let's do this!" The two head-butted each other and cheered.

"Yeah!" Donnie grimaced.

"Great. You know what this means, right?" And he panicked.

"Now we have two RAPHAELS!" Of course, Raph and Casey left the Lair and made their way topside.

"Which reminds of me and Hiro." Keno added.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	9. Chapter 9

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 9 – Kraang Conspiracy**

(New York City)

The Turtles and Hiroshi cheered excitedly except Raccoonus but shown satisfactory grinned as they moved across the city rooftops.

April was the last but at a slower pace, causing her to drop on her knees in exhaustion.

"I…never...understood how Turtles could be so fast." April gasped while catching her breath for a minute.

Mikey stopped and looked back to April. "Come on, April. This is just a warmup."

"The warmup? For two hours?" April exclaimed as the team came back to her.

"That's what ninjas do. Training sometimes lasts four, five hours at a time." Leo explained, then smiled. "Awesome, right?"

He laughed at the enjoyment of being a ninja.

April sighed. "Are you kidding me? I'm gonna puke." Then she asked. "What about a real mission?"

"It took 15 years of training before Master Splinter let us go on a 'real mission'." Raph answered.

"You got a long way to go, sister."

"Not quite long, Raphael." Raccoonus said.

Donnie assured April.

"A decade or two will fly by like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"For a Turtle!" April argued.

Donnie looked at Leo. "Maybe we should take her on more missions, Leo. It makes sense."

"Yeah! The best training, she could have been hanging with the ninjas." Mikey agreed, performing small karate chops with his hands.

Leo shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way. It's too dangerous."

"Leo, she was 16 years old and she can have handled it." Hiroshi said as Raph nodded in agreement and asked. "But what if something happens to her?"

April was about to argue back, but she groaned in pain as if she had a headache with a strange psychic feeling.

"My head."

It subsided, and April looked at them.

"Guys, I think there's someone watching us. Right over there." April said.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus followed April's finger as it was pointing to a shadowy figure hiding over on the next rooftop.

"Get him!" Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Hiroshi said.

With that, the man took off. They all chased after him and realized the man dressed in a trench coat with a hat was pretty fast for them to catch up. The team ran across a few rooftops as they finally watched him heading inside an apartment window and they moved down to the fire escape right outside the apartment window.

"It's quiet." Donnie replied.

Leo took out his knife to open the window and everyone went inside the pitch-black apartment. The Turtles took out their flashlights to light the whole room for the others to see the place. They spread out around the room and found an assortment of maps and diagrams everywhere, but Mikey found something surprising.

"Uh, guys, check this out." Mikey gasped as Hiroshi noticed that he was on the photo as well.

"How come I was in the photo?" He asked.

As they all examined the photo wall, Raph noticed that someone was hiding right outside the apartment's door.

"Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys." Raph said, then he suddenly grabbed someone and pinned him against the door with his sai on his throat.

The Turtles aimed their flashlights at the man, so the others can look at the appearance of a middle-aged man with grey hair and wear a hat.

"Don't hurt me. I'm a friend." The man said.

"Stalker's more like it." Raph snapped, this gives a man surprising look at them.

"After all these months, finally face-to-face with the talking ninja turtles and raccoon and April O'Neil herself." The man breathed in awed and turned at Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, we met at last." He said in a curious tone as he walked towards April and Hiroshi but blocked by Leo with a sword to his chin.

"You better start talking, pal. What's with the photo? Who are you?" Leo replied.

"The name's Kurtzman. I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger." The man said.

He pushed aside some papers on his table and placed a photo album on it. "The Kraang."

Kurtzman opened the book and showed photos of evidence about the Kraang for the others to see.

"The alien infiltration is long-lived. Ancient, in fact. The Kraang have been trying to use Mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years." Kurtzman explained.

"But they couldn't use the Mutagen in our universe without a specific chain of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally..." Kurtzman held up a picture of a baby girl in front of the two teams.

"That's me." April gasped.

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born." Kurtzman continued.

"Then, she was experimented on."

"Mom." April muttered.

"That's why you're so special, April. Your DNA can perfect the Mutagen in this dimension." Kurtzman said.

Hiroshi and others had widened their eyes in shock over what they have just learned.

"Wow." Donnie murmured.

"I…I think I need to sit down." April said, struggling to accept the truth about the Kraang and her mother's fate.

"And how about me?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course, you see. Not long before I discovered the Kraang, your trusty friend Mortu has visited me in my apartment and explaining about you are the human-Zenrai hybrid." Mr. Kurtzman answered as Hiro gasped in surprise.

"You met Mortu?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, I did. He wasn't like a Kraang, but he was a friend. He mentioned the Kraang are interesting the power of Ki and attempted to capture you, your sister Atsuko or your friend Kenji and Keno." Kurtzman answered.

"Then is there something else that Mortu said?" Raccoonus asked.

Before Kurtzman answered, the apartment door was kicked open by a group of three Kraang droids armed with their laser guns.

"They found me! I don't know how, but they found me!" Kurtzman cried.

The Kraangdroids began firing neon pink energy blasts, causing the heroes to scatter around the room and dodged the energy blasts coming in their way.

"Kraang, the human known as 'Kurtzman' has allied himself with the ones called 'the Turtles and Hiroshi, who are turtles and human-Zenrai hybrid." The left Kraang alerted.

"Observe, Kraang. Disintegrate first. Capture for interrogation later." The right Kraang told the other.

The Kraangdroids fired their blasters at them. The Turtles withdraw out their weapons and Hiroshi stood his stance, turned back to Raccoonus and Kurtzman.

"Raccoonus, take Kurtzman to safety." Hiroshi said.

"On it." Raccoonus said and then looked at Kurtzman. "Kurtzman, hop on my back. I'll get you to get out of there."

"Thank you." Kurtzman said as hopped on Raccoonus's back and they jumped out of the window and escaped.

Raph dodged the laser-fire and tried to throw the center Kraangdroid out. However, it was stronger than it looked. Raph was able to knock it off balance and threw it into the wall behind him.

Another shot at Mikey. Mikey tried to dodge the barrage of lasers. Once he was at the right distance, Mikey threw two shuriken stars at the Kraangdroid's shoulders. The Kraangdroid fell to the floor and shutdown.

The Kraangdroids just kept coming here as Hiroshi shot Ki blasts at them and dodged from lasers.

A blue-armored Kraangdroid found April and aimed to attack her. Luckily, Donnie took out the droid. He extended his hand to April with a smile.

"I'll protect you, April."

April stood up, drew out her tessen and snapped. "Protect yourself."

Then she walked off to fight the droids. Donnie sulked with a sigh. April marched into battle with her tessen, leaving Donnie deeply sad with Raccoonus patting him on the back. She stepped out into the open and turned to the Kraang droid that was firing neon pink laser blasts flying past her head, leaving her less time to react.

April unfolded her tessen to block the incoming laser blast coming from the alien robots, but the tessen got burned and April tossed it away. Before the Kraangdroid can fire another energy laser at the redhead human, Leo sliced the alien droid in half from behind.

"Takes a little practice, April." Leo said.

"So, I'm told." April snapped in frustration. Suddenly, more Kraang droids had entered the apartment with their laser guns.

"Retreat!"

Donnie alerted. The Turtles are forced to retreat out the window, but Hiro quickly grabbed the notebook from the table and getting out of the apartment from the Kraang.

(New York City)

They all jumped on the ground as Raccoonus and Kurtzman.

"Are you guys alright?" Raccoonus asked.

"We were totally fine, raccoon dude." Mikey smiled.

"Here, I think it belongs to you." Hiroshi said, giving a notebook to Kurtzman and he grabbed it.

"Oh, thank goodness, I shouldn't leave my notes behind. Thank you." Kurtzman replied as Hiroshi nodded to him.

Then they all saw April who struggling to get down on the ground from the fire escape and she fell but showing off her ninjutsu moves.

"Way showing some moves, April." Raccoonus said.

"This way, move!" Leo ordered.

The white van had blocked the end of the alley and a Kraang sitting on a four-legged pod walking out the opening back doors. It was equipped with a mini laser-firing gun. The Kraang fired its weapon at them at a rapid rate of fire. The laser-fire kept them literally on their toes.

"Scatter!" Donnie shouted as they dodged the barrage and followed him into the street.

The Kraang were followed after them but they lost them in the street. They were able to find the alley, where the Shell-Raiser was waiting for them. Everyone hopped in, Leo took his station and drove into the alley. The Kraang fired at the back of the van.

"Everyone, brace yourselves." Leo instructed as he put the Shell-Raiser into reverse.

He backed the van into the Kraang's weapon and destroyed it by turning the tire. Then they sped off into the streets.

Kurtzman spoke up, as Leo drove. "Here's the plan. You infiltrate TCRI, then wipe out all the data the Kraang have on April's DNA."

"Infiltrate TCRI?" April asked, then reminded. "I thought you guys blew that place up."

They arrived in an alley, just a few blocks away from TCRI. To their surprise, TCRI looked good as new.

"Man, I don't believe it." Hiroshi said.

Raph gasped. "Whoa. They rebuilt TCRI? Already?"

"We break in, erase April's DNA codes, and get out. Infiltration only." Leo reminded them of Kurtzman's words.

"Let's do this." April determined.

"Great. You and Kurtzman stay outside on lookout." Leo warned.

"Stay outside? On the lookout?" April huffed in frustration.

"Leo, let April helped us." Hiroshi said.

"But it's too dangerous for her." Leo reminded him.

Kurtzman nodded and dug into his pockets. "No problem." He gave Leo an ID key card.

"Take this. It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into TCRI."

"Thanks, Mr. Kurtzman." Leo saluted.

"Good luck." Kurtzman said with a thumbs-up.

April released a hateful glare at Kurtzman, making him ease away from her. The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus moved to rooftop across from the TCRI building. The Turtles took out their zipliners and prepared to make a move, but they spotted April struggling to climb up the building rooftop and walked over to them.

"All right, April. Stay here and maintain radio communication." Leo ordered.

"But I want in on the action too." April complained. Leo said nothing and ziplined across to TCRI. Raph, Mikey, and Hiroshi followed him.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in two shakes of a Kraang tentacle." Donnie assured as he followed behind Raccoonus.

(TCRI)

They all entered an office, via the vents. We hid behind a cubicle wall. Mikey walked first then, he gasped loudly. Raph jumped in, covered Mikey's mouth and took defense. Mikey gasped at a disguised Kraangdroid, up close and personal. Raph let go of Mikey as Donnie and Hiro looked the wall and saw other droids in more cubicles, with glowing tubes connected to the back of their necks.

"It's okay. It's all right. I think these androids are just... Donnie assured as he drew his staff and moved the droid's head, to show the cord.

"Charging." Hiroshi said. Raph gasped. "Weird." Then wondered.

"I wonder if there's Kraang inside of 'em." Donnie used his staff to unfold the droid's arms. As expected, the Kraang was inside the drone, sleeping.

"Of course, they'll be." Raccoonus answered in a deadpan tone.

Mikey moved him aside and poked the droid's nose.

"Dudes, their faces are all rubbery and stuff. Check it out." Then he started playing with the droid's face.

"Blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Donnie stinks. Blah, blah, blah."

Leo had enough. "Stop that. We gotta move before they wake up."

April arrived from the same vent. Her arrival startled the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi.

"April? What are you doing here?" Raph asked as they calmed down and April dusted herself off.

"I told you, I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines." She answered.

Leo sighed. "Fine. Just be quiet, stay close, and do not let Mikey touch anything."

Suddenly, the sound of beeping and mechanics alerted us. The droid's eyes were blinking Kraang-pink.

Mikey quickly waved his hands in defence. "Wasn't me."

"I think they're done charging." Donnie alerted.

"Let's get out of here!" Raccoonus told everyone as they left the cubicle and try to fight an exit.

However, the moment they left the cubicle, the Kraangdroids stood up and walked to the exit of their cubicles. They all dove for cover.

"Kraang, does this human suit make Kraang look fat?" They heard a Kraangdroid asking a question.

"Why would that droid ask like that?" Hiroshi questioned.

Then more of them kept arriving. They avoided their tunnel of sight and made their way to an elevator. Leo pressed the button a few times before the door opened. They entered the elevator before any of the Kraangdroids noticed our presence. The doors closed, Leo swiped the key card and pressed the button for the 40th level.

_"The floor, known as level 40 has been accessed to Kraang."_ The computer responded.

The elevator started moving and an old music tune started playing.

Leo sighed in relief. "Whew! Not bad so far." The music continued playing.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, Donnie, Leo, April, and Raccoonus listened, Mikey smiled, enjoying the beat.

"This music is makin' my ears bleed." Raph said, blocking his ears.

Eventually, the elevator indicated they arrived at their destination. The doors opened to a very dim-lit hallway.

Leo signaled to continue with caution and entered the hallway as he and others rolled over, while April crawled after. They all entered a large room, filled with Kraang in cruisers. They were floating around a large projection of Kraang-Prime. He must be still trapped in the Technodrome, at the bottom of the ocean.

"What's going on, Donnie?" Raph whispered to him.

"It's a Kraang sweet 16th birthday party." Donnie whispered in a girly tone and asked in a serious tone. "How am I supposed to know?"

April placed her fingers over her temples, with her eyes closed, like she had a headache.

"It's a Kraang-Prime." He stood up and walked closer to the Kraang.

"They're meditating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts." Mikey gasped and smiled.

"Whoa, man. You're like 'tele-pathetic'."

"Telepathic, Mikey." Hiroshi corrected, patting his shoulder.

"The experiment is nearly complete. Despite setbacks, the Mutagen will be ready as planned." Kraang-Prime spoke, sending psionic thought waves.

April walked face-to-face with Kraang-Prime. "They're talking about an invasion."

"Soon, we will transform the Earth and all of its hideous people." Kraang-Prime told his soldiers.

April gasped as Kraang-Prime took notice of them. "What? Intruders?"

The connection was broken and the Kraang screeched in alarm. April back into them.

"Um, guys, what are we thinkin'?" Mikey asked.

"Run!" Raccoonus shouted.

The Turtles, April, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi ran back to the elevator. Leo tried to activate the elevator, but the button wasn't responding.

"Some stealth mission." Raph commented.

Leo continued to push the elevator button. Still not responding.

Mikey looked across the room and alerted. "Dudes!"

They looked and saw a group of Kraangdroids with Ms. Campbell. "It's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows."

Leo was too focused on the elevator.

Hiroshi stepped forward and gripped his hands. "Campbell."

Ms. Campbell smirked and aimed her rockets at them. She fired and Hiro deflected the rocket toward a group of Kraang in cruisers. Campbell fired another missile at April, who was running across the room.

Donnie noticed and tackled her to the ground. "April!"

The missile missed and hit a wall. April and Donnie recovered, then the Kraangdroids fired their blasters at them.

April tackled Donnie down. "Look out!"

Leo made quick work of the Kraangdroids and used one of the blasters to take out the rest of the Kraang in cruisers.

Raccoonus took out one of them and then another. Raph, Mikey, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus regrouped with Leo. Leo pointed to the now-open elevator door.

"We got to get to that door." They took one step as Campbell and more Kraangdroids blocked their way.

"At least…" Raccoonus added.

Donnie joined the fight, and a blue-shelled Kraangdroid was able to grab April's arm.

"It is the human, known as 'April O'Neil'." The Kraangdroid alerted.

April drew her tessen and started hitting the droid. "I am not gonna... Ask for help."

However, her attacks weren't effective. The droid grabbed her other arm and started dragging her across the room.

"Help! Help! Donnie!" April cried as she was dragged.

Donnie finished off a Kraangdroid, then noticed the droid taking her away. "April!"

Campbell fired another rocket at Donnie. Hiroshi noticed this. "Donnie, get down!"

He tackled him down to the floor. Campbell's rocket missed them and hit a nearby wall.

"Raph, take down 'Miss-Rocket-Arms'." Hiroshi replied.

Raph turned to Campbell and dashed toward her. "Already on it."

Campbell aimed her arm at Raph, ready to launch another missile.

Raph threw one of his sai at her. It entered her arm and blocked the exit which caused her blew up along with Kraangdroids. Mikey kicked the Kraang Floater out of the way.

"That's done." Raccoonus said.

"Let's get April!" Donnie said. The heroes are all followed him. The team ran down a hollow corridor until they saw April running toward us.

"Run!" She ran past them and Kraang-pink lasers followed her.

Hiroshi and others looked and saw April was being chased by more Kraangdroids.

They immediately followed after her.

April opened a door and pointed toward it. "In here."

Without question, the group followed and entered the room. The door closed tightly behind them.

"So, why are we hiding in a dead-end?" Raph asked.

"Something's not right." Raccoonus said as he walked over to the control panel and tried to open the door.

It didn't respond. He tried opening the door by force, but it won't budge.

"Door's locked. We're trapped." Raccoonus informed. Suddenly, April started laughing maniacally. Vents have opened, and poisoned gas started leaking into the room as the group covered their mouths.

"Poison gas?" Donnie gasped and then turned to April. "April, why are you doing this?"

April's reply was more laughter, as the gas continued to enter and fill the room. The haze was starting to fill their lungs. Mikey and Raph tried to open the door or vent the poison gas out of the window.

"Gotta get out." Leo said while punching at the control panel.

"There is no escape, Turtles." April smirked in a dark tone.

Donnie turned to April. "April, what's wrong with you?" He walked toward her. "Are you mind controlled?"

April slapped him across the face. "Try again." She punched Donnie a few times and kicked him toward them.

Worried, Mikey cried. "Donnie!"

But he covered his mouth, trying to hold his breath against the gas. Leo coughed and pointed out.

"It's not April, Mikey."

"It's an android. Get her!" Raph shouted.

He drew his sais and attacked April. However, she caught his attack, gave him a headbutt and threw him toward the door.

"She's not an android. That's not April." Hiroshi said as he tried to kick her, and she dodged.

Donnie ran forward to April while spinning his bo staff.

"I hate having to do this, but—" Donnie tried to hit her, but April caught it and threw him on the floor.

Donnie turned at the panel, having an idea as April charged at him. Then Donnie grabbed her hands, kicked her foot and throw her into the panel as it electrocuted her and screeched. Then she exploded into goo and the door opened.

"'Kay." Mikey muttered, as the gas vented out of the doorway.

They ran into the hallway, to catch their breath and clear their lungs from the gas.

"It was some kind of a replica." Donnie coughed.

"A fake April!" "But she looked so real. Like tofu bacon." Mikey gasped between coughs.

"Come on. We got to find the real April." Leo told them. He ran down the hallway. Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus quickly followed after him.

"And tofu bacon does not look real." Raph corrected Mikey, following them.

Mikey caught up, shouting. "It tastes real, though."

Then Hiroshi and others stopped a few feet from a large door. On the ceiling was a laser with a sniper-pointer. The pointer caught Mikey's toes and started firing at him. The boys and I went for cover against the walls.

"I bet whatever's behind that door is pretty important." Mikey commented.

The pointer caught Leo. Using his agility, Leo made his way to the door and swiped the key card. The blaster retreated into the ceiling and the door opened. Inside was a large room, similar to the room that created Justin. Instead of containers of DNA samples, the containers had clones of April, in a white shirt and pants.

"By Darwin's beard. April clones." Donnie gasped.

"Weird." Mikey gasped.

"They're perfect genetic duplicates." Donnie added.

"Weird." Mikey gasped again.

"The Kraang must have been growing them to harvest her DNA." Hiroshi suggested.

Mikey waved his hand at an April clone. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Mikey gasped again. "Weird."

"We get it, Mikey!" Donnie snapped.

"So, where's the real April?" Raph asked.

"I'm pretty sure none of these Aprils are the real one." Raccoonus said.

"I think we'll be able to find her by hacking into the security systems." Donnie suggested.

"We can also erase April's DNA codes while we're at it." He walked to the console and started hacking into the systems.

"Hurry, Donnie. Faster." Leo told Donnie.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can." Donnie answered.

His work was cut short by a familiar scream. April must've been very close for them to be able to hear her.

'April!" Mikey cried.

"She was in trouble!" Raccoonus shouted.

Then, the door on the second floor opened to reveal three Kraangdroids. The droids aimed their blasters at them.

"The Turtles and Tang Hiroshi survived." The center droid gasped, then told the right droid. "Open the bin, that is known as 'the Reject Bin'."

A floor-panel opened behind them. A giant hand reached out and started climbing out. A head peeked out of the 'bin' and it was April, smiling at them. The Turtles lowered their weapons with a shared confused look. Then the true creature climbed out. The Turtles screamed at the sight of it.

Then April's head was connected to a giant, deformed monster of an April's clone.

"Oh, I'm so gonna thrown up!" Hiroshi exclaimed in disgusted.

"Then where is the bucket when we needed it!" Raccoonus agreed.

The clone stood up and roared at them.

"Uh-oh." Mikey muttered.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

The clone started attacking them and knocked the droids off the balcony. "Derp, derp, derp."

"It's some kind of a reject clone. A genetic mishap. An—" Donnie answered, but Mikey spoke up.

"April Derp!" Then the clone, April-Derp, started attacking them again, but due to her mis-sharpened form, April-Derp missed them and fell over.

"'Derp, derp, derp'. Get it?" Mikey joked, mimicking April-Derp's first words.

April-Derp noticed Leo on top of the Mutagen tank and attacked him. Leo jumped out of the way. Donnie tripped her to one knee and Mikey forced her over with a whack of his nunchucks. Hiroshi fired Ki blasts at her which stumbling on the ground. However, that only angered her as she stood back up.

"You guys take care of the derp. Raph and I'll rescue April." Raph told them as he and Hiroshi made his way to the open door.

They both inside in the extraction room and saw the Kraangdroids standing around real April who got strapped in metal restraints as the needle coming towards her. Hiroshi blasted at the needle machine and deactivating it.

"April." Raph called.

April turned at Raph and Hiroshi and the Kraang turned their attention to them.

"Oh great. Saved by Raph and Hiroshi." April complained frustratingly. "I'm never gonna live this down."

"Well, we've all been there, April." Raph said.

"And saving from them." Hiroshi added as they charged at them and attacked them.

But one of them shocked Hiroshi with a taser and got restrained by a couple of droids.

"Hiro!" Raph yelled as he got distracted with Normans by immobilizing him.

"Let me go!" "Raph! Hiro!" April shouted as she struggling to get out.

The machine has reactivated itself as the Normans pinned Hiro and Raph down.

"April!" Raph cried helplessly.

"Do not struggle. The called April O'Neil will soon expire." Kraangdroid said.

Hiroshi is used his super strength by using his flight to carry them and smashed them into the wall.

"I'm coming!" Hiroshi roared as the droids appeared behind him and pinned him again on the ground.

"Oh, come on!" Hiroshi yelled.

April could feel the feeling of fear and powerlessness washing over her as she knew that this would be the end of her existence, but her mind fell into a state of despair when a certain power was building within her.

"No. No!" April screamed.

A massive surge of powerful psychic energy blasted out of April's mind, destroying all the Kraangdroids in the room.

Raph and Hiroshi became stunned by the strong display of power, but they put their wonder aside and quickly freed April from her strapped table. They let their redheaded friend leaning on their shoulders as they exited out of the room.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

"Brain on fire, ready to pop." April groaned. "Other than that, meh."

"She somehow unleashed the psychic power to shut down every Kraang in this place." Hiroshi said.

Then the four mutants entered the room and meet up with April, Raph, and Hiroshi.

"April!" Donnie smiled as he ran over to her, pushed Raph's face aside and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Then the alarm went blaring.

"Uh oh. Time to haul shell." Mikey grimaced.

Hiroshi and others have left the room and enter the previous room. To their surprise, the April clones were out and surrounded them, reasoning them.

"Don't listen to those fakes! Come on!" Raccoonus said as he and others jumped down on the first floor.

The clones continued to surround them, still bickering them.

"Don't listen to them. I'm the real April."

However, the clones grabbed her and pulled her into the crowd.

"April!" Donnie cried, then the clones spoke up and crowded them again. The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus were backing up against the wall of containers behind themselves.

"Which one is which?" Mikey asked in a panic.

Then real April used her tessen and took out her three clones.

"Yep, that's a real April." Donnie commented.

Then they all attacked fakes and finished them off easily.

"Okay, that was just gross, dudes. There's April-Derp on my chucks." Mikey stated, shaking the substance off his nunchucks.

The Turtles, April, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus ran out of the room and through TCRI's reception area. Kraangdroids followed after them, shooting their blasters at us. They charged through the nearest glass window.

"Hurry!" Leo told them.

A Kraang van parked in front of us. Leo reached for his katanas, while Raph drew his sais and Hiro took a step back. The passenger door opened to reveal Kurtzman.

"Get in."

Hiroshi and others entered the van. Kurtzman drove down the street, with the Kraangdroids shooting the van from behind them.

"Escaping from the Kraang in their own van. Who knew, huh?" Kurtzman joked with a small laugh.

Leo smiled. "Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman."

Kurtzman smiled. "I owed you one." Then he asked. "So, did you wipe out the Kraang computers?"

"We did, by the skin of our noses." Donnie answered.

"The only reason we survived was because of April." Raph spoke up before he looked toward April. "Whatever you did back there, you saved us all."

April smiled. "I have no clue what I did." She explained. "I was freaking out, and then, 'zap', the Kraang were toast."

"You walk from here." Kurtzman said as he parked into an empty alley. The Turtles, April, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi exited the van and walked to the driver's side. Kurtzman opened the window and smiled.

"Well, I'm off. Somebody's got to keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere." He gave Leo a calling card. "If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me."

Leo gave Kurtzman a salute. And the Turtles walked toward the nearest manhole. Kurtzman still in the van behind Raccoonus and Hiroshi, Mikey noticed and looked at him. "Mind if I talk to them for a minute." Kurtzman asked.

"Sure." Mikey said.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Kurtzman." Raccoonus said.

"Well, what did I miss? Oh, right, but before I tell you. You must not let the others know." Kurtzman whispered, looking around.

"What is it? Did Mortu tell you something else?" Hiroshi asked.

"You see, he once told me; 'The opposite of the Kraang Hive Mind as my name went backward and revealed as good and peaceful race'." Kurtzman summarized.

"Say what? What do you mean the Kraang were the peaceful alien race?" Raccoonus asked.

"I don't know, he won't have answered to me. He just gives me a riddle." Kurtzman shrugged as Mikey pop out his head from the manhole.

"Dudes, are you coming?" Hiroshi and Raccoonus turned at him.

"Yeah, just give us a sec, Mikey." Hiroshi said, turning back to him. "We'll see you later, Kurtzman."

With that, Kurtzman drove off and Hiroshi and Raccoonus walked to the manhole, following the others back to the Lair.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Donnie was running a blood test on April's DNA. Apparently, he found some files in the Kraang database, while erasing April's files. He looked through a microscope and his face could tell you the result.

"Well, what'd you find out, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"This doesn't seem possible." Donnie stuttered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" April asked.

"Based on all the info I've culled from the clone lab; your cellular makeup is actually a morphogenesis blend of human and Kraang DNA." Donnie answered.

April took a step back, knocking a few beakers over. "Wait. Are you saying—"

Donnie nodded. "You're not entirely human, April. That's why you have psychic powers. In fact, you are a half-human, half-alien mutant."

"A mutant?" April, Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Raccoonus repeated in shock.

Then Mikey smiled. "Aw, yeah! Welcome to the family."

"Yeah, just like me!" Hiroshi said curiously.

April was gonna collapse from her mind.

"Now we know why the Kraang were after her in the first place." Raccoonus added.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 10 – Ki out Of Control and reunited with Ryu**

(New York City)

As a daytime went by, Keno is flying around the city and searching for any situations. "Man, this takes forever to find problem." Keno sighed. "I think I should take a break."

Keno is going to land on the rooftop but he's still going straight as he can't control his body.

"Hey. Why can't I go down?" Keno was trying to hover down, but he was unable to. "It was like I can't control my body. Let me dowwwwwwwwnnnnnnnn!"

Then he starts flying around until he fell right at the alley and crashed into a dumpster. "Ugh… My head."

He gets out of the dumpster and shook his head.

Hiroshi walked to the alley and saw Keno. "Hey, Keno. What is happening?" He asked.

"I kinda lose control of my flight." Keno said, getting up.

"Lose your flight? Come on, it wasn't hard. Give it a try." Hiroshi replied as Keno sighed.

Keno tried to fly but he couldn't give a try, he sighed.

"I can't do it. It likes something to do with my Ki." Keno said.

"Oh, right. I see. Let's go to Kami's place, I'm sure he will do that for you. Because Raccoonus has already there and do some meditation." Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi and Keno walked off to Wing Do's Shop.

(Wing Do's Shop – Backroom)

Raccoonus and Kami were meditating together and sense the enlightenment of the universe. "That's it, Raccoonus. Keep focusing and lift your spirit." Kami instructed. Someone knocked on the door, disturbed Raccoonus and sighed, still closed his eyes. "Who is it?" Hiro and Keno entered the room and turned at Kami and Raccoonus. "Sorry for disturbing your meditation, Kami. But we got a terrible situation." Hiroshi said.

"I can't fly in the air anymore, it something happened about my Ki." Keno said.

"Well then, I guess I can help you if you need me. Come with me to the roof." Kami said.

(Wing Do's Shop – Roof)

Keno stands beside Master Kami while Hiroshi and Raccoonus watched them.

"What is up with him?" Raccoonus asked Hiroshi.

"I don't know, I got a feeling that his Ki went crazily out of control." Hiroshi answered.

"Tried to charge up with your Ki, Keno." Master Kami said.

Keno took a deep breath in and out then he charged up as his green aura surrounded himself.

"Now, tried to fly in the air." Kami said as Keno is trying to lift himself in the air as his feet got off the ground.

"I got it, it's in the air." Keno said.

"Good, tried to move around, Keno." Kami said as Keno nodded to him and moved around but something went wrong.

Keno can't move by going up, down, left and right, however he flew straight so quickly. "Ahhhhhh!" Keno screamed.

"Keno!" Hiroshi said, using his flight and flying after him before Keno has gone straight to the apartment building.

Hiroshi is flying faster enough to grab him by his legs.

"Gotcha!" Hiroshi said as he brings him back to the Wing Do's shop's rooftop.

Kami walked right to him. "Something not quite right." Kami started to think about what he will solve the problem.

"Oh, I know. Let's get Dr. Fuji's apartment. He was an expert about Ki energy." Raccoonus said.

"Good idea, Raccoonus." Hiroshi said.

(Dr. Fuji's Apartment – Living Room)

Dr. Fuji examined him with a stethoscope and puts his hand on his chin. "What's wrong with Keno, Dr. Fuji?" Hiroshi asked.

"Give me a minute." Dr. Fuji replied.

"Well, what do you think, Yusei?" Raccoonus asked.

"I remember I wrote on the research paper about Honda's illness and I think I put it somewhere in my room." Dr. Fuji said as he went over to his room.

"Who is he?" Keno asked.

"Dr. Fuji. He was studying about the Ki which means he can figure about your condition." Raccoonus said.

"Oh, okay." Keno answered.

Dr. Fuji came out of his room and held out a research paper.

"I found it!" He walked in front of Keno.

"According to my research, you seemed got diagnosed with Delayed Onset Ki Disorder." He summarized.

"What does that mean?" Keno asked.

"Well, it's where you lose the ability to control Ki energy. It said it could take an effect a few days after using it in the unwarranted manner or unusual ways." Dr. Fuji noted.

"Unwarranted manner? Huh?" Keno asked as he remembered about the last time, he used Breaker Cannon on Gravkor.

"Hey, I get it. I used my Breaker Cannon before." He pointed out.

"I see, no wonder Keno had got flight problem." Raccoonus said.

"Dr. Fuji, is there any way to undo his condition?" Hiroshi asked.

"It also says here that the only way to cure the disorder; is to take a rest for a few days or weeks so it wears off momentarily. You'll be okay, but after this; you need to learn to be more cautious to control your energy. I'm sure it's all up to you." Dr. Fuji said.

Keno groaned. "Oh, come on. I want to fight those street gangs."

"That's exactly you need to wait and take a nap otherwise your Ki ended up being reckless." Dr. Fuji protested.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back to my apartment and take my rest." Keno left the room.

But don't use flight. You have to walk!" Raccoonus said.

"I know!" Keno called as he left the apartment and shut the door.

(New York City)

Raccoonus and Hiroshi were running across the rooftops and jumped onto the next building. Then they were settled down as Raccoonus and Hiroshi sat on the ground.

"We're been running and jumping over the buildings for two hours." Hiroshi said.

"This is a warmup. So, get used to this." Raccoonus said.

Then they both heard someone's grunting.

"What was that?" Raccoonus asked as he and Hiroshi looked over at the back alley and saw the guy dressed in a white gi with the red band on his head and fight some Purple Dragons.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus gasped at him.

"Is that him?" Raccoonus asked.

"It's Ryu!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Did you remember the old day you met him before when you were the kid?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's here." Hiro said as he remembered his childhood memory.

(Flashback – Kami's Dojo)

_Kami opened the wooden doors and saw Ryu who stands in front of him between the doors._

_"Who are you?" Kami asked._

_"I'm Ryu. I had traveled to many worlds so far as to seek my challengers." Ryu said._

_"Oh, I see. Then I accept your challenge." Kami said._

_Kami and Ryu were at the courtyard, facing at each other and young Hiroshi peeked through the sliding door ajar._

_"Who was that man?" He asked._

_Ryu charged at him, punches at him but Kami blocked them with his arms and Ryu sweep kicked him off the ground. Kami kicked up himself and kicked him in the face, Ryu staggered back and rubbed a fist on his cheek. Kami lunged at Ryu as he caught him and attempted to threw him, but Kami clutched onto his back and threw him on the ground. Ryu stands up and took on his fight posture._

_"Not bad for the worthy opponent." Ryu admitted as he cupped his hands and utilized the Ki energy. Kami gasped in astonishment._

_"Hadoken!" Ryu thrust his palms outward to fire a blue fireball at him and Kami holds out his hand to stop the fireball from getting collided. Kami skidded back as Ryu ran forward to him and punched into his Hadoken which combined his attacks to finish him. Kami flew back to the wall and crashed; Young Hiroshi gasped. Kami struggling to stand up as he grunted and collapsed on the ground. Hiro rushed out of the door, charging to his uncle. "Uncle Kami! Are you alright?" Ryu glanced at Hiro without confused. "You're his nephew, am I right?" He asked._

_"Yes, and what is this fighting about?" Young Hiroshi asked as Kami chuckled at him._

_"Don't worry about me, just a little bruise. This is Ryu, he was challenging me for a fight." Kami said as he gets up and quickly recovered._

_Ryu kneeled to Hiro. "What is your name?" He asked._

_"Hiroshi." Young Hiroshi said._

_"I sensed you have quite the fighter's spirit in your heart. In any case, I will teach you everything if you can trust me." Ryu said, offering his hand and Young Hiroshi puts his hand on it._

_(New York City)_

Back to reality, Hiroshi then snapped out of his trance when he heard shouting.

"We're outta here! This guy is pretty tough!" Sid exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Tsoi said as he and his members running away from Ryu.

Hiroshi and Raccoonus jumped down in front of him, Ryu doing his fighting stance. "Who are you two?" Ryu asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ryu, it's me, Hiroshi." Hiroshi said.

Ryu is surprised when he recognized the name of a teenage boy and he dropped his fight stance.

"Are you Tang Hiroshi?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. You were there in Japan, fighting with my Uncle Kami." Hiroshi said.

"Oh, yes. I remembered you when you were a boy. I now see you grown up into fighter." Ryu said.

"And I get stronger as you said." Hiroshi said as he turned at Raccoonus. "And this is Raccoonus, he's my partner."

"It is an honor to meet you." Raccoonus said.

"Then what are you two doing in this city?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, we're kinda moved here since the Kraang invaded my home." Raccoonus answered.

"The Kraang?" Ryu asked.

"They are the aliens trying to take over the city but Mortu doesn't like the others." Hiroshi said.

"You know Mortu?" Ryu asked in surprised.

"Yeah, you heard of him?" Hiroshi asked.

"And did you get here?" Raccoonus asked.

"In my world, a darkness forces was trying to plunge my world and I saw the portal to get my chance to escape. I ended up here in Japan, I'm not sure where I was going. I found your uncle's dojo, and this is where I challenged him. And after that, Mortu met me and gave me the transportal device which allows me to travel any world where I can face worthy opponents. So that's how I got here." Ryu said.

"Oh, that's explained." Raccoonus replied.

"Ryu, wanna match with me?" Hiroshi asked.

"I would glad to hear it, Hiro. Let see how you were capable of." Ryu said.

"Hey, how about we go up at the roof?" Raccoonus suggested.

"Good point." Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Ryu were now on the roof as Hiroshi and Ryu ready to fight each other.

"Hiro, you've been training yourself for years and I've waited for this." Ryu said.

"I am not giving up myself, Ryu." Hiroshi said.

"Alright, let's the fight begin." Raccoonus said.

Hiroshi is going first as he tried punches and kicks at Ryu who managed to counter block them with his arms.

Ryu then kicked him in the knee and shouted. "Shoryuken!"

He thrust his uppercut Hiroshi and he falls on the ground. Hiroshi kicked up to stand on the ground, he lunged to him with a kick in the gut and Ryu staggered back. Hiro threw fast-multiple punches on him, but Ryu braced his arms to block them until Hiroshi kneed onto his face.

"Tatsumaki!" Hiroshi spin-kicked on Ryu's gut and fired a Ki blast at him, which made him slide back.

"That's it, keep trying." Ryu said as rushed to him and performed a forward-stepping sidekick at Hiroshi, which made him sent flying to the building's wall.

Hiroshi was running to him as throw a punch at him, but Ryu caught his fist and used shoulder throw to toss him on the ground. Hiroshi quickly grabbed Ryu's legs and locked by using his feet, making him trip over on the ground and Hiroshi tried to kick him which made Ryu slide over the ground. Ryu stands up to his feet and cupped his hands.

"Hadoken!" Ryu yelled before he blasted the Ki ball at him as Hiroshi narrowly evaded and shot a Ki ball at him to blast him.

Ryu breathed exhaustedly as he fell with his one knee and put a hand on the ground.

"Yes, I did beat Ryu!" Hiroshi said, feeling tired.

"You're fantastic, Hiro!" Raccoonus cheered.

Ryu chuckling himself. "No kidding, kid." He rises to his feet and walked to him.

Ryu put a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder. "Well done, Hiroshi. You grow up so fast. Keep a lot of training and you've become an amazing warrior." He said.

"Thanks, see you someday." Hiroshi said.

"Me too." Ryu said as he pulled out his transportal device, pressed the button to create the portal before he stepped in and turned at Hiroshi.

"We will fight again." Hiroshi nodded to him in response and Ryu walked into the portal and it's disappeared. Raccoonus walked right to him and said.

"Come on, let's go back to the Lair to get some rest." Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi left the rooftop.

They both unaware of someone was watching as he hides in the dark and his yellow long scarf had shown into the light. His wrist communication device is on and spoke to Honda.

"Yes, Honda-san... Hm-hm… Affirmative." He turned it off. "And now I'm finally here."

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!

**Reminding you guys that Ryu came back right after Snide and Demise's defeat from the Kingdom Hearts - Greatest Adventure of Multiverse. This episode sets between Fungus Humongous and Kingdom Hearts - Greatest Adventure of Multiverse Ch. 54. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 11 – Metalhead Rewired  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Metalhead observed them while Donnie is standing right next to him, firing it up.

"Here comes our next training session." Raccoonus said.

Donnie smiled and turned to his brothers, Hiroshi and Raccoonus.

"I give you the new and improved Metalhead!" Donnie stepped aside and showed us, Metalhead.

He looked the same, but there was a new shine in his eyes.

Mikey gasped in awe, Raph and Leo looked uncertain, and Raccoonus and Hiroshi were pleased to see Donnie put artificial intelligent.

"I've been upgrading his artificial intelligence. So, he'll be the perfect training tool." Donnie explained.

"You sure?" Leo asked, drawing one of his katanas. "Training with Metalhead usually ends in him breaking something."

Raph, Mikey, Donnie drew their weapons and Hiroshi and Raccoonus took their fight stances, following Leo, and circled Metalhead. Metalhead looked around and took a stance.

"I've programmed him to simulate dozens of fighting styles, including the Foot and the Kraang." Donnie warned them, as Metalhead switched his stance.

Mikey scoffed. "Pssh, can't simulate my fighting style."

"Let's just go already." Raph smiled.

He was the first to attack. Metalhead saw him coming and punched him. The force threw Raph across the room and into the corner. Leo attacked Metalhead from behind, but he caught his sword, kicked him three times and gave him one last kick into the wall. Metalhead threw Leo's katana back at him, just above his head. Metalhead gave Leo a thumbs-up, then switched it to a thumbs-down.

That triggered Leo's temper. Raccoonus, Hiroshi, and Donnie attacked together on his back but Metalhead caught the bo staff and tossed into Hiroshi and Raccoonus, making them collided. Metalhead recuperated his self-possession, shifted his hand into his laser-cannon and fired it at Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus.

They all dodged the laser-fire, keeping his distance.

Then it was Mikey's turn. Metalhead fired his optical bombs at Mikey, but Mikey deflected them back at him. Metalhead turned his laser-cannon to destroy the bombs, before they hit him, then launched his rocket-fist at Mikey. The fist grabbed Mikey by the face and went for a ride.

"Get it off!" Mikey shouted as he flew across the room. Anyone who got back their feet was hit by Mikey, as he flew past them.

"Yame!" Master Splinter instructed.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Metalhead, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus lined up in front of Uncle Splinter.

However, Mikey wasn't let go.

"Can I get off the ride now?"

Uncle Splinter looked at Donnie and scolded. "Donatello!"

Donnie looked at Metalhead. "Metalhead, stop training program."

Metalhead made some whirring noises, calling his rocket hand back. The hand let go of Mikey and returned to its owner.

Mikey landed in between Splinter and the rest of them.

"I think he put my chin on my nose." Donnie gave Uncle Splinter a sheepish and apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but overall, I'd say that was a pretty successful test."

"Successful? Metalhead almost ripped Mikey's face off." Leo snapped.

"Please, Leo. Donnie has got it under control." Hiroshi calmed as Donnie nodded in agreement.

"And when he doesn't?" Leo asked.

Raccoonus glared at the eldest turtle. "Leonardo!"

Leo looked at the raccoon mutant and shrugged. "What?"

"Donatello has created a powerful tool. It is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely." Master Splinter told his sons and nephew and Raccoonus.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus nodded in understanding, then Metalhead opened his mouth and made a loud alarm sound.

Alerted, Donnie looked at his little creation.

"What's wrong with him now?" Leo asked.

"Something tripped the security wires." Donnie answered, then alerted. "It's approaching the Lair fast."

"Then let's see who the intruder is." Hiroshi replied.

(Sewers)

The team made their way down the sewers where the security wires were tripped. It was quiet, but Leo gestured them to stay put.

"Do you think it's Foot Bots again?" He asked.

"No clue." Raccoonus said.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus heard familiar shouted down in the tunnel.

"Ow!"

"Was that?" Raph asked, then shook his head.

"Nah, couldn't be."

Then the shouting and screaming got louder. The Turtles drew their ninja weapons and they all entered the tunnel. In a few flashes of Kraang-pink, a shadow approached them.

It revealed to be a familiar black and red spider mutant.

Mikey screamed in alarm. "Spider Bytez!"

Spider Bytez ran toward them and shouted. "You frogs got to help! Those foreign triplets are after me!"

"We are not frogs!" Leo argued, then heard what he said.

"Wait. What?" Hiroshi's eyes widen at this info.

Then three disguised Kraangdroids arrived and shooting their blasters at Spider Bytez. He pushed past them and ran down the tunnel. The Kraangdroids followed after him, passing the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi without a second glance. They made their way into another tunnel, that lead toward the surface.

"They're heading for the surface!" Hiroshi shouted as he chased after them and his team followed him.

(New York City)

The Kraang and Spider Bytez entered the surface and closed the manhole cover. Hiroshi opened the cover and saw the Kraang put Vic in one of their vans.

"Help! You can't do this to me! I want my phone call!" Vic shouted at the Kraang, as they closed the door on him. "I got rights as a spider."

They entered the van and drove off.

"Help! Help!" Spider Bytez shouted as the van drove into the corner.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus jumped into the street, but the van was gone. Hiroshi and Leo turned at the others.

"They're getting away!" Leo said.

Raph gave Leo a look and leaned against the lamppost. "Why is that our problem? That slobbering bug gives us nothing but trouble."

"He asked for our help. The Kraang want him, and we want to find out why." Hiroshi argued as Leo nodded to him.

Raph then turned at Hiroshi with a doubtful expression.

"Why do you care so much, Hiro?" He asked.

Raccoonus stepped up to Raph. "Because he's a lead." He answered which made Mikey, Raph and Donnie's attention.

Hiroshi walked to them and explained.

"You see, me and Raccoonus were at the early morning surveillance, two nights ago. We saw the Kraang capturing Mutants and taking them somewhere. We tried to go after them, but they vanished."

Raph sighed in defeat. "Fine." Then he asked. "So how are we supposed to catch up—"

He was cut-off by the Shell-Raiser showing up from behind him.

Donnie smiled. "I called for backup."

The Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi entered the Shell-Raiser and took their stations. Except for Leo who holds on a grab handle as Metalhead taking over his place as a driver.

"Nice work, Donnie." Hiroshi smiled at him.

"Thank you." Donnie said.

Mikey smiled. "When did you teach him how to drive?"

Before Donnie could reply, Metalhead took a sharp turn, causing some of them to lose their balance or hit their heads.

"You did teach him how to drive, didn't you?" Raph asked.

Raccoonus looked at the driver's screens and noticed a familiar van, "He's got a lock on the Kraang van."

Metalhead drove the Shell-Raiser closer to the van. The Kraang van revealed to have upgraded as well, as it deployed a pair of rocket launchers.

Donnie gasped. "That's new."

The Kraang fired the rockets at them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Donnie told Metalhead.

Metalhead did so, along with knocking a few of us over with some sharp turns. Leo lost his footing, but Hiroshi holds him preventing him from falling.

"Deploy garbage cannon!" Donnie instructed.

The garbage cannon deployed and Raph started shooting at the van. But he kept missing the launchers. With a concentrated shot, he was able to knock one off the van.

"Yeah. Garbage beats Kraang rocket." Mikey cheered.

"Pull up alongside." Donnie told Metalhead.

Raph smiled. Now we're talking."

Metalhead did what he was asked and pulled up alongside the van. Raph and Donnie climbed out of the Shell-Raiser.

"Raccoonus, you handle the weapon station. I'll go help them." Hiroshi said.

"Alright, be careful." Raccoonus said as he made his way to Raph's station.

Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raph made it to the roof and jumped on to the Kraang van.

"This bug better be worth it." Hiroshi muttered.

The Kraang noticed this and drove the van into the Shell-Raiser.

Raph quickly caught his fall, but Donnie lost his footing and fell. Luckily, he used his staff to catch himself, but he caught it on the Shell-Raiser.

"Donnie!" Hiroshi called in worry.

"A little help?" Donnie called.

Metalhead drove the Shell-Raiser away from the van. Donnie's staff lost its grip and he fell. Luckily, Raph caught him.

"Gotcha." A Kraangdroid climbed to the roof of the van and aimed its blaster at Raph, Donnie, and Hiroshi.

"Not on my watch!" Raccoonus took control of the garbage cannon and shot the Kraangdroid off the roof of the van. Donnie, Hiroshi, and Raph quickly jumped to the roof of the Shell-Raiser. Metalhead deployed the battering ram and knocked the van off course, by hitting one of the back wheels. The van drove out of control and into a garage. Metalhead followed and lost control.

Leo looked ahead and shouted. "Watch out."

Metalhead crashed the Shell-Raiser and crashed into a nearby car.

The driving system overheated and blew up in smoke. Mikey, Leo, and Raccoonus quickly exit the van, coughing the smoke out of their lungs. Leo, Mikey, and Raccoonus hid behind the car and saw that the Kraang had only one way out.

"There's no way out of there." Leo summarized.

Metalhead jumped out of the Shell-Raiser, between Hiroshi, Raph, and Donnie and raised his arms, indicating he was ready to go.

"Metalhead, stay with the Shell-Raiser. Before you blow anything else up." Leo told the robot-turtle.

"He stopped the truck, didn't he?" Donnie asked.

"The Kraang know we're coming. He can help." Hiroshi agreed.

Metalhead gave Leo two thumbs-up, then showed his weapons. And he used his rockets to float in mid-air.

Hiroshi chuckled. "Now, you're just showing off."

Leo face-palmed and sighed in defeat. "Ugh. Whatever."

The Turtles, Metalhead, Hiro, and Raccoonus made their way to the garage and charged inside.

"What?" Raccoonus asked.

"They just disappeared? That's impossible." Raph exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"There must be a secret door. Or a hidden passage somewhere. Fan out." Leo instructed.

The group split up and looked around the garage.

Mikey came across a locker and threw open the door. It was empty. He closed the door.

"Oh, yeah? Well, how about now?" He threw open the door again, still empty.

"Well, okay, then. You win this round." Raccoonus jumped on the other car and sees nothing.

Hiroshi looked over the wall and tried to touch something but no secret button or something.

Donnie turned to Metalhead. "Metalhead, use your scanners to check the structure. For any hidden rooms or passageways."

Metalhead chirped in response. He flew to the center of the garage and fired a ray from his eyes.

As the ray passed Hiroshi, it felt soft and tingly, making him laughed.

"Feeling ticklish, huh?"

The ray crossed Mikey and he yelped with a childish giggle. "It tickles."

"Tickle ray? Real useful upgrade, Donnie." Leo glared as the ray passed him and Donnie.

"It happens to be a three-dimensional volumetric scan." Donnie glared back.

Metalhead finished scanning and reported his results to Donnie.

Raccoonus raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Metalhead and Donnie looked at him.

Metalhead nodded, but Donnie raised a brow. "You can understand him too?" Raccoonus nodded.

Raph, Hiro, and Leo looked at Raccoonus.

"What did Metalhead say?" Raph asked him.

"He says he's found nothing linking to the Kraang." Raccoonus answered, then folded his arms.

"But that doesn't make sense." Donnie nodded and included. "There should be tire marks or a seam in the floor. But the Kraang left no trace at all. Just some junk and—"

"Super macho burrito?" Mikey's voice cut Donnie off.

He was staring into a plain vending machine. "Whoo, yes. It's the ultimate combination of pizza and burrito. Pizarro. It's super and macho."

Mikey tried multiple ways to get the wrapped burrito out of the vending machine. He gave up and threw his weapons out of the way. "I'm going in." He inserted his arm into the machine and tried to reach in to get the burrito, but the item was out of his reach.

Raph and Hiroshi walked toward Mikey and folded his arms.

"Do you have any idea how long that's been in there?" Raph asked.

"Who cares? Super and macho. Lengua y queso." Mikey answered, still trying to reach for the burrito.

"Does it mean 'tongue and cheese'?" Hiroshi asked.

"Your arm's stuck, isn't it?" Raph asked Mikey.

Mikey tried to get his arm out, but no avail. "Possibly."

The lid of the deposit landed on his head.

"Maybe. On purpose." Raph sighed as he grabbed Mikey's legs and started pulling him out of the machine.

After enough force, the machine flew open and Mikey was free.

Mikey glared at Raph, then he saw what he opened and gasped.

"Whoa. It's like a vending machine from the future."

Donnie, Leo, Raccoonus, and Metalhead joined and saw the terminal.

"A Kraang computer?" Donnie gasped, then gleamed at him. "Mikey, you're a genius!"

He, Metalhead and Leo walked to the terminal.

"That's how I roll." Mikey replied.

"Can that computer tell us where the Kraang went?" Leo asked.

Donnie turned to Metalhead. "Metalhead, see if you can access its database. It should tell us where they disappeared to."

Metalhead chirped in response and inserted his finger into the outlet.

"Donnie, are you sure plugging Metalhead into unknown Kraang Tech is a good idea?" Hiroshi asked Donnie.

"Trust me, Hiro, the Kraang processor, in Metalhead, makes him perfectly compatible with their computers. What could go wrong?" He assured with a smile.

Raccoonus shook his head. "We trust you. It's just—"

Suddenly, Kraang-pink sparks attacked Metalhead and he looked ready to explode. The computer exploded into smoke and the aftershock threw Metalhead, Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus a few feet back.

The explosion left nothing of the computer or the vending machine. The team coughed the smoke from their lungs.

Leo looked at the bare space and glared at Donnie.

"Great, Donnie. Great. Not only did we lose the Kraang, but Metalhead blew up our only clue to where they went."

"Even worse, he blew up my super-macho burrito." Mikey added in dismay.

Metalhead stood up with electrical sparks flying for a second.

Donnie walked and comfort the little robot turtle. "It must've been some kind of energy surge."

Then he asked. "You okay, little buddy?"

Metalhead assured with a thumbs-up, but he glitched and his hand launched toward Mikey. Mikey saw it coming and ducked.

"Oh, no." But the hand came back, caught him by surprise and launched him into the garage door.

"Seems fine to me." Raph commented. Metalhead noticed his mistake, dropped Mikey and called his rocket hand back.

Mikey fell on the ground and asked Leo. "Can we go home now, please?"

"What about the Kraang?" Leo reminded.

"What about 'em?" Raph asked, then pointed out. "Spider Bytez is their problem now."

"But what did they want with him and the other mutants?" Hiroshi asked.

Donnie and Raccoonus looked at Metalhead in worry.

"Did you think you repaired his servos?" Raccoonus asked.

"Possibly, Raccoonus." Donnie answered.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Donnie plugged Metalhead to his computer, to see if any software was affected. He already checked his hardware and we found nothing wrong.

"Metalhead's memory core isn't too badly damaged." Donnie informed, placing the last plug into the computer.

Mikey played with Metalhead's mouth. Hiroshi quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"Stop it, Mikey."

"It seems that the Kraang security algorithms were too complex to decrypt." Donnie finished, inserting the plug.

"Less science-y, more English-y." Raph reminded.

"Security files and firewalls. They can really mess up your tech." Hiroshi translated, trying to keep Mikey's hand away from Metalhead.

"I should be able to retrieve what he downloaded from the Kraang computer." Donnie explained.

Hiroshi's patience wore a little thin and he glared at the youngest turtle.

"Mikey!" Hearing his voice, Metalhead flinched and punched Mikey in the elbow.

Mikey yelped. "Ow!"

Donnie lowered Metalhead's arm with a worried look. "He might take a little time to fix, though."

Leo and Raph looked at each other, then Leo asked. "How long?"

"Well, in technical terms..." Donnie started.

Metalhead acted up again and fired both of his rocket-fists.

"A while."

The fists flew around the lab and then flew toward Hiroshi and the boys.

"Duck!" Hiroshi yelled.

The Turtles and Hiroshi moved out of the way, except for Mikey. He tried to stop one of the hands from grabbing his face, but the other one struck the back of his head, taking him by surprise and he let go of the other hand. The hands forced him to the ground.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus helped Mikey back to his feet and gave Metalhead his hands back.

(Lair – Common Area)

Leo decided it would be better if he, Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus and Hiroshi waited in the living room, while Donnie tried to fix Metalhead. Hiroshi sat next to Leo who crossed his arm patiently. One of his rocket-fists toward Raph. Raph sensed it coming and kicked it to the ground.

"We know the Kraang rebuilt TCRI. What if they got the portal working again?" Raph pointed out.

"That's what we need to find out." Leo answered.

Metalhead fired his laser-cannon, nearly hitting Leo. Hiroshi looked over his shoulder and called.

"How's it going, Donnie?"

"Not bad!" Donnie answered.

Then, there was an explosion of flames, which made him flinch. Donnie ran into the living room, screaming and with a small smoke on his shell. He lifted his welding mask with a disappointed look and his shell cooling down.

Leo walked to him and said. "Okay, Donnie, it's late. Give it a rest."

Hiroshi helping him back to his feet.

Donnie shook his head. "I've almost got it. Just working out the bugs."

Then Metalhead fired his eye-bombs. Donnie and Hiro ducked, and the bombs attacked near the toll gates. Donnie lowered his welding mask, grabbed a wrench and dashed back in the lab. Leo, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi looked at each other and entered the lab.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

"Donnie." Leo called, getting Donnie's attention.

"You got to shut down his A.I."

"What?" Hiroshi took a glance at him with wide eyes.

"Shut down his A.I? But that would be like turning off his brain." Donnie pointed out.

"He's just too dangerous." Leo shouted.

"No, he's not! Still a little clumsy, but he's proven to be a brilliant ally." Hiroshi argued, not noticing Metalhead staring at him.

Donnie nodded. "Hiro's right. We need him, Leo. The Kraang and the Foot are armed up more than ever."

"It's not worth the risk. Metalhead was glitchy before he plugged into that Kraang computer. He was taken over by the Kraang once already." Leo argued.

"If he was taken over again, we would've noticed already." Raccoonus reminded. Leo looked back to Raccoonus, then back at Donnie.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Donnie looked away in thought. Raccoonus folded his arms with a glare.

"This is not helping, isn't?" Hiroshi asked.

Raccoonus is about to answer him but a young robotic boy's voice spoke up his mind and thanks to his sixth sense.

_"Raccoonus… I know you can hear me…"_

Raccoonus took out an astonished and looked at Metalhead.

"You can speak to my mind?" He asked as the voice sounded like it was coming from him.

"What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

"It just spoke to me in my head." Raccoonus said.

"So, you can understand him?" Hiroshi asked as Raccoonus nodded and turned at Metalhead.

"You can hear me, right?"

Metalhead nodded and his voice spoke to him again.

_"I require your assistance and Hiroshi's. Please do not tell them. Master Donatello and his brothers will not comprehend. The mutants are in extreme danger." _

Raccoonus nodded in understanding.

"What did he tell you?" Hiroshi asked.

"He said he needs us to find the mutants and the Turtles can't be trusted." Raccoonus whispered into his ears.

"I see, that's why he going to help us." Hiroshi realized as Metalhead nodded to him.

"Maybe you're right. I'll take care of it." Donnie sighed.

Leo placed his hand over his brother's shoulder. "Sorry, Donnie."

Then he left the lab. Metalhead turned at Raccoonus and his voice spoked again.

"You and Hiroshi wait out there with them, I deal with myself."

Raccoonus nodded to him and looked back to Hiroshi.

"He said we should wait at the living room with the others and he deal with Donnie."

"Alright." Hiroshi said as he and Raccoonus left the lab.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus sat on the couch, waiting for something happened until Donnie's screamed alerted Leo and his brothers. They walked into Donnie's lab as Metalhead sneaked out of it and shut the door as Metalhead quickly turned at Raccoonus.

_"Quick! Locked the garage from behind!"_ Metalhead's voice shouted.

"He said we must lock the garage!" Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi ran out of the lair and quickly locked the garage by sliding the bar.

"I'm sorry, guys! It's for your own safety!" Hiroshi yelled at them in Donnie's Lab.

Metalhead ran up to them and gestured 'come on!' Then they all ran through the subway tunnel and find the ladder that leads to the street level.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus followed Metalhead into an abandoned construction site.

"All clear." Raccoonus told Metalhead as they all entered through the hole, in the wall and walking down the alley and to the center of three port-a-potties.

"Is this where they were hiding in there?" Hiroshi asked.

Metalhead makes a whirring sound and nodded as he opened the door and saw a pink vortex, like a Kraang portal.

"Whoa!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Way a go, Metalhead!" Raccoonus said as Metalhead has given him a thumb up.

"Here we go to the next destination." Hiroshi replied as they all went into the portal and it sucked them in it.

(Kraang Prison Facility)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Metalhead were landed on the ground and Hiro looked around the place.

"Where are we? Is this Dimension X?" He asked.

"I guess not." Raccoonus said as he looked up to see all the mutants were encased in their tubes including Snakeweed, Pigeon Pete, Dr. Tyler Rockwell's monkey mutant form, Spy-Roach, Parasitic Wasps, Newtralizer, Kirby Bat, Squirrelanoids, and Slash.

"We found them all except for Spider Bytez." He finished.

Metalhead sensed someone was coming out from the portal and motioned to hide. They all hide in the corner without noticing. They saw the Turtles were landing safely on the ground except for Mikey.

"Let's not worried about them. We have to wait for them until we regrouped." Hiroshi said.

The three of them were waiting for the Turtles to save Mr. O'Neil as they all walked to the central terminal.

"I think this is something to do to free all the mutants." Hiroshi uttered as Metalhead starts hacking into it.

"Yo! Hiro! Raccoonus!" Hiroshi and Raccoonus heard Mikey's called as they both looked up at the Turtles were standing on the platform with Kirby's tube.

"What are you two thinking?!" Leo shouted at them.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have locked us up in the first place!" Raph added.

"We're sorry about that, guys. But Metalhead is trying to hack on the terminal to free the prisoners." Raccoonus said as he gestured at the tubes.

Donnie then realized that. "He was right. They came here to free the mutants." Then he smiled. "All along we thought Metalhead was going crazy, but he's here just to save them."

"And he must've must be asked Raccoonus and Hiro for help!" Leo smiled.

"Thanks for your compliment, but we've got the company down here!" Hiroshi gazed at the three blue-armored Kraangdroids that they were approaching him, Raccoonus and Metalhead.

But before they both fight the droids; Donnie landed on the droid and takedown on the Kraang. Then his brothers jumped down to join the fight.

"Glad you guys were having a little reunion." Hiroshi muttered before more Kraang showed up as Metalhead did a little teamwork.

While the Turtles were taking them down, Hiro fired at the droids with Ki balls, one at a time. Raccoonus jumped onto droid and smashed on his face, then to the next one.

"Kraang, release the Mutant captives. That is controlled by Kraang." A blue armored Kraangdroid instructed before Metalhead shot it down.

An un-armored Kraangdroid placed its hand over the terminal and Snakeweed and Spider Bytez's cells opened. Snakeweed and Spider Bytez jumped down and glared at them.

"The ones, that are turtles, that I call frogs, must be destroyed!" Spider Bytez shouted as he started attacking them.

As he and Snakeweed attacked, Raccoonus used his clairvoyance to see their aura were dim and grey.

"Guys, those two of them had been brainwashed." He told them.

"Is it me, or is Spider Bytez a lot less Spider Bytez and a lot more Kraang-y?" Mikey asked, dodging Spider Bytez's attacks.

Donnie tried to attack Spider Bytez from behind, but Snakeweed caught him and started swinging him around. Leo cut the vine and Donnie landed behind him, Raph and Raccoonus.

Kraangdroids joined Snakeweed and Spider Bytez and aimed their blasters at them.

"Exterminate all Mutants."

"So, what do we do, fearless leader?" Raph asked Leo.

"I'm open to suggestions." Leo answered.

Metalhead looked closely at mind control devices on Spider Bytez and Snakeweed's head and then at the Kraang monitoring the terminal. He flew right into the Kraang and stomped him, by taking out the arm and placed it to deactivate the devices. Then Snakeweed and Spider Bytez were freed and Raccoonus sensed their aura returned to normal.

"The device, that is the control device, is no longer controlling—" A Kraangdroid spoke, but Snakeweed and Spider Bytez took them out.

Spider Bytez looked at the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi.

"Frogs, Karate Kid, Rodent, are you getting me out of here, or do I got to do it myself?"

More Kraang fired at them, but they were taken out by light blue lasers. The team turned and saw Metalhead. He saved them.

Donnie smiled and instructed. "Metalhead, see if you can open a portal. We're getting out of here."

Leo nodded and smiled. "Right. All of us. Mutants too."

"I loved to hear it." Hiroshi agreed.

Metalhead nodded and floated toward the terminal and inserted his finger into the output. The cells were all opened, and the portal was activated.

"Metalhead did it. He opened the portal." Donnie cheered.

However, Kraangdroids came and attacked to stop our escape. The Turtles, Metalhead, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus were taking care of the ground Kraangdroids, to make sure the mutants escape on their own.

Hiroshi saw Kraangdroid aim its blaster at Raph, but it was stomped apart by Slash who nodded back to him and jumped up.

Hiroshi walked right to him. "Slash understands." He said in gratitude as Raph smiled, know that Slash can be trusted.

Along with Slash, Spider Bytez made his way to the portal.

"Every spider for himself." Then the Kraang started shooting at the terminal and Metalhead.

"The machine, that opened the portal, must close the portal." Metalhead closed the portal and Justin fell.

Hiroshi punched the Kraang shooting the terminal and called. "Metalhead, you got to keep the portal open!"

Metalhead nodded and opened the portal again.

He shot down any Kraang that tried the same trick. Leo put his hand over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here."

"Not without Kirby!" Raccoonus shouted.

Leo, Donnie, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi made their way up to Kirby's cell as the Kraang were zapping and keeping him grounded. Leo, Donnie, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi jumped as Hiroshi blasted them off the platform. Kirby got back to his feet and jumped away from them in fear.

"Mr. O'Neil, fly outta here. Please! For April. Go! Now!" Donnie persuaded him as Kirby did and fly into the portal.

"Let's go!" Hiroshi yelled as they were leaving from prison.

"Metalhead, we're leaving." Leo informed Metalhead. The Turtles and two teammates reached the top, but Metalhead wasn't moving.

"Come on, you tin can! Move!" Raph shouted.

Metalhead and chirped at them. Donnie looked at the portal, then back at Metalhead in shock.

"He has to keep it open for us." Hiroshi dropped in shock as his blood ran cold.

"But what about him?" Raccoonus asked as they all looked at Metalhead.

More Kraang came and tried to surround Metalhead. He kept them back with everything he had. He looked at them and motioned for them to go, then returned to the fight.

Donnie sighed. "We don't have a choice."

With that, Leo Raph, Mikey, and Hiro leaped through the portal. Donnie and Raccoonus gave one last look to Metalhead.

"Metalhead, thank you." Raccoonus thanked.

_"Thank you for having so much faith in me."_ Metalhead's voice answered, giving Donnie and Raccoonus a thumbs-up.

Donnie smiled and returned the thumbs-up, then he grabbed his hand. "Raccoonus, let's go."

With that, they jumped through the portal and escaped.

(New York City)

Hiro and others were thrown out of a mailbox. The mailbox disappeared and something metallic landed behind them. Hiroshi and others looked and saw it was Metalhead's head.

Donnie gasped. "Metalhead? Oh, no."

Donnie picked up the head and sulked. The rest of them stood up and sulked.

"Dude, he saved us." Mikey gasped.

"He saved all of us." Leo pouted, then turned to Donnie. "You're right, Donnie. I should've trusted you."

"I programmed him to be intelligent, but I didn't realize how much he had evolved." Donnie answered. He stood up and looked at Raccoonus and Hiroshi

"Hiro, Raccoonus, he trusted you the most. We should've listened."

"Just following the old instincts." Hiroshi replied with a small smile and put a hand over Metalhead's head.

"Donnie, I'm sorry about Metalhead, bro." Mikey apologized, the added with a smile. "I didn't really mind it when he grabbed my face. His hands were soft. For a robot."

Donnie smiled. "Thanks, Mikey."

"Do you think you'll try building another Metalhead?" Leo asked.

With a sullen look, Donnie answered. "Maybe I will. One day."

The Turtles and Hiroshi turned at Raccoonus.

"Raccoonus, how did you sense that Snakeweed and Spider Bytez were mind-controlled?" Donnie asked.

"You see, some days ago when I meditated with Kami. I must somehow awaken my mind and it is called clairvoyance." Raccoonus said.

"Clairvoyance? Is that how you can sense any auras like the mutants and listened to Metalhead's voice?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, with that, I can able to track them down." Raccoonus said.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"Come on, let's go back to the Lair." Hiroshi said.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 12 - Rats and Men  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Leo and Hiroshi are facing at Splinter and Raccoonus who were holding the blindfold straps.

"I don't know, Master Splinter. This doesn't seem fair." Leo said with an uncertain tone.

"It will be fine." Raccoonus said as he and Splinter put their blindfolds over their eyes and tied it at the back of their heads.

"I assure you; it isn't." Splinter assured.

"I have done this before. Raccoonus got a sharp sense and then he sensed my movements like the predators preyed on the small mammal." Hiroshi summarized.

"And so, I asked him to join me." Splinter added.

"Well said, Sensei." Raccoonus replied.

Leo fighting against Splinter while Hiroshi challenged Raccoonus. Hiroshi tried attacks him, but Racconus dodged him from every move and he palmed onto his face. Hiroshi took a step back as Raph, Mikey and Donnie burst into laughter at Leo's embarrassment after Splinter hit him.

"Oh, man." Mikey sighed, calming himself down.

"A swing and a miss." Raph grinned.

Leo looked at his brothers, then at Hiroshi who gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. Leo nodded, then hopped back to his feet and he and Master Splinter circled each other.

"Blind fighting is more than honing your other senses. It is about perception." Uncle Splinter informed as Leo drew his other katana and Hiroshi shook his head firmly. "And giving the illusion of control."

Splinter and Raccoonus's ears twitched. Leo and Hiroshi leaped to attack them from above, but Master Splinter and Raccoonus dodged by leaning back. Leo and Hiroshi continued to attack, but two martial arts mutants were kept evading and stayed very close.

"You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but—" Splinter caught one of Leo's wrists and said to his ear. You do not."

With that, Splinter disarmed Leo and threw him into the ground. Raccoonus uppercut on Hiroshi and fall into the floor. Leo's brothers laughed at his embarrassment again.

"Looks like someone needs a shower." Mikey joked.

"How's that floor tasting, Lame-o-nardo?" Raph asked.

Raccoonus removed his blindfold, quietly moved aside as Splinter walked behind the trio and whacked them across the head with one of Leo's katanas.

"Ow!" The three yelped in pain.

"It is not hard to sense loudmouths." Splinter scolded.

Then he clutched his head. Splinter and turned and removed his blindfold. Raccoonus looked at his aura, using his clairvoyance and it flinched him. Raccoonus sensed him like he was trying to fight something.

"Splinter? Is something wrong?" Raccoonus asked as Leo and Hiro got back to their feet.

"You insolent fools! You turtles!" Uncle Splinter hissed, catching the Turtles and Raccoonus's attention.

He turned to the others and raised Leo's katana to attack. "You will all—"

The Turtles braced themselves. Raccoonus quickly grabbed Splinter's wrist and looked into his eyes. Splinter's eyes were glowing a familiar red. One look into my eyes and Splinter's eyes stopped glowing and gasped in shock and dismay. Raccoonus let go of Splinter's wrist and he dropped Leo's katana.

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo asked his father.

Master Splinter fell to his knees. "I am sorry, my sons. This is... Something is wrong. I must meditate. We will continue this training another time."

Leo picked up his other katana and joined his brothers in leaving the Dojo.

"Yo, did you see that?" Mikey asked.

"Sensei gave me crazy eyes." Leo gave Splinter a last look and left.

Hiroshi stands beside Raccoonus who folded his arms and stared at Master Splinter. "Something dark in his mind."

"Raccoonus, helped him." Hiroshi replied as Raccoonus walked over to him.

"Sensei."

"I said we will continue another time, Raccoonus and Hiroshi." Splinter told them as Hiroshi shook his head and said.

"No. You don't have to be an empath to know something's wrong." Raccoonus stood in front of Splinter, crouched to his level and looked at his right hand.

He lifted his left hand and gently placed it over Splinter's forehead. The second, his fingers touched his fur, he saw a quick glimpse of a face he thought they'd never see him again. Splinter flinched again, and Raccoonus removed his hand.

"He's trying to control you again, isn't he?" Raccoonus asked in a serious tone.

Splinter looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

Hiroshi gasped in shock. "The Rat King?! He's still alive?!"

Raccoonus thought for a second, then a memory hit in his mind. Raccoonus stood up and started burning some incense on Master Splinter's shrine.

"What are you doing?" Splinter noticed.

"Something I should've done months ago." Raccoonus answered as he settled the shrine up.

"Kami-Sensei taught me this technique years ago."

"What technique?" Splinter asked.

"Spiritual Zen. It's very old. If two souls have a bond strong enough, they can meld minds and overwhelm any form of infiltration." Hiroshi explained.

"Kind of like a mix between a defense mechanism and a spiritual link. One question remains though." Raccoonus added turned to Splinter and asked. "Are you willing to try it?"

Splinter looked away in thought. Then he looked at me dead in the eyes and nodded. With that, he, and Raccoonus sat across from each other and started meditating.

"Hiro, placed your hand on my head. I will allow you to share it to see." Raccoonus said as Hiroshi place a hand on the back of his head and Raccoonus put his paws over Splinter's forehead.

They could see into his mind. Raccoonus sensed the infiltrator.

(Inside Master Splinter's Mind)

Splinter opened his eyes and grimaced. "No. I defeated you. You were gone."

In fear, he started scurrying further into the darkness. "I am never gone. I live because you live." A familiar voice answered. Raccoonus and Hiro entered Splinter's mind and appeared in front of in a protective manner.

"Rat King!" Hiroshi hissed, making his presence known. "You're at temptation is over!"

A voice evilly laughed and echoed all over the background.

"Ah, Tang Hiroshi. How I ever forgot about you? Still trying to save what you can't"

"You will leave his mind alone, Falco!" Raccoonus demanded.

Splinter's image disappeared and was replaced by a glowing, light blue orb.

"I'm even deeper than your uncle's mind. I'm inside his very soul." Falco told Hiroshi as the orb took the form of his uncle when he was human.

Falco grabbed the glowing man and told Splinter. "You will give everything to your King! Your Rat King!"

"No! You have no control over me." Uncle Splinter shouted, trying to resist.

"I have what I came for." Falco said, then he was gone.

(Lair – Dojo)

Back in reality…

Raccoonus and Hiroshi opened their eyes and saw Master Splinter standing over them with his hands out in a sign. He opened his eyes and gasped. Master Splinter fell to his knees and put his hand over his forehead. Hiroshi places his hand over his uncle's shoulder.

Splinter looked at him and looked away.

"He has gotten stronger, Oji. The Rat King still manipulated you." Hiroshi said as Splinter sighed.

Raccoonus put Splinter's arm over his shoulders and helped him back to his feet.

"C'mon. Let's get you some ice."

Splinter grabbed his cane and nodded in agreement.

(Lair – Kitchen)

With help from Hiroshi and Raccoonus, Splinter made his way to the kitchen. Before they entered, Hiroshi heard Raph asked.

"What are you babbling about?"

Hiroshi and Raccoonus went into the kitchen and saw the Turtles, April, Casey, and Keno around the dining table. Mikey was in front of the refrigerator, looking like he's hiding something and the cereal fell over him.

"Guys. We have a problem." Hiroshi alerted.

"What is it?" Keno asked.

Then Splinter walked in and made his way to the refrigerator.

"Need ice... For my head... And possibly... A Chronicle."

"You can't do that! No, Sensei!" Mikey quickly protested, closing the door in Splinter's face.

Master Splinter glared at Mikey in aggression. "No? You tell me no?"

"Michelangelo, get back!" Raccoonus shouted, pushing Mikey behind him.

Splinter's eyes turned red again. He roared and started acting like an aggressive, wild rat. Splinter charged toward Mikey. Mikey ran away from him as Hiroshi and Raccoonus held Splinter back and away from Mikey.

Casey quickly hid under the dining table. "This is not helping my whole rat thing."

Hiroshi stared into his uncle's glowing maniacal red eyes. "You will release my uncle, you monster!" His aggressive behavior got worse and Splinter whipped Hiroshi with his tail as he lost his grip. Splinter then grabbed Raccoonus and threw him into the wall, near the entrance and break his right leg which caused him to yelled in pain.

"Raccoonus!" Mikey yelled.

Master Splinter roared again and turned his attention to Mikey again. Mikey got himself cornered.

"Don't just stand there! Help him!" Hiroshi instructed.

Donnie, Raph, Hiroshi, and Leo restrained Master Splinter to the dining table. But he was too strong and threw them away from him.

Master Splinter stood up and spoke in a familiar tone. "I've got what I came for. Soon New York and the world will be mine!"

Then the red glow was gone, and Master Splinter collapsed on the table.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Hiroshi asked in worry.

"What happened?" April asked.

Splinter sat up, rubbed his forehead and grimaced. "The Rat King has returned."

April and the Turtles gasped in shock.

"Who's the 'Rat King'?" Casey asked.

"Victor Falco used to be a scientist until he was paid to experiment with Mutagen." April explained.

"He was able to make a neurochemical to give person telepathic abilities. However, one of his experiments went wrong and he was mutated with a telepathic connection with every rat in New York."

"So, a telepathic supervillain. Got it." Casey understood.

"So, he was the one did this happened to him?" Keno asked.

"Yes, Keno." Donnie answered.

Hiroshi rushed to Raccoonus who clutched his right leg and checked him.

"Guys, I think Raccoonus got a broken leg." Hiroshi replied as Splinter came over next to him.

"He would be fine, my nephew. Let me tend him." Splinter said as he carried Raccoonus by his arms.

(Lair – Common Area)

Splinter place Raccoonus on a couch and wrapping the bandages around his broken right leg which made him cringed in pain.

"Argghh."

"Hold still." Splinter told him lightly.

"Mikey, turned on the TV for what's going on." Hiroshi said as Mikey pressed the button on a remote and the news channel was broadcasting with the woman news reporter. She was in the streets, holding up an umbrella, due to it raining. And they saw the street was overrun by multiple rats and large rat mutants.

"That's great, Rat King has found the few of canisters when we spilled over the city." Hiroshi retorted.

_"This is Joan Grody reporting live from Bleecker street, where giant rats have emerged from the sewers." _The woman reported._ "These revolting rodents are snatching people away, on this edition of Grody to the Max." _

Then the rats attacked her. A brown rat looked at the camera and then static.

"Giant rats? Giant rats?" Casey muttered as he backed into the couch in fear.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Casey." April suggested.

Leo turned to Master Splinter. "We could really use your help, Sensei. Last time you took that creep down with one punch."

"Last time was different, Leonardo." Raccoonus spoke up.

"Falco was just getting used to his telepathic abilities." Splinter nodded with a sullen look.

"Raccoonus is right. The Rat King has grown too powerful. I do not fear for myself, but for what he could... Force me to do."

(New York City)

Leo droved the Shell-Raiser in front of the others as Hiroshi sat next to him and Keno is sitting on Raph's station.

"Sorry, we're late." Leo replied as he pulled the switch to make the subway faster.

They all tried to fend the giant mutant rats as Keno saw the monitor see one of them jumped on Patrol Buggy that the other Turtles and April and attacked.

"Get off them, you stupid rodent!" Keno shouted as he fired the garbage cannon at the giant rat to let go of them and continuing firing at them.

However, the two rodents stopped the Shell-Raiser.

"A little help here, guys!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Shell-Raiser turned the sideways on the road which caused them to fall.

"Ow!" Keno shouted.

"Are you guys okay back there?" Leo asked.

"We're good!" Hiroshi said as he and others crawled over to the top hatch and Keno kicked it opened.

Hiroshi and Keno step out into the rain and help Leo.

"Well, that plan didn't go well." Keno commented as the rats cornered them.

"Oh, I have enough about this!" Keno glowed his hands with a green aura. "Shock-Wave Blast!" He slammed his fist on the ground, creating the small Ki wave to disintegrate them.

"Nice job, Keno." Leo said.

"How is your condition?" Hiroshi asked.

"My Ki disorder is gone for good and my body feels a lot better." Keno answered as the other Turtles and April ran up to them.

"It's got Casey!" Mikey yelled.

"What?! It got him?!" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it took him away. We need to find him where he is." Donnie said.

"And leading us to find the Rat King's lair." Hiroshi said.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raccoonus was resting in his room while Hiroshi and others were sitting on the bench around Splinter who started explaining about Rat King's plan.

"The Rat King peered into my mind, to see what makes me unique. With that knowledge, he will create an army of rat people."

"We got to stop him, Sensei."

Raph told Splinter.

"I told you, he is too powerful." Master Splinter reminded Raph, then added in a sad tone. "Even for me."

"But, Master Splinter, if there's one time we could use your help, it's now." Hiroshi pointed out.

Splinter hit the ground with his cane.

"Enough! I will not put you in danger again." He turned and started making his way to his room.

But April spoke up. "We believe in you, Sensei. We need your help and so does Casey."

"She's right, you can't stay here. He was trying to control you." Keno added.

Splinter said nothing and continued made his way to his room.

"Well, look we have to do this on our own." Hiroshi said.

The Turtles packed up their gears, including the ton of smoke bombs and Keno donned his vigilante outfit.

(Rat King's Lair)

Once they arrived, they saw people locked in the cage including Casey and Irma when they heard Rat King laughed.

"There's Casey. He's alive." April gasped in relief, then tilted her head. "And Irma?"

"We can't let the humans see us, April. You have to free 'em." Donnie told April.

As a hand touched Leo's shoulder, they all turned at Master Splinter who accepted his help.

"Sensei?"

"It is time for the Rat King is dethroned."

"I knew you wouldn't let us down." Leo said.

"If I should lose control, you do what you have to do." Uncle Splinter told them.

April, the Turtles, Keno, and Hiroshi nodded.

"Nothing's gonna happen. 'Cause I got my super-secret weapon. Yeah." Mikey assured, stroking what looks like an icebox.

"Let's go!" Leo instructed.

With that, the group split up and Hiroshi aid Leo as he drew out a knife and was ready to throw at the Rat King, however, Splinter grabbed it. Leo and Hiro noticed, and Falco laughed. He knew they were here.

"No! Get out!" Uncle Splinter shouted, trying to fight the telepathic control.

But, his struggle was in vain, as Falco smiled. "You're mine now, Splinter. Destroy your sons! One by one!"

Splinter turned Leo on to his shell and tried to kill him with a knife, but Leo fought back.

"Uncle Splinter, fight it with your mind!" Hiroshi shouted.

"Forget that, Rat King!" Mikey yelled as he threw the icebox and the mutated Neapolitan ice cream-flavored cat threw on him.

"Ice Cream Kitty away!" The Rat King screamed as he tried to get the kitty off, but she managed to hold on and continued scratching him.

"Another mutant?" Keno asked as Splinter is freed, letting Leo go and clutched on his head.

"Is that April's cat?" Donnie asked.

"Absolutely not." Mikey replied.

"Hiroshi, come with me!" Splinter called as Hiroshi nodded and followed him.

Rat King escaped as Ice Cream Kitty get off him and walked into the lift. "Destroy them!"

Splinter and Hiroshi are going down to chase after him.

(Sewers)

Falco landed on one of his rat mutants and ordered. "Go, Caligula!"

The rat obeyed and ran. Splinter and Hiro landed as Splinter quickly scurried and Hiro flew in the air after him.

"You run like a coward when not in control!" Splinter told Falco.

"Who said I'm not in control?" Falco asked. Then he shouted. "Attack!"

Splinter and Hiroshi looked back and saw the large wave of sewer rats running toward them.

"Keep moving!" Hiroshi shouted as he and Splinter were able to outrun the swarm and chased the Rat King into the lower levels of the sewers called the Undercity that has its only platforms, pipes, and decaying buildings and the atmospheric system, creating thick clouds that occupy every space or crevice between each of the pillars.

(Sewers – Undercity)

The Rat King hopped off his steed and hopped across the platforms. Splinter and Hiro reach the higher platforms to get him, but he used a wall of rats. Splinter leaped toward the platform and grabbed hold of the wall.

The Rat King stood over Splinter and shouted. "Fall!" A wall of rats fell on to Splinter and forced him to let go, by biting his hands.

"Oji!" Hiroshi shouted as he dived after him and was able to stop his fall into the deep depth by grabbing him. "Gotcha!"

Splinter looked and gave him a smile as Hiroshi flew up to the platform and they both landed.

Then Splinter looked at the Rat King who continued to run.

"I will not let you escape this time."

Splinter and Hiroshi were going after him until Rat King ran out of the air and nowhere else to run as he turned around and used his psionic abilities to sense them were here.

Hiroshi is ready to fight but Splinter stopped him. "No. This is my fight."

Hiroshi nodded as Splinter charged at him and kicked him, but Rat King dodged him. The Rat King kept dodging from attacks and then gave Splinter a punch in the gut. Splinter tumbled back and fell to his knees.

"Uncle Yoshi, keep fighting!" Hiroshi said.

"That's right. Bow before your master, Rat. There's nothing you can do that I can't see coming." Rat King smiled.

"So, you still think you are in control of the situation?" Splinter asked with a hidden tone of an idea.

With a quick strike, Uncle Splinter knocked the white rat off Rat King's shoulder and swiped the bandage over his eyes.

"Yes!" Hiroshi cheered. "Aristotle!" Rat King cried as the rat fell into the chasm.

He turned to Splinter and hissed. "You'll pay for that. I can still see through your eyes."

Splinter revealed the bandage in his hand and Rat King noticed.

"What?"

"How about now?" Splinter asked, wrapping the bandage over his eyes.

The Rat King is now blind as he started wandering and attacking thin air.

"Control is an illusion, Rat King." Hiro told him.

Splinter was able to attack him and throw him to the ground.

Falco got back to his feet and shouted. "Where are you?" "It can be even more blinding than the inability to see. It can..." Splinter continued.

Falco started swinging punches, but he lost his footing and fell off the edge, into the chasm.

"Send you over the edge." Splinter finished.

Then he removed the bandage from his eyes.

"Goodbye, my King."

"You did it, Uncle Splinter!" Hiroshi cheered to him as Splinter nodded to him and replied.

"It was finally over, Hiroshi. Let's go home." Splinter said as he and Hiroshi walked away.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	13. Chapter 13

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 13 - Wormquake Part 1  
**

(New York City)

Hiroshi, the Turtles, and Raccoonus are on the rooftops of the city, doing their evening patrol and see if they stumbled into any missing canisters of Mutagen.

Once they all reached the large enough rooftop, Raccoonus alerted them. "Hold up, guys! I don't think we're alone."

"You're right, Raccoonus. We have a potential spy." Hiroshi turned and looked at the squirrel, that was munching on an acorn, on top of a ventilation unit.

The squirrel looked at Mikey, dropped its acorn and scurried off. Hiroshi rolled his eyes with a smile, then Donnie spoke up.

"Shh. I thought I heard—"

He was cut off by a familiar voice shouting.

"Foot! Attack!"

Suddenly, Foot Bots and Rahzar ambushed them. Donnie, Raph, Leo, Hiroshi, and Raccoonus took care of the robots, while Bradford attacked Mikey.

"Serving one bot, hot!" Raph shouted as he took out one of the Foot Bots. Bradford tackled Mikey to the ground.

"Get off me, Rahzar!" Mikey told the Super-Mutant.

Luckily Donnie whacked him off Mikey. Bradford recovered and threw some of his claws at the younger brothers.

"Look out!" Mikey shouted, using his nunchucks to deflect the claws. Once there was enough room to move, Karai and Gravkor appeared themselves.

"Hello, Hiroshi." Gravkor said in darkly tone.

"Gravkor." Hiroshi said.

"Let's take her down once and for all." Raph told him and Leo.

He dashed toward Karai, but she fended him off. Then Raph got pre-occupied with the Foot Bots.

"Leo, you reasoned Karai while fighting and I got Gravkor." Hiroshi told him.

"Right!" Leo said, fighting with Karai and splitting up.

Hiroshi dodged from Gravkor's fire breathing and Hiroshi punched him in the face. Gravkor brushed his face with a claw and kicked Hiroshi which made him slipped back. Hiroshi used his flight to fly into the air and Gravkor pursing him.

"You're not flying away from me!" He yelled as he blasted fireballs from his mouth at him as Hiroshi dodged from them and fired Ki balls at him.

Gravkor quickly covered himself with his wings and defended against the energy blasts. Hiro charged at him with a punch but Gravkor caught it, he threw him onto the wall, crashed and fell on the ground. Gravkor grabbed him in the air.

"Your lives end here." He replied as he holds out his other claw and charging the energy to finish him.

"Back off!"

Gravkor turned at someone's voice as he got hit and rolled across on the road.

Hiroshi was freed as he turned at someone and gasped recognizing him. Someone was named Sasuke.

Sasuke Fuji is Hiro's best friend and ally. He has his razor black hairstyle with dyeing light brown and green eyes. He is wearing a black ninja mask hoodie with a yellow long scarf and underneath his black shirt with the rising sun, leopard print optical glasses, and black drow tabi.

"Hey, Hiro." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke! You're here!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. But let's talk later." Sasuke replied as Gravkor was getting up to his feet and saw a new guy.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He demanded.

"Fuji Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself.

"Then you will be going to pay!" Gravkor shouted as he charged at them.

Then suddenly, the ground is started shaking and trembling them.

"What is it?" Gravkor asked.

"What was that?" Hiroshi asked.

"Who knows? Let's get out of here!" Sasuke threw a smoke bomb and they were both disappeared.

"No! They're gone!" Gravkor growled as he took a flight and heading back to the Shredder's lair.

Hiroshi and Sasuke ran through the alleyway and into the playground.

"I think we're lost him." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, how did you get here?" Hiroshi asked.

"Honda has sent me here in the city and I'm here for your aid." Sasuke answered.

"My dad send you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yeah, friends must look after each other. I'll see you around." Sasuke replied as he jumped onto the fire escape and then onto the rooftop, running.

The Turtles and Raccoonus found Hiro as they ran towards him.

"Hiro? Where have you been?" Donnie asked.

"I just got beaten by Gravkor, but I was helping with my old friend." Hiroshi answered.

"Old friend? Who is it?" Raph asked. "Not now, let's go back to the Lair." Raccoonus said as he and others went back to the Lair.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi entered the dojo and saw Leo talking with Splinter.

"Master Splinter, I tried to tell Karai...that you're her father." He said as Hiroshi shared with a concerned look.

"Hmm?" Splinter replied.

"We thought that if she knew, she might come over to our side." Leo finished. Master Splinter stood up and walked across the room.

"Mm, there is a saying. 'He who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchaku."

"They say that in Japan?" Hiroshi asked.

"They would if you were there." Splinter answered, but then sighed. "Still, your heart is in the right place. Perhaps it is time she knew the truth."

"Maybe you should tell others as well." Leo answered as Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno entered here.

"Atsuko? Kenji? Keno?" Hiroshi asked.

"It is time for us to hear it as well." Atsuko replied as Splinter nodded to her.

With that, Hiroshi brings the other Turtles and Raccoonus into the dojo. Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Raccoonus sat and braced themselves for what their mentor has to say to them.

"This is difficult. But it is time you all knew the truth." Uncle Splinter started. "The child I thought I had lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai, my daughter."

The other Turtles, Raccoonus and Atsuko gasped at this info.

"Fury became a flame. And flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness, Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter. And trained as a deadly Foot assassin."

From the awe and shock, Donnie was the first to speak. "Wait. T-This can't be."

"It's some kind of joke, right, Sensei?" Raph asked.

"Karai's our sister." Mikey gasped.

"She was my cousin after all." Atsuko realized.

"Splinter told me about Karai was his daughter, so I can't tell you guys about this." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, Shredder mentioned that he took her away from him when I was there." Kenji said as Mikey, Donnie, Raph, and Raccoonus were surprised.

"Wait. You two knew about this and you didn't tell us!?" Raph asked, pointing at Kenji and Hiroshi.

Keno walked to him and tried to soothe him.

"Hey, take it easy, Raph. We get it, we know Shredder took Karai away from Splinter. How does it make you feel better?" He replied.

"Keno's got a good point." Donnie agreed.

"Thanks, Donnie." Keno smiled.

Raph turned to Splinter and stood up. "Sensei, she's still our enemy. She was raised by Shredder."

Donnie agreed with Raph. "Yeah. How can we ever trust her?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "It is good in her, I know there is. I've sensed it many times. Anger, vengeance and Shredder's lies have been clouding it."

Uncle Splinter picked up his family photo and nodded in agreement. "The truth must be told. And it too will be an earthquake."

Master Kami arrived here in the dojo and they saw him.

"I did tell Atsuko a truth about Shredder and now she will understand. Maybe you should do the same any of you." He said.

"Then me, Atsuko, Kenji, Raccoonus and Keno were going to find her and telling the truth." Hiroshi said.

"Good luck with that, cousin." Raph scoffed.

Hiroshi and his ninja team left the Turtles and Splinter at the dojo to do their things.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai, Fishface, Bradford, Stockman, and Gravkor are in the throne room, waiting for the Shredder.

"Father should've been back hours ago, with his two new secret weapons."

"I've heard rumors it's new mutants." Fishface spoked up, then added in a loving tone. "Part woman, part tuna, all lover."

Gravkor scoffed. "Romantic fish."

"I hope not. I'm allergic to fish." Stockman disagreed.

Offended, Fishface growled at him.

Stockman quickly added. "Nothing personal, Xever."

"All I know is that he's a deadly assassin." Rahzar spoke up.

"The Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid, decades ago. Also, with another mutant who equipped with Kraang high protective armored."

"Then let's see what the mutants are." Gravkor said.

Two rows of eight Foot Bots, in total, entered and bowed. Quickly, Karai, Xever, Bradford, Stockman, and Gravkor stepped aside as Shredder entered the room.

Shredder passed Karai, and she bowed her head.

"Father."

Shredder passed her and Gravkor lowered his head in greeting. He passed Rahzar. Rahzar lowered his head.

"Master Shredder."

Shredder looked at Bradford and noted. "You look terrible, Bradford."

He walked toward his throne and sat down. Shredder then turned his head at Gravkor.

"Karai told me you helped my clan to defeat the Turtles and Hiroshi. I am very generous with you as my new sub-leader." Shredder smirked.

"Thank you, Master Shredder. Your arrival is opportune." Gravkor bowed him with respect.

Shredder chuckled. "Good enough." Then he announced. "I have returned, and I bring with me the two most feared assassins in all of Asia."

They heard someone else enter the room and saw two mutant assassins, Tiger Claw and Scar Mole.

Tiger Claw is a mutant tiger assassin/bounty hunter originating from Japan. His outfit has somewhat of a commando/bounty hunter look, consisting of light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and brown shirt vest over it, a double chain bullet bandolier with a jetpack, a blue scarf around his neck, a double chain bullet belt around his waist, and brown pants with pouches for his pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stop at his ankles.

Scar Mole is a mutant screw mole slayer originating from Japan as well. His outfit is suited with Kraang's technological battle-armored with oni engraved on his back and yellow sash belt. His eyes were brown. His fur is dark red. He got sharp brown quills on his back.

Tiger Claw and Scar Mole bowed to him.

"Tiger Claw. Scar Mole." "

This is your secret weapon, Father? Another two freaks?" Karai asked.

Tiger Claw stood up and glared at Karai. "This is the Foot Clan you promised me?" Then he looked back at Shredder. "I must say, Master Shredder, I am disappointed."

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me effortlessly. But that's sound so pathetic for our aftertaste." Scar Mole added, without turning back.

Offended, Karai drew out one of her blades and attacked Tiger Claw who quickly aimed one of his laser pistols at her head.

"I honor you, Great Tiger Claw." Shredder said.

Scar Mole and Tiger Claw then turned their attention at Gravkor.

"This one seemed intrigued us." Tiger Claw complimented.

"This is Gravkor, he is a brutally strong Drakonoid. He will aid us to destroy our enemies." Shredder explained.

Fishface decided to step in. "I honor you, Great Tiger Claw. Can I offer you some refreshments?"

Calmed down, Tiger Claw withdrew his weapon and answered. "Milk, skim."

Fishface nodded and scurried off. Karai noticed something and smirked. "Sensitive subject maybe, but shouldn't tigers have tails?"

Tiger Claw glared at Karai. "Don't mock me, child. It was a rival who sliced off my tail." Tiger Claw returned with a cup of milk. "One day I will find it, and she will pay the price!"

Tiger Claw started drinking the milk.

Karai smirked again. "If you can't keep your own tail—"

Shredder cut her off. "Silence, Karai. You will treat Tiger Claw with the utmost respect. He is my new Second-in-Command."

Karai shouted. "What? I've earned that job, not some oversized cat in a scarf!"

Shredder cut her off again. "Enough! Tiger Claw, take my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his Turtles. Karai, do not disobey him."

"Yes, father." Karai accepted this.

"Gravkor, you and Scar Mole along with Bradford and Xever. Find Hiroshi, his allies, and Kami and destroyed them." Shredder said.

"I already made my plan very clearly, Shredder." Gravkor said.

"Perfect, do not disappoint me." Shredder said.

Scar Mole laughed. "Once we will not have failed."

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were hopping across the rooftops.

"Don't you guys see her anything?" Keno asked.

"I'm pretty sure she will come out anytime." Kenji answered.

"Kenji's right, we have to split up." Hiroshi replied.

"Kenji and I will go with you." Atsuko said.

"I take Keno with me." Raccoonus said.

"Alright, be back about ten minutes before the earthquake occurred." Hiroshi said.

"Right." Keno and Raccoonus nodded before they will all split up each other.

Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Kenji walked down through the street until they saw the Kraangdroids carried the crates from the van and into the old warehouse.

"What are the crates the Kraang carried?" Atsuko asked.

"Let's go and find out." Kenji said.

Raccoonus and Keno were spotted at the Footbots that were scurried across the buildings.

"Look likes we got the punks to settle this." Keno punched on his palm.

Then Rahzar and Fishface came up behind them as they turned back to them.

"Sorry, we were...uh, about to go now." Keno said, nervously as he and Raccoonus managed to run but the Footbots blocked them.

"Going somewhere, tontos?" Fishface asked with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Raccoonus yelled as he threw a smoke bomb and they are both vanished.

"I hate it when that raccoon ninja does that. Ninjas, searched them everywhere!" Rahzar said as the Footbots were scattered around the city.

(Old Warehouse)

Kenji opened the roof window, he jumped down on the ground, Hiroshi and Atsuko did the same. They were on the second floor with the stairs.

"Come on." Hiroshi said as he and two ninjas doing their stealth mode.

They were slowly moved and quietly until Atsuko pointed out to the Kraang packing out the portable devices from the crates as they looked over the barrels to see them.

"The Kraang are packing portable devices? What for?" Hiroshi asked.

One of the Kraang picked up as he placed the tech in the air, and it floated on its own.

"Whoa, what are they doing?" Kenji asked, awed.

A droid pressed the center button of the Kraang symbol and the portable opened a Kraang pink portal. Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Kenji were amazed.

"No way, the Kraang Portable Portal." Hiroshi said.

"That what the Kraang been developed?" Atsuko asked.

"They were transferring the weapons and vehicles from Dimension X." Kenji said and stood up. "We must get rid of all of them."

"Right." Hiroshi said as he and others sneaked down the stairs and saw three Kraang standing behind the crates while they were hiding down the corner of the boxes.

Hiroshi and others surprised them and took them down.

"Kraang, the ones which are known as the intruders—"

Kenji quickly cut him off by slicing him in half and unsheathed his odachi.

"I had enough of that stupid vocabulary." He retorted.

Atsuko kissed him in a lip which made him blushed and Hiroshi sighed but chuckled.

"She was still liking you, Ken."

Kenji glared at him. "Shut up."

Atsuko giggled at them and replied. "Boys."

Then the Kraang noticed them and starts firing them.

"Oh great." Hiroshi muttered as he and others dodged from the lasers.

"I'll go first." Atsuko said as she pulled her jumonji yari out and stabbed one of them.

Kenji sliced the other two of them and shot a Ki blast at the droid. Hiroshi summoned his Energized Saber to disarm their blasters and blasted them with Ki balls with his free hand. Once they were finished, Kenji placed the bomb devices made of Kraang tech on each crate.

"What are you doing?" Hiroshi asked.

"My father designed the Plasma Bombs which is strong enough to destroy the portables." Kenji answered.

Plasma Bombs were beeping as much faster as Kenji alerted.

"Let's get out of here, we have ten seconds!"

Hiroshi blasted the window as he, Kenji and Atsuko jumped through it.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others take to cover the walls behind the warehouse before the explosion and they looked to see the flames coming out from it.

"We did it, guys." Atsuko said.

"Come on, let's go find Keno and Raccoonus." Hiroshi replied as they moved out to find the others.

(Subway Tunnel)

Sasuke finds himself in the subway tunnel as he starts running around until he saw a Kraang used the Portable Portal and hid in the corner. Kraang pressed the center button to summon the portal which April, Casey, and Donnie stepped out as being held captive by the five droids.

"You will continue marching from the place you are to the place you are not yet." One of the Kraang spoked.

"At least we're back in New York." Donnie said.

"Didn't they mention feeding us something? I'm hungry." Casey replied.

"No, they said they'd feed us to something." April corrected. "Something called a…" "Kraathatrogon.

"Which is… Actually, I have no clue what it is." Donnie said.

"We can wait around to be eaten or we can make a move!" Casey suggested.

Casey installed his taser in his glove and delivered electric current to the nearest Kraang droid.

April threw her tessen at the second Kraangdroid and knocked it down on its back. Sasuke comes out and threw his one of his Dual-Spark Shurikens at the two of them.

"What the?" Casey surprised as he and others saw happened as the handheld shuriken ended up stuck on the wall.

"Who was that?" Donnie asked as Sasuke appeared to them.

"Thanks, whoever you are." April said as Sasuke takes his shuriken off from the wall and put it back on his back scabbard.

Then Donnie to throw a shuriken at the nearby steam pipe to blind the alien droid and gave the others to escape.

Donnie, Sasuke, Casey, and April found themselves inside an abandoned New York subway.

"Wow! The old pneumatic subway! Built-in the 1800s." Donnie said.

"That's right, this is where the people tested on pneumatic power with only stop and a one-car shuttle going back and forth." Sasuke summarized making the others surprised.

"Dude, you sound so smart." Casey said, making Donnie smiled with goofy teeth. "Not bad, how did you learn so much?"

"I study everything about history and other stuff." Sasuke answered in Japanese tone.

"Who exactly are you?" April asked.

"Call me Sasuke. I'm his old childhood friend of Hiroshi from Japan." Sasuke replied.

"You're Hiro's friend? You must be the one who helped Hiro from Gravkor." Donnie replied.

"Exactly, Honda sent me here to watch over him." Sasuke said.

"What's gross slobbering sound?" April asked as she heard something unusual out of nowhere.

"It sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza." Donnie commented.

As the others reached the end of the tunnel, they found many Kraang droids gathering the giant worms from the portal and hooked them up to the machine as they are containing a giant tank of Mutagen for their plans. They watched as the Kraathatrogon was struggling against the Kraang droid with a roar, causing the entire chamber to shake.

"Those must be the Kraathatrogons." Donnie said as he pointed his finger to the Kraathatrogons.

"That's correct, those worms were the cause of the earthquakes." Sasuke said.

"Why? Why bring 'em here?" Casey questioned.

"Look." April said.

She pointed her finger to the Kraang droid, who was attaching some sort of a milking tube on the Kraathatrogon.

"They're milking them for Mutagen?" April asked.

"By Darwin's beard! This is where the Mutagen comes from!" Donnie gasped.

"It's quite fascinating and disgusting at the same time." Sasuke commented.

"Stop that!" April told Casey.

"Stop what?" Casey asked.

"I'm serious, Casey. I said stop!" April snapped as Sasuke saw it and gestured them with tilting his head.

April and Casey looked down to see a baby Kraathatrogon was the only one who was rubbing up against her, which had caught Donnie's attention. Casey immediately took out his hockey stick and hit the worm with it. But the baby alien worm's loud screech of pain had alerted the Kraang droids quickly.

"Kraang, we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered." One of the Kraangdroids spoke.

"Unleash the Kraathatrogon!" The second Kraang droid ordered.

Casey, Donnie, Sasuke, and April stared down at the fully grown Kraathatrogon in terror as the giant worm loomed closer to them with a loud screech.

"I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing." Casey said.

"Run for it before we got squashed!" Sasuke shouted as he and others running away from the giant alien worm.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Kenji were running in the street until Raccoonus and Keno showed up.

"Guys!" Keno said as he and Raccoonus ran towards them.

"Keno. I thought you and Raccoonus were splitting up." Kenji said.

"We were, but we were followed!" Raccoonus said. The Footbots were on the rooftops and above them along with Rahzar and Fishface.

"This is going to be so easy to find those twerps." Rahzar sneered as Fishface pulled out his butterfly knife in its larger version.

Hiroshi and others turned at Gravkor and Scar Mole approaching.

"It's Gravkor and he brought with this new mutant." He said.

"Allowed to introduce myself, Scar Mole. And it's time for sumo wrestling!" Scar Mole said as he lifted his leg and stomp on the ground, causing the ninjas trembled.

"Whoa, it was worse than an earthquake!" Keno exclaimed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	14. Chapter 14

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 14 - Wormquake Part 2  
**

(New York City)

Rahzar, Fishface, and Footbots jumped down and surrounded Hiroshi, Atsuko, Kenji, Keno, and Raccoonus.

"Okay, I think we should take the credit." Keno said nervously.

Gravkor and Scar Mole approached to them.

"Now, I'm going to ask that once. Summon Kami and we may you live." Gravkor grinned.

"It will never gonna happen, Gravkor." Kenji said.

"Let's take them down!" Hiroshi yelled as Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno drew out their weapons.

Keno bashed some of the Footbots with his Earth Hammer and Rahzar tried to slash him, but Keno dodged him. He smacked him right over his face, Rahzar growled as he grabbed him with his claw however, Keno kicked him in the gut and lifted him in the air, then tossed him on the ground, dazed.

Raccoonus faced with Fishface who tried to slash him with his butterfly knife, Raccoonus kicked the knife out from his hand and Fishface countered with spin-kicked at him. Fishface tried to kick Raccoonus but he caught his robotic legs and pierced through with his metal tekko which made Fishface surprised and Raccoonus threw him over to the wall.

Atsuko and Kenji battled with Scar Mole as they tried slashes on him but using his protective body armored and grabbed them as he slammed down rapidly on the ground.

Keno fired some Ki balls at Footbots and saw them beaten.

"Atsuko! Kenji!" Keno said as he and Raccoonus running against Scar Mole. His pair of laser blasters appeared from his shoulders and start firing at them.

"Man, he got seriously firepower!" Raccoonus said as he and Keno kept evading from lasers. Raccoonus threw some kunais at the twin blasters and they went non-functional as small exploded.

Keno pummeled him on his face as Scar Mole staggered back and he growled at them.

Hiroshi is fighting against Gravkor as he shot Ki blasts at him which caused himself braced for an impact. Gravkor spreads out his wings and charged at him as Hiroshi jumped over him and landed behind his back.

"Energized Saber, power up!" Hiroshi said, summoning his white ki beam sword from his right hand.

Hiroshi dashed towards him and strike him down which made Gravkor sliding down across the ground. Gravkor quickly gets up and threw the blinding powder on Hiro's eyes which caused him blinded as he starts punches and kicking at him and plummeted him down on the ground.

"Hiro!" Raccoonus shouted as Scar Mole smashed him down on the ground.

Keno quickly picked a phone and called Master Kami.

(Wing Do's Shop – Backroom)

Kami meditating when he heard the phone ringing and quickly opened his eyes to see his banana phone ranged and picked it up.

"Moshi, Moshi." Kami answered. "Keno, what is it?"

_"Sensei, it was urgent. We need your help right away!" _Keno said through the phone.

"Of course, Keno. I'm on my way." Kami replied as he hung up the phone and exited the Wing Do's Shop with a determined look on her face.

(New York City)

Gravkor and Scar Mole have tied Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Kenji, Atsuko, and Keno together and hang them on the light pole.

"You all tied up there for so long." Rahzar laughed.

"So much for calling the backup, Keno." Atsuko said.

"I don't have another choice. I'm sorry." Keno said.

"That's okay, Kami is coming to get us." Raccoonus assured.

"The raccoon dog got a point." Kenji agreed. "I would've been done for it if Keno shouldn't contact Kami."

"This's could take forever for being waiting." Scar Mole said impatiently as he aimed with shoulder-blaster at them but Gravkor stopped him. "No, not yet, Scar Mole." He ordered. "Fine." Scar Mole muttered. Then all of a sudden, a familiar shouted from a rooftop across. "Released them! Now!" Hiro and his allies looked up and saw Kami.

Scar Mole chuckled and said in Japanese. "Yuki no Saru ga kare no ni tsu no ashi o aruita toki, naze shi no kawarini?" (**'As a snow monkey walked on his two feet, why instead of four?'**).

"Wareware wa mirudearou." (**'We shall see.'**) Kami replied.

Kami jumped down as he fired at Scar Mole with Ki balls, but Ki blasts didn't affect him because of his Kraang technological armored resistance against Ki. Kami quickly then tried punches and kicks around his body.

Scar Mole smashed him with his fists, but Kami dodged him and keep doing to evade.

"Take that primate down!" Rahzar said.

Gravkor had enough about this as he shot an energy beam on him and knocked him over to the ground.

"Uncle Kami!" Hiroshi shouted.

Gravkor grabbed him with his claws.

"And now you will die." He replied and then laughing.

Then suddenly, a stun grenade latched on Gravkor's back as he got electrocuted, he let go of Kami and dropped him on the ground.

"Who did that?" Rahzar growled before blasted him away by laser.

Scar Mole used his echolocation to sense someone is watching.

"Come out and showed your face!" Scar Mole yelled as he looked around until he got punched him in the face and fell on the ground.

Hiroshi and others were surprised.

"Who was that?" Keno asked as the laser shot the rope from the light pole and caused them to land on the ground.

"It's good to see you here, Raccoonus." Someone voiced as Raccoonus gasped, recognizing that voice.

"What's up with him?" Kenji asked.

"It couldn't be… It's really him." Raccoonus then turned at the shadows in the alley as Hiroshi and others followed his glance as someone comes out from the dark and revealed as the snow leopard mutant named Snow Fang.

Snow Fang is a defender from Japan and Raccoonus's friend. He was five- and a half-foot tall snow leopard humanoid, his fur is white except with dark brown spots, he had a missing fang on his upper mouth. He's wearing a black vest that hide over his dark red shirt alongside twin's shotgun energy shells holder chest belt on his chest and shotgun carrier strap on his back, black pants and a red bandana.

"Snow Fang!" Raccoonus exclaimed in astonished tone as Snow Fang approached to them.

"It's been so long to see you!" Snow Fang chuckled lightly. "My comrade Raccoonus, how I owned you?"

"Raccoonus, you know this mutant?" Hiroshi asked.

"He and I were friends back in Japan." Raccoonus answered as Snow Fang helped Kami to stand on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Snow Fang asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kami pleased with him.

Scar Mole, Gravkor and Rahzar get up to their feet.

"Where were we?" Rahzar snarled.

"Let's go!" Keno said as he threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"They've got away again!" Gravkor yelled.

"Should we go after them?" Scar Mole asked.

"No! Let's go back to Shredder's Lair." Gravkor muttered.

(Subway Tunnel)

Meanwhile, Sasuke was running for his life along with Casey, Donnie, and April as the Kraathatrogon chased them through the subway tunnels. But right now, the Kraang worm was coming even closer to them.

"Run faster!" Donnie screamed.

"We were running faster, genius! Unless we had a plan?!" Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"We got to slow it down!" April said.

Casey turned around and skated back towards the Kraathatrogon.

"Eat this!" Casey shouted as he threw a can of spray paint into the Kraathatrogon, but the Kraang worm quickly recovered and continued hunting the others.

As Donnie spotted a ladder that leads up to the surface, he jumped up onto the ladder and held his staff out for his friends to grab on. April quickly grabbed onto Donnie's staff and Donnie pulled her to safety, leaving Casey and Sasuke out against the Kraang worm.

"Jones! The staff!" Donnie shouted as he held his bo staff out.

Casey forced his legs to skate faster as Sasuke pulled out his grappling hook to shoot at the ladder's bar and pulled himself onto the ladder, next to Donnie and April. But when Casey's hand was close to grabbing Donnie's staff with a leap, the Kraathatrogon came close to the vigilante and swallowed him whole before it continued crawling down the tunnel.

"No!" Sasuke cried.

"He's gone. He's gone." April cried as she leaned into Donnie's chest.

"I'm so sorry, April. I truly am." Donnie said sadly.

(Wing Do's Shop – Store)

Kenji leaned against the wall, Hiroshi sat on the ground with Atsuko and Keno, Kami kneeled on the ground and Raccoonus stand beside the counter.

"Could you start explained about Snow Fang?" Kami asked.

"Alright, pay close attention to my story." Raccoonus said and began.

"Decades ago, we were once young teenagers, walking down to the park. A portal somehow appeared in our community and thinking it was an imaginary door, we went through it. But it turned out it was the Kraang, they mutated and experimented on us. But after many months of hardships, we escaped through a portal back to our world as we know it. However, we are still monsters, we can't come home. And so, we fled. Not long after our terrible events, we met a stranger named Mortu who took us a refuge in the hiding place and trained us. Snow Fang and I were becoming comrades in arms, we left the refuge and began to part our ways."

Raccoonus holds up Snow Fang's tooth to the others and set it down. "Until now…"

Snow Fang finished for him. "I finally met him and fight by his side for glory."

Everyone was surprised to hear and become delighted.

"That's awesome." Keno said.

"Yeah, that how he and Raccoonus got mutated before he met me and Uncle Kami." Hiroshi said.

"Hm. In that case, you will be here for us for every of the way." Kami said.

"Thank you, Great Kami." Snow Fang said as the T-Phone rang from Hiroshi's gi as a young adult picked it up and answered.

"Leo, what's up?" He asked as he put a speaker up to let everyone hear it.

_"Splinter got captured by Tiger Claw and he held captive in Shredder's Lair." _Leo speaks him through the phone which caused everyone shocked and Snow Fang gasped as he heard that name before.

"What?" Hiroshi asked. "Splinter got captured?" Kami asked.

_"We will have to sneak in the lair to rescue Sensei." _Leo spoked to the phone.

"I got it; we'll meet you there." Hiroshi said as he turned it off and puts away.

"Who's Tiger Claw?" Atsuko asked.

"I do." Snow Fang answered as the others glanced at him.

"He is the vicious tiger mutant bounty hunter in all of Asia and along with his partner Scar Mole. Tiger Claw has challenged me after I left from Mortu, he vowed one day I will have joined him because he saw my skills incredibly matched, but I refused, and I escaped from them for my whole life." He explained.

"Okay, so what are going to do?" Kenji asked.

"We helped those guys to save Splinter. We got a plan as well." Hiroshi replied.

(New York City)

Donnie, Sasuke, and April climbed up the ladder as they found themselves in an alley on the surface.

"Come on. The coast is clear." Sasuke said.

"This is so terrible. Poor Casey. We have to find a way to stop those Kraang worms once and for…" April said miserably.

Donnie, April, and Sasuke braced themselves for another earthquake that was shaking the city.

"You're right about that." Donnie agreed. "And we know one man who knows more about the Kraang than anyone."

"Then where does he live?" Sasuke asked as Donnie grinned at him in response.

(Kurtzman's apartment)

April, Donnie, and Sasuke managed to track down Kurtzman's apartment. April knocked slightly to the window and Kurtzman opened his window to see the trio outside.

"Great Caesar's ghost." Kurtzman said with a surprising face. "Quick! Get in before you're spotted."

April, Donnie, and Sasuke headed inside an apartment window as they all went inside the apartment room. Kurtzman turned his attention at Sasuke.

"You're new here, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"This is about the earthquake situation, isn't it?" Kurtzman asked.

"You're never gonna guess what's causing it, Mr. Kurtzman." April replied.

"Call me Jack. I named the Kraang's little scheme." Kurtzman said.

He took out pictures and placed them on the coffee table. "The Manhattan Project."

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were running and hopping across the rooftops to find Leo and his brothers.

"Hey, guys!" They heard Mikey's voice as they turned to see the Turtles.

"Leo! Raph! Mikey! You're okay!" Hiroshi shouted.

"We're so worried about you, cuz." Mikey said in a worried tone.

"I know, don't worry about me." Hiroshi said.

Snow Fang approached them as the Turtles drew out their weapons.

"Oh great, another henchman from the Shredder?" Raph asked.

"Please, Turtles. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help and I am not your foe." Snow Fang said.

"It's alright, guys. He was my friend. He was trained by Mortu." Raccoonus said as the Turtles sheathed their weapons.

"Snow Fang will be helping us to fight the Foot Clan." Keno said.

"Okay, we believed you." Raph replied.

"So, what is the plan, Leo?" Kenji asked.

"I'll go in there myself, wait with the others." Leo said, glancing at the Shredder's lair, further away from them.

"Are you nuts? Shredder tried to kill you." Hiroshi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to trust me, it's the only way we can save Splinter." Leo reassured as Hiroshi sighed and nodded to him.

"Stayed here." Leo said as he and his brothers marched his way to Shredder's lair.

"Are you sure Leonardo is doing his own?" Snow Fang asked.

"Of course, we will do whatever it takes." Kami answered as the Footbots showed up and surrounded them.

"Well, that's just great." Atsuko replied sarcastically. "Let take them all down!" Hiroshi said as he and others start fighting

(Kurtzman's Apartment)

Meanwhile, Kurtzman was discussing the Kraang worms with Donnie, Sasuke, and April.

"So these worms are only children? How big are the adults?" Donnie asked.

"Huge! Some are hundreds of feet long." Kurtzman replied.

He revealed a diagram of the Kraathatrogon on the table.

"The Kraang had been importing the worms from Dimension X to suck out their Mutagen. It's kind of like milking a giant cow."

"Okay, okay. We get it. Thanks." April said in disgust. "So, how do we stop them?"

"No clue how to stop 'em." Kurtzman responded. "But I know the Kraang ride these puppies. Do you see these antennae on its head? They pull 'em like the reins on a horse."

"Gross." April said with a horrifying face.

Donnie and Sasuke stared at the salt and thinking for a moment until they got an idea.

"Why we didn't even we were thinking before? Salt!" Donnie exclaimed.

"And that's must be an answer!" Sasuke added. Kurtzman and April stared at Donnie and Sasuke with confused faces.

"Salt? What do you...?" April asked.

The sudden ringing sound of her T-phone interrupted her question and April quickly answered the call.

"It... it's Casey!" April said surprisingly.

"Casey? He's alive?" Sasuke gasped.

_"Uh, hey, April."_ Casey greeted through the phone as he was trapped inside the belly of the Kraathatrogon.

_"Uh, so I'm kind of, uh, trapped inside this giant worm thing. It's cool. I'm alive and stuff."_

"You're inside the worm? You get a signal in there?" April asked.

_"Yeah, it's, uh, trying to digest me, I think."_ Casey said. _"Could use, uh, a little help."_

"Sit tight, Casey! I mean, um, don't go anywhere." April said.

She pulled away from her phone and looked back at Donnie and Sasuke with a smile.

"He's alive! He's alive!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. "That was a huge relief to hear."

(New York City)

Raccoonus got cornered by few Footbots and no matter how many times he can beat as Snow Fang blasted them with laser Remington shotgun.

"Thanks, Snow Fang." Raccoonus replied as Snow Fang grinned him back.

Keno smacked two Footbots with Stone Hammer and swing it at another one. Atsuko and Kenji blasted the couple of them away. Hiroshi and Kami took care of the few Footbots.

"That's all of them." Hiroshi said as the Turtles made their way to them and Leo carried weakened Splinter.

Hiroshi and others walked to them.

"What happened to Splinter? Is he alright?" Kami asked.

"He's been poisoned." Raph answered as Snow Fang came forward to Splinter and he pulled out a pill.

"What is that pill?" Leo asked.

"It is made by Mortu, Remedy Pill. He gave me the bottle when needed." Snow Fang said.

Splinter slowly opened his eyes at Snow Fang as Leo forced him to open his mouth and Snow Fang put a pill inside Splinter's mouth and closed it. Splinter swallowed it and breathe.

"That's it?" Mikey asked, not sure.

"It only takes a few seconds." Snow Fang answered as Splinter feels better and he stands on the ground with surprised looks.

"T-Thank you, stranger." He said.

"It's Snow Fang. But you take some rest for a few minutes." Snow Fang as Splinter nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere for safe." Hiroshi said.

(Subway Tunnel)

Sasuke went back down in the subway tunnel along with April and Donnie. They positioned themselves for two ninja geniuses' plans with their satchel just in time to hear the roar of the nearby Kraathatrogon.

"This is it, guys." Sasuke said.

"Great. Now what?" April questioned.

"Donnie, start using your staff to bang on the rails." Sasuke ordered Donnie. "That way you can create a vibration to attract the worm."

"Okay." Donnie said with confusion look.

Donnie took out his bo staff and began banging his staff against the rails as the Kraathatrogon came charging towards them.

"April, the satchel quick!" Sasuke said to April. April opened the bag and looked to see what's inside.

"Salt?" April said in shock.

"I've just learned that salt's ionic strength can burn through a worm's neurosecretory cells." Sasuke explained.

"Just like an acid!" Donnie said. "Sasuke, you're brilliant!"

Sasuke looked at Donnie with a smile.

"Yeah, but salt?" April exclaimed.

"Get used to it with a plan." Sasuke said.

As the Kraathatrogon was coming closer, April took the salt containers to Donnie as he used his bo staff to hit them towards the worm's mouth. But the salt containers have bounced off harmlessly on its face.

"Uh, guys? We're out!" April said in a panic as she showed her friends the empty satchel.

"No, wait!" Sasuke said as she pulled out the saltshaker from her waist belt.

Sasuke threw the bottle towards the Kraang worm as the saltshaker broke against the tracks to spread the salt all over the ground.

April got an idea and took out her tessen as she started fanning the salt into the air. The now airborne salt quickly took effect as the Kraathatrogon spewed out a wave of vomit over that washed Sasuke, Donnie, and April down the tunnel. The Kraang worm also spewed out the undigested Casey Jones.

"Anybody have any hand sanitizer?" Donnie asked in disgust.

"I wish one of you guys has one." Sasuke remarked, pinched his nose and preventing himself smelled foul vomit

"April!" Casey said in relief.

"Casey!" April smiled as she hugged Casey.

Donnie stood up to check where they ended up with wide eyes.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we have big, huge, giant problems!" Donnie exclaimed as Sasuke, Casey, and April turned around to see the Kraang droids dragging another Kraathatrogon in the chamber from Dimension X.

"Now, that's a big worm." Casey commented.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others moved quickly across the rooftops and hid themselves the nearby billboard. Splinter is sitting down on the ground.

"I need to rest. Must recover my strength when that poison weakened me." Splinter told them. Mikey gave him a gourd of water.

"Just drink some water, Sensei." Splinter took the gourd and drank some water.

Once he finished, he whispered. "Must meditate."

With that, Uncle Splinter went into meditation. "Kami, stayed with him." Kenji told him, and Kami nodded.

"Let him rest. We'll keep a lookout for those goons." Raph said, taking the first watch.

To their surprise, Karai, Tiger Claw, Gravkor and Shredder's henchmen were already here, ready to take them out.

Mikey chuckled nervously. "Found 'em."

"Attack!" Tiger Claw shouted.

The Turtles, Keno, Atsuko, and Kenji took out their weapons and dashed into battle. Snow Fang draws out his pair of steel axes, Raccoonus and Hiro took their fighting posture and they charged them into battle. Raph and Keno took on Fishface. Mikey and Atsuko took on Rahzar. Leo fought Tiger Claw. Raccoonus fought with Scar Mole. Hiroshi got on Karai. Kenji fighting with Gravkor. Fishface attacked Raph with the sword, which was similar to his butterfly knives.

Raph smirked. "Fancy new weapon, Fishface. Let's see you use it."

Fishface growled. "I'm going to chop you into tiny chunks and feed you to my piranha."

Keno kicked him away from Raph.

"At least you turned into sushi." Keno said as Fishface angrily snarled even more.

Rahzar attacked Mikey and Atsuko, but Mikey and Atsuko were using their speed and agility to their advantage.

"Too slow, Rahzar!" Mikey mocked.

Rahzar started throwing his claws at Mikey, but he was still a little too slow. Atsuko fired Ki ball at him which made him stepped back three spaces away.

"Nice fireball, Atsuko!" Mikey grinned.

Kenji slashed at Gravkor who dodged from blade attacks and knocked him down with his tail. Kenji grunted as he dashed toward him with a kick to hit him in the gut and punched him on the face. Raccoonus was knocked down on the ground as Scar Mole picked him up and Raccoonus quickly blew a blinding powder on his eyes which caused him unsighted and letting Raccoonus go.

"My eyes!" Scar Mole exclaimed as he kneeled on the ground.

Raccoonus began pounding on his face and uppercut him as he falls on the ground. Leo was handling Tiger Claw quite well, but Tiger Claw was faster and used his sword.

"Your skills are nothing compared to mine. You are still just a cub." Tiger Claw talked Leo down.

He was able to disarm Leo, by removing one blade and breaking the other. Luckily, Leo had a hidden knife and caught Tiger Claw by surprise. Snow Fang joined up with Leo and faced his rival. "Tiger Claw." Snow Fang snarled.

"Snow Fang. Just as I waited for your challenge again." Tiger Claw smirked as Snow Fang growled and he ready to fight him.

(Subway Tunnel)

As of April, Sasuke, Donnie, and Casey approached stealthily inside the Kraang chamber, they hid behind the Mutagen milking machine and watched as the Kraang droids were still working on bringing the Kraang worm through the portal.

"Okay, here's the plan." Donnie said.

"Sasuke and I will reverse the polarity of the portal and keep that thing from getting in. You guys create a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" April asked.

"Leave that to Casey Jones." Casey declared confidently. He jumped out of the hiding place and announced himself out loud to gain the Kraang droids' attention.

"Yo! Alien freak job!"

"That'll do." Sasuke said to Donnie and April.

"It is humans known as humans." One Kraang droid spoke.

Casey quickly dove back to the hiding spot next to April as the Kraang droids started firing their laser gun weapon at them while failing to notice Donnie and Sasuke were approaching silently to the portal.

"I hope you have a plan other than getting shot at, Jones!" April complained.

(New York City)

Snow Fang blocked his axes against Tiger Claw's sword horizontally and he headbutted on Tiger Claw's head, which stunned him, and he punches him in the gut and kicked him away. Tiger Claw was rolling across the ground and stopped with his sword. Splinter had recovered himself as he and Kami joined the fight.

"Now it is time to end this." Splinter said.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, Atsuko, Kenji, Keno, Raccoonus, and Snow Fang regrouped around Splinter and Kami.

His sons, nephew, and niece hugged him in relief.

"Sensei!" Mikey yelled.

They looked up ahead and Shredder's henchmen rearranged and glared at them.

"Are you ready, my children and friends?" Kami asked everyone. They are letting out a battle cry and charged into battle.

(Subway Tunnel)

Casey stepped out from behind the hiding spot again to drop explosive hockey pucks and shot all of them at the Kraang droids with hockey stick, but one Kraang droid was able to catch one puck in its hand until the tiny dynamite blasted the alien droid to smithereens as well as the rest of the other pucks near the other Kraang droids. Casey then charged forward against the Kraang with April coming up behind him with her tessen.

As April and Casey were able to hold back the Kraang droid successfully, Donnie and Sasuke reached the portal unnoticed as they began working on the circuitry.

"Okay, let us the geniuses do a lot of work." Sasuke said, rubbing his hands. But they knew that it was going to take some time for them to figure out the alien wiring.

Unfortunately, one of the Kraang droids still had another worm already hooked up to the milking machine.

"Kraang, unleash another Kraathatrogon." One of the Kraang droids commanded to the other Kraang droid.

The Kraang droid pressed a button on the control panel and the giant Kraathatrogon was unhooked from the machine and lunged towards April and Casey with a fearsome roar.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and Karai blocking their weapons with each other as he quickly stopped on Shikomizue's blade with his hands.

"Karai, I don't want to fight you anymore. I'm not your enemy. And none of us are." Hiroshi said, looking into his cousin's eyes.

Suddenly, another violent earthquake stopped the battles and knocked some of us off-balance. Karai and Hiroshi stumbled, but Karai stumbled too far back, lost her footing and fell off the roof, screaming.

"No, Miwa!" Hiroshi shouted, reaching out his hand.

Uncle Splinter noticed and shouted. "No!" He tried to run toward the edge, but Tiger Claw kicked Leo out of the way and stepped on Splinter's tail. Splinter fell to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere." Tiger Claw told him.

(Subway Tunnel)

"Look out!" Casey cried.

Casey and April dove aside in order to avoid being crushed under the Kraathatrogon. The human vigilante picked himself off the ground and found himself being aimed by an armed Kraangdroid, but he was suddenly saved by April. The redhead was actually riding on the Kraathatrogon and used the giant worm's antennae to control the worm just like Kurtzman said earlier.

"Get on!" April said.

Casey sat behind April as the redhead controlled the worm on attacking the Kraang droids and destroying the alien equipment at sight.

"We'll distract the Kraang!" Casey yelled.

"Do your thing, Donnie!" April shouted.

Donnie and Sasuke looked up to witness Casey and April riding on the Kraang worm with stunned faces.

"No way. She can ride on it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I don't believe it." Donnie said in disbelief.

April started controlling the worm out of the chamber all the way up into the city surface.

(New York City)

Hiroshi turned and saw Tiger Claw ready to finish his uncle Splinter off.

"You are mine now, Yoshi-san."

Hiroshi's anger burned an inferno in his heart and veins as he let out roared. His red bioluminescent markings appeared all over his body, powering himself up to his Ki level with a light blue aura. That caught Tiger Claw's attention as he turned at him, even everyone saw him as well.

Scar Mole picked up his Ki scanner gadget and reading his power level rising as the small chunks from the ground are in the air. "His power levels are six thousand, no wait! It's over seven…" Hiroshi stopped roar as he had enough strength and the small chunks fell on the ground.

Everyone was astonished, Fishface spoked up. "Scar Mole. What did you say about his power level is?"

Scar Mole removed his Ki scanner and held onto his hand. "It's over 7000! Argh!"

He crushed it with his own hand, shocking Shredder's henchmen.

"What?! Over 7000?! There's no way that can't be right! That's preposterous!" Tiger Claw shouted.

"I can't believe my big brother charging himself up to maximum!" Atsuko said.

Hiroshi charged at him as Tiger Claw shot him with a laser pistol, but Hiroshi used Afterimage to dodge it and gone. Tiger Claw confused and looking around.

"Where are you?!" He demanded as Hiroshi appeared behind him and quickly punches and kicks on him.

"No one hurts my family and friends!" Hiroshi let out his powerful palm on Tiger Claw's face which caused the force blew Tiger Claw off the roof and into the fire escape.

His white aura is gone as Hiro walked over to Splinter, to check if he was hurt. He sensed the familiar aura caught his attention as he looked across the rooftop and saw Karai behind the billboard who has stunned awed as she watched him a brutal fight with Tiger Claw.

Hiroshi sighed in relief as he washed away his concerned.

Splinter put his hand over my shoulder and smiled. "Not too shabby, Hiroshi."

Then, a large worm-like creature rose out of the ground and roared at the sky. Onboard the worm was Casey and April, riding it like a horse. Hiroshi tilted his head. "April? Casey?"

"Whoo-hoo!" April cheered in excitement.

"Yes!" Casey shouted. Taking advantage of the shock, Tiger Claw attacked, and Scar Mole joined him. Luckily, Splinter and Hiro dodged from their attacks and Splinter took on Tiger Claw as he jabbed a few pressure points. Tiger Claw lost control and flew into the worm's mouth. "Tiger Claw!" Scar Mole yelled, getting distracted.

"Shoryuken!" Hiroshi said, uppercut him in the air so high and fell right into the Kraathatrogon's mouth where Tiger Claw ended up in its stomach.

Gravkor growled as he got punched by Keno and Snow Fang and sliding near to his henchmen.

Gravkor gets up and glared at them. "This isn't over!"

He and his Foot Clan minions retreated.

(Subway Tunnel)

Donnie and Sasuke were trying to grab and pull on the wires while trying to hurry it up at the same time until they finally got the portal up and running. They watched the glowing portal sucking the Kraang worm with great force.

"Ha! We did it! We rule!" Donnie cheered.

"I knew we could, Donnie. We are the best ninja geniuses." Sasuke said as Donnie hugged him in happily and chuckling.

Then all a sudden, the wind force coming from the portal had interrupted their moment and lifted them off their feet. Sasuke grabbed his hands around Donnie's shell while Donnie reached to grab the wire to hang on.

"Donnie, try to rewire the control otherwise we will get sucked in the portal." Sasuke uttered.

They suddenly heard two familiar screamings and turned their heads to see April and Casey flying straight to the portal. As the Kraang worm was sucked into the portal, Donnie held out his bo staff for Casey and April to grab onto. As Casey grabbed the bo staff and April grabbed Casey's leg, Sasuke reached over to grab a handful of wires and pulled them out to shut down the portal.

Just as the portal shutoff, Donnie slumped to the ground right next Sasuke and they both get up.

"You saved us, Sasuke!" Donnie said before they both looked back at April and Casey.

"You and Sasuke did it, Donnie! You two saved the city." April said as she hugged Donnie.

"I'm gonna take back everything I said about you, Donnie." Casey said.

"You rule." Casey and Donnie gave other fist bumps as their victory.

"I'm glad it's over, but that just beginning." Sasuke said, confusing them.

"What do you mean just beginning?" April asked.

"Kraang still out there. I'll see you guys someday." Sasuke said as he tossed a smoke bomb and gone from their sights.

(New York City)

Once everything calmed down, Donnie, April, and Casey arrived on the rooftop and explained everything about the worms and the earthquakes. And they all explained to them that Karai is Splinter's daughter.

"So, the earthquakes were caused by giant worms that lived under the sewers?" Raph asked, then exclaimed. "That sounds worse than giant cockroaches!"

"Well, I'm stoked you guys are back." Mikey smiled, then threw his arms around Donnie, Casey, and April. "Come here!"

Casey and April chuckled, and Donnie replied. "We're glad to be back, trust me."

Leo, Hiroshi, Atsuko, Kenji, and Snow Fang joined Splinter and Kami, who was staring at the sunrise.

"You did it, Sensei." Leo smiled, then looked down, at the hole the worm made. The citizens from around the block were crowding around the authorities were trying to investigate.

Splinter looked at Hiroshi and Leo. "With the help of my brave children and friends..." Then he turned to the others and then Snow Fang.

"Yes, we all did it. Especially you, Snow Fang. Thank you for helping me from cure a poison." Snow Fang nodded.

"Hiro, your glowing marks has suddenly appeared over your body. What was that?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know, it was my anger unleashed to full power." Hiroshi shrugged.

"But what about Karai?" Raph asked as he and the others joined Splinter, Leo, and others.

"I still can't believe that evil witch is your daughter." April gasped.

Hiroshi folded his arms and gave her a raised brow.

"Um, sorry to be so honest." She quickly apologized.

"Maybe, one day, she'll believe the truth." Kami said.

"But that is her decision." Splinter added.

Then Uncle Splinter smiled at the others.

"For now, we celebrate." Mikey smiled and cheered. "Yeah! Time for some Antonio's!"

The Turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter made their way back to the Lair.

"So, where do you think that Kraang worm went anyway?" Mikey asked.

Raccoonus sensed familiar aura hiding behind the billboard.

"Raccoonus, what is it?" Snow Fang asked.

"Are you guys coming?" Donnie called.

"Um, we'll see you at the Lair! We'll catch up!" Hiroshi called to him.

"Okay!" Donnie said.

Once the group is gone. "I sense Karai's aura that hiding over there." Raccoonus said, pointing at the billboard and surprising the others.

"She's still here?" Keno asked as Hiroshi stepped forward to a billboard.

"Karai, come out!" He demanded as they heard a gasped from Karai who came out from her hiding spot behind the billboard.

"You know where I was hiding?" She asked.

"Yeah, you heard everything that Splinter said, didn't you?" Kenji asked softly.

"He's right, you can't deny yourself. Shredder had lied to you and raised you." Atsuko added.

"And it's time for you to learn the truth about your true father Hamato Yoshi." Kami said as Karai lowered her head and thinking for a moment, then she turned at them.

"Alright… I'll see it myself. Until next time, we meet again someday soon." Karai then disappeared with a smoke bomb.

Hiroshi and others saw her gone as the smoke cleared.

"She's gone…" Raccoonus replied.

"But don't worry, she's not our enemy anymore. She would come to us, no need to act rush." Kami said.

"Alright." Kenji said.

"So, Snow Fang, I can have asked you one favor?" Kami asked Snow Fang.

"Anything, Great Kami." Snow Fang said.

"Would you care to stay with me as my loyal bodyguard." Kami said.

"I will and always watching behind your back." Snow Fang smiled.

"Yeah, Snow Fang is now on our side!" Keno cheered as others cheering them up.

"Come on, guys. Let's joined the party in the Lair." Hiroshi said as he and others went back to the Lair to celebrate.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	15. Chapter 15

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 15 - Meeting with Mortu and Zen-Power Mode**

(Wing Do's Shop - Rooftops)

After the three days of Kraathatrogon's earthquake, Hiroshi doing his pullups on the bar stand and Keno was punching at dummy bag which it's on the free stand and kept doing his combat.

"Are we supposed to do every night?" Keno grunted.

"Yeah, we've gotten stronger if the tougher enemies were coming." Hiroshi said.

"I know that- I mean, who knows? What about your turtle cousins?" Keno asked.

"Oh, they are just doing their own thing when playing on the board game called the Mazes & Mutants which I am not enjoyed this." Hiroshi answered.

"And Raccoonus?" Keno asked.

"He was having a spar with Snow Fang." Hiroshi said.

"Why not just hanged around the city while we had more time?" Keno asked as Atsuko and Kenji walked out from the roof's door.

"Glad, you guys having the spare time." Kenji said.

"So, what about you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Same… We're having had a quick warmed-up." Atsuko replied.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were racing on the rooftops, catching their breaths.

"We're running like a marathon around the city." Keno said.

"Yeah, let us keep with that." Kenji said.

"Let's fly into the sky!" Atsuko shouted.

They went into Flight and soaring in the air, flying around the city.

"I can feel breeze right into my body." Keno smiled.

"This air is soothing us." Hiroshi said.

After half an hour of flight sessions, they are about to land on another building's rooftop.

"Okay, guys. We're going to have a break." Atsuko said.

"Yeah, we did make a really good team." Keno said as Kenji scoffed and smirked. "I guess you're right, Keno. We did."

"What do we call ourselves?" Atsuko asked.

"Zenrai Ninjas…" Hiroshi answered, confusing the others.

"Zenrai what?" Kenji asked.

"Ninjas. Zenrai Ninjas. You know, kinda like superhero team name." Hiro said.

"Oh, I loved that name." Keno said.

"Zenrai Ninjas, huh? It doesn't sound bad or anything." Kenji shrugged.

"I guess we agreed with him." Atsuko said.

"I give you, 'Zenrai Ninjas'." Kenji said.

"Zenrai Ninjas!" Hiroshi, Keno and Atsuko replied.

"I see that you four make a pretty good team after all." They heard Mortu's voice as Keno recognized it.

"I knew that voice." He said, they turned at Mortu who standing on the fire door escape structure.

"Mortu? What are you doing here?" Atsuko asked.

"It's time for you four, about the Zenrais." Mortu answered.

"What? But we kinda know a little about them and us." Kenji replied.

"Perhaps, there will be more than you possibly imagined. Let's go to Kurtzman's apartment. I already call him." Mortu said as he walked off.

Hiroshi and others shared their confused looks but quickly ready for the information.

(Kurtzman's Apartment)

Hiroshi and Atsuko sat on the couch in front of Mr. Kurtzman and Mortu while Kenji leaning against the wall and Keno sat on the sofa chair.

"Great to see you four had come into my apartment." Mr. Kurtzman said as he holds out the top-secret folder.

He pulled out some files from it and placed them on the table, so they can look at them.

"These are the information about Zenrai." Mortu gestured them.

Mr. Kurtzman examined the first file with an old scroll's painting that the Zenrai's ships above the Japanese villages.

"Approximately thousands of years before the Kraang encountered, the Zenrais had found the new world of the humans. The villagers thought it was the divine messengers from heaven, but one of them was the ancient ninjutsu master named Hamato Muneshige." He explained.

"Hamato Muneshige? The greatest ninja master's in history of Japan and first founder of the Hamato Clan." Hiroshi remarked.

"Yes, that's correct. The Zenrais helped him to build his dojo which Muneshige trained some of them." Kurtzman showed another file that displayed the ancient Zenrais constructing the dojo and Mortu pointed out for him.

"Then Zenrais taught him how to create the Ki energy as Hamato Muneshige has mastered Ki energy and used it wisely and cautiously."

"The Ki doesn't exist at all. How is that possible?" Atsuko replied.

"It will take years to discover it, but Dr. Fuji knows the alternative way of wielding the Ki power by extract Exernos' blood, taken away the Zenrai's genetic codes and replaced with the Human DNA and that preventing turning Kami into Zenrai hybrid." Mortu said.

"I see it now… That makes sense my Uncle Kami can learn it so quickly." Hiroshi said. "Quite right, Hiroshi." Mortu nodded.

Mr. Kurtzman showed the third file with the old painting that Zenrai offered the metal substance to Muneshige before departing to their ships.

"After finishing the Hamato Dojo, Zenrais give the metal substance called the Adamantium as a gift."

"The Adamantium?" Keno asked.

"The strongest metal substance in the universe, you see, your weapons are also made of Adamantium as well." Mortu said.

"Wow, our weapons are actually made from Adamantium?" Atsuko asked as she pulled her Cross-Trident and examined it.

"Yes, that why it's made them indestructible." Mortu replied.

Hiroshi rubbed on his Fiery Dragon Claw, he felt that it was smooth.

"It feels so smooth." He commented.

"It is." Mortu nodded.

Mr. Kurtzman takes out the final file and examined it to them with the picture of metal alloy staff with hand bandages and embedded with the Hamato Clan's symbol.

"Muneshige must have forged it into a Daimyo Dai Staff." He explained.

"I heard the Daimyo Dai Staff before. It is said that passed down every Hamato family generations, it was symbolized as the leadership of the Hamato Clan and it had survived throughout centuries." Atsuko said.

"Exactly right, Atsuko." Mr. Kurtzman said.

"Well, we didn't know Zenrai come here on Earth for the first time." Keno said.

"So, what happened at Zentai 2?" Kenji asked.

"There was the war, the whole planet was gone into the cosmos of darkness, wiping the Zenrais out of existence. But Exernos survived, using his stealth shuttle ship to escape from destruction." Mortu said.

Hiroshi and others feel regret about Zenrais.

"They were gone. Our father is only one Zenrai left." Hiroshi replied.

"But you guys don't forget. We are all the Zenrais, we must stick together no matter what happened to us or anybody." Keno said.

"Keno's right. Zenrais were never surrendering themselves in their lives. There is still hope in their hearts. Perhaps you should do the same thing." Mortu said as Hiroshi and Atsuko straight up from the couch.

"Alright, we understand that." Hiroshi said.

"So am I." Atsuko said.

Keno rises to his feet from the sofa and nodded.

"I'll agree." Kenji said.

"Good. I'm only giving a training lesson, starting with Hiroshi." Mortu said, gesturing Hiroshi.

"Me?" Hiroshi asked with a confused look.

"Which is?" Keno asked.

"Zen-Power Mode." Mortu said.

"Then what is that?" Kenji asked.

"It is the power-up technique, the users will amplify the Ki, strength, stamina, and speed." Mortu answered.

"Wait a minute. That explains to me." Hiroshi said before realizing it.

"What?" Atsuko asked.

"That aura, I somehow unlocked it when Tiger Claw attempted to kill Splinter and then I exploded with rage." Hiroshi said.

"That's because you unlocked one of the abilities when I was watching you." Mortu said, surprising the others.

"You mean you've been hiding there the whole time and you didn't come here to aid us?" Keno asked.

"Of course, Keno. I won't let anyone sees me." Mortu chuckled before turning into serious. "Alright then, let's get started."

(New York City)

On the rooftop, Hiroshi and Mortu standing against each other while Atsuko, Keno, and Kenji were watching them.

"In order to tap it, used your anger to awaken your Zen-Power Mode." Mortu said.

"Got it." Hiroshi replied.

Hiroshi growled and powering himself with a white aura.

"Keep going, Hiroshi." Mortu said.

Hiroshi is struggling to keep up, but his aura flickered on and off, he then got exhausted and his aura wears off.

"He's not doing right, guys." Atsuko said.

"I guess he was slip-off." Kenji replied. Mortu walked right to him.

"You got to figure it out yourself." Mortu said.

"I know, it won't let me unless I'll picture it in my mind." Hiroshi said.

"What is the worst sad moment of your life?" Mortu asked.

"It was someone I lost… My aunt Tang Shen." Hiroshi said.

"You mean Shredder killed her?" Kenji asked.

"Shredder? Oh, I see. I heard you had a vendetta against him." Mortu said.

Hiroshi snarled sharply and nodded. "Yes, he took everything for my uncle Splinter and family."

"Then think about him." Mortu said.

Hiroshi looked deeply into his thoughts and said. "I remembered the night that Shredder and his Foot attacked my apartment.

(Hiroshi's Memory)

_In the night, a young boy named Hiro waked up when he heard the noise and saw the Shredder and his Foot Clan's ninjas tried to break in and attacked. Hiroshi hurried to his parents' room and warned them. _

_"Father! Mother! The bad guys are going to break in!" Honda and Erika quickly woke up and grow concerned. _

_"Oh, no. The Foot Clan is here." Honda said, before turning at his wife. "Erika, stayed with Hiro." _

_Erika nodded to him as Honda left the room. Hiroshi was worried as he is walking near the door and heard Shredder's voice from outside. _

_"Hand over your researches on Ki energy and the vial capsule or your family perished." _

_Young Hiroshi gasped as Erika hugged him in calm. _

_"It's alright, sweetheart. They're not going to hurt us." Erika said. _

_Honda entered the bedroom as he heading to the closet, taking the Zenrai's DNA capsule vial with his hands and kneeled to him. _

_"Hiroshi, I want you to take this and kept it." Honda said. _

_"What is it, Dad?" Young Hiroshi asked. _

_"This is an important thing but doesn't lose it or it will fall into the wrong hands…" Honda said. _

_"Okay, Dad." Hiroshi said as Honda left the room and went to the Shredder. _

_Then something happened, the fire is starting to ablaze as Shredder burst the door opened and sees Young Hiro holding a vial in his hands. _

_"Child, give me a vial or I will finish you!" Shredder said as his right gauntlet retracted the tekko claw. _

_"Never!" Young Hiroshi shouted as the debris started to fall on Erika and Hiroshi. _

_Erika saw it as she pushed Young Hiroshi away from her and she got crashed. _

_"Mum! No!" Hiroshi yelled at her. _

_"Erika!" Honda yelled as he rushed and saw Erika's lifeless body. _

_Shredder picked the vial that fell from Young Hiroshi and chuckled. "Thank you, child…" _

_Honda charged at the Shredder who kicked him away and he lost consciousness. _

_"Dad!" Young Hiroshi said as Shredder grabbed him by the shirt. _

_"You would have prayed for your parents for the rest of your miserable life. And next time; don't cross the line of the Foot Clan or else." Shredder then threw him on the ground and walked away. _

_The burning debris fall behind the door, blocking it as Young Hiroshi was helpless, didn't know how to escape…_

(New York City)

Hiroshi growled in rage, gripped his hands tentatively and yelled out. He burst with the light blue aura as his red marking line glowed on two sides of his body. Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno saw it astonished.

"That is Zen-Power Mode!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Yeah, his red markings are glowing." Keno replied.

Mortu is impressed as Hiroshi hesitantly and still in a rage.

"Hiroshi, calm down with your mind." Mortu told, Hiroshi calmed himself, soothing his power and aura vanished, his marking still glowed.

"Well done, learned to control your anger within your mind and spirit, use it for caution reasons." Mortu said.

"Yes, Mortu." Hiroshi said, powering down as his glowing marking disappeared from his skins and felt exhausted. "That's pretty tough."

Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno rushed to him.

"You did it, Hiro." Keno said.

"Great job, Hiro." Atsuko said.

Kenji playfully elbowed on Hiroshi's shoulder which made chuckled as Mortu walked right to them.

"Now, you three understand the lesson?" He asked.

"Yes, Mortu." Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno said at the same time.

"Then any actions during the fight, you have to find your rage when someone was hurt more brutally or sided with the allies were beaten." Mortu said.

"We get it, Mortu." Kenji said.

"Now that is all. I'm going back to Dimension X." Mortu said before he used the Kraang Portal remote device to summon a pink portal before turning to the others.

"We will see again, just in case for the greater problems." He walked through the portal and it vanished.

"Did you think we can get stronger if we awaken our Zen-Power Mode?" Atsuko asked.

"Yes, which means we have to use our powers to defeat the enemies and saved the city from conquered." Kenji replied triumphantly before Atsuko leaned closer to him, nudging him.

"You're so right, Ken." She kissed him in the cheek, which made Kenji blushed and goofy smiled on his face and sighed dreamily.

"Okay, guys. Time to take some break." Hiroshi said as he and others running off to the next rooftops.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!

**This chapter takes during the events of Maze and Mutants.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 16 - The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman**

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were leaning against the wall and April are sleeping on the table as they stared at Donnie who nearly finishing the Retro-Mutagen for over ten hours.

"Almost got it. Almost got it." Donnie said as he poured green liquid into the Mutagen, turning it purple.

"Are we done yet, Donnie? We've been for, like, a million hours." April replied.

"Or at least ten hours." Raccoonus yawned.

"Oh, no, no, no worries, April." Donnie stuttered, turning on the burner. "This time, it's gonna work, we'll finally be able to turn your dad human again."

He grabbed a baster and inserted an orange substance into the purple mix.

"Now I'm adding a sample of your DNA."

And the Mutagen turned amber-orange color.

"So, brace yourself. For the scientific breakthrough of the century! Retro-Mutagen!" Donnie presented.

However, April fell asleep and Raccoonus shook his head in bothered. Donnie took a sample of the Retro-Mutagen.

"Let's see to test it, Donnie." Hiroshi said.

Donnie put the sample over with the mutant cells and placed it under a microscope.

"Okay, mutant cells. Please turn normal. Please turn normal." He pleaded and begged.

After a few seconds, he groaned in disappointment.

Then Donnie gasped and cheered. "Eureka. I did it! I really did it!"

"Let me take a look." Hiroshi said as Donnie stepped aside and he looked into the microscope.

The mutant cells are gone, and the cells are becoming normal genes.

"Donnie, you are the Turtle!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Raccoonus nodded, indicating that it worked. Their cheers causing April woke up and confused. She noticed him and asked with a smile, "You did it? You really did it?"

"Did what?"

They heard Leo asked as he, Raph, and Mikey arrived at the entrance.

"Invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk?" Mikey guessed, eating a slice of pizza.

"I finally made it. Retro-Mutagen, you guys!" Donnie answered.

"And with this, we can turn Kirby back into the human form again." Hiroshi pointed out and April smiled in relief.

Master Splinter entered the lab as well. Donnie showed the beaker of Retro-Mutagen.

"And you too, Sensei."

Splinter looked at the Retro-Mutagen and gasped. "Human once more?" Then he told them. "Save April's father first, and then I will consider it."

Splinter left Donnie's lab.

"And what about you, Raccoonus?" Leo asked.

Raccoonus looked away in thought and turned back to them. "I'll stay with my mutant form. I'm okay with that." Raccoonus replied.

Mikey snatched the beaker from Donnie. "Ooh, what if I turned myself human again? I wonder what I'd look like. What up?" He wondered.

"We were never human, to begin with, genius. We'd just turn back into turtles." Raph corrected.

"Give me that." Donnie takes it away from Mikey and puts it back on the tripod. "We've only got enough for two doses, one for April's Dad and one for Master Splinter."

"Can you make more of the stuff?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but it takes ten canisters of Mutagen, to refine just one tiny dose of Retro-Mutagen. And I don't have any left. But at least we can find your dad. And change him back." Donnie assured April.

April smiled. "Oh, I'm just speechless. Thank you. Thank you so much, Donnie." She threw her arms around him. "You're the best."

Then she kissed him on the cheek and pulled herself away from him. Donnie mumbling in gibberish, love-struck and collapsed on his desk. Raccoonus walked to him and sighed.

"This is going to take a while to find Mr. O'Neil."

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were prepared for themselves as they searched the rooftops to find Kirby. They found him on a billboard, trying to drink the blood of a picture of a beautiful lady.

"Dad." April sighed as she saw him.

Leo turned towards April. "All right, April. Hang back. We don't want to rile up your dad like last time."

"But I can help. I can calm him down." April argued as Kirby got ready to go to sleep.

"Last time you tried that, he took you to his nest, and tried to feed you dead rats." Raph reminded.

April nodded. "Good point."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Raccoonus, and Donnie used their grappling hooks to quietly approach to Kirby and Hiro flew to follow them more silently and slowly.

"All right, got to do this quick. Raph, Raccoonus, Hiro and Mikey, we can't let him escape. Donnie, spray him fast." Leo replied. Donnie got his sprayer ready. But a familiar aura caught Raccoonus's attention. It zoomed past Donnie with a buzzing sound. Donnie yelped in startle and dropped the vial.

The noise woke up Kirby and he flew off.

"Dad, no!" April shouted.

The group heard buzzing above their heads. They looked and saw it was a fly mutant, in a familiar purple sweater and black pants. Sssentimental humansss."

The fly mutant hissed as he landed and glared at them. "Give me the Retro-Mutagen. Now!"

The boys gasped in shock.

"Another mutant?" Leo asked.

The fly mutant crawled on the billboard and saw the vial of Retro-Mutagen.

"Retro-Mutagen. Mine!"

Donnie noticed and dived for the vial. The Fly did the same. The Fly grabbed the vial and Donnie grabbed the Mutant.

"No! Get your claws off that vial."

Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Hiroshi helped ground the Fly Mutant. However, the vial slipped out of his grip and flew off the roof.

"No!" Donnie cried as the vial crashed on to the hood of a red car and broke open.

Retro-Mutagen sprayed everywhere. The fly took off and grabbed April. He flew her above their heads. April tried to punch herself free from his grip.

"Let me go, you ugly germ farm!" She kicked him in the face, which forced him to let go. But, he quickly grabbed her again, before she hit the ground.

"Silenccce!" The fly shouted.

"Hey, I recognized that voice. It's Baxter Stockman." Raccoonus realized.

"That's right, rodent pest. Come to my lab. And you will bring more Retro-Mutagen, or the girl mutates with me!" Stockman said as he flew off with April.

"Wow, we really messed that one up." Mikey summarized.

Donnie dropped his stance and held his staff close. "We only have two vials left. It'll take months to synthesize more."

Leo put an assuring hand over Donnie's shoulder. "Don't worry, Donnie. We'll get her back. And make her dad human again."

"Let's hope so." Mikey sighed.

"Let's really hope so." Raph rolled his eyes and punched Mikey over.

(Lair – Common Area)

Donnie was getting his gear ready for the next mission, Leo and Hiroshi called Casey and Keno for back-up. Raccoonus was in his bedroom and need some rest after failing the mission. Leo and Hiro were sparring while they were waited for Casey and Keno to show up. Then luck on their side, Casey and Keno showed up, ready for the mission.

"All right, who's the soon-to-be snapshotted goon that kidnapped April?" Casey asked who got decorated on his face.

"Long story, Casey. We need your help big time." Leo explained.

"Count me in, Leo." Keno said, already donned with his vigilante costume.

"And yes, you'll get to hit someone with a hockey stick. Probably more than once." Leo smiled.

"Heh. Yes!" Casey cheered.

Raph turned to Mikey, who was reading a comic book. "So, you, Keno and I are bat wrangling tonight, Mikey."

Mikey put down his comic and cheered. "Aww, yeah! You know what that means, right?"

"Please don't." Raph pleaded in a deadpan tone.

Mikey threw a smoke bomb and changed into his Turflytle costume.

"The return to Turflytle, dog!" Raph sighed in annoyance and left the room. "You annoy me to no end."

Mikey smiled and flapped his arms. "Buzz buzz is buzz back! Buzz!"

Keno chuckled at Mikey's costume.

"Is that your hero costume?" He asked and then replied. "It looks like a fly."

"Buzz buzz, yeah!" Mikey cried.

(Baxter's Lair)

Leo, Donnie, Hiroshi, and Casey made their way to Stockman's lair. Donnie had his satchel, with the Retro-Mutagen, and Raccoonus with him. Inside was April tied up and hanging over a large tank of Mutagen.

And Stockman was talking to her. "Stockman-Fly c-c-c-can not trust anyone."

They quietly entered the lair, but Casey tried to swat a fly away from his face, then clapped his hands loud enough for Stockman to hear him. Stockman turned and saw them.

"Turtles! You tried, yesss. Tried to sneak in." Then he hissed. "No Retro-Mutagen, no trade."

"I got your Retro-Muta-junk right here!" Casey started, then played his hockey stick like an electric guitar.

Stockman spat acid at the rope that held April in place. Hiroshi, Casey, and Leo tried to keep Stockman busy, while Donnie rescued April.

Stockman spat acid at Hiroshi, but he dodged and tried to speak.

"Baxter, stop. Let us help you. We don't want to hurt you."

Casey threw a fire extinguisher at Stockman, but the tank missed. Casey snapped his finger.

"Well, Casey does." Leo smirked.

April's rope was loosening fast because she shouted. "Ah! Um, guys? Little help here!"

Donnie made it to the top of the tank, but Stockman snapped. "Not fast enough!"

The rope snapped, and April fell into the tank. Donnie leaped to catch her, but he missed, and she fell into the Mutagen.

"April!" Donnie shouted.

Hiroshi gasped as he knew what he had to do, he flew to the top of the Mutagen Tank.

"Here it goes." Hiroshi took a deep breath and dived into the Mutagen.

"Hiro!" Leo, Casey, and Donnie cried.

They could see through the tank, Hiroshi swam toward April and cut her free with his tanto.

Stockman-Fly made his way to dive into the Mutagen. "Three become one!" Casey threw a hockey stick at Stockman-Fly. "Eat it, bug!"

The stick hit him and he tacked the fly across the room. Leo and Donnie jumped up on the top of the tank and waited for April and Hiroshi to resurface.

"Are they?" Leo asked.

A blob of Mutagen rose and made its way to them. It popped and revealed to be April and Hiroshi. April coughed the ooze out of her mouth.

"Blegh! Nice catch, Donnie." She glared at him.

"Yeah, I will never taste the Mutagen ever again!" Hiroshi retorted, spatting the Mutagen out.

Donnie and Leo helped Hiroshi and April up.

"April! Hiro! You're guys okay!" Donnie smiled in relief. "But how did—"

Then Donnie gasped. "You're immune to Mutagen! That's why your DNA worked to create Retro-Mutagen. Amazing."

"What about Hiro? How he didn't get mutated?" Leo asked.

"I researched Zenrai's capabilities a few days ago. It said they are didn't affected by Mutagen. Which means Hiro cannot be no longer mutated." Donnie answered as Leo sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at diving into the Mutagen tank." Hiroshi smiled, sweeping the ooze off from his shoulder.

Stockman-Fly flew in front of them.

"I'll devour you all! I'll drink you like blobs of delicious filth!" He shouted.

(New York City)

Mikey screamed, flying with his Turtle Flyer and got chased by Kirby. Raph and Keno flew after them as Keno contacted Hiroshi.

"Got him on the run, Hiro! Get over here before we let him eat Mikey." He said to his iPhone.

(Stockman's Lair)

Hiroshi got the T-Phone and said to Keno.

"No problem. We're on our way." Hiroshi told as he watched at Leo, Donnie, Casey, and April were struggling to hold Stockman-Fly off while he's trying to get Retro-Mutagen from Donnie.

"Get your claws off me!" He shouted.

Suddenly, a wall was burst open. The dust cleared to reveal a group of Footbots, Gravkor, and Rahzar.

"I heard you say Retro-Mutagen. I can become human again?" Rahzar exclaimed.

Hiroshi growled in frustration and annoyance.

"On second thought, we might be a little late." Leo told Raph.

"Bring me that vial." Rahzar ordered the Foot Bots.

"Time to go!" Leo shouted.

He pushed Donnie forward at Stockman, Casey, and April back. Leo threw a smoke bomb as three Footbots charged toward him. Hiroshi joined him.

Within the smokescreen, they both took out the bots with ease. Hiroshi and Leo heard familiar growling behind themselves. Before he strikes them, Hiroshi reacted by rotating his legs to kick Rahzar three times and fell on the ground. Gravkor tackled Hiroshi to the ground.

"Hiroshi!" Leo cried before he locked Footbots in battle.

"Did you forget about me?" He snarled.

"No." Hiroshi said as he fired a Ki ball at Gravkor, but he dodged it.

Hiroshi engaged him in battle while Leo took care of the other bots. Donnie was having trouble with Stockman-Fly as they were fighting over the Retro-Mutagen.

"Back off, you hideous arthropod!" Donnie shouted.

Give me Retro-Mutagen!" Stockman-Fly demanded.

"Get off of him!" April shouted.

She attacked and fought Stockman back until Stockman aimed the sprayer straight for his neck.

"No!" Casey shot a Foot Bot head at Stockman-Fly and he lost his balance and the vial flew out of his hand. Leo grabbed the vial with his katana and told the others.

"We found April's dad. Let's get out of here." They left the building and entered the Shell-Raiser.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others drove off into the street. April used her ability to track Mr. O'Neil, Raph, and Mikey down.

"It's gaining on us!" Casey alerted, looking at the monitors to see Stockman-Fly chased them.

"Firing Garbage Cannon!" Donnie announced.

Hiroshi shot the Garbage Cannon at the enemy, then she announced. "He's slowing down. But not for long."

"Take a right!" April told Leo.

Leo took a sharp right turn, then April instructed. "Now a left! Dad's this way."

Leo took a left and Casey and Donnie fell out of their stations and on to each other. Luckily for Hiroshi, he holds on the handled bar.

"How do you know?" Casey asked.

"I just do. I told you I get certain feelings about things." April answered, then she told Leo. "Faster, Leo! Another right!"

Leo took another right which made Casey fell on the ground.

Meanwhile, Mikey still pursued by Kirby as he tried to dodge from him.

"Raph! Kirby-Bat wants to suck my turtle blood! Help!" He yelled.

"Maybe I'll give him just a little taste." Raph said.

"Raph! Don't be mean to him." Keno scolded.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Raph said as he flew at Kirby-Bat and kicked him away, leaving Mikey alone.

Kirby-Bat fell across on the rooftops and struggling to get up. Keno landed on the ground followed by Raph and Mikey as their Turtle Flyers.

"Come on, let's put the blanket over him." Keno ordered as he, Raph, and Mikey tried to the blanket on Kirby.

"Stop!" They heard April's shouting as they turned around to see her and Hiro climbed on the edge.

"April? Hiro?" Raph asked.

"Let me talk to him." April told them.

She looked at him, Hiroshi nodded to her. Raph and Mikey stepped aside and let April walk toward her father. Kirby-Bat saw April approaching him and feels his fear.

"Stay calm, Dad. We're here to help you." April assured, kneeling to his height and placing his cheeks. "Just calm down. Calm."

Kirby-Bat has calmed down and pushed his head into April's chest.

"You did well, April." Hiroshi said.

The other boys arrived. Kirby stood up and Donnie apologized.

"Sorry, this took so long, Mr. O'Neil."

He pulled out the vial from his satchel. "Just a quick spray on your skin, and you'll be good as new."

However, the vial was swiped from his hands from Stockman as Donnie's eyes widen in shock.

"I have it! Mine. Mine!" Stockman cheered as he flew off.

"Seriously? Again?" Donnie shouted in frustration.

"Yeah, I hate that annoying fly mutant!" Keno growled.

Then a group of Foot Bots flew above them, chasing Stockman. They were flying with fabric wings in the air.

"Flying Foot Bots? Dude, this is getting out of control." Mikey exclaimed.

"Let's move, Turtles." Leo shouted as he dashed toward the edge of the rooftop. He jumped on top of a flying Foot Bot and took a pilot. "Now, let's get that vial back."

Mikey ran toward the edge of the rooftop. "Turflytle and his sidekick, Maggot Boy, to the rescue!" He took flight. Raph adjusted his Turtle-Flyer and heard what Mikey called him.

"Maggot Boy!"

Then he followed after Mikey. "I'm gonna make you eat that stupid costume."

Hiroshi and Keno followed after them, jumping and dashing across the rooftops, took on their Ki flight. Donnie used his grappling hook. Even April and Casey joined in, riding on Kirby's back.

"Look, Casey and April were riding on Kirby!" Keno said.

"I know." Hiroshi replied.

The vial was heading straight for the ground.

Luckily, Donnie was able to catch it. "Got it!"

A flying Foot Bot saw him, drew a katana and cut the rope.

"No!" Donnie shouted.

His grip loosened on the vial and a Foot Bot grabbed it. Donnie retreated into his shell and braced for the impact of the fall. Keno quickly dived down into the air and caught Donnie's shell.

"I gotcha, Donnie." Keno landed on the next rooftop and set Donnie down.

Donnie popped out of his shell, looked around and gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Keno."

"You're welcome." Keno smiled.

Hiroshi saw Kirby chasing after Stockman.

Casey drew one of the hockey sticks and shouted. "Swallow this, you ugly goopdrooling—"

He was cut off by losing his footing and falling off Kirby's back.

Luckily, Kirby caught him, by grabbing his hockey stick. Stockman spat acid at Kirby and April.

Kirby was unaffected, and April protected herself with her tessen.

"Ugh, gross."

Casey flipped back on to Kirby's back and told April. "Catch up to him! He's getting away!"

"Oh no, you don't! Get him, Dad!" April told Kirby.

Kirby picked up speed and charged after Stockman. Stockman charged into a flying Footbot, that had hold of the Retro-Mutagen. He ripped the robot's arm and now had hold of the Retro-Mutagen.

"At last." Stockman looked behind him and saw the others chasing after him.

He threw the Footbot's arm and it hit Kirby.

"Yes!"

Then he flew straight into a billboard. He dropped the vial and it was resting on the edge.

"There!" April alerted her father. "Go, Dad!"

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Kirby, Hiroshi, and the last Footbot circled the vial. The vial tripped and fell. The guys tried to catch it, but Raph and Mikey crashed into each other, Leo, Hiroshi and the Footbot collided and Kirby missed.

The vial fell and hit a street light. It smashed open and the Retro-Mutagen was about to spill as Hiroshi quickly warned April.

"April! Fly to get the bit of Retro-Mutagen!"

April nodded and directed Kirby to fly street level, heading straight through the spilling Retro-Mutagen and tiny drop on his head. Mikey, Keno, and Raph threw a large blanket over him. Hiro and others regrouped with as Casey and April crawled out from the blanket and waited for the Retro-Mutagen to do its work. Kirby ripped a hole in the blanket. After a few seconds, Kirby's head popped out of the hole and was completely human again.

The Turtles and Hiroshi cheered. "All right!" "Yes!" "Whoohoo!" "Kirby's back!" "What a relief!"

April walked to her normal father. "Dad! I can't believe it." She threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

Kirby looked at April. "A-April?" Then he asked. "What happened? Where am I? And why am I nude?"

April widen her eyes in embarrassed when she realized that his dad was naked underneath.

"Dude, when you hear what happened, you are gonna laugh so hard!" Mikey smiled, changed the subject.

April looked at Donnie. "You did it, Donnie!" Then she threw her arms around him. "You're the best of the best of the best!" She kissed him on the cheek and then returned to her father.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph walked to another street, in search of Stockman. Donnie rubbed his cheek and sighed in love-struck. "Two kisses in one day." Then he smirked at Casey. "Eat it, Casey Jones. Eat it!" Donnie danced in celebration.

Hiroshi chuckled and folded my arms. "Donnie, you're a sly turtle." Keno laughed.

Casey tripped Donnie over with his hockey stick. Donnie fell and hit his head. Casey smirked under his mask.

"Heh." Keno rolled his eyes in comicality and he gripped on his shoulder, which caused the bone crack and Casey cringed in pain.

"Easy there, Keno!"

(Lair – Dojo)

The Turtles and Hiroshi returned to the Lair and tell Uncle Splinter what happened. Casey, April, and Keno helped Kirby get back home and recover from the event.

Donnie sighed and apologized to Splinter. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. I wanted to change you back. But I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'll—"

Uncle Splinter cut Donnie off with a hand over his shoulder. "Do not fret, my son. I am content with what I have become. I have no place in the human world anymore. This is my home, and you five are my family." Donnie regained his smile.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 17 - Newtralized and Ray Fillet!**

(Lair – Common Area)

Mikey and his two brothers were playing pinball machines while Hiroshi and Kenji were engaging the arm wrestling, lying on the ground.

"You know, we didn't play our arm-wrestling for the first time." Kenji grunted.

"Yeah, it sounds challenging to you." Hiroshi grumbled before he heard Raph's voice.

"Great use of your time."

Hiroshi turned at Raph as Kenji took the opportunity with him when he got distracted and pushing Hiroshi's arm down on the ground.

"Yeah, I won!" Kenji shouted.

Hiroshi groaned in disappointment. "If those guys hadn't shown up, caught my attention, I'm willing to beat you again."

"Whatever." Kenji smirked.

"While somebody else is out there busting the Kraang's brains in." Raph finished. "And that somebody wasn't us. We got other vigilantes, out there, going after those alien blobs." Casey explained.

"Sounds good to me. Less work for us." Mikey smiled.

Raph frowned at Mikey with serious. "It's not good." Then he looked at the rest of them. "The Kraang stole Plutonium. And whoever took'em down, stole it from them."

"Interesting. Maybe Shredder's going after the Kraang again." Donnie said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Raph shook his head. "I don't think there were Shredder's guys."

"How can you be sure?" Hiroshi asked.

"Cause the Kraang-bots are completely scrapped." Casey answered. "Okay, that rules Shredder out indefinitely."

"Ha! I know exactly who's behind this." Mikey said with a laughed.

"You better not say squirrels with lasers again." Raph shouted at Mikey which made him whimpered with a sad look.

"So, what do we do, Leo?" Hunt down whoever's hunting the Kraang?"

"I think we better blanket the area, keep an eye out." Leo answered.

Leo looked at Raph and Casey. "Raph and Casey, stick to the alleyways."

Then turned towards at Donnie, Kenji, and Mikey. "Donnie, Mikey, and Kenji you take the rooftops."

Then he pointed at himself and Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi and I'll cover the sewers. We'll meet back at the lair at midnight."

The boys nodded in agreement and packed up their gear, exited the lair and spread out separately.

(New York City)

Raccoonus and Snow Fang were having the spar at the rooftop. Snow Fang strike with his axes but Raccoonus dodged him in every move and swiftly kicked him in the face. Snow Fang wiped his face and given him a determined smile.

"That's all for the sparring tonight." He said as Raccoonus breathed out from exhaustion.

"Kinda feel like the old days?" Raccoonus smirked.

"Just the like old days, my friend." Snow Fang said as he heard the Kraangdroids' deactivating whir sounds from miles away.

"Is something wrong?" Raccoonus asked.

"I heard the Kraang got ambushed." Snow Fang answered. "Yeah, mine too." Raccoonus said with a concerned. "Let's checked out over there." He and Snow Fang ran and hopped across the rooftops until they both spotted Donnie and Mikey up ahead. They landed on a rooftop and saw various scatter remains of destroyed Kraangdroids everywhere on the ground.

"What could have done this? You started the fight?" Snow Fang asked.

"Hey, we're just confused as you guys are." Mikey said. "We just got here and saw the Kraang down on and out."

Donnie put on an Ooze Specs to see something on droid's arm.

"You see this carbon scorching? They were taken out by plasma weapons of some sort, the tech that's just as advanced as the Kraangs. We got to warn the others." He said.

"Okay, me and Snow Fang go find whoever did this to them. You two find the others." Raccoonus said as he and Snow Fang headed to the opposite way of the rooftops.

(Sewers)

Leo and Hiroshi were moving deeper through the sewers with their flashlight until they found several scraps of droids scattered around the sewer tunnel.

"Wow." Leo gasped in awe.

"That's a lot of Kraang." Hiroshi murmured.

They both crawled through the tunnel and entered another area, found the few droids' heads.

"Whoever did this not only destroyed them, they obliterated them." Leo said.

"I think I've found the one who did this." Hiroshi stated.

He spotted a small piece of a broken black spike from the ground and picked it up to show it to Leo, whose eyes widened in horror as he quickly recognized the spike

"Oh no." Leo said.

"It can't be… It was Slash!" Hiroshi gasped. "Then let's go back to tell the others!" Leo alarmed.

(New York City)

Snow Fang and Raccoonus were scouting around the city.

"Any sign of them?" Raccoonus asked.

"No, I think we must be getting close." Snow Fang answered as they both heard the humming sound and looked down to see a pink portal.

Snow Fang predicted it. "That must be the Kraang…"

Snow Fang and Raccoonus jumped down on the ground, get ready to strike. Then someone stepped out of the portal, that wasn't a Kraang.

It was an eagle humanoid alien wore his spandex-like suit which is blue and white sections around the collar and legs, blues gloves and blue boots. He equipped with armor with the Utrom logo that had six hexagonal interconnected on his chest.

"Wait, you're not the Kraang? Who are you?" Raccoonus asked.

"I am called Sladewing, the noble Horusian warrior. I did not come here to fight." Sladewing replied.

"Oh. You're not an enemy." Snow Fang said.

"That's right. I got send by Kiren." Sladewing said.

"Who?" Snow Fang asked.

"Kiren was the friend of Mortu." Raccoonus answered.

"I see, I didn't know Mortu had a friend." Snow Fang shrugged.

"I need your help to find him and destroy him. His name was Atnam. He is a Manta Ray mutant just like you two, he is one of the Guardians until he eventually betrayed them for reckless crimes, and he was hiding somewhere around the city. Have you two seen of him?" Sladewing replied.

"No, we didn't. But we're going to help you find this Atnam." Snow Fang said.

"Then let's go find him." Sladewing said as he, Raccoonus, and Snow Fang were climbed up onto the rooftops and ran and leaped across them.

They heard the explosion, Sladewing soon spotted Newtralizer as he halted them with his talon hand and Raccoonus and Snow Fang saw him who beginning a battle with the Kraang. "Who's that?" Snow Fang asked.

"It's Newtralizer." Raccoonus said.

"His other name is K'Vathrak, he is the Salamandrian bounty hunter." Sladewing summarized.

"Salamandrian? That was his species' name?" Raccoonus asked.

Then they saw the manta ray mutant named Atnam, who ripped half of Kraangdroid's body and roared with agonizing fear. His skin is dark green (along on his back) and white underside with a gill resembling pecs and his eyes were purple. He has webbed claws and two-toed claw feet. He wore his black armored that enclosed his legs, arms, and shoulders and wears his Volt-Gauntlets.

"That's Atnam." Sladewing said.

"Destruction to the Kraang!" Newtralizer shouted as he fired some lasers at them.

"And the taste of our victory!" Atnam bellowed, shooting his Spark Cannon Blaster at the Kraang to stun them and shut down.

"Come on, let's stop them!" Snow Fang said as he and others jumped down on the ground, interfering them.

Newtralizer and Atnam turned their attentions at them especially the manta ray mutant smirked sadistically at Sladewing. "Sladewing, how long did you see me?"

"Not much. You caused everything in your life when you participated in my team." Sladewing said.

"I was gotten jealous with Kiren, he surpassed my limit. I will have shown how is done!" Atnam said.

"Atnam, you took care of them. I'll get the teleporter device." Newtralizer said as he searched on the van.

Atnam fired with the Spark Cannon Blaster at them as they dodged them. Snow Fang brings out his axes to attack him but Atnam blocked them horizontally.

"You're another mutant like me, but I will destroy you." Atnam said.

He quickly used his free hand to grip on his arm to electrocute him and blasted him out of the way as Snow Fang collided on the wall and knocked out cold.

"Snow Fang!" Raccoonus shouted as Sladewing charged at Atnam with Beam Katanas.

He swiftly slashed at him while Atnam blocked them with his gauntlets until Sladewing elbowed onto his gut and Raccoonus jumped onto his shoulder before he kicked him in the head multiple times. Atnam swiped his fists at Raccoonus who dived underneath him and punched him on the back. Atnam rolled across on the ground as Slash rammed on Raccoonus and he got pushed back away.

"Slash!" Raccoonus said.

"Raccoonus." Slash growled as Raph and Sladewing joined up with the raccoon dog mutant. Raph noticed the eagle alien standing beside Raccoonus.

"Who is he? I never have seen him before." He replied.

"It's Sladewing." Sladewing quickly introduced himself.

"Team, we have what we came for!" Newtralizer called out to Slash and Atnam. He tossed the two-wrist bands to his partners, who caught them in their hands. Raph and Sladewing charged forward to stop the mutants, but Slash swung his mace down on them. Snow Fang jumped in the fight and rammed him against his shoulder.

"Oh, great. Another friend of yours, Raccoonus?" Slash asked at Raccoonus.

Slash tried to swing his mace at him but Raph jumped onto Slash's shell and sprang himself in the air to aim his sais down. But Slash brought his mace up to block Raph's sais and then countered him with a powerful punch that knocked Raph to the ground. Snow Fang and Raccoonus ran over to help Raph off the ground while Sladewing having competed against Atnam.

"See you got new partners too, Raphael." Slash commented as he looked at Casey. "A human? You gonna betray them the way you betrayed me?"

"Still holding on to the past, huh, Spike?" Raph questioned.

"I told you, it's Slash now!" Slash corrected. Atnam fires an electric laser at Sladewing as he threw off the ground.

"Let's hunt down the Kraang!" Atnam said. Then, the vigilante team activated the wristband device and teleported away out of sight.

"They're gone!" Snow Fang said.

"I think we're in deep trouble." Raph said as Casey noticed Sladewing.

"Whoa, the bird alien? That's cool!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm." Sladewing scoffed.

"How about we talked about this at the Lair?" Raccoonus suggested.

(Lair – Kitchen)

Hiroshi and others were brought themselves together in the kitchen, to report what they found. Snow Fang introduced with Sladewing and he started explained the situations about Atnam.

"Another mutant helped Slash and Newtralized?" Leo asked.

"Why does he help them?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking he was helping them to destroy the Kraang." Sladewing answered, folding his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Good answer." Kenji muttered.

Donnie is on his laptop, tracking down any signs of Plutonium radioactivity in the city. Leo's thinking of a new plan. And Raph, Casey, Raccoonus and Snow Fang are recovering from their encounter. Snow Fang grunted in pain as he held on his shoulder.

"That ferocious manta ray got some static electricity weapons."

"Yeah, he was very brutal." Raccoonus said.

"And quite a dangerous creature." Sladewing added.

"My head." Casey moaned, rubbing his head in pain. Then he called to Raph. "Raph, ice me."

Raph opened the freezer and Ice Cream Kitty gave him an ice pack. Raph closed the freezer and threw the ice pack to Casey. Casey placed the pack over his head.

"You should have never got involved, Casey. Slash, Newtralizer, and Atnam are way too powerful." Raph told Casey.

"Those two goons are nothing. They lucked out. Won't happen again." Casey explained.

Kenji shook his head and glared at him as he gave him a shoved.

"Says the boy who got shoved from me." He mumbled.

Hiroshi sighed as he patted on Kenji's back shoulder.

"Raph was right, Casey. Don't fight enemies you know nothing about." He said. Raph and Casey looked at him.

"What?" Hiroshi raised an eyebrow with a shrug.

"You sounded just like Splinter." Raph answered with a shrug.

"Let's focus, people! We got three crazy mutants running around, blowing up the streets!" Leo replied.

"I think we should shadow the Kraang until they show up." Raph suggested.

"Easy." Donnie spoke up, looking over a map of New York. "Since Slash, Atnam, and the Newtralizer are using Plutonium to power their teleportation, we can look for traces of residual radiation."

Mikey turned the map into a video game and started eating the pattern of residual radiation.

"Mikey, would you stop eating the Kraang locations?" Donnie shouted.

"Hold on, D. I'm about to get the high score." Mikey answered.

Donnie lost his patience and threw the controller away. The game reached a game over and Mikey whimpered.

(Warehouse)

At the unknown warehouse, three Kraangdroids walked around to guard the alien base with laser guns in their hands. Slash, Newtralizer, and Atnam suddenly attacked the Kraang droids on either side as they began tearing them apart piece by piece.

"Let's do this." Slash said to Newtralizer and Atnam excitedly with a determined fist.

"First we find Kraang communications." Newtralizer instructed. "Then we blow this place to raka raka raka raka!"

"That's right." Atnam grinned evilly.

"Blow this place?" Slash repeated in confusion. "But that's too dangerous. What about the humans out on the street in the city?"

"Did you remember the day we all first met?" Atnam snarled, reminding him as he and Slash recalled being captured by the droids.

(Flashback)

_Atnam was being held in chains and restraining him from escaping. _

_"Let me out of this cell! You're not worthy by keeping me here!" _

_Then he heard grunting came from outside as the door fell to the floor as Newtralizer and Slash came inside. _

_"Who are you two?" Atnam asked. _

_"We're here to bust you out!" Slash bellowed as he bashed the chains off him and Newtralizer gives his weapons back to Atnam. _

_"And we're here to help you destroy the Kraang at any cost." Newtralizer said. _

_"Then that was settled…Comrades." Atnam said._

(Warehouse)

"At any cost. Right?" Newtrazlier snarled.

"Then we will get rid of the Kraang at any cost." Atnam agreed.

Slash nodded and got back to work. Newtralizer was pleased to find a communication orb at his sight. Newtralizer was able to use his own alien technology and hacked into the orb to pick up on some interesting information.

"Want to let us in on the plan?" Slash asked.

"In time." Newtralizer promised.

As the team focused on the Kraang communication orb, they haven't noticed Hiroshi and his allies drop down into the building. They quickly took their positions and stayed out of sight as they waited for the right moment to strike.

"Woah, it's the Newtralizer." Mikey said. "I totally named that guy."

"Actually, I named him." Donnie reminded.

Mikey noticed Atnam and complimented.

"Hey, that's Ray Fillet sided with him."

"Ray Fillet?" Kenji asked.

"You know, it was just a name from the comics." Mikey answered as Hiroshi rolled his eyes.

"Having too much read on comics." He muttered under his breath.

"Alright, guys. We hit them hard and fast." Leo said.

"Except for you, Casey. You hold back." Raph said.

As a frustrated Casey Jones was left behind, Hiroshi and his team charged against the vigilante villains. Mikey, Snow Fang, and Raph went after the Newtralizer, Leo, Donnie and Raccoonus fight against Slash and Hiroshi, Kenji and Sladewing were fighting with Ray Fillet.

Snow Fang fired with his Remington Blaster at Newtralizer who guarded with his gauntlets to block the lasers as Snow Fang plunged him against in the gut with the back of his blaster.

Newtralizer teleported out of his sight and he appeared behind Snow Fang as he punched and kicked him, stunning. Ray Fillet blasted an electrical laser at Kenji and Sladewing as they dodged and counter-attacked him with a double kick.

Hiroshi summoned his Energized Saber and charged at him as Ray Fillet slammed him, but he evaded and slashed on his back which made him roared in pain. Even when Casey was coming for the team's rescue, the battle fell into disaster as the heroes were defeated by Newtralizer, Slash, and Ray Fillet.

"It's time to go." Newtralizer said to his teammates.

Newtralizer threw a razor disk into a nearby wall with a chuckle as he, Slash, and Ray Fillet teleported away. Donnie looked up at the blinking razor disk with his wide eyes.

"Bomb!" Donnie cried.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, Kenji, Raccoonus, Snow Fang, Sladewing, and Casey started running for the exit. They managed to escape the building as the bomb exploded that brought the entire warehouse up in flames.

"Are you guys alright?" Leo asked the others.

"Yeah, we're cool." Casey replied.

"Cool?!" Raph yelled.

"You would've been flattened if it wasn't for me!"

"I've done the same for you, Raph." Casey snapped back as he stood up with a glare.

"Oh yeah? When was that?" Raph asked.

"Like, dozens of times." Casey responded.

"If you didn't slow us down, they would've never gotten away." Raph berated.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey shouted.

"Why? Do you think this is a joke?" Raph retorted.

Casey Jones and Raph glared hard at each other, but Sladewing put his hands on their chests and pushed them away from each other.

"That's enough both of you! We had no time for argument, so we can't let them threaten the city." Sladewing persuaded.

"The bird's right, we got more important business than getting into each other's faces." Kenji said.

"You know what, Raph?" Casey said angrily as he walked past Sladewing and pushed past Raph. "Forget this. I'm out of here."

"Good. Just go!" Raph shouted angrily.

"Good. I'm going!" Casey shouted back.

"Casey, wait. Hold on." Leo called out.

Five mutants, two human ninjas, and Sladewing took a disappointment glared at Raph on their faces.

"That was really smooth, Raph." Hiroshi said, crossing his arms.

"What? If he's gonna act like a baby, I don't want his help." Raph proclaimed.

"Not cool, Raph." Mikey commented. "People have feelings, dude. Real squishy feelings."

"Well, I'm not people." Raph snapped.

"But you have the same feelings, do you?" Raccoonus snapped back to him. Raph went silent for Raccoonus' words.

"I'll go talk to him." Snow Fang said as he left from the team and followed Casey Jones.

"Okay, suit yourself." Leo said.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi and others stood on top of the building rooftop. Donnie had his T-Phone out in his hand. "This had better be good, Donnie. What're we doing up here?" Leo asked.

"We're gonna listen in on everything Slash, Ray Fillet and the Newtralizer say. While I was wrestling with Slash, I slipped a Spyroach on him. We'll be able to hear everything they say through my T-phone." Donnie explained.

He then rubbed the back of his head and giggled in a dorky manner. "I know, awesome, right? I'm smart."

"Nice, and here I thought you were just getting beat up." Raph said with an approving grin as he slapped Donnie's back.

Donnie almost lost his balance, but he quickly regained it and stood up straight.

"Yeah, well, uh, I was multitasking." Donnie said with an annoyed look.

Donnie began pushing some buttons that allowed two teams to hear the Newtralizer speak through the camera.

_"The Kraang orb revealed a new weapon. They're testing it on the docks at midnight." Newtralizer spoked. "We can use it to wipe out the Kraang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinkin' city." _

_"And every innocent human with it!" Ray Fillet added. _

_"Are you crazy? we're here to take out Kraang, not people." Slash said. _

_"Why should we care? We're no people anymore Ray Fillet snapped. _

"Hmm, sounds oddly familiar." Mikey said out loud.

Raph glared at his younger brother with his gritted teeth.

"Good point, Mikey." Kenji said.

"Yeah, Slash did care about humanity." Hiroshi said.

_"If it comes down to it, I won't take any chances, brother." Newtralizer said. _The video ended from the Spyroach to the team. "Okay, this just got real." Leo said. "Let's end this." Raph said as he twirled his sais in his hands.

(Docks)

Hiroshi and others arrived at the docks, they searched around over some metal crates to find a testing area was filled with Kraang droids. They hid into the shadows to observe a squad of Krang droids opening a portal that brought out a gigantic metallic silver two-legged machine.

The machine itself had resembled the main body in its shape and brain markings and two long legs with rounded feet. It also has four spinning laser lightning cannons floating around the middle of its main body and teasers on its top for the head.

The Turtles, Hiroshi, Kenji, Raccoonus, and Sladewing have closely watched the Kraang droids testing the weapon. The machine aimed the laser cannons at the crates, and it shot out a neon pink lightning energy blast that destroyed the crate as well as the top half of the Kraang droid.

"Here's the plan." Leo whispered to his team.

But suddenly, they heard a scream that caught their attention. They saw Newtralizer and Ray Fillet standing on top of the Kraang Walker only to get electrocuted and fell off of the machine.

"Oh, that went pretty well." Sladewing said.

Slash fought off the Kraangdroid on his own.

"Slash, you keep the Kraang busy. Atnam and I are going for the walker." Newtralizer said.

Slash understood as Newtralizer and Ray Fillet quickly ran after the Kraang walker. Hiro and others jumped down off the crates and started attacking the Kraangdroids at their sights. Donnie and Sladewing began throwing two bombs at the Kraangwalker, but the machine aimed its cannon to blast out a neon pink lightning laser that made them move out of the way.

Newtralizer and Ray Fillet jumped high onto the Kraang walker. The newt alien bent the electric pole and sent the large screws to fly off the machine. The newt alien jumped into the main control room and threw a Kraang alien out of the machine, leading the aliens to take control of the Kraang walker.

Newtrailizer started shooting neon pink lightning lasers everywhere around the dock while Ray Fillet began firing with his Spark Cannon Blaster at Sladewing, Raccoonus, and Kenji. They dodged all of the lasers coming in their direction. Raph saw Slash were about to get squashed by the Kraang Walker.

"Spike!" Raph shouted as he ran forward and pushed Slash out of the way.

"You…you saved me, Raphael." Slash said with a stunned face.

Hiroshi and others heard Newtrailzer and Ray Fillet laughing like a maniac.

"We'll destroy you all! Raka Raka Roka Raka!" Newtralizer exclaimed.

"And our goals will be soon complete!" Ray Fillet yelled.

Slash teleported up on top of the Kraang Walker as Sladewing used his aerial moves to jump up next to him.

"What're you doing? They helped us fight the Kraang." Slash demanded.

"This is our battle, Slash!" Newtralizer said vindictively.

"We no longer need them." Ray Fillet muttered.

"Atnam, you must stop this crime! Did you ever trying to prove yourself to become stronger than Kiren?" Sladewing replied.

"Kiren mocked at my skills and I don't need the Guardians to help me!" Ray Fillet retorted.

Slash swung his mace at the machine to trap Newtralizer as he got stuck and Ray Fillet growled at him.

"How could you, brother?!"

"You're no brothers of mine." Slash glared.

Newtralizer and Ray Fillet aimed their wrist blaster at Slash and Sladewing, but Raph and Kenji threw his shuriken at the aliens' weapon to disable it. Raph and Kenji leaped onto the Kraang Walker to stand at Slash and Sladewing's side against the Newtralizer and Ray Fillet, but the crazed aliens jerked the machine forward that caused two mutants, one human, and a bird alien to fall off of the machine.

Mikey, Leo, and Donnie rushed to save Raph and Slash as Hiroshi and Raccoonus rushed to save Kenji and Sladewing. The whole team backed up together in a single corner when the Kraang Walker aimed its laser cannons down on them.

"See ya later!" Ray Fillet said.

"Goongala!"

Everyone turned to see Casey dropping an explosive hockey puck down and hit it towards the Kraang Walker, along with Snow Fang.

"Casey? You're back?" Raph asked in surprise.

"I figured I'd wait for you all to be in trouble, and then I'd make an awesome heroic entrance. Snow Fang just told me how stupid I was." Casey said.

"Pretty cool, right?" Casey then swung his hockey stick to hit three more explosive hockey pucks at them.

"Stupid fools!" Ray Fillet growled as he takes out his Spark Cannon Blaster, but Snow Fang shot a laser in hand which he let go of his weapon. Mikey tried to tie around the walker with the kusarigama's chain but Newtralizer broke free from the chains and started firing the lasers at them as Snow Fang and Casey dodged them. Snow Fang looked at a ventilation hole of the Kraang Walker and given him an idea.

"Casey, throw it at the hole!" He ordered.

"With pleasure." Casey said.

Casey took out a single explosive hockey punk and whacked it to the hole which exploding the power cell which caused the giant machine violently that took two aliens with it as Newtralizer and Ray Fillet didn't have enough time to teleport out of the machine.

After the Kraang walker was destroyed, three Turtles, Raccoonus, Snow Fang and Kenji gathered around Casey to express their gratitude while Raph and Sladewing turned to Slash.

"Thanks, Spike. I mean Slash." Raph said with a slight smile.

"You too, Sladewing. There's always room on both teams for one more." Hiroshi grinned.

"I need to go our own way, Raphael. Think we're better off solo." Slash said.

"Goodbye, Raphael and Hiroshi. I'm going to report Mortu about Newtralizer and Atnam's defeated. We'll see you all again someday." Sladewing said.

With that, Slash teleported away. Sladewing used the portal device to summon it, walked through the portal and then vanished.

"Goodbye, Spike." Raph said sadly.

"Good luck, Sladewing." Hiroshi said as Casey placed his right hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, Raph." Casey smiled in a bragging manner. "You still got Casey Jones on your team."

"You did awesome, Casey." Raph commented as he gave Casey a fist bump.

"Best partner a turtle could have."

"It's been a long day, guys. Let's go home." Leo said.

"Yeah, look get some rest." Kenji smiled.

Everyone started walking out of the docks and going back to the underground.

Eventually, Newtralizer and Ray Fillet reappeared on the docks. They both have managed to survive the explosion from the damaged Kraang Walker. Both aliens are now infused with strange electrical energy, seeking for vengeance on their enemies.

"Raka Raka Raka!" Newtralizer exclaimed.

"This is not over yet, punks!" Ray Fillet shouted and then evilly laughing.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	18. Chapter 18

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 18 - **

**Atsuko and Kenji's date and the Riddle from Mortu has been solved**

(Wing Do's Shop - Backroom)

Hiroshi and Raccoonus were meditating with Master Kami, Atsuko, and Keno.

"Let our spirits remained untied to the universe." Master Kami said, still closing his eyes.

They all deep breathe in and out, Keno struggling his concentration as Raccoonus put a right hand on his hand.

"Keno, keep concentrated." He assured. Keno sighed and felt deepen in his mind. They were continuing their meditation for twenty minutes until Kami called out.

"Yame. That is all for today, have a relaxing time."

"And I am going to have a date night." Atsuko said.

"A date night?" Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Keno questioned with confused looks on their faces.

"With Kenji." Atsuko finished.

"What? Kenji? Don't you mean he got crushed on you?" Keno asked.

"Hey, don't make me embarrassed, Keno. Ken didn't show me a feeling, but I have my feelings about him." Atsuko said.

"Then why not just go tell him how feeling you had?" Hiroshi asked.

"I would try… Maybe." Atsuko said as she left the room.

"Hiroshi, did you think you let your sister go on the date with Kenji?" Kami asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hiroshi questioned.

"We know Kenji sided with the Shredder, but he showed his feeling so great in his heart and found his father Yusei." Kami said.

"Well, he did kinda did some good things." Keno said.

"That's right, he was turned against Saki and in fact, he helped Splinter to escape." Raccoonus added.

"Tough luck for him, he still had the little issues with the Shredder since the few weeks passed." Hiroshi said.

"Let's what Ken and Atsuko were doing." Keno said.

(New York City)

Kenji and Atsuko were sitting each other on the edge of the rooftop, talked things out and ate some sushi Bentos from Sushi Bar.

"Atsuko, you didn't tell me we're dating on this rooftop." Kenji said, took the whole bite of seafood sushi.

"Well, I got so nervous about the first time we were kids. The moment, my feeling is getting stronger. You looked to me in eyes as I don't know what you are doing." Atsuko said.

"Yeah, you already know I got crushed on you, but I never admitted this until we got older." Kenji said.

"Oh really? Is there something you wanted to tell me? It's okay to ask." Atsuko said, putting her hand onto Kenji's hand which made him blushed slightly.

"Oh. Alright. I got something I shouldn't realize it." Kenji replied.

"Realized what?" Atsuko asked.

Kenji grabbed something from his pockets and take it out, handed it over to her. Atsuko holds it to see the picture of his family including himself as the kid, his father Dr. Fuji and his mother and Sasuke.

"This is your family picture?" She asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Fuji told me everything about what happened to me. He said I was kidnapped by the Foot ninjas and Shredder trained me. This is how I met you and Karai as children." Kenji said.

"I see that, the same thing to me and her. We are all became deceived when we get to know the truth." Atsuko replied feeling a little sad but concerned, before looking at his younger brother.

"Who is that with you on the photo?"

Kenji then looked closely and remembering his younger brother Sasuke.

"That's my little brother, Sasuke."

"Then what does your brother like?" Atsuko asked.

"Oh, he's got child prodigy; he invented some stuff like origami, fake foods, and drawing anime. He also studied in technological engineering." Kenji said.

Atsuko amazed about Sasuke's intelligence. "Sounds like Sasuke was so smart." She admitted.

"Yeah, he is not being anxious but too timidly. I wished my little brother was here when I see him again." Kenji assured, feeling a little excited.

Atsuko was being touched by his emotion.

"I'm sure he'll come around."

She puts his head over on his shoulders lovely which made Kenji blushed even more, but he finally accepted his love. Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Keno were stood right on the other building to hear what Kenji mentioned about.

"Did he mention Sasuke as a brother?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yeah, it was so sad of him." Keno said.

"Which means Sasuke still hangs around the city?" Hiroshi said.

"We should go find Sasuke and tell him about Kenji was his brother?" Keno asked.

"Not yet, when the trouble has happened with Sasuke or him." Hiroshi said.

"I hope you're right." Keno replied.

"Hey, don't you remember about the riddle?" Raccoonus asked.

"Yeah, I know that." Hiroshi said.

"What riddle?" Keno asked.

"We heard what Mr. Kurtzman said that from Mortu's riddle." Hiro suggested.

(Flashback)

_"You see, He once told me; 'The opposite of the Kraang Hive Mind as my name went backward and revealed as good and peaceful race'." Kurtzman summarized._

(New York City)

"I think his name went backward so we tried to find what that means." Raccoonus replied.

"We should get paper to write the words." Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry, I got a spare newspaper to write on." Keno said, pulling out a newspaper from his pocket and put it on the ground.

"Where did you get this?" Hiroshi asked.

"I got it out of the rubbish bin." Keno answered as he takes out a permanent marker pen and writes the name of Mortu.

"If Mortu's name went backward, I have to spell it out." Keno started to write in the opposite way.

"U-t-r-o-m. Utrom."

"The Utrom?" Raccoonus asked.

"What does that mean?" Keno asked.

"I guess the Utrom are the peaceful alien race. I see it now." Hiroshi replied.

"Then what's that gonna do with the Utrom and the Kraang?" Keno asked.

"Wait a minute, I guess that the Kraang Prime must have to use psychic powers to brainwash the Utrom tribe." Raccoonus realized.

"And that explains how the Utrom turned evil before they invaded the city." Hiroshi said.

"Right. So, we must find a way to turn them back to the good Kraang." Keno said.

"Agreed, but don't let the others know about this." Raccoonus whispered to their ears.

"Except for us." They heard Kenji's voice, turned around to see him and Atsuko were doubtful.

"How long you guys been watching and listening?" Hiroshi asked.

"We just heard everything you said that the Kraang aren't bad." Kenji said.

"It's alright, guys. We come to help, and we promised not let anyone know about this." Atsuko said as Hiroshi sighed in relief.

"Should we go after the Kraang and reasoned them they were been mind-controlled?" Kenji asked.

"Maybe next time we see them again. Once we prepared ourselves, we'll be ready for them." Hiroshi said in a determined tone.

The others starting to agree with this and ready to find the Kraang. In further distance away from Hiroshi and others, Mortu and Kiren looked at them while they were standing on the water tower.

"Look likes Hiro knows the answer of my riddle. I can't imagine how he figured it out so quick." Mortu smiled.

"Then his friends and family were finding a way to turn the Kraang back into the normal Utrom. We would let them alone to do their own." Kiren said.

"We'll see that if they can do." Mortu said as he and Kiren had disappeared from the night.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!

**This story takes during the events of Pizza Face where Michelangelo fought the pizza mutant. I apologized for not enough writing but I will put another chapter with more paragraphs.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 19 - Wrath of Tiger Claw and Scar Mole**

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai is standing near the Shredder's throne chair, she took a torn picture out with only Tang Shen. She began to listen to what Leonardo said in her mind.

_"Karai, don't do this! Splinter, he's your father. Your true father. Hamato Yoshi." _Then Karai recalled back her memory of Hiroshi's explanation.

(Flashback)

_Hiroshi de-summoned his energy blade from his right hand and grabbed her by the collar. _

_"Your grudge is with me. Stay away from my family. Understood?" _

_Karai looked away in thought but Hiroshi hasn't finished his words. _

_"There's one last thing." He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "Hamato Yoshi is your real father." _

_Making Karai skeptical and he let go of her._

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Karai went silence and couldn't stop thinking about what Leo and Hiro told her until Shredder interrupts her moment.

"What is it that troubles you, Karai?" He asked.

"I want to know the truth. The truth about my mother. And Splinter." Karai answered.

"You know the truth, my daughter. Hamato Yoshi took your mother away." Shredder said as Gravkor appeared behind them.

"Master Shredder, let me go after the Turtles and others. I swear that Tiger Claw and Scar Mole are still alive." Gravkor said, gripping his fists firmly.

Before Shredder responded to him but they heard the door opened and it was Tiger Claw and Scar Mole had returned.

Tiger Claw had torn right ear and wears an eyepatch on his left eye.

"We have returned." Tiger Claw said.

"Tiger Claw. Scar Mole." Shredder replied, didn't show his relief signs for them.

"My guess was right." Gravkor smirked.

"How? You both were eaten by a giant alien worm." Karai said in shock.

Tiger Claw and Scar Mole walked forward.

"And you believed such a thing could contain our hate?" Tiger Claw asked. "Our hate is what kept us going."

"As we tore our way out of the belly of the Kraathatrogon. As we battled through the armies of the Kraang. Across alien worlds that would drive lesser men mad. And finally, back here, back to our enemies." Scar Mole continued for him as he and Tiger Claw bowed to their masters.

"We would have our revenge against Splinter, against his hideous reptiles, against those fools and against those who trapped us in that wretched worm's belly." Tiger Claw replied darkly.

"I will grant you this wish." Shredder answered.

Karai didn't seem pleased with this answer.

"What? It's because of him that Splinter, the Turtles, Hiroshi, and others are still alive in the first place." Karai explained angrily.

"Don't be so disappointed, girl." Gravkor warned firmly. "Karai, you will go with Tiger Claw, Gravkor and Scar Mole. Destroy Splinter, the Turtles, Hiroshi, and his friends at any cost." Karai hesitated but nodded to him.

(Lair - Kitchen)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Kenji, and Keno were eating some Japanese instant noodle cups.

"What are we going to do?" Kenji asked.

"We should find Karai, I'm sure she will know the truth." Hiroshi said.

Keno slurped the noddle and soup, finishing it.

"If she comes out of the shadow, she will understand." He said as the sound of T-Phone is heard.

Hiroshi picked it up, answered it and put a speaker.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"Hiro, we got the serious problem; Tiger Claw and Scar Mole are back!" _Leo talked through a T-Phone.

Hiroshi and others gasped in uttered shock.

"What?! They're back?!" Hiroshi asked.

_"We need your help and rest of the others right away!" _Leo said.

"Okay, we're on our way up there." Hiroshi replied, turned his T-Phone off.

"That's not possible. I thought they were swallowed by Kraathatrogon." Raccoonus said with a concerned face.

"Let's not waste time to talk. Come on, guys!" Atsuko alerted as they packed up their gear and hurried to the surface.

(New York City)

Sasuke is standing next to the entrance of the Argosy as April, Casey and Irma went out.

"Best movie ever!" April exclaimed as she, Casey and Irma were walking out to the street and Sasuke followed silently.

Sasuke felt someone was watching as he looked around and then went to find them.

"That's the problem!" Sasuke heard Casey's exclaiming as he turned at them from the corner.

"Who said anything about this being a—" April stopped as she held her hand on her head and sensed that they were followed.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"We're being followed." April answered as Sasuke come out and the teenagers turned at him.

"Hey, it's that smarty ninja who helped us from the alien worm." Casey pointed out.

"That's right, but less talk enough. We got a bad feeling about this." Sasuke said.

"What?" Irma asked.

"All right, whatever it is, we split up and lead it away from the third wheel here. Plan?" Casey replied.

"Plan." April said as she and Casey splitting up.

"I'll go with you, Casey." Sasuke said as he followed him to his apartment and Casey gets his sports gear from the fire escape stair.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as he and Casey ran off from being followed by Tiger Claw and Scar Mole.

"Let's go separately." Sasuke suggested.

They both splitting up again as Sasuke ran up to the fire escape ladder and climbing to the rooftop.

Sasuke breathed slowly in relief but Scar Mole jumped up into the air and landed on the ground in front of him.

"You're new ninja, huh?" He asked.

Sasuke draws out his Dual-Spark Shurikens and ready to fight. Meanwhile, Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Kenji ran and leaped across the rooftops.

"Raccoonus and Keno were taking on the east street, while we take on the rooftops at the west." Atsuko said.

"We should have reminded April to let us know where she is." Hiroshi muttered until they stopped and saw Karai and April were standing each other on the street, yet for combat.

"There she is!" Kenji said.

"Hold on, is that Karai?" Atsuko asked.

"Yep, that's definitely her. Let's roll." Hiroshi said as he and others jumped down beside them, surprising April and Karai.

"Karai, it is time for knowing about the truth of Splinter?" Kenji asked as Karai nodded which confused April.

"You guys trusted her?" She asked.

"We did. We told her." Hiroshi said.

"How about we can go up at the rooftop rather than here?" Atsuko suggested.

Meanwhile, Sasuke kept dodging from Scar Mole's swinging claws' attacks as he countered by throwing his pair of shurikens at him but Scar Mole deflecting them and the pair of them goes back to Sasuke's hands.

"You think you can compete against me?" Scar Mole asked as he rammed into him and Sasuke rolled across the ground.

Sasuke threw some Electro Bombs at him which caused him shocked and passed out.

"I have to hide." Sasuke said.

He is going to jump off but suddenly grabbed by Gravkor and tossed him on the ground.

"I know you. You are the one tried to attack me." He snarled.

"Yeah, it would be a second time to fight you." Sasuke said.

Gravkor slashed him with his claws, Sasuke kept dodging from and countered him with a volley kick on him in the chest. Gravkor then fired a dark energy ball on him and he skidded across the ground but felt weaken.

Scar Mole appeared behind him after his recovering as he clutched him on his own hand and crushed him slightly.

"Arrgggghhh!" Sasuke screamed in pain.

"You will regret what you did to me and Tiger Claw, the suffering you caused, the pain I endured but costing me off lives!" He roared.

"Oh, that Kraathatrogon. It was an accident?" Sasuke said and giggled nervously.

Scar Mole growled as he tossed him out from the building and crashed onto the pile of crates.

Gravkor laughed as he and Scar Mole left out from the sight. Raccoonus and Keno walked around the area as Raccoonus spotted unconscious Sasuke.

"Look, it's Sasuke!" He pointed out at him as he and Keno rushed over to him.

"Oh, man. He was having a bad shape, but I hope he's okay." Keno said.

"Let's take him to the Lair and tended his wounds." Raccoonus said before he carried him around over his arms.

Hiroshi, Atsuko, Kenji, Karai, and April were on the rooftop.

"All my life, I was raised to believe that the Shredder was my father. That Splinter was the enemy. So, when Hiro and Leo told me that Splinter was my true father, I couldn't accept it. But then I began to have doubts about Shredder's honor," Karai explained to them.

April crossed her arms. "Doubts about the evil leader of the evil ninja clan? Really?" April asked.

"Yes, even now, the Shredder has sent Tiger Claw, Scar Mole, and Gravkor to destroy the Turtles and Hiroshi. Tiger Claw's trying to use me to set a trap for them. But I can't…even if it means betraying Shredder." Karai answered.

Hiroshi and others widen their eyes in disbelief except for Kenji who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Karai, I did turn against the Shredder. It doesn't matter what you do anything to put against him." Kenji assured.

Karai nodded at him. "I know." She replied.

Leo and Donnie jumped right next to them.

"Get away from her!" Donnie shouted and before he can have attacked Karai, April stopped him.

"Leo, Donnie, wait." April said.

"You have to listen to what she has to say." Atsuko explained, gesturing to Karai.

"I believe you, Leonardo. I believe that Splinter is my true father." She replied.

"I believe that she believes you." April told Leo.

"I believe in April." Donnie remarked.

"We did trust her to make sure she's not an enemy." Hiroshi added.

Leo thought for a moment until smiled in pleased. "

This…this is great. I knew you'd come around. We'll take you to the lair to see Master Splinter." Leo answered, taking Karai's hand and walked together.

"Whew. Raph's not gonna believe this." Donnie concerned.

"Yeah, he'll get really mad when we get back to the Lair." Hiroshi murmured, Donnie given him a nod for emphasis.

(Lair – Common Area)

Once Hiroshi and others brought Karai to the Lair, Raph yelled at them angrily. "I don't believe this! What have you guys done?!"

They saw Casey and Sasuke were badly injured from Tiger Claw and Scar Mole.

"Casey!" April shouted and ran to him.

"What world do you live in that it's okay to bring the princess of the Foot Clan to our secret lair?" Raph demanded.

"What happened to Casey?" Leo asked.

"Tiger Claw threw him off a building. And you just brought his partner in crime home for dinner." Raph answered.

"Same goes for Sasuke." Keno uttered.

Kenji gasped at him as he moved forward to Sasuke with remorseful expression and Hiroshi knew Kenji recognized him but focused on the conversation.

"Shredder lied to me! I didn't know." Karai replied.

"Did you know I'm about to stick this sai right up your—" Leo stopped Raph from finishing his sentence.

"Raph, no! She understands now. She gets it," Leo told him.

"She knows the truth, Raph. Everything's gonna be fine." Hiroshi finished.

"No, it's not, because she's the enemy!" Raph complained.

"Will you just listen?" Leo asked.

"I've heard enough from you and your girlfriend. She's probably leading the Shredder here right now." Raph explained in rage.

Splinter comes into the living room. "Enough!" He yelled.

Raph throws down his sai. Splinter notices Karai. "Miwa." He whispered.

"Splinter." Karai said, bowed to him.

Hiroshi smiled. "Come with me." He told Karai and they head to the dojo.

Raph then punched Leo for bringing her here as Raccoonus scowled at him.

"Low blow, Raphael."

Raph growled in anger. Atsuko noticed Kenji kneeled to Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Ken?" She asked.

"It is him. After all these years I had waited. It's Sasuke. My brother." Kenji muttered.

The Turtles and April gasped in shock. "What?!"

"That genius ninja is your little brother?" Donnie called out.

"Yeah, I finally see him again." Kenji said, then heard his younger smart brother grunted and opened his eyes weakly to see Kenji.

"Kenji?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, big brother was right here for you." Kenji smiled as Sasuke quickly hugged him in reunion.

"I can't believe you're here. I'm so worried about you." Sasuke sobbed.

"Me neither. We're okay, Sasuke." Kenji replied as Mikey felt so touched and wiped the tear from his eyes.

"That's so…nice." He sniffed as Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I guess Kenji has found his real family." Hiroshi admitted.

"I don't believe it."

Raccoonus heard her from the dojo and gestured his head to the others into the dojo.

They walked into the dojo leaving April and Kenji stayed behind with Casey and Sasuke.

(Lair – Dojo)

"Wait, you can't believe it? I thought you did believe it." Leo explained.

"If you didn't believe it, why did you come here?" Keno asked in confusion.

"Father, what have I done?" Karai asked as she looked at Hiroshi. "Hiro, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you. I was being foolish."

Raph placed Hiroshi's shoulder with concerned before he shook his head.

"Hands off, Raph." Keno warned as Raph grunted and let go of Hiroshi.

Karai walked over to him and looked at him with her eyes. She braced herself on Hiroshi, but he quickly hugged him and took her surprised. Karai's eyes widen in shock but fading into reunion hug.

"I'll do forgive you, Miwa. Shredder had lied everything to you for the rest of your life." Hiroshi said as Karai looked over his shoulder and saw Leo was smiling in relieved.

Hiroshi released the hug and Karai turned to Splinter.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Karai asked.

"You had to see with your own eyes. You had to learn the truth for yourself." Splinter replied.

"You knew. You knew I was lying." Karai commented in shock.

"No doubt the Shredder's forces are on their way." Splinter answered.

"What was that last part?" Donnie asked. "Tiger Claw, Scar Mole, and Gravkor are tracking me." Karai explained.

Hiroshi and others were wide-eyed in horror except for Raph and shouted at Leo. "I told you!"

"Karai!" Leo yelled in disbelief.

"There's no time to argue. We have to get out of here. I can—"

Hiroshi put his hand over her right shoulder. "Calm down. We can lead Gravkor and two assassins away from the Lair."

Atsuko got an iPhone ringing as she took it and pressed it.

"It's Uncle Kami's call." Atsuko said as she put it on the speaker and answered. "Uncle Kami?"

_"You imbecile girl! It's Gravkor!"_ Gravkor shouted her from the phone as everyone is shocked.

"What? Gravkor?" Raccoonus asked.

_"We captured Kami while you and others went into the filthy sewers. Come to us on the surface or you'll never see your uncle again!" _Gravkor shouted as he hanged up.

"Oh no, just as I thought. Hiroshi, you go with the others to save my old friend." Splinter told Hiro.

"Alright, let's move out!" Hiroshi said, before he, Atsuko, Keno, and Raccoonus left, Karai called out to him.

"Hiro!" Hiroshi and others turned back to her.

"Be careful. Don't worry about me, I go with the Turtles to lure Tiger Claw away." She replied.

Hiroshi nodded to her as they left the dojo.

(New York City)

Kami grunted as he tied up on the radio tower at the Channel 6 building's rooftop. He got injured during the fight with Gravkor and Scar Mole.

"You old fool, monkey. Hiroshi and others will come for you." Scar Mole sneered.

"And once they arrived, they will surrender to us as exchanging your life." Gravkor replied and then chuckled.

Hiroshi, Atsuko, Keno, and Raccoonus arrived on top of Channel 6's rooftop.

"We've been expected…" Scar Mole smirked.

"Let our Uncle Kami go!" Hiroshi ordered as Scar Mole aimed at him with his laser-shoulders.

"Took one more step and this pathetic primate will be history."

"Do not harm him!" Raccoonus said.

"Unless all of you surrender. Do it and we let him spare his miserable lives." Gravkor said.

Hiroshi had no choice but letting Kami go.

"Do as he says, guys." Hiroshi told them as he and others lifted their hands up in the air, surrendering.

Scar Mole chuckled as he snapped his fingers, which signaled the Footbots appeared to them and restraining them on the ground.

"Your compassion is always the weakness." Gravkor said as he is charging the energy ball on Kami to finish him off.

"We've been tricked!" Keno exclaimed.

Then all of a sudden, a shooting laser came out of nowhere as it direct through Gravkor hands and burned it and he roared in pain. Then the kunais threw at the rope to free Kami as he kicked Gravkor.

"What the?!" Scar Mole before he got shocked by a stun grenade and turned around to see Snow Fang who punched him across his face, knocking him down.

"Snow Fang!" Raccoonus grunted.

"Sorry for late, I'm having some lunch." Snow Fang said.

Hiroshi used his strength to grab Footbot's arms and tossed him out of the building, got smashed into pieces on the ground. Raccoonus and others break free from Footbots, destroyed them in the process.

Gravkor growled as he glared at them. "Attack!" He and Scar Mole charged at them.

Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Keno fighting with Gravkor and Raccconus, Snow Fang and Master Kami fighting against Scar Mole. Gravkor unleashed his fire breathing on them as they jumped back away.

"Whoa, dude. Your fire breathing stinks!" Keno exclaimed as Gravkor snarled and slashed him but blocked by Atsuko with her jumonji yari.

Hiroshi quickly punches and kicks on his chest and Keno blasted Ki ball on him which made the dragon staggered back.

"We're not done yet! Fire our Ki blasts!" Hiroshi shouted as he, Atsuko and Keno combined their Ki balls.

"Constant Energy Bullet!"

They began firing on Gravkor at a very rapid speed which made him a lot of damage as he fell on the ground. Kami dodged from Scar Mole's firing lasers as Kami jumped on him to remove one of the lasers from his shoulder and Snow Fang fire with Remington Blaster at him which made him stunned. Raccoonus and Kami were punching and kicking on Scar Mole's armor body.

"It's no use!" Raccoonus said.

"Focus, Raccoonus. We have to penetrate through his armor." Kami said.

Scar Mole slammed them both, but they dodged from him and he countered them by stomped to create a shockwave to tremble them. Snow Fang began wrestling with him in the test of strength until Scar Mole kicked him in the gut.

"Used our strength to break through his defense." Kami said Raccoonus nodded to him.

They both yelled as they strike their fists through Scar Mole's armor and successfully penetrated it.

"No! My perfect armor!" Scar Mole staggered back and held on his body armor.

While he was distracted, Snow Fang plunged his fist into the undefended gut and knocked him away on the tower.

"Good job." Kami smiled.

Gravkor and Scar Mole were backed away from them, defeated.

"Enough already!" Gravkor used his dark magic to teleport himself and Scar-Mole to retreat into Shredder's lair.

"Where did they go?" Atsuko asked.

"My guess is they retreated to Shredder's lair." Snow Fang said.

"Come on, let's go back to the Lair to report Uncle Splinter." Hiro said.

(Lair – Common Area)

Sasuke drinks the ginger tea that Splinter gave it to him.

"Thank you, Splinter." Sasuke said.

"You're certainly welcomed, Sasuke." Splinter replied.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiro told me about you and everything. I'm pleased you will be visiting in here at any time." Splinter said as Kenji walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Are you still hurt?" He asked.

"A little, but I'm quite fine." Sasuke said as Casey getting up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Not bad for a being ninja, Sasuke." He replied.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled a bit as Hiroshi and others returned to the Lair.

"Guys, you're okay!" April exclaimed as she and Kenji walked to them.

"We're doing alright, April. We beat them out." Keno said as Kami walked right to Splinter.

"How are you feeling okay, Kami?" Splinter asked.

"It wasn't bad. You don't have to worry about me." Kami assured and Splinter nodded to him.

"We're back!" They heard Raph's voice and turned to him and his brothers. They also saw Mikey got hurt.

"What happened to Mikey?" Atsuko asked.

"Tiger Claw beats him up during our fight and Karai… got taken away by him." Leo answered,

Splinter gasped in shock as he and others stared in utter silence.

"Oh no, guess that's mean she betrayed the Shredder." Kenji said.

"Yeah, she will be welcomed back to the Foot Clan." Raph muttered as Hiroshi shoved him hard and fell on the ground.

"How you could not trust her completely, Raph?! You jeopardized everything to let her be kidnapped! Why, Raphael?!" Hiroshi shouted at him as Raph's eyes widen in shock that he heard what Hiroshi just said and then he looked down on the ground in shameful.

Splinter walked to him and put a hand on Hiroshi's shoulder, sympathy.

"Hiroshi. It wasn't Raphael's fault, blaming him is not solve everything. You will have to calm your feeling. Not forceful." Hiroshi sighed that Master Splinter was right.

"Don't worry, Hiro. We will think about rescuing Miwa at another time." Kami pleased.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

Gravkor and Scar Mole soon arrived in the throne room before they saw Karai kneeled on the ground after Tiger Claw brought her for betraying the Foot Clan.

"She has betrayed you, Master Shredder. She fought alongside the Turtles." Tiger Claw informed.

"She did what?" Scar Mole growled.

Shredder remained silent but he knew Karai figured out that Splinter was her true father.

"Tell me the truth! Splinter was my father, isn't he?!" Karai demanded.

Shredder turned around before he walked to Karai with a rathered disgust and calm look.

"Yes. Hamato Yoshi is your true father." Shredder admitted.

Karai stunned in realization. "What?!"

Karai turned her head to the ground in shame.

"And Hiroshi and Atsuko are your itoko." Shredder finished. "Tiger Claw, take her away!"

Tiger Claw grabbed Karai before he walked out of the room.

(Dungeon)

Tiger Claw tossed Karai into the cell as she grunted and turned towards them. Tiger Claw flung the door closed before Scar Mole locked it. Shredder, Tiger Claw, and Scar Mole left the dungeon except for Gravkor with his evil smirk, not disappointment.

"Your usefulness had ended very soon." Gravkor scoffed before he left.

Karai stands up between the bars and pleaded. "No. No! No! What are you doing? Nooo!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	20. Chapter 20

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 20 - The Legend of Kuro Kabuto**

(Lair – Dojo)

It was about two days ago, Hiroshi and Leo were watching Splinter who grieving about Karai being captured as he looked at his family portrait.

"Leo, let's not bother Splinter furthermore." Hiroshi said as he and Leo left the dojo.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raccoonus is reading some newspaper, Donnie and Mikey were watching the anime show and Raph showed up with his pizza box.

"Pizza's here." He said.

Donnie and Mikey rushed over to him as Mikey pouted out.

"Huh? Did you get one pizza? I'm like a two-pizzas-all-by-myself guy."

"Would you relax?" Donnie asked, walking over to the box.

Mikey glanced between the two, then smirked.

"Pizza is mine." He threw down a smoke bomb. "Booyakasha!"

That only ended with the pizza getting scattered on the floor.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"I cannot believe you'd do that." Donnie scolded.

"Ah! Where's the Pizza?" Mikey crawled around, trying to find the slices.

"I think I'm not hungry." Raccoonus said.

"How can you guys fool around like this when Karai needs our help?" Leo asked.

"Ugh, not this again." Raph crossed his arms. "Come on, guys. We have to rescue her." Hiroshi said.

"Look, maybe she believes Splinter in her father, but she was still raised by Shredder. You think she's gonna turn on him just like that?" Raph asked.

"Did I remind you about this?" Hiroshi glared at him which made Raph growled.

"So yes, I do. Now am I the leader of this team or not?" Leo replied.

The other turtles' glance to each other.

"More or less." Raph replied.

"More or less? So, I'm only the leader until I tell you to do something you don't want to?" Leo asked.

The turtles' glance to each other again.

"Ugh, fine. I'm gonna check out Shredder's lair, see if it has any weak points." Leo said, leaving the Lair.

"I'll go with you." Raccoonus said as he and Hiroshi joined him. Donnie sighed. "Wait." He got up.

"We'll come with you."

"But this doesn't mean we're going in." Raph added.

Mikey was still crawling around on the floor. "Pizza. Pizza. Pizza? Pizza?"

He finds a slice, gasping with happiness, only for Raph to grab his shell and drag him out. "Come on."

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others were driving through the streets in the Shellraiser.

"I'm thinking we might have better luck if we tunnel up from underneath Shredder's lair." Leo said.

"Ooh, what if we tunnel down from above?" Mikey asked. "That'll really confused 'em."

"You can't tunnel down from – ugh!" Raph groaned.

"Michelangelo, the tunnel down would indicate we're digging through the earth to get to a secret lair hidden underneath it. So, Shredder's lair is not underground." Raccoonus stated.

"Oh." Mikey groaned. We're not tunneling from anywhere." Raph started.

"We can't do this. Karai was raised by Shredder. She's one of the bad guys."

"Shut up, Raph! If you started complaining about her, I give you smack out of your—" Hiroshi was cut off, only to stop when Donnie's screens start buzzing with a warning, the blonde looking to the screens.

"Huh?" Donnie kept glancing between the two screens, seeing nothing on one screen, but seeing someone in front of them on the infrared.

"Is that a guy? Leo, hit the brakes. Hit the brakes!"

Leo hit the brakes a bit too late, hitting the man, which momentarily short-circuited his suit, allowing him to be seen for a moment until he suddenly vanished again. The team walks out of the Shellraiser, looking around.

"What'd we hit?" Mikey asked.

"A guy, Mikey." Hiroshi replied.

"Is this a Kraang thing?" Leo asked.

"No idea." Donnie responded.

"We better find him." Raph runs over to a bag that the guy had dropped, picking it up.

The sound of Footbots sound out, the bots appearing on the rooftops around them.

"Guys, you aren't going to believe this." Raph pulls out Shredder's helmet from the bag, making the others gasped.

"Well, tonight just got interesting." Raccoonus commented.

"What's the plan?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, you know, kick, punch, and stab." Leo responded.

"Right in my wheelhouse, brah. Come and get some, sucka fool." Mikey said. He and the others quickly started fighting against the bots.

Hiroshi used his Energized Saber to slice every ninja bots in their parts.

Raccoonus kicked one of them away and bashed another one with his metal tekko. Though the Footbots soon became continuing numbers, the team retreating into the Shellraiser, Mikey throwing down smoke bombs to distract the bots while they fled.

"Raph, you got that helmet?" Leo asked.

Raph holds up the bag. "You know it."

"This is perfect. Perfect!" Leo said.

"Yeah!" Mikey cheered. "Wait, what?"

"Shredder's Helmet. We can trade if or Karai." Leo explained.

"You're delusional, you know that?" Raph snapped back at him.

"That helmet is the Kuro Kabuto." Hiroshi answered.

"Kuro Kabuto?" Donnie asked.

"It's been the symbol of the Foot Clan as the leadership for over 1,500 years." Hiroshi started to elaborate the face about the helmet.

"The clan's original founder, the dreaded Koga Takuza, was said to be the greatest ninja in the history of Japan. His skill with a blade was greater than any samurai. Takuza laid waste to warriors and rulers alike. He stole the sacred totems of his defeated opponents and fused them into an alloy stronger than steel. He himself forged the Kabuto, and it has survived undamaged to this day."

"Whoa." The Turtles murmured.

"Then Shredder must have sworn to protect it with his life. He'll do anything to get it back." Hiroshi finished.

"How many times does Karai have to try and kill us before you get that she's not on our side?" Raph muttered.

"You're wrong about her!" Raccoonus snapped back at him.

Before the two could fight any further, something slams into the Shellraiser, flipping it over onto its side. The group pulls themselves out, only to be attacked by Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Gravkor, their sights on the bag.

"Don't let 'em get the helmet!" Hiroshi alerted the others as Leo fighting against Rahzar and Raph picked the bag up.

Tiger Claw flew right to Raph but Donnie used his staff to toss Mikey into the air and kicked him as he fell on the ground. Tiger Claw got up, he charged at him with a sword, but Raph blocked it with his sai, threw a bag to Mikey and he starts fighting him.

Gravkor grabbed Raccoonus and lifted him up in the air however, a raccoon mutant countered him by kicking him in the head which made the Drakonoid stunned and Hiroshi blasted him into the wall.

Leo is struggling to block Rahzar with his katana blades but Rahzar managed to throw him off, then Donnie whacked him on the head with a bo staff. Leo and Hiroshi jumped onto Shellraiser.

"Come on." Leo said. Hiroshi, Leo, Raccoonus, and Donnie climbing on the fire escape ladder.

"Heads up, D. Hot potatoes." Mikey tossed over to Donnie and he caught it "Got it." Donnie said. Mikey and Raph climbed up to the others, Rahzar crawling up onto the wall, Gravkor and Tiger Claw flew up to the rooftop. Leo cut the A/C unit of the building and began to heave it over the edge but was having some difficulty, so Hiro helped him push it over the edge and fall on top of Tigerclaw as he fell on top of Gravkor and crashed on the ground. They ran around a billboard to escape Rahzaar but Fishface got in their way, so they turned around to find another escape route, but Stockman-Fly blocked their path as well.

"I believe you have something we need." Fishface said with his blade out.

"Deodorant?" Mikey said in disgust and they all scattered.

Donnie knew Fishface was after him, so he tossed it over to Leo just as he was kicked in the side and landed hard on his stomach. Leo and Hirshio started to run away from Stockman-Fly as Mikey managed to catch him with his chain but that lead to a bad idea once Stockman-Fly lifted Mikey off the ground, swinging him around in the air till he tossed him back onto the roof and on top of Fishface. Mikey rolled away from him as the others backed up.

"Eh, watch it Buzzkill!" Fishface shook his fist in Stockman-Fly's direction.

"Oh! Buzzkill! That's what we should have totally called him." Mikey said in excitement.

"I know." Raccoonus said.

Stockman-Fly flew down at them spitting his acidic saliva at them but missed.

Hiroshi and Leo dodged the spit, Leo still holding onto the backpack.

"Dudes got a gazillion eyes. You think his aim would be better." Mikey complimented.

All of them heard the sound of creaking metal. They all looked up to see the billboard falling towards them. They screamed, and it landed right top of them.

"No!" Leo and Hiroshi shouted in despair.

"Raccoonus! Guys!" Hiroshi called.

Raccoonus groaned softly, coughing from the dust and looked up at them with worry.

"Are you guys ok?" Hiroshi asked.

Raph moved aside some fallen boards and jumped when Fishface's knife stabbed through as Leo kicked him away while Hiroshi tried to lift the billboard off of them with his super strength to let the others out.

"Thank you so much, cuz!" Mikey hugged him as Hiroshi chuckled and the youngest turtle pulled away from him.

"Save Karai, we'll take care of ourselves." Raph said to him.

"Got it." Leo replied.

"I'm so glad you did trust her, Raph." Hiroshi said.

Raph nodded to him with a smirk as Hiroshi and Leo ran off with the bag.

"You two finished the Turtles and Raccoonus. We'll get the Kabuto." Tiger Claw ordered as he, Rahzar, and Gravkor went after them leaving Fishface and Stockman-Fly to take care of them.

Leo and Hiroshi were now on the ground level as they tried to get away from them.

"Come and get us, loser!" Hiroshi bellowed as he and Leo find an open dumpster and they jumped in.

Leo grabbed the nearest object he could find, which was a rotten banana, and tossed it at a trashcan to lead the enemies astray before closing the lid. Hiroshi sensed they were gone.

"Look like they were gone." He replied.

"Smooth." Leo said with a smiled as he smelled something awful stink.

"Eww! You got a diaper on your head!" Hiroshi exclaimed with disgusted.

Leo turned his head up to see a diaper on top of his head. "Ugh! Diapers?!"

Hiroshi threw it out from Leo's head.

"Come on." Hiroshi and Leo left the alley until they hear the thief laughing as they looked around.

"This what you're after? Hmm?" Leo smirked.

"Come and get it, invisible guy." Hiroshi said.

Leo managed to spot him through some steam the turtle kicking him to the pavement as he revealed himself as Anton Zeck. He is the master thief who hired by Ivan Steranko. Anton Zeck is a thin, but athletic, African-American male. He wears a Tron inspired suit that has a purple visor and a purple energy mohawk. He apparently is also seen to be wearing eyeglasses.

"Hey, look who is it. Anton Zeck the master thief." Hiroshi smirked.

"You know him?" Leo asked before Hiroshi answered to him, they turned at the Shredder's henchmen coming after them.

"Not right for the good time." Hiroshi quickly replied.

"Nice haircut, buddy." He says, pulling Anton onto his feet and placing the bag around his neck.

"Here's your bag. Now have fun with your friends." The two run off, leaving Anton at the mercy of the mutants.

They grabbed the real Kabuto, running to Shredder's lair and sneaking inside.

(Shredder's Lair – Throne Room)

he three droppings into the throne room.

"Why does the fly walk into the spider's web?" Shredder asked as he walked into view.

"Because all the spider's henchmen are out." Leo responded, gestured to Hiroshi who holds out the helmet to the Shredder.

"Ah. You've come to make a trade?" Shredder asked.

"The helmet for Karai." Hiroshi said.

Shredder nodded to the Footbot who stepped out of sight.

"Very well. She'll have to be brought up from the dungeon."

"You raised her from infancy and now you lock her in a cell?" Leo questioned. "How can you do that?"

"In any conflict, the winner is the one who is prepared to do what the loser is not." Shredder turned his gaze to Hiroshi. "Hiroshi, your uncle Kami somehow possessed the power of Ki. Maybe I should let your family and friends go if you bring him to me."

Hiroshi gritted his teeth and growled. "Never!"

A footbot drops Karai beside the throne, a bag over the kunoichi's head.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Now, the Kuro Kabuto." Shredder demanded.

"How do we know you won't attack us as soon as we give you the helmet?" Leo questioned.

"Of course, I'm going to attack you." Shredder responded. "Did you think you were getting out of this without a fight?"

Hiroshi placed the helmet on the ground as Leo pulling out his katana. Shredder roared as he charged at them and Hiro went up first. Shredder and Hiroshi were blocking with punches and kicks until Hiroshi uppercut him in the chin.

Shredder rubbed his chin with his arm and smirked. "Not bad… for the ninja."

Hiroshi rushed to him as Shredder countered him with the Death Dragon to sweep him off the ground and knocked out. Leo charged to him as they fought in combat, but Shredder punched and kicked him.

Leo stumbling back as Shredder kicked him into the wall and he grunted.

"Pathetic."

He plunged his customized tekko-kagi on Leo, but he narrowed turned his head to the side, dodging.

"But that is to be expected when your Sensei is a weak-willed coward like Splinter. You never should have tried to do this alone." He said bitterly.

"He didn't." Shredder heard Raph's voice as he turned his old blind eye on him and the others.

Raph was holding a helmet with his hand.

Leo and Hiroshi were excited to see them.

"Guys!" Hiroshi said.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Raph responded.

"And none of us wants to tell Splinter we didn't try to save his daughter." Donnie added.

"Once we do that, your feud is over." Raccoonus said.

"Now let's take Shred-dead down." Mikey replied.

Raph threw shurikens at Shredder who managed to dodge them.

"Give me that helmet."

The Turtles and Raccoonus fight against Shredder, once again playing keep-away with the helmet, though like before, he easily outmatches them.

"You fools really believe you can defeat me?" Shredder snapped.

"No." Raccoonus said before Hiroshi lifting Karai up onto his back. "But they kept you busy long enough for Hiro to get Karai."

Shredder snarled "You'll never get out of here alive!"

"You want it? Take it!" Donnie threw the helmet to Shredder. Shredder catches it, only to see a smoke bomb roll under the eye hole.

"What?" The smoke bomb goes off, blinding Shredder and allowing the teens to escape.

Shredder seeing them were gone as he placed his helmet and letting out his chuckling darkly, knowing that they've been…tricked.

Once the group was far enough away, Hiroshi set Karai down on the rooftop. "Thanks, guys." Leo said.

"We had to come, Leo." Raph responded. "You're our leader, right?"

"Eh, more or less." Leo shrugged.

"Now let's get her out of this sack." Raccoonus said as he pulled the bag of Karai's head, only to find it wasn't Karai at all.

The Turtles screamed in startled.

"That's not Karai. It's a bomb!" Donnie alerted.

Raccoonus sighed. "Not cool."

"MOVE!" Hiroshi shouted.

Hiroshi and his team quickly running away from the bomb. The bomb goes off, however, making them fly. Hiroshi quickly used his Flight to grab the Turtles and Raccoonus and put them on the ground.

"Whew, we almost being exploded from the bomb!" Raph exclaimed.

"That means Karai still locked away in prison." Leo said.

"Don't worry, we'll find the way to rescue her at any cost." Hiroshi said as the others nodded to him.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	21. Chapter 21

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 21 - Plan 10  
**

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi and Sasuke were having spar to make sure their skills don't go rusty while Splinter and April were training together.

"Keep it up, Sasuke." Hiroshi said as he managed to duck every strike from Sasuke's Dual-Spark Shurikens.

Sasuke then countered him by throwing a kick in the knee and palmed him into the chest which made him collapsed on the ground.

"Yame!" Splinter said as Sasuke walked over to him as he offered his hand to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi smirked as he's taking it and pulled up himself from the floor.

"Sasuke, that was a great skill you had." He said.

"Eh, it was nothing at all. I had a lot of time to train myself." Sasuke shrugged.

"So, how are you living with Kenji and your dad?" Hiroshi asked.

"It was fine, my father just taught me about some technology engineering." Sasuke replied.

"Right, technology engineering." Hiroshi said.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi, Sasuke, Splinter, and April were walked out from the dojo.

"Everyday, your skills improve, April, but you must remain patient." Master Splinter said.

"I could practice all day, Sensei." April responded.

"Sasuke, you did fantastic work by compared with Hiroshi's skills." Splinter said.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." Sasuke bowed to him respectfully.

Hiroshi and Sasuke were taking the seat on the bench. The redhead girl goes to sit on the couch with Casey, sore from the training. The other teens soon enter the lair, carrying the Kraang-Raph who was tied up with a paper bag covering his head.

Casey laughed. "Guess Raph really ticked you off this time."

"Long story, but he got his brain switched with a Kraang." Leo answered, pulling the bag up so Kraang-Raph could see.

"Release Kraang now, and Kraang will disintegrate you relatively quickly!" Leo shoved the bag back over his head which made Hiroshi and Sasuke confused.

"What's wrong with him?" Hiroshi asked.

Casey starts laughing hysterically. "That is too funny."

He stopped when Splinter grabs his ear. "Wha-"

"Leonardo, explain. Now!" Splinter demanded.

"Um..." Leo stammered nervously before starts explaining about Raph had been switched body with the Kraang due to the mission to stop the machine for switching the human leaders in order to feign another invasion.

"…And that's how we got Raph's body, but now we've gotta go back for his mind." Leo finished his explanation, going to run out with the others.

"Wait." Splinter called out, stopping the teens. "Have patience. It was Raphael's impatience that put him in the den of the enemy. You must not make the same mistake."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hm." Splinter thinks for a moment.

"A solution will arise. You must wait and—"

He cuts off, hearing the communication orb going off.

"It's coming from my lab." Donnie stated, running into the lab, the others following.

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

"It's the Kraang communication orb. It hasn't been active for months!" He quickly started typing on his computer, pulling up the feed it was sending.

Raph then appeared on the screen.

_"Donnie, it's me, Raph. I'm stuck in a Kraang body inside the Technodrome. You gotta believe me." _

Casey is laughing, only to stop when Sasuke elbowed him.

"Wait a minute." Mikey frowned, getting close to the screen. "How do we know he's the real Raph? What's the secret ninja password?" He asked skeptically.

"I will pound you, Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Close enough." Mikey replied.

"Yep, that's the real Raph alright." Sasuke said.

Donnie shoved Mikey away from the screen, typing on his keyboard. "Okay, his coordinates are coming up now." The coordinates come up on the screen. "Looks like we're going swimming."

(Ocean)

Hiroshi and others were diving into the underwater on the Turtle Sub.

"How'd you ever talk me into getting into this leaky death trap?" Casey asked.

"Hey, the Turtle Sub is a fully amphibious strike vehicle, seats six, and is turtle powered." Donnie responded.

"Yeah, we know." April retorted as she, Casey, and Leo powering the ship.

"Nice underwater Turtle Sub, Donnie." Sasuke admired.

"Thanks." Donnie smiled.

Leo pulled down the periscope. "Technodrome straight ahead. We're getting close."

"So that must be the Kraang's Technodrome." Sasuke said.

"And the coast is clear." Mikey stated, wrapping an arm around the chained up Kraang-Raph, who had tape covering his mouth.

"No trouble in sight. We're home free."

A giant sea creature then roared, swimming right past the sub.

"Is that like the Loch Ness Monster?" Hiroshi asked.

"You just had to SAY SOMETHING!" Donnie yelled at Mikey.

The creature roared, then nuzzled the sub, swimming off.

"Um... okay, what just happened?" April asked.

The creature swims back to the sub, carrying garbage in its mouth.

"Kinda has a thing for the sub." Mikey stated.

"Argh!" Sasuke exclaimed in disgusted.

"What are you waiting for? Pedal! Pedal! Pedal!" Casey shouted, the three quickly moving the sub forward, only for the creature to follow.

"Agh! It's following us!" Donnie called out. "Faster!"

"Torpedoes away!" Leo replied, firing a torpedo at the creature.

"Did we get it?" Sasuke asked.

The creature started slamming into the sub repeatedly. They release another torpedo, though the creature swims out of its way.

"Now where'd it goes?" Casey asked.

An alarm starts going off.

"I got it on sonar!" Donnie called.

The sub tosses the teens around as the creature grabs it, shaking it around. Hiroshi managed to hang on.

"Keep our steady, guys!" Hiroshi said.

"We're being eaten alive!" Mikey shouted.

"Donnie, do something!" Casey called to the genius turtle.

"We've got enough foot power." Donnie flipped some switches. "Activating the engines!"

Once the engines powered up, the creature's tongue got caught in the engine. It managed to pull its tongue out, then swam away, leaving the sub alone at last.

"Right on!" April cheered.

"Woohoo!" Hiroshi replied.

"Yeah!" Casey bellowed.

"Turtle tech, boy." Mikey said.

"Technodrome – prepare to dock." Donnie and Sasuke commanded before staring at each other in disbelief but shrugged their shoulders.

(Technodrome)

Hiroshi and others quietly sneak through the Technodrome, trying to find Raph as they drag the Kraang trapped in the hothead's body with them. They soon stop when alarms start to go off.

"Um... did we do that?" April asked.

"Nope, I don't think we didn't." Sasuke said.

Droids start running towards them.

"I'm gonna take that answer as the yes." Hiroshi said.

The teens take out their weapons as the droids surround them with laser guns, ready to fight.

"Enemies known as the Turtles, you have been captured by the Kraang and will be destroyed." A Kraangdroid said.

"Stop!"

Another droid suddenly speaks up.

"Do not destroy the ones who are turtles."

"Kraang must destroy the turtles." Kraangdroid ordered.

"No, Kraang must transport turtles for brain switching with Kraang." The droid walks to its standing in front of the teens. "By order of... Kraang Prime."

The other droids start to walk away, though they stop.

"Go ahead. Go on. Move." The droids soon leave, Raph giving a sighed as he turned to the others.

"That was very clever impersonating as the Kraang." Sasuke admitted.

"Thanks, man. You guys are lame. How could you get captured so easily?" Raph asked.

"Coming to save you." Leo responded, handing Raph back his sais, only for Casey to suddenly shove him away.

"This is too awesome, Raph." Casey laughed, he and Mikey poking the Kraang inside the droid, much to Raph's annoyance. "You feel like chewing gum."

"You're all pink and tentacley." Mikey added. "It's just so wrong."

Raph slapped both of them, only for the two to start laughing again. Raph shoved past them, taking his sais back from Leo.

"Well, it's time to make it right. Let's move." Raph replied.

Raph led them to where the neuro-switcher was located, the teens pretending to be captured, the droids inside the room powering the machine up.

"The neuro-switcher is activated." One of them said.

"Kraang will become world leaders." Another one said.

"Stop the experiment." Raph said, earning the attention of the droids.

"You have new orders."

"Turtles are not part of—" The droid didn't get to finish his sentence as Raph threw his sai into his head. Raph pulled the sai back out.

"They are now!"

The teens pull out their weapons.

"Get 'em." Leo said.

They dash forward, attacking the droids in the room.

"Don't destroy the machine. We are going to use it to swap Raph back to his own body." Hiroshi replied.

Sasuke tossed his one of his dual-shurikens, spinning towards the droids and slicing them in half and used his other shuriken to stab the other droid that attacked him behind.

"Donnie, get that thing working." Raph said in a droid body.

Donnie and Sasuke went over to the control panel screens to see all the buttons.

"Oh, sewer apples." Donnie muttered.

"That's a lot of the buttons." Sasuke held under his breath.

Kraang-Raph managed to break free of his bonds, spotting Raph in the fight and going to him.

Hiroshi deflected the lasers and used the Constant Energy Bullet to blast them out.

"Hiro, be careful what you are shooting at!" Donnie yelled.

"Sorry!" Hiroshi called out to him.

April was getting a little outnumbered. "A little help, Casey?"

"Duck!" Casey shouted at April as he shot hockey pucks at the two droids that were going to attack her.

Donnie was having trouble with the controls of the machine as Sasuke helping him.

"One of these things has gotta activate the targeting matrix." He muttered to himself.

"Just keep looking." Sasuke said, pressing some buttons.

Mikey decided to press a few buttons.

"This one? Ooh, or maybe this one?" Donnie tackled him away from the controls.

"Get out of there!" Suddenly, the machine started responding and spinning. "Okay."

"Hurry, Donnie! I really don't want to beat up such a good-looking turtle." Raph told Donnie as he kicked the Kraang onto Raph's shell.

Donnie returned to the Neural Transmitter and was able to get it working. "Ready, aim, fire!"

The machine fired rays at random directions until they hit Casey and April. The machine finished the brain switch. Casey noticed what happened and started checking himself out with a chuckle in April's body.

"Cool."

April sighed in disgust and lifted her mask as she was stuck in Casey's body. "Stop checking yourself out, Casey!"

Then she turned to Donnie and instructed. "Donnie, switch us back right now!"

Hiroshi couldn't hold his laughter but covered his mouth and dropped on the ground like a laughing maniac.

"Hiro, that's not funny!" April retorted.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it." Hiroshi replied as Sasuke quickly recorded the funny scene in his iPhone about the swapping bodies with April and Casey.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Casey—" Donnie apologized, then recollected his words. "I mean April." He returned to the controls of the Neural Transmitter. "Working on it!"

The rays were on continuous fire this time, and the machine started aiming everywhere. The boys, April and Casey continued to take down the Kraang, along with avoiding the rays.

April noticed something and shouted. "Stop pinching your own butt, Casey."

Casey acted innocent. "I didn't do anything."

Hiroshi saw Raph-Kraang was about to vaporize by the Kraang in Raph's body. "Prepare to be exterminated."

Donnie pressed on the skeleton symbol as the machine aimed at Raph and the Kraang in their minds and switching their bodies.

Hiroshi jumped higher up and stands next to Raph's body.

"Raph, wake up." Hiroshi said.

Raph groaned as he awakes to see his three-toed fingers with sports bandage.

"Hey, you did it, Donnie. Ha-ha. I'm back!"

Raph kissed on his hands as Hiroshi patted on his shoulder and then he saw the brain alien is getting the way before Hiroshi stomped on one of its tentacles.

"Time for some payback." Raph said, grabbing it. "I call this 'plan one'."

Raph then bounced it back like the ball with the string of table racket and kicked it on the ground.

"Nice one, Raph." Hiroshi smiled.

Sasuke is trying to work on the machine to turn April and Casey back to their bodies. "Finally!" April exclaimed happily.

"Aw, man. I kinda like being the girl." Casey pouted.

April rolled her eyes and sighed.

Raph and Hiroshi jumped next to them.

"I'm back, guys!" Raph said as they all are jumping down to the others.

"Nice. Donnie, sabotage that thing and let's go!" Leo instructed.

Donnie extended the blade out in his staff, stabbing it into the control mechanism. "Done and done."

Hiroshi and others quickly flee into the sub, the sub swimming off with them as the Technodrome blows up and powering off.

"We did it! The Technodrome had been shut down!" Sasuke said.

"Great work out there, Sasuke." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, you helped me by bringing April and Casey back to their bodies." Donnie said.

"Eh, I'm doing my job." Sasuke smiled.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and others were returned to the Lair, watching SRMFF on TV, though Sasuke was sitting beside Donnie, he is interested in watching him draw on the sketchpad he was holding.

"Okay. Oh, this is good." Donnie said.

"What are you drawing, Donnie?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to design a secret weapon to destroy the Kraang." Donnie smirked.

"That's cool. Maybe I can help you. Two smart ninjas as one." Sasuke said as Donnie chuckled.

Raph kissed his biceps and showing off his muscle.

"It's good to be back in the old red and green." Raph stated.

Everyone just ignored him except Hiroshi, and he turned to him.

"Sure, you are, Raph." Hiroshi said.

"And, uh… guys… thanks." The other teens looked at him in confusion.

"Did he just say—" Mikey asked before Leo finished for him.

"I think he did."

Raph jumped on the bean bag.

"I just wish I could've taken out the Technodrome." Raph crossed his arms above his head. "But I did catch a glimpse of the Kraang's invasion plan. They've got thousands of soldiers ready to go."

"Seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-nine- ow!" Mikey stopped when Leo smacked his wrist.

"So how will we stop it, Uncle Yoshi?" Hiroshi asked.

Splinter strokes his beard in thought. "As I said before, a solution will arise in time."

"Okay. A little shading here..." Donnie starts laughing. "I've got it! We are gonna stop them with this—"

He showed to the others the complex sketch he had been working on a large new weapon.

"Donnie, you are an even bigger genius than I am." Mikey said.

"I agreed." Sasuke nodded before he snickered.

"What's so funny?" Casey asked.

Sasuke pulled out his iPhone to show everyone that April and Casey were swapping their bodies.

Hiroshi was fell to the ground and rolling around, laughing loudly before he was banging on the floor.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Casey couldn't help but laughed under their breaths as April blushed in embarrassment.

"Ooh. Good one, Sasuke." Mikey snickered.

"Sasuke, did you record on me and Casey?!" April exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it much, but I want to keep it." Sasuke replied before he ran off.

"You give that back to me!" April chased after him and running around the Lair as Splinter sighed and palm faced.

"Stop where you are! Get rid of that stupid video!" April shouted.

Hiroshi rises to his feet and shook his head before laughed at them. Raccoonus comes out of the bedroom and saw the hilarious chasing scene.

"What is going on?" Raccoonus asked.

"It's a long story." Hiroshi said.

"Okay…" Raccoonus replied before he went back to bed.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	22. Chapter 22

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 22 - Vengeance is Mine  
**

(Shredder's Lair – Dungeon)

Atsuko and Kenji were managed to sneak in the lair and found themselves in the dungeon.

"Guys!" They heard Karai's voice as they turned to her in the cell. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to bust you out!" Kenji said.

"No need, I get out of the cell myself." Karai said as she continuing to claw at the door bar with a coin.

Then they heard the door opened.

"Someone is coming!" Atsuko whispered as she and Kenji used their Flight to levitate into the ceiling. They both saw Fishface was carrying the bowl of rice and stand in front of Karai.

"Well, it isn't the sushi I ordered." She retorted as Fishface snarled slightly and placed it on the ground.

"Ugh, and whatever that is. Can't you lay some masago for me?" Karai replied.

"This is a dungeon, not a bed and breakfast. You will eat whatever I bring." Fishface muttered.

"You mean whatever Tiger Claw tells you to bring." Karai said.

"If Master Shredder didn't need you, I would teach you some manners." Fishface growled.

"Oh, really? And what does he need me for?" Karai asked.

"Just watch your tongue, girl!" Fishface snapped as Karai smirked and he left the dungeon.

Kenji and Atsuko jumped down on the ground, Karai pulled the bar from the door and used it to break the lock to set her free from the prison.

"Let's go, Karai." Atsuko said as they went to the exit door and Karai breaks the lock.

Before they exited the door, Tiger Claw grabbed Karai in the head and tossed her on the ground.

"Karai!" Kenji yelled.

Then suddenly, Scar Mole tackled him and Atsuko, flew right over next to Karai.

"Where did you think you're going, little ones?" Tiger Claw asked.

"I take on Tiger Claw. You and Kenji handled on that mole freak." Karai said.

"Right." Kenji and Atsuko said as they attacked Scar Mole.

Atsuko and Kenji were punching and kicking at Scar Mole who managed easily blocked them with his arms until he pushed them into the wall but they both kicked him in the face. Scar Mole took a step further back as he growled and quickly grabbed Kenji and smashed on the ground, knocking him out unconsciousness. Atsuko charged at him, but Scar Mole punched her and threw her on the ground beside with Kenji as she tried to get him up.

"You will never get a chance to escape like Karai." Scar Mole said.

Atsuko used her new advanced Afterimage technique called 'Instant Teleport-Imagery' to teleport her and Kenji.

"Those two brats were gone! At least we had Karai…" He glanced at Karai who was pinned down on the ground as Tiger Claw retract his claw to finish her.

"Stop!"

They both saw Shredder and Gravkor.

"You did not harm her." Shredder said.

"Yes, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw obeyed.

"Scar Mole, what is the report?" Gravkor asked.

"We had two intruders; Atsuko and Kenji. They attempted to save her, but they got away." Scar Mole said.

"I see… Keep an eye on the intruders." Shredder said.

"As you wish, Master Shredder." Scar Mole followed.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and others including Keno, Sasuke, and Kami were gathered in the living room, putting together a plan to rescue Karai.

"This is the only way it can work, Raph." Leo replied.

"Yeah, look, I'm on board for the whole "rescue Karai" thing, but if we're going through the trouble of invading Shredder's lair, we gotta take him down once and for all." Raph said.

"It's too risky, Raphael." Kami said. "I don't think we can't manage to defeat him." Hiroshi said.

"Hold up, dudes. Why do I have to be the bait while Donnie and Sasuke sit on the Shellraiser?" Mikey replied.

"Someone's gotta be the getaway driver." Donnie replied.

"Look, everyone is important here." Leo interrupted the two.

"Disagreement about a mission is never a good way to begin." Splinter said as he walked out of the dojo. "Leonardo, Hiroshi, may I speak with you?"

Leo and Hiroshi nodded, walking over to Splinter.

"I know you two are anxious to free Karai, but a plan that leads to a confrontation with the Shredder is doomed to failure."

"Even if we have to face Shredder, isn't it worth it to rescue your own daughter?" Leo asked.

Splinter paused for a moment and said. "I am not willing to risk your lives or my daughter's."

Leo sighed, Splinter walking away. "Hai, Sensei."

He walked back over to the others, Kami had heard what Splinter said, he decided not to agree with him.

"Don't listen to what Splinter said. It may worth a risk to save Miwa but I'm sure your mission is work." Kami said.

"Thanks, uncle." Hiroshi replied.

"So, is that a no goes on the rescue mission?" Mikey asked.

"No, Splinter's wrong. We can't wait." Leo said. The teen put their hands in.

"Let's do this."

"Oparation: Rescue Karai, commenced." Keno said, felt determined.

"Hey, guys!" They turned their attentions at Kenji and Atsuko who were got some bruised. "Kenji. Atsuko." Hiroshi said as he and others walked over to them.

"We failed to save Karai, looks like Tiger Claw and Scar Mole got a lot of attention when guarding duty in the dungeon." Atsuko said.

"I hope you got plan B." Kenji muttered.

"Donnie, you and Sasuke monitor from the Shellraiser and give us some cover."

"Right, I can use the frequency device that I made it from last week. It can give a boost the dog whistles an ultrasound against Tiger Claw and Scar Mole." Sasuke nodded as Donnie hugged him in appreciation.

Leo goes over the plan once more. "Mikey will distract them with his mad skills. Atsuko, Keno, and Raccoonus will support him. While Shredder's henchmen are distracted, Raph, Hiro, Kenji and I will sneak in through the sewers."

"Then let's get moving to our mission." Kenji said.

(Shredder's Lair – Dungeon)

Leo, Raph, Hiroshi, and Kenji entered through the sewers and found themselves in the dungeon. Hiroshi and Kenji were sneaked up behind Footbots and disabling them.

"Karai, it's us." Hiroshi called out in a whisper.

"Hiro? Leo?" Karai whispered.

"Where are you?" Leo asked quietly as they looked through the reinforced door and saw Karai who was strapped in the chain on her wrists.

Leo grinned at her as Hiroshi shook his head at his leader cousin.

"Took you long enough." Karai narrowed her eyes on them.

"Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." Leo teased.

"Is this a rescue or a romantic comedy?" Raph asked, making Leo wipe off his smirk on a face and blushed. "Come on."

"Stop, Raph. You're going to make him blush." Kenji gritted his teeth.

"Just keep an eye out for Foot, Shredder, and Gravkor." Hiroshi told Raph and Kenji as Leo began picking the lock.

(New York City)

Once Mikey, Atsuko, and Raccoonus were on the rooftop of Shredder's lair. Atsuko and Raccoonus were hiding behind the corner. Mikey used his shadow puppetry as he is making himself a shadow using his hands to make blew a raspberry at Fishface as he chased it down. Then he's doing to make teasing by a dance-off at Rahzar and he pursued to follow but only ended up crashed with Fishface as they saw Mikey moving his hands to create a shadow's action and then he blew a raspberry at them.

"It's a trick!" Fishface realized as Mikey sliding away with a dance.

Keno chuckled quietly. "It's so funny to do that."

Atsuko groaned as Gravkor jumped down behind them and they both turned around to see him.

"You think you're going to distract us?" Gravkor asked.

Atsuko, Raccoonus, and Keno pulled out their weapons and started a fight.

(Shredder's Lair – Dungeon)

Leo is finishing picklock the door. "Got it." Hiroshi opened the door and stand in front of Karai.

"Hold still. I can blast the chain from your wrist." Hiroshi said as Karai braced herself and he blasted the chains off her wrist.

"Thanks." Karai said.

"Let's go." Leo replied.

They dashed out of the cell and towards the exit and they stopped when Karai asked them.

"How did you get past Tiger Claw and Scar Mole?"

"They didn't." The mutant tiger responded, blocking their path along with Scar Mole.

The teens start attacking the mutant tiger. Raph, Leo, Hiroshi, and Kenji charged at Tiger Claw and Scar Mole. While Raph and Leo fighting with Tiger Claw.

Kenji tried to punch him, but Scar Mole caught on his wrist and punched him repeatedly and kicked him away. Hiroshi firing the Ki blasts at him as Scar Mole defended himself and didn't leave a scratch.

"I don't feel the burn." Scar Mole said as Hiroshi dashed to him with a kick.

(New York City)

Keno was thrown back across the roof and growled. Raccoonus was kicking Gravkor in mid-air as the Drakonoid blocked them and punched him, flying into one of the pillars and crashed.

"Raccoonus!" Atsuko shouted.

She pulled out her jumonji yari as she dived her blade on him. Gravkor kept dodging but Atsuko slashed only on his arm as he grunted in pain and punched him in a gut. Then Keno kicked him off the roof and thudded onto the road. Atsuko quickly checked on Raccoonus.

"I'm going to be alright." He reassured.

They both saw Rahzar slashed through Mikey's left arm and gasped.

"Tokka!" Mikey exclaimed as he quickly slid through on the ground and kicked him off the building. Rahzar crashed into the garbage dumpster as he felt a pain on his left arm, grunted and hold on his arm. Raccoonus and Atsuko went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Atsuko asked.

"Just a little scratch." Mikey said as they turned around to see Fishface holding with a butterfly knife.

"Let's see how well you fight with one arm." Fishface replied as he attacked them.

"Not on my watch, Fishface." Keno glared.

(Shellraiser)

_"Donnie, we could use the cavalry." _Leo said, speak through Donnie's T-Phone.

"On it." Donnie replied, typing on the monitor. "I hope this dog whistle works on cats."

Sasuke was finished the radio frequency device. "I can add up to it with radiofrequency at 10 Hz."

(Shredder's Lair – Dungeon)

Hiroshi got beaten as he threw off on the ground and Kenji dashed toward to punch across Scar Mole's cheek.

Scar Mole growled at him. "Is that all you got?"

He rushed to attack him and Hiro, but the ultrasound came out from Leo and Hiroshi's T-Phone.

Tiger Claw and Scar Mole screamed in pain and covered their sensitive ears. Raph and Hiroshi smacked them on the ground as the group ran out of the dungeon and Karai stepped on Tiger Claw and stopped as she shot a warning glare.

"This isn't over, Tiger Claw." She ran to follow the others.

(New York City)

Keno kicked a knife from Fishface's hand and fire a Ki ball at him. Fishface was left stunned, Atsuko and Raccoonus punched Fishface together as he got knocked out cold.

"Let's get out of here." Raccoonus said.

Atsuko grabbed Mikey as she went into Flight and descended on the ground while Raccoonus used her metal tekko as he climbed back down.

"Thanks, cuz." Mikey said.

"No problem." Atsuko said as they ran out to find the others. Raph opened the manhole cover so he, Leo, Kenji, Hiroshi, and Karai got out of the sewers.

Kenji and Raph saw Mikey, Atsuko, and Raccoonus walking down.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Atsuko!" Kenji exclaimed as she and Raph rushed over to them.

"Are you guys alright?" Kenji asked as Raph checked on Mikey.

"I'm good. It's not my water-balloon-throwing arm. Ow!" Mikey replied.

Raph held him over his little brother's arm.

"His arm got a scratch by Rahzar." Keno said to them.

Unfortunately, The Footbots surrounded them as Leo and Kenji withdraw their weapons out. Tiger Claw and Scar Mole burst out the doors.

"Surrender, reptiles." Tiger Claw replied as he drew his guns out.

"You're outnumbered." Scar Mole finished as his shoulders' laser blasters aimed at them.

The bots advanced toward, narrowing the escape. Tiger Claw and Scar Mole chuckled, then covered his ears and screamed when the dog whistle noise came out again. The Shell-Raiser showed up and ran over some of the bots.

_"Better count again!"_ Donnie shouted from the speakers.

The Shell-Raiser parked in front of them and the doors opened.

"Hurry up, guys!" Sasuke shouted, aiding them. Mikey, Raph, Atsuko, and Raccoonus were the first ones in.

"Sweet timing, D." Mikey smiled.

Leo, Kenji, and Keno were next to the enter the van. Karai seemed distracted because she was looking back at the cathedral. Hiroshi sensed two auras and followed them. Shredder and Gravkor were on top of the building, staring at them. Without hesitation, Hiroshi grabbed Karai's arm.

"Karai, we have to go, now!" Karai nodded and entered the Shell-Raiser with the others.

The doors closed and they drove off down the street.

A few Foot Bots were able to attach themselves onto the roof, but Leo was able to knock them off. Unfortunately, Tiger Claw, Scar Mole, Xever and few more Foot Bots were following us on motorcycles.

Raph saw them on his monitors and sees the manhole covers were empty, then shouted to Donnie and Mikey. "Okay, who forgot to load the manhole covers?"

Mikey quickly pointed to Donnie. Donnie blinked, and he gave Mikey an annoyed look while Raph gritted in teeth at the brain turtle in furious.

"Why don't you tried using the Garbage Cannon instead?" Raccoonus suggested as Raph scoffed.

Raph deployed the Garbage Cannon and fired at the following Foot Clan. He was able to hit the Footbots, but Tiger Claw, Xever and Scar Mole were able to dodge from cannonballs of garbage and fired their own guns at them. Raph fired back, but the collision caused an explosion and made the Shell-Raiser jump.

Karai looked at Donnie. "That's all you've got? Balls of trash?" She asked.

"This baby's still got a few tricks in her." Donnie answered as he picked out the arsenal.

He used a smoker-screen and an oil spill. Once the smoke cleared and they turned a corner, the coast was clear. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Everyone, keep your guard up." Hiroshi said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" Leo asked.

Karai smiled and was about to walk toward Leo, but a familiar sword blocked her path. The roof hatch opened and Karai was grabbed lifted to the roof.

"Karai!" Leo called as Raph tried to get her.

The hatch closed and locked from the outside. Hiroshi looked at the monitors, noticed it was Tiger Claw who grabbed Karai along with his partner in crime, Scar Mole.

_"We have you now."_ Tiger Claw said. Karai glared and went into the battle with Tiger Claw as Scar Mole watching her how she will fight. She wasn't doing very well on her own.

"She needs help!" Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, he's right. I'll go help him." Keno said.

"Be careful you two." Leo said.

Hiroshi and Keno both punched the hatch door out and flew out of Shellraiser.

"You two brats think we would let your friends go?" Scar Mole asked.

"Well, we don't expect to comprehend us." Keno said as he and Hiroshi fired their Constant Energy Bullet at Tiger Claw and Scar Mole who were dodging the blasts.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Lousy aim! What are you shooting at us for?" Tiger Claw asked.

They both saw the Dragon's Gate as they were straight at the gate even Karai knew it was their idea to distract them. Karai quickly jumped down and hold onto the back of the vehicle as Tiger Claw and Scar Mole got both knocked off the Shellraiser and crashed on the ground.

Karai gets up and smiled at Hiroshi and Keno who descended on the Shellraiser. "Nice job, you two."

"That ain't no problem for you." Keno said.

Hiroshi opened the hatch so he, Karai, and Keno jumped down to the others.

"Guys! Leo…" Karai said.

"I know, you're not good at saying 'thank you'." Leo answered with a smile in his tone.

Karai smiled.

(Lair – Common Area)

Hiroshi and others were returned to the lair. Mikey was rested on the bean bag as Raph take the first aid kit box and tended on his younger brother's left arm with the bandage.

"I hope this means you'll stay. After all, you are family." Leo pointed out.

"With Shredder after me, what choice do I have?" Karai asked.

"I'm sure this Lair would be your home. You'll get the comfort of it." Hiroshi assured.

"Yeah, we got awesome stuff." Kenji said.

"It's actually not bad." Karai commented.

Mikey stood up and smiled at her. "It's awesome, right? This calls for a family hug.' He raised his arms. "Bring it in." Then quickly held his wound in pain. "Ow."

Michelangelo, what happened?" Splinter asked as he entered the room along with Kami.

"It's just a scratch, Sensei." Mikey assured. "You should see the other guy."

Splinter shouted at Hiroshi and others, "What have you all done? I thought I told you—"

Mikey stepped aside so he could see Karai.

"Miwa." Splinter gasped as Kami smiled in relief.

Karai rubbed her arm in uncertainty. She was approaching him and threw her arms around him.

"Father." Splinter was surprised for a second, then wrapped his arms around her.

"You see, Sensei? I told you my plan would work." Leo spoke up with a smile.

Splinter released the hug, looked at her and smiled. "Perhaps some things are worth the risk."

"Well, I should've reasoned you for letting them rescue your own daughter." Kami said as Karai turned at him and confused.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"This is my old friend, Oda Kami. Perhaps, I should say he's your uncle." Splinter said.

"My uncle?" Karai asked.

"Yes, I was a pleasure to meet you." Kami said, bowing to her.

Then Karai turned back to Hiroshi.

"Hiro, there is something I hadn't to know. Are you really the half-alien when I saw you glowing with the marks all over your body?" Karai replied.

Hiroshi looked away in thought and hesitated.

"Hiro? I'm not meant judging you what you are." She protested, felt shame about her actions. Splinter walked and place a hand over his shoulder.

"It would be alright to tell her, Hiroshi." He said. Hiro sighed and turned at Karai.

"My father was Zenrai." He said. "What?" Karai asked in surprised.

"He came to the Earth where he lived for a decade ago and being safe from danger. He met my mother Erika and got married. My parents were given birth to me and Atsuko, which would make us half Zenrais and passed onto the Ki powers." Hiroshi said.

"Which makes this Zenrai bloodline become part of the Hamato family." Kami finished.

"So that's explained how you fly and fired the energy ball. It's… extraordinary!" Karai said.

"Well, it is. The vial that Shredder stole and injected me to become me into half Zenrai as well." Kenji said.

"You too?" Karai jumbled.

"And as for me, I was inherited from my mother." Keno said.

"Wow, there are four of you guys. I can't believe it, you guys are Zenrais." Karai said keenly.

"I think you should take some stress things off your mind." Raccoonus suggested as Karai nodded.

"Kami? I need to do a favor." Splinter said.

"Yes, Splinter?" Kami asked.

"I'm starting to concern about the Shredder is going after your Ki power. Go find someplace to hide from them with Atsuko." Splinter said.

"Of course." Kami said.

"I just found the abandoned auto shop at Bronx." Atsuko said.

"Good job, Atsuko." Splinter said.

"We'll have tomorrow to talk about this." Kenji said.

"Plus, we'll have a sleep overnight tomorrow." Sasuke smiled.

In the middle of the night as everyone goes back to sleep as Sasuke was sitting on the couch and typing on his laptop.

(Kenji and Sasuke's Apartment - Sasuke's Room)

It then came out from under the desk and revealed as S.A.B (Scarab Automatic Beetle) which is a resemblance to Japanese beetle.

_"Okay, time to hear what the Shredder said about." _Sasuke speaks through the S.A.B as it crawled onto the wall and fly through the opened window.

(New York City)

The S.A.B is flying through the city as it found Shredder's lair and landing on the window to spy on the Shredder and Gravkor who were talking with Tiger Claw and Scar Mole.

"Karai's escape was inevitable. In fact, I was counting on it." Shredder said. "Why? She knows everything." Scar Mole said.

"Before long, Karai will return with Hamato Yoshi and his wretched turtles to finish what they started, but I will have my vengeance. Get me Baxter Stockman." Shredder said.

"What are you going to do, Shredder?" Gravkor asked.

"Let's make this an opportunity plan to destroy them." Shredder smirked.

Then the S.A.B flies off and hides underneath the dumpster.

(Lair – Common Area)

Sasuke was shocked in horror.

"Oh, no. Better go to Stockman's lab." He typed on the laptop to make the beetle came out of the dumpster and flies off to find Stockman's lab as it landed on top of the building.

"Maybe I would let S.A.B stayed for a while." Sasuke shut down his laptop to turn off the beetle bot and went back to sleep.

(Lair – Dojo)

Another day has passed, The Turtles had sparred each other while Karai, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Keno beside with Splinter and watched them. On the other side of them were Kenji, Atsuko, and Sasuke as they have neared Kami in two sides of him. Though, unfortunately for Leo, Mikey didn't seem to be taking the training seriously.

"Come on Mikey, focus." Leo tried attacking the turtle, though he simply dodged, the youngest turtling giving him a slap to the face.

Leo then kicked Mikey, knocking him back to the floor.

"Ow, dude!" Mikey replied, holding his left arm.

"Sorry, I didn't—" The leader in blue got interrupted when a water balloon hit his face.

"Oh, yeah, son! Never underestimate the water balloon arm." Mikey started humming as he did a victory dance.

Leo looked over at Karai who giggled as Splinter simply facepalmed. Kami chuckled to see that Mikey's prank on his older brother. Leo just got blushed; Hiroshi knew that he still had a feeling with Karai but he quietly not to speak about this. Leo tackled Mikey, rolling around the room as the two wrestled. They ended up knocking Donnie down, pulling him into the fight. Raph just stared at his brothers for a moment then shrugged, dropping his sais and he joined the fight.

"Is this how training always goes?" Karai asked.

"Sounds a bit awkward." Sasuke said.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted, ending the fighting. "My sons, daughter, nephew, and niece that is enough for today."

The teens began to leave the dojo, though Leo paused, looking back at Karai.

"Karai, you coming?" Leo asked.

"In a minute." Karai replied, walking over to the shrine.

"I guess I had to stay with her." Hiroshi said.

Leo nodded, leaving to join the others.

"Not what you two expected?" Splinter asked.

"I admit, it's a little weird being with people I was told were my enemies." Karai responded. She picked up the picture of her family, staring at it. "What really happened between you and Shredder and my mother?"

"I'm afraid it goes much deeper than their rivalry over your mother." Kami said, feeling faltered.

Splinter explained. "The bitter feud between the Hamato and Foot clans lasted centuries. Oroku Saki was the son of the enemy, but he was just a child, so my father gave him shelter. We were raised as brothers and rivals in all things, as brothers are. But that rivalry soon turned bitter when we met Tang Shen, your mother. Jealousy became hatred when Saki learned of his true heritage. He swore vengeance and rebuilt the Foot Clan. One night, Oroku Saki struck. The blow that was meant for me struck your mother instead. Shredder blamed me, and in his rage, he burned our home to the ground, leaving me to my fate. He took you away from me."

"After all this time, haven't you wanted revenge?" Karai asked. "After all this time, I have learned revenge only leads to more pain." Splinter answered.

"He persuaded me to forget my revenge when Shredder destroyed my home." Hiroshi said.

"But I've seen you fight, father." The kunoichi argued. "You could take him out. Even Hiro and his friends can defeat him."

Splinter was pouring the tea on four cups. "We are safe here, and we are finally together again, my daughter. That is all that matters, not revenge." He said, gestured her to drink some tea.

Hiroshi and Kami had joined them and had relaxed to drink.

(Lair – Common Area)

They are unaware of Kenji and Atsuko who stayed outside of the dojo and heard everything Splinter said.

"I see, that's how Hamato and Foot clans were rivaling against each other for centuries." Kenji said.

"In that case, we will learn how to let our revenge to lead more pain. We should not be going to face Shredder at all." Atsuko said as Kenji nodded.

Later that night, everyone went back to sleep in their rooms. Atsuko was sleeping on Hiroshi and Raccoonus' room, Kenji has slept in Raph's room, Sasuke is asleep at Donnie's room and Keno was only sleeping on the couch.

(Lair – Bedroom)

Hiroshi was sleeping until he heard Leo yelled. "Guys! Sensei!" This made Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Raccoonus woke up and rushed out of the bedroom.

(Lair – Common Area)

They all ran up to Leo who is blinded on his eyes. "Leonardo, what happened? Where is Karai?" Splinter asked as he and Kami walked to him.

"She's gonna take out on her own." Leo answered.

Splinter shakes his head. "I was a fool. I fear I told her too much too quickly."

"We have to stop her." Kenji said as he and others running out the lair.

"We can catch up to her in the Shellraiser." Donnie added.

They all get into the Shellraiser, driving out from the lair.

(New York City)

They were all driving it to Shredder's lair, only to notice the Foot Clan driving off with Karai.

"They got Karai." Raccoonus urged.

"We're too late. Raph, fire up the weapons." Leo ordered.

Splinter placed his hand on the turtle's shoulder. "No, it's too dangerous. Follow close, but don't let them spot us."

"And do not let the enemies harmed Miwa." Kami added.

Sasuke brought his laptop as he turned on something on the screen.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Donnie asked.

"After long that you guys helped Karai to escape, I distinctly send my S.A.B to spy Shredder to see what he was doing." Sasuke said.

"S.A.B?" Kenji asked.

"Scarab Automatic Beetle." Sasuke answered.

"You invented the beetle bot to spy on them? That's an awesome genius job, Sasuke!" Donnie exclaimed.

"That was impressive." Splinter smiled.

Sasuke nodded as he typed on his laptop to bring it up the bot. Hiroshi and others were prepared themselves for rescuing Karai

(Baxter Stockman's Lab)

The S.A.B brought back online itself as it flew out to see Baxter Stockman is putting some chemical vials into the chemical beaker.

"Whatever you require, I can create it. More mutagen, few chemicals and some—"

"Stockman." Shredder's voice made Stockman startled as he dropped some orange chemical substance into the mixture and fizzing.

"Oops. Um, that should be okay." He grabbed the mixture.

"Master Shredder." Shredder, Tiger Claw, Scar Mole, and Gravkor has arrived.

"Is the mutagen ready?" Shredder questioned.

"Prepared to your specifications." Stockman-fly responded, flying to the top of the mutagen vat and pouring the mixture in. "The serpent DNA is ready."

"No, you wouldn't!" Karai shouted, only for Tiger Claw to cover her mouth with tape, silencing her.

"Make sure she is secure." Shredder ordered.

Karai is strapped into a cage, the cage hanging over the mutagen vat.

"You are more ruthless than I thought, mutating one of your own cubs." Tiger Claw commented.

"I have no intention of mutating her." Shredder responded, picking up a rat. "She is bait. When the turtles and others attempt to rescue her, I will drop them into the mutagen." He threw the rat into one of the cages, the cage containing a snake.

"This will mutate them into mindless serpents. I want Splinter to witness his own pupils become one of the rat's deadliest predators. Then when his spirit is broken, I will shatter his body."

"So, does Hiro and his friends." Gravkor chuckled.

(New York City)

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw the whole scene that Shredder baited Karai to mutate them all and into mindless snake mutants.

"Oh, no. He's planning on us to mutate into savage snake mutants!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Then we must save her." Kami said.

"All right, guys. Let's go." Hiroshi said as he and others went out of the Shellraiser to sneak in the lab.

(Baxter Stockman's Lab)

Tiger Claw sniffed the air. "I smell the rat."

Scar Mole used his echolocation. "I hear about them were here."

Splinter and Kami suddenly jumped down from the roof, along with the teens, their weapons drawn.

"Welcome, my old friend." Shredder greeted him and then turned at Kami. "Kami, you look so hideous since a decade ago."

Kami growled at the evil leader of Foot Clan.

"Let my daughter go." Splinter demanded.

"You are welcome to rescue her if you can." Shredder sneered.

Footbots surround them, The Turtles and Splinter quick to attack.

"We'll take care of the ninja bots. All of you fighting with henchmen." Kami said, joining Splinter to fight bots.

Kenji and Atsuko were fighting against Tiger Claw as he fired the lasers at them, and they dodged the blasts. Atsuko kicked him in the gut and Kenji blasted the Ki ball on him which exploding him. Tiger Claw bends down on one knee, slightly weak and growled at them.

Keno and Raccoonus facing Scar Mole. Scar Mole grabbed Raccoonus' tail as he tossed on Keno who narrowly avoided and smashed him in a face with the Earth Hammer. Raccoonus got up as he charged at him and thrown at him with shuriken stars, but Scar Mole blocked them, however, Raccoonus toss the gunpowder bombs at him which made exploding stunned.

Hiroshi and Sasuke battled with Gravkor as he shoots an energy blast on them behind and they flew across the floor, collided. Hiroshi charged at him, thrust with the punches and kicks but Gravkor blocked with his arms as he countered him with a flurry of punches.

Sasuke tossed one of his Dual Spark Shurikens at him but Gravkor dodged it and fire breathing on him as he jumped over to him and kicked him from behind. Hiroshi then punched him across his cheek and lifted him to toss over to the walls.

Though they are all ended up getting locked in spring-loaded cages, Splinter and Kami being tied down by the Footbots.

But Leo got his katana stuck in the top of her cage, throwing it back open. Hiroshi blasted the cage opened so he can set free. Hiroshi and Leo jumped up at the mutagen tank.

"Hang on, Karai." Leo said as he and Hiroshi jumped up onto Karai's cage.

Leo removed the tape off from her mouth.

"Thanks." Karai smiled at him.

Shredder jumped up to knock both Hiroshi and Leo into the mutagen vat. But Splinter and Kami looked over to see Shredder coming towards their children with wide eyes.

"Leonardo!" Splinter hollered.

"Hiroshi!" Kami shouted.

Hiroshi and Leo turned to see Shredder jumping over them. As Shredder accidentally slashed the chain, Hiroshi and Leo fell away from the vat as Shredder did the same thing. But it was too late for Karai as she screamed and fell into the mutagen.

"Miwa!" Splinter and Kami shouted.

"Karai! No!" Shredder yelled.

Everyone watched feebly at Karai's transformation. Karai became a serpent mutant.

She has a white and purple scaly skin, two-armed snakeheads as her hands, green eyes, and silver armor infused into her skin with purple colored. She still had some eye makeup.

Karai swam out of the mutagen as she started flopping down from the tank. Splinter and Kami immediately broke free. Splinter ran forward to catch his biological daughter in a time when she fell out of the tank and Kami checked on her.

"Miwa. My child." Splinter mourned as he held Karai in his arms.

Hiroshi flew over to them and landed beside them.

"Miwa…" Hiroshi replied.

Suddenly, Karai opened her eyes and began attacking Splinter. But Splinter started blocking and dodging Karai's attacks.

"Miwa, stop. It's me." Splinter said.

"Karai, you got to snap out of it." Hiroshi protested.

But Karai knocked Splinter and Hiroshi onto the ground and started attacking the Footbots in a mindless rage.

"She's now become a savage serpent mutant." Sasuke said as Splinter and Kami freed him and the others.

Atsuko felt raged on her mind. "Shredder… You will payed for this!"

Atsuko bellowed as she yelled as her light blue aura surrounded herself and her bioluminescent marking appeared with cyan blue.

"What is this?!" Shredder asked.

Even mutated Karai saw her too and went dazed about it. Atsuko appeared behind him. Shredder turned around as he startled back. Atsuko dashed to him with a punch as he went crashing onto the wall.

"Master Shredder!" Tiger Claw said before he got kicked in the face.

"Get her!" Gravkor said as he and Scar Mole charged at her.

Atsuko evaded them as she blasted the Violet Buster on them. Her Zen-Power Mode's aura has faded as she kneeled on the ground, exhausted.

Everyone ran up to her and after they saw that she awakens the Zen-Power Mode.

"Atsuko, you awoke the Zen-Power Mode. That was amazing!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Zen-Power Mode?" Raph asked.

"It is the powering up ability to strengthen the user's capabilities." Keno answered.

"That's cool." Mikey commented.

Then suddenly, one broken Footbot fell onto the oil barrels that ignited fire around the entire lab as everything started collapsing down around everyone.

"No, my lab!" Stockman-Fly shouted before knocked by Shredder after he recovered from Atsuko's rampage attack.

"You, Hamato Yoshi. _You_ did this!" Shredder snarled as Kami stands behind Splinter.

"No. You mutated her!" Kami glared back at him.

Shredder narrowed his eyes in rage as he charged at them. He ran to attack them, only to have rubble fall in front of him, blocking him from getting Splinter.

"NO!"

"Master Shredder, we must go." Tiger Claw suggested.

"Leave me." Shredder shouted.

"Splinter and Kami will suffer for what has happened today." Scar Mole said.

"You have won." Gravkor added.

"Won?" Shredder snapped.

Shredder looked to the mutated Karai, taking off his mask. "I shall avenge you, my daughter."

Shredder and his henchmen retreated.

"We gotta get out of here!" Donnie shouted.

"Not without Karai." Leo said, staring up at her.

"We can't just abandon her." Hiroshi added.

"Karai, you must listen to me." Splinter called to his daughter. "We must go."

Karai quickly binds him in her coils, hissing at him. "Daughter, please."

Hiroshi went up to her and said. "Don't you recognize him?"

Karai blinked, the mutant serpent calming at them. "Father? Hiroshi?"

She released Splinter as Hiroshi hugged her which made her surprised and she accepted for a hug. Hiroshi released her. "Listen Karai. Your mind is too dangerous. You must hide until you gain control of humanity. Now go!"

Karai simply nodded, shooting venom spit into Raph's eyes as she flees.

"Wait!" Leo shouted but Hiroshi stopped him.

"Leo, you can't follow her. Her serpent mind is too strong otherwise she'll end up as a wild mutant." Hiroshi said.

"Hiroshi was right, we'll find her no matter what." Kami said.

(New York City)

The whole group escaped from the burning lab with no injuries on another building rooftop as the rain started to fall.

"Easy, Raph." Donnie said.

Donnie poured a gourd of water on the acid in Raph's eyes and then Raph pushed it away from his eyes.

"Enough! I can see fine now." Raph said.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry." Leo apologized to Splinter.

Splinter didn't say anything as he stared at the burning building and Kami comfort him.

"Sensei?" Leo called.

"We should go home, my son." Splinter answered in a sullen tone.

Atsuko felt a combination of sorrow and rage as she fell her knees on the ground. She suddenly screamed while crying uncontrollably, caught everyone's attention and turned back to her. Kenji quickly wrapped around to hug crying Atsuko.

"Atsuko, you have to calm down." Kenji whispered softly.

"I promise we'll get her back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, KEN!" Atsuko screamed which made everyone startled from her temper.

"LET ME GO! WE SHOULD HAVE STOP KARAI FROM BEING MUTATED! BUT SHE'S NOW GONE!"

Kenji squeezed her tightly without words to say. Atsuko slowly stopped struggling for a minute and hugged Kenji back with tears rolling down from her eyes.

Hiroshi places a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Shredder mutated her. And we can't let our revenge that leads to more pain." Hiroshi said.

Splinter was surprised to hear that he said those same words to his daughter and making a little better despite losing her. Splinter and Kami then walked off.

"You can make a Retro-Mutagen for Karai, right?" Mikey asked Donnie.

"I don't know, Mikey. I hope so." Donnie replied.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Atsuko, Kenji, Keno, Sasuke, Raccoonus and Hiroshi followed Splinter and Kami. As they walked off, Sasuke secretly holding the same vial that spilled on the chemical mixture and didn't want to tell them when they find Karai.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	23. Chapter 23

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 23 - A Chinatown Ghost Story  
**

(Keno's Apartment)

Hiroshi and Keno were playing the Wii Sports: Bowling. Hiroshi beats Keno when he got 4 strikes in a row.

"Ahhh! Why am I losing at bowling?" Keno asked.

"Because you had a lack of focus and that makes you lose the game." Hiroshi said.

"I'm started to get worried about Atsuko. She was totally upset about Karai's mutation." Keno said.

"That wasn't her fault." Hiroshi said, continuing played the bowling.

"Shredder did this to Karai. There's nothing to do but blame him."

"Well, Kenji and Sasuke were shaking things up with her." Hiroshi said.

Raccoonus entered the room.

"Guys, there's no time to play around. We had to find Karai anywhere before she was gone." He reminded.

"But we already look everywhere in the city and it took us about 3 hours to find her." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah, we got pretty tired. We kinda take a break." Keno said.

"But we probably finished after the patrol." Hiroshi said, turning off the Wii and TV.

"Alright, let's go." Raccoonus said.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Keno were scouting around the city for finding Karai on the rooftop.

"We're trying to find her and still no sign of her trace." Keno said.

"How can we find her? There should be a clue around the city." Hiroshi replied.

"Let us go!" Someone's voice attracts their attention as they saw April and Irma were seized by the Purple Dragons who were mysterious flying in the air, they wore their straw hats and had glowing blue eyes.

"Hey, are those guys supposed to be Purple Dragons?" Hiroshi asked.

"They kinda wear their straw hats. That's strange." Raccoon said.

"Come on, guys. Let's go find out what's going on." Keno said as they went over to the ice rink place.

(Midtown Ice Rink)

They rushed in and saw hopeless Casey sitting against the wall.

"Casey, what happened?" Raccoonus asked as he, Hiroshi, and Keno rushed over to him.

"Those Purple Dragons got April and Irma. I never have seen those guys had so freaky powers." Casey muttered.

"So, what gotten in those jerks?" Keno asked.

"Beats me." Casey shrugged.

"We may know where they are." Hiroshi replied as the Turtles arrived and walked to them.

"Hey, Casey." Mikey said.

"Hey, guys." Casey greeted.

"Where's April?" Donnie asked, narrowing his eyes at hockey boy.

Casey explained his story about what happened.

"You're saying you just let them take April?" Donnie shouted angrily.

"Listen, these dudes got powers, yo." Casey said.

"Powers?" Donnie shouted as he got close to Casey's face. "They're just a gang of third-class wannabes!"

"No, I'm telling you. They were all throwing lightning bolts and blasting wind." Casey snapped.

"Like me after I eat broccoli." Mikey whispered. "Ha!"

Raph shoved Donnie and Casey away from each other.

"Maybe Casey's right. Either way, we got to save April and Irma." Raph said.

"Maybe we can let them keep Irma in exchange for April?" Casey asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Classy idea, Jones." Hiroshi said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Leo said.

(New York City)

As Hiroshi and others arrived at the Purple Dragon's headquarters, they stopped around a corner and saw the Purple Dragons standing guard outside.

"I don't like the looks of this." Leo whispered.

"Me neither." Hiroshi added.

"I like the look of those hats. They're awesome." Mikey whispered.

Raccoonus used his clairvoyance to perceive something about the Purple Dragons.

"Casey was right all along." Raccoonus told the others. "I sense they have some really powerful magic."

"They're only loser Purple Dragons." Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

"And how tough could they be?" Keno asked.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted as he rode towards the Purple Dragons on his bicycle and pulled out his hockey stick, but one of the Purple Dragons blasted a gust of wind that knocked Casey to the ground past the others.

"Okay, they're a little tougher than I thought." Raph admitted.

"Here they come, guys!" Hiroshi alerted the others.

The Purple Dragons levitated above Hiroshi and others. Fong shot out a blast of lightning from his palms at them, causing the team to scatter away from different directions. Donnie and Raccoonus jumped attack at Tsoi but he blows them away. Sid flying towards Mikey and Keno as they dodged him. Mikey smacked him with his nunchucks and Keno kicked him. Leo and Hiroshi jumped away from Fong who zapped them with his lighting power. Hiroshi flew straight to him as he kicked him into Tsoi.

"Now, let's get the girls." Leo said.

Before they could run into the factory however, Ho Chan appeared before them.

"Ah, behold..." Ho Chan paused for a moment to study the teens. "Tortoise warriors. It is said that the great turtle helped the god Pangu create the world. Ha!"

He hits Leo, Raph, and Mikey with his powers, stripping away the powers he had given to the Dragons and giving it to them instead.

"Fitting that these turtles should help Ho Chan rule it."

"But, master, why?" Fong asked.

"Because you're losers." Ho Chan snapped back.

He starts shooting lightning at the Purple Dragons, making them flee. "Get out of my sight before I send you to the abyss of infinite morons."

Donnie and Casey ran over to the Turtles.

"Guys..." Donnie said.

"Your guys are my guys." Ho Chan replied. "Bye-bye for now." He vanished.

"Guys, what we have to do?" Raccoonus asked as the other three Turtles hovered to them.

"We gotta go!" Casey shouted.

He and the other four boys run into the Shellraiser as Hiroshi take on Leo's driving station and started the engine as it drove off the street.

"Are you sure you can drive yourself?" Donnie asked.

"I'm a fast learner!" Hiroshi answered.

He was trying to dodge their attacks and lose them at the same time.

"Let me take over!" Casey said, trying to move Hiroshi from the driver's seat.

"Are you crazy?!" Donnie shouted at Casey.

"Quick, hide into the alley!" Keno urged.

With said that, Hiroshi drove the vehicle straight into an alley and parked into a darker area of the alley as three Turtles flew past them unnoticed. Hiroshi turned off the vehicle as he and others got out of the Shellraiser.

"Aw, they're gone!" Casey groaned.

"Yeah, but there's somebody else here." Donnie responded, hearing a thud sound.

Keno is lifting up the barrels on the front, only to reveal the Purple Dragons hiding inside.

"Purple Dragons?" Raccoonus asked.

They threw the Purple Dragons against the alley wall and glared down at them.

"You better start talking, punk." Casey demanded.

"He came out of an ancient Chinese dagger, like a spirit." Fong explained, holding out the old dagger's sheath to them, Donnie taking it. "He promised us great power, but once we had it, he had the power to control us. All I know is his name... Ho Chan."

(Lair – Donnie's Lab)

Hiroshi and the other four boys quickly made their way back to the lair and went over to the lab. Donnie was trying to look up information about Ho Chan but instead of a Chinese restaurant as the same brand name.

"Nope, that's not it either. Let me try something else." He started typing on his computer. "There he is." Casey stated. "An ancient sorcerer who goes back to the Shang Dynasty. Oh, snap! He's Shangy."

"According to legend, the only thing that can defeat Ho Chan is the mystic dagger." Donnie finished reading the article.

"What about stopping Leo and the others?" Keno asked.

"We can't. They're in some kind of super hypnotic state." Donnie replied.

"Nothing can get them out of it." Hiroshi added.

Casey thinks for a moment, then he is looking to an ad that had popped up on the screen. "Nothing?" He grinned.

(New York City)

They soon drive back to the factory, the boys cautiously stepping out of the Shellraiser.

"Coast is clear." Donnie reminded. "Is the manhole cover cannon completely loaded?"

"Yep, you guys distract them, and I'll go rescue April." Casey said.

"No way. _I'll _rescue April. _You _distract them." Donnie said.

"Guys, there's no arguing around because we let ourselves distracted!" Hiroshi exclaimed pointed at possessed three Turtles had suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Nice job for you two." Raccoonus muttered.

The enchanted three Turtles combining their powers to summon a tornado that sucked Casey, Donnie, Raccoonus, Keno and Hiroshi up into the strong twisting wind storm.

But Hiroshi managed to hold on as he held onto Raccoonus and Keno.

"Don't you let go, guys!" Hiroshi shouted.

"We're going to suck into that big storm!" Raccoonus urged as they saw Casey who somehow got out of the storm and went into the Shellraiser, the boy took control of the cannon.

"Goongala!" He shot pizzas at the three, which proved to distract them, and the tornado disappeared.

"I knew that would work." Casey stated.

"Boast about it later." Donnie responded.

"Let's rescue the girls." Keno said. They all headed into the fortune cookie factory.

(Killer Cookie Fortune Cookie Co.)

Once in, they could see Ho Chan performing some sort of ritual, the ghost keeping the girls floating up in the air.

"He got the girls. What is a plan?" Raccoonus asked.

"Why don't we just go up there and whack them while his eyes are closed?" Casey asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hiroshi said.

"Why?" Casey questioned.

"Because I think he's listening to you." Donnie replied. Ho Chan turned his attention to them.

"Whack me? You don't whack a 2,000-year-old magic-user." Ho Chan said. "I will call me servants to put an end to your physical existence while I finish with gaining mine."

He attempted to call the other three, but nothing happened. "Strange. They do not respond. It's as if some power greater than my own holds them outside."

"Never underestimated the power of pizza!" Hiroshi said.

They are taking out their weapons.

"Goongala!" Casey charged at ghost sorcerer and jumped, trying to hit him with a hockey stick, though the stick just passed right through.

"What?" He dumbfounded.

"He is an intangible, Casey." Raccoonus responded.

Ho Chan laughed at him. "You missed."

Hiroshi and others were tried to take him down, but Ho Chan smacked them over. He then continued the ritual as he extracted some of the essences from April, which started turning him back into human flesh. "I think it's working." He glee. "Good!" Casey ran up to him, hitting his baseball bat at Ho Chan.

"Ow! Oh? Pain! Oh, for the first time in centuries, I feel something." Casey started trying to attack Ho Chan, but the spirit was dodging his attacks.

"Ho Chan is almost human once more."

Ho Chan fends off Casey, grabbing him with a giant hand, the spirit grabbing Donnie as well when the turtle tries to attack him.

"Giant hands... My contribution to the ancient arts. Everybody loves giant hands. Yes, giant hands!"

"Let them go!" Raccoonus said as he and others jumped attacked on ghost sorcerer.

But Ho Chan zapped them with his eyes and used his magic to bind them.

"It's no use, guys. His magic is strong!" Hiroshi growled.

"Donnie, go for it." Casey called Donnie. "I will crush the loud one first."

"Hold on, Casey!" Donnie threw the dagger at Ho Chan's head, only for the spirit to catch it in his fingers.

"No magic necessary." Ho Chan chuckled as he tosses the dagger up and catches it repeatedly. "It's all in the reflexes."

Hiroshi growled as he managed to break free and jumped kicked behind him which let the dagger fly out from his hand. Hiroshi quickly caught it and plunged the dagger into Ho Chan's chest.

The dagger sucked Ho Chan into it, Donnie then grabbing it once it had fallen and put the dagger into its sheath, resealing the spirit.

"Whoa. That was Shangy." Casey said. "Awesome job, Donatello. High-three!" He and the others were high-fived.

"Guys? The boys turn their attention to April who turned back to normal and walked down the stairs.

"April!" Donnie and Casey rushed over to her.

"Hey, everybody. Sorry, we're late, but some people were trying to hog all the pizza." Mikey said as he glared at Raph.

"So who was the big hero? Donnie? Casey?" Raph asked with a smile.

"It wasn't us. It was all Hiro." Raccoonus smiled.

"And even you, April. Peace hug!" Donnie said.

Donnie and Casey lifted their arms to hug April and Hiroshi.

"Uh, okay, okay. I'm getting kind of squashed here." April said.

"Yeah, you guys are killing us." Hiroshi muttered.

Hiroshi and others heard low groaned coming from the second floor. They looked to see the exhausted Irma slowly walking down the stairs. The Turtles, Hiroshi, Raccoonus, and Keno exited the factory, leaving Casey and April to take care of their friend.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and others stood to the docks as Donnie held the old dagger in his hands. He ignored Ho Chan's pleas as he threw the artifacts into the deep depths of the ocean. Then, Donnie looked back to his team with a thumbs-up.

"Let's go home, guys." Keno smiled.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	24. Chapter 24

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 24 - Into Dimension X  
**

(Donnie's Lab)

Donnie was on his computer, trying to supersede the systems of the portable Kraang Portal as Sasuke helped him.

"We've been doing this all night long." Sasuke yawned.

"Just give us a little more time…" Donnie replied in a polite tone.

Hiroshi was walking over to them. "How's the thing going?" He asked.

"We're doing just fine. In fact, The Turtle Mech has almost completed but it needs a signified energy source." Donnie replied.

"Let me guess, getting one of the Kraang Power Cells?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly right, that is why I was working on the Kraang Portal to get it open up." Donnie said.

Then Mikey entered the lab.

"Uh, Donnie? Can you fix this?" Mikey asked, holding up the tangling wrap on the videotape.

Donnie slammed a fist on the desk, still focused on the portal. Mikey sulked and was about to walk off until he encountered a large three-fingered claw as he yelped and fell onto his shell.

"Monster hand! Monster hand!"

"That's just part of the Turtle Mech I've been working on." Donnie explained, returning to the portal.

Mikey got back to his feet and gasped. "Whoa. It must be huge."

Donnie sighed. "Yeah, so huge, I can't find a power source for it." Then he shouted in frustration. "If I can just... Get it... Working!"

He slammed his fist on the desk again, knocking the portal portable from it. The portal device floated up, opening a portal.

"What did Mikey do?" Raph asked as he runs into the lab with Leo.

"I didn't do it!" Mikey quickly explained to them.

Leo noticed the gas has escaped from the portal. "What is that?" Donnie turned to his computer screen.

"It's a Kraang atmosphere."

He quickly grabs some devices, handing them to the others, the others quickly putting them on.

"Here, filtration units. They'll allow us to breathe it safely."

"It looks like it is leading to the Dimension X" Sasuke confirmed.

"It is where the Kraang come from?" Leo asked.

The communication orb was beeping ever since a couple of weeks, then teens quickly going over to it.

_"Turtles!"_

"Leatherhead!" Mikey said.

"Is that giant alligator being your friend?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's alive!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Shh, he's saying something." Raph shushed his younger brother.

_"Turtles! Hiroshi! The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're about to-" _The message has cut off.

"Oh, no! They got him! He needs our help!" Mikey panicked and worried about him.

"He must be in Dimension X." Hiroshi said.

"As soon as the portal opened, his signal came through and activated the orb." Donnie resolved.

"So can the orb tell us where he is?" Mikey asked. "Maybe, if I can—"

Donnie cuts off a Mikey grabbed the orb and starts hitting it against a hard surface. "Where's Leatherhead? Where is he?"

"No!" Donnie quickly takes the orb back, only for the orb to shut down, now broken. "Mikey!"

Leo and Raph sit Mikey down on a chair, away from the orb.

"I can fix this, but it may take a while." Donnie summarized.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan." Leo stated.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed.

"Part one is, Mikey stays here." Leo spoke.

"Wait, why?" Mikey asked.

"You've been messing up too much lately." Leo responded.

"We can't take the chance." Mikey lets out a whimper. "Leatherhead."

Hiroshi puts his hand over his shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. "I know you're going to save Leatherhead, let me save him from them." Mikey shook his head and gave a determined grinned at him.

"No, man. Leave that to me, cuz."

Then they both looked back to the portal and knowing that their friend was in danger.

"Booyashaka!" Mikey said as he is leaping into the portal.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled.

But now he was gone.

"We got to go after him." Raph replied. "Let's move!"

Leo and Raph quickly run to the portal.

"Wait, the environment in there could be toxic—" Leo interrupted at Donnie, jumping into the portal with Raph.

Hiroshi went up ahead into the portal.

"Hey, wait up!" Sasuke called out as he joined them.

Donnie groaned as he followed them, and the portal is closing once they're through.

(Dimension X)

"Guys?" Leo calls to the others. "Uh, look."

The other five glance to each other, looking at the Kraang's homeworld; Dimension X.

"So, this is Dimension X." They ducked down when a Kraathatrogon flies overhead of them.

"Freakshow." Raph muttered.

"There's no sun, there's no anything." Donnie stated. "How can it—"

"Donnie, wait!" Sasuke shouted, only for Donnie to fall off the platform they were on.

When Hiroshi and the others looked over the edge, they quickly noticed Donnie was standing there, completely fine. He was just... upside on the other side of it.

"This is ridiculous!" Donnie exclaimed. "Gravity cannot work like this."

"Apparently, here it can." Leo responded, helping Donnie back over to the side they were standing on.

"Yeah, different dimension..." Sasuke picks up a rock and throws it, the rock coming back from the same angle he had thrown it from and catches the rock once more.

"Different laws of physics." Sasuke added as he tosses the rock to Raph, the hothead catching.

Raph soon growled, throwing the rock into the platform. "Let's just hurry up and find Mikey!"

"Any idea where to start?" Donnie asked.

"That's as good a place as any." Leo replied, pointing to another stage.

"Let's do it." Raph runs to the edge of the platform and jumps, the turtle landing on another platform quite a bit away from them.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Hiroshi said.

The other four glance to each other, running to the edge on the platform and jumping. They make it safely onto the platform Raph was on, the five continuing to jump from one to another. They soon perch themselves on top of some kind of metal tower, looking around.

"Why aren't we noticing any Kraang around here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but at least they don't know we're here." Donnie responded.

Raph landed between the two. "Except for those." He pointed to where a couple of small creatures were flying around. "Aw, look at the little guys. They're all cute and sparkly."

The creatures suddenly started getting closer, Leo blinking. "Wait, are they little?"

The creature stops in front of the teens, showing just how large they were.

"Nope." Donnie squealed.

The creatures start shooting lightning at them, the teens jumping down dodge. Donnie got knocked on the ground of the platform.

"Donnie!" Sasuke called.

Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi were attacked the orb. However, the orbs separated and shocked them down. Donnie and Sasuke tackled the orbs and threw shurikens at them, but the orbs splitting up again and the stars missing. Hiroshi noticed the orbs haven't seen or attacked him yet.

"Guys, we got to hide!" Hiroshi said.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

Didn't have time to explain as Hiroshi grabbed Raph, Leo, and Sasuke and hide behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

Hiro shushed him. "Just stay quiet." He said as he grabbed Donnie to safety and quickly put his hand over his mouth.

The orbs flew around, frantically looking for them until they give up and go from earshot and eyesight. Hiroshi removed his hand from Donnie's mouth and silently sighed in relief.

"What the heck were those things?" Leo asked.

"If Mikey was here, he'd come up with a name for 'em." Raph responded.

"And he doesn't show up if he was the Kraang bait." Hiroshi replied.

"Guys, I think these are the same kind of crystal that was in the Kraang Power Cell." Donnie states, studying the crystal they now stood on, the brain turtle trying to break a piece off.

"Donnie, I don't think it was such a good idea." Sasuke replied.

Donnie breaks a piece off, and it starts to glow.

"What is that?" Raph asked.

"Something's not good." Donnie said. "Go, go, go!"

Hiroshi and the others jumped toward the next platform. The crystal exploded and the aftershock forced them toward the platform with a bump. The platform has the crystal shards landed around them and a larger and sharp shard landed near Leo that is very close to his head.

"New rule. Nobody touches anything." Leo noted.

Raph put a thumb up in response. They jump from one platform to another, soon landing on one, the teens panting.

"Man, I kind of don't blame the Kraang for invading us." Donnie said.

"Their dimension stinks." Leo looked at something that seemed to be bopping up and down. "I don't know. That thing's kind of cute."

"Meep, meep." The small creature spoke. Leo walks over to the creature.

"Leo, the one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute." Raph stated.

"Be careful, that thing is stalking you as prey." Sasuke said. "Oh jeez, he was a lot smarter than me." Donnie murmured.

Leo mimicked the creature, then tickled it, making it laugh. "Oh, it's so small though. How can it—" He cuts off as it suddenly rose, showing the large creature that it truly was. The creature started chasing after the four, as they had started running from it.

"I hate cute things! I hate 'em." Raph complained.

The rope suddenly wraps around them one by one, the teens being tossed away from the creature.

"Thank for saving us… Mikey?!" Hiroshi thanked and then gasped.

Mikey was wearing with Kraang tentacles tied around his shoulder, crystals on his belt, a Kraang skull on his head like a helmet, and was also wearing an air filtration unit.

"Stay away from my family!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey starts screeching, he throws some of the small crystals at the creature. "Buzz off, rockatopus!"

Mikey throws them at the creature, jumping up and kicking the small blob on its head, knocking off into the nothingness of the dimension.

"You're okay!" Donnie relieved.

"That was awesome!" Hiroshi cheered.

"What took you so long? I've been here for months." Mikey replied.

"Months?" Raph asked.

"Or maybe a few hours, I don't have a watch." Mikey shrugged.

"It seems that the time in this dimension passes much faster than our Earth's time." Sasuke predicted.

"Like a second in our dimension could be approximately a week and a half there." Donnie nodded in agreement. "There's a temporal differential."

"I love tempura!" Mikey smiled.

"No, Mikey. Temporal. It defines as time and space physics." Sasuke corrected.

Mikey gasped in the alert. They turned back and saw the monster again. Mikey shrieked at it which made it left them alone.

Donnie turned back to Mikey with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, how did you—"

Mikey interrupted to Donnie. "Let's get moving. That thing's gonna keep coming back, and we've got to rescue Leatherhead." Then something he noticed something. "Ooh, better stock up on bang rocks." He jumped toward the closest crystalline tree.

"Mikey, be careful!" Donnie quickly warned.

"Don't remove it, it will cause an explosion." Sasuke replied.

Mikey squealed twice and a small crystal broke off the branch. It glowed light blue for a second and floated in the air. Mikey grabbed it as the crystal didn't explode.

Hiroshi and others were astonished.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"A lot of stuff here responds to sound." Mikey answered.

He jumped down and grabbed a few caterpillar-like worms, which was crawling around them, then threw them at the others.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Leo asked.

"Like this." Mikey answered as he squeezed the worm and a long tendril attached to the nearby platform above them.

Leo, Donnie, Raph, Hiroshi, and Sasuke copied Mikey and the worms quickly swung them to the next platform. Mikey followed behind them as he landed next to them. Raph sat up and gasped with a smiled.

"Wow! How'd you know how these bug things work?" Mikey shook his worm and answered with a shrug. "Just seemed sort of obvious."

The rest of them got back to their feet to turn to Mikey.

"Mikey, you're, like, a genius here." Raph complimented.

Mikey folded his arms. "Hey, in 'Crazy Backwards Land', 'Crazy Backwards Dude' is king." Then he squeezed the other end of the worm and a green juice poured into his mouth. The teens were blanked eyes and didn't show their reactions.

"They're tasty too." Mikey assured.

Then he swallowed the juice and shouted. "So let's go rescue Leatherhead!"

They make it to the Kraang facility.

"Okay, I got some good news, and I got some bad news." Mikey stated.

"What's the good news?" Leo asked. "There's thousands of Kraangdroids in there."

"I said 'good news'."

"I know." Mikey responded as the ground begins to shake, Traag and a new ice golem called Granitor suddenly walking into view.

"That's the bad news. I got this! Just—"

"Donnie, right! Raph, left!" Leo quickly ordered.

"Move!" They dashed off to the large monsters.

"Wrong." Mikey sighed.

The three Turtles, Hiroshi, and Sasuke attack the monsters. Donnie and Sasuke were dodging from Tragg's stomp, punch, and barfing lava. Granitor breathed blue fiery blast at Raph who backed away while Leo and Hiroshi managed to hold on its back. Granitor slammed its fists down at Raph as he leaped back away. Hiroshi kept firing the Ki energy balls at the icy Granitor while Leo jumped and dived his blades into it, but he was grabbed by Tragg.

"Leo!" Hiroshi said as Granitor shake him off and he fell into the ground next to the others. Tragg was about to finish him by spewing the magma.

"Hey, Traag, Granitor!" Mikey called to the monsters. He threw the bang rocks at them and the crystals exploding. "I told you, I've got this."

He ran into both of Tragg and Granitor.

Donnie blinked. "He's so—"

"Un-Mikey-ish?" Raph finished.

"Exactly." Leo agreed.

"Take that!" Mikey continued to pelt the monsters with boom crystals, backing them up to the edge of a ledge.

He then gives a high-pitched shriek, causing the ledge to crack and fall, taking the monsters with him.

"Let's move." Mikey replied.

Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Sasuke hurried to the facility.

"I say that." Leo muttered as he and Hiroshi were following the group.

"Mikey knows how to beat the two golems." Hiroshi suggested.

(Kraang Facility)

The teens sneak into the facility, Mikey sensed the two droids that were guarding the door as he used the caterpillar-worm to take out both Kraang from their bodies, deactivating them.

"Smooth." Raph commented

Hiroshi and others were spying in through a window on one of the doors.

"Initiate that which is called mutagen transformation sequence. That which is called mutagen transformation sequence initiated." A Kraangdroid uttered.

They watched as mutagen is shot at a tree, completely covering it, the tree suddenly turning into a crystal and encased in the glass. Hiroshi and the group walked forward to it.

"You see that?" Sasuke started. "That's what Leatherhead meant when he said they perfected the mutagen."

"They're gonna use it to transform everything on earth, even the people! They're gonna turn the earth into another Dimension X." Donnie said.

"So I'll be a genius there too?" Mikey asked. "Yes, Mikey." Donnie started. "Thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing among ten billion screaming nightmares!"

The turtle quickly covers his mouth, the group fleeing when droids enter the room. They soon find Leatherhead, who was being electrocuted by a couple of droids.

"What do you want from me?" The gator asked.

"That which is called screaming." A droid responded, just before they were cut down by Leo and Raph as Mikey picked the two small aliens and smacked each other before tossed them away.

Mikey gasped, running over to the large mutant. "Leatherhead! Are you okay? What can I do for you? Can you—"

He cuts off as Donnie frees the gator, Leatherhead falling onto Mikey.

"Ow! Get off of me!"

Leatherhead pushed himself back onto his feet.

"Thank you, my friends. I feared you would never come." He said.

"Of course, we'd come for you! We couldn't just leave you here!" Hiroshi said.

"It is good to see you're back, Hiroshi." Leatherhead replied before he noticed Sasuke. "And who might you be?

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke responded.

"Dude, did you quit moisturizing or something?" Mikey asked and examined. "You look, like, a ton older."

"It's the temporal differential, Mikey." Donnie stated.

"Yes, I have been in this place for many decades now, spying on the Kraang. When I discovered that they had perfected the mutagen, I had to contact you. The time has come. Their invasion begins now." Leatherhead said as he grabbed his crystal staff. "Follow me!"

The group follows the gator into a large room, a large crystal tree sprouting down from the top, though what caught the group's attention as the many portals open below them.

"That doesn't look good, guys." Sasuke commented.

"So many portals! Why so many?" Leo asked.

"Look!" Leatherhead points to the edges of the room, panels opening up to reveal the thousands of droids that made up the Kraang army.

"So looks like we're done here." Donnie nervously replied.

"The tunnel leads to the hive factory, where the Kraangdroids are manufactured." The mutant gator stated.

"Their numbers are effectively limitless. So what can we do?" Donnie asked.

"We can go down fighting." Leatherhead responded. "I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"Well, I wouldn't. I have knee pads." Donnie said. "The only sensible course right now is a retreat!" Hiroshi had enough of his outbursting as he slapped him across his face.

"Ow!" Donnie yelped, then rubbed his cheeks and asked him. "What was that for?"

"For taking the coward way out of your brain, genius!" Hiroshi retorted as he gestured with Mikey to continue.

"Leo, Raph, and Hiroshi, block that tunnel. Donnie, Sasuke and I will sabotage the portal generator. Leatherhead!"

"Crush Kraang." Leatherhead yelled.

"A lot! Let's hit it!" Mikey said.

With that, everyone fell into the room. Leatherhead smashed them and cut them into the half with his crystal staff. Hiroshi punched one of them which caused droid's head to fall off and kicked another, deactivating it. Leo and Raph were managed to attack through droids as Leo pressed his hand onto the hand scanner but it declined.

Kraangdroid aimed its blaster at him as Leo took out the droid and cut off its arm. He used its arm to close the door. The door closed like a shutter, crushing the robots into a pulp and all other doors were locked down. Leo, Hiroshi, and Raph celebrated on a job, but they were cut short by a Kraang-operated platform-walker machine. They quickly ran from it, trying to avoid the lasers. Donnie and Sasuke took out of them as Donnie started hacking.

"Okay, we need to shut down all but one portal, so we have a way home." Donnie summarized as he typed.

"Then set the whole thing to blow after we're through." He entered a code and waited.

The console declined.

"No!" Sasuke protected him from incoming droids as he sliced them into many pieces with his handheld shurikens. The droid threw the blaster aside and took a fighting stance.

"Aw, crud nuggets." Raph sighed, but cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the droid hand-to-hand.

Raph and the droid were pretty much even-stevens until Raph was finally able to get the Kraang out of the droid and won the fight. Leo and Hiroshi were having trouble with the walker. Leatherhead helped by throwing an empty droid at the Kraang that was firing lasers at Leo. He grabbed his rope and hook and threw it around one of the legs.

Leo looked over at Leatherhead and shouted. "Leatherhead, I need a lift!"

Leatherhead grabbed his face and threw over the top of the walker as Hiroshi flew in the air, following him. Leo was able to the other end of the rope to another leg and Hiroshi tied around it. The walker was struggling to control. Leatherhead used his cane to whack off one of the other legs. The walker lost its balance and fell on top of itself. However, the droids suddenly cut down a gate, more flooding in.

"So many of them!" Sasuke grunted.

One of the portals took an oval shape.

"No." Donnie noticed and tried again.

Then other portals took other shapes. One of the shuriken stars and another of a star.

"No. No!" Donnie cried in frustration.

Mikey shoves Donnie out the way. "Oh, just let me do it." He hits his hands on the console, giving Donnie a bored look as he did so. Pressing one last button, the portals close, leaving one left open.

"Come on!" Mikey shouted.

"We got thirty seconds." Sasuke warned as they ran to the portal.

"Time to go, now!" Donnie shouted as he followed behind me.

"Go through without me. I'll keep them busy." Leatherhead interjected.

"Not this time, buddy." Mikey answered as he kicked him through the portal.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Sasuke, Leo, Donnie, and Raph were jumped out from the portal as Leatherhead caught them before we landed on the streets. Mikey jumped through and noticed something.

"Wait!" He fired his worm through the portal and was able to retrieve a crystal branch. There was a bright light and the portal fully closed.

"Donnie! I got you a power source for your Turtle Mech!" Mikey informed Donnie, showing him the crystal.

"Mikey, you are a genius!" Donnie smiled.

"Not anymore. Now, I'm just back to being regular mess-everything-up Mikey." Mikey said as Sasuke resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Saving that power cell was brilliant, and you did that here." Sasuke said.

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, I did! Maybe I'm not such a screw-up after all!" He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I'm not such a screw-up after all!" Then he realized his hands weren't holding onto the edge of the roof. Mikey fell.

"Whoa!" And landed on the street with a thud. "I'm okay!"

Leatherhead, the Turtles, Hiroshi, and Sasuke are climbed over and were on the roof, safe and sound.

"That overload should have taken out their whole facility." Donnie explained with a smile.

"Their invasion will be set back for months!" "Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" Raph asked, reminding of the time difference between the Earth dimension and Dimension X.

Donnie shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. Hours? Maybe a day."

Hiroshi looked at the grey clouds over their heads. "Guys, there's a storm coming." He looked at the boys. "Are we ready to fight?"

Raph, Donnie, Leo, and Leatherhead smiled. "Yes!"

They looked over at Mikey, who was quietly smiling. "I need a minute." He told them.

After a second, he opened his eyes and grinned. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Then the boys share a high-three. "Booyakasha!"

"Indeed, my friends."

Hiroshi and the group saw Mortu along with Atsuko, Kenji, Raccoonus, Keno, Kami, and Snow Fang.

"Glad to see you are alive and well." Kami said before he walked over to the gator.

"It is good to see you, Great Kami and Raccoonus." Leatherhead replied.

"I was surprised to see you again." Raccoonus smiled.

"Time has come to protect this city." Mortu said.

"We're with you, guys!" Atsuko cheered.

Hiroshi nodded to them, feeling ready to face the Kraang.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	25. Chapter 25

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 25 - The Invasion Part 1  
**

(New York City – Roof)

Gravkor was standing on the Shredder Lair's rooftop and looking up at the grey sky. Then he recalled his memories about his master Ganondorf.

**_"You know your mission: head out to New York and find one of the Destiny Orbs. Once you find it, I will reward you. Fail me, I will be slaughtered you just like Drazon's demise." _**

Gravkor sighed as Scar Mole approached to him.

"What is the trouble with you, Gravkor?" He asked.

"It is nothing. What is it?" Gravkor replied, turned his head a bit.

"Master Shredder has contacted the Kraang Prime who was waiting for his decision as the exchange for the Kraang to 'deliver' Splinter, Turtles, Hiroshi, and the others to himself and cure Karai's mutation. Then he will make that the Kraang take over New York and then the world." Scar Mole said.

"Excellent, time to implement our plan." Gravkor said.

"Right away, Master Gravkor." Scar Mole said as he left.

(Lair – Common Area)

Raccoonus was meditating on the floor, focusing on his mind. Hiroshi, Kenji, and Keno had sparred each other while Atsuko and Sasuke were watching them. Master Splinter, Kami, and Mortu having a conversation in the kitchen about the plan to stop Shredder and the Kraang from invading the city again. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were doing something in the lab. Raph and Casey were out in the city, searching for Karai.

"Raph and Casey were looking for Karai. She was out there somewhere, alive." Sasuke said.

"But she was still in the savage state." Hiroshi said. "I know we can find a way to turn her back to normal."

"Did you think we can stop the Kraang when we had the chance?" Atsuko asked.

"Hopefully, we can combine our strategies and tactics." Keno grunted as he blocked against Kenji's Odachi with his Earth Hammer's long handle. Kenji kneed him into the gut which made Keno fell on the ground.

Master Splinter, Kami, and Mortu walked out of the kitchen and stepped forward to them.

"You all prepared yourself for protecting the city from the Kraang. I wasn't so surprised to see that." Master Splinter replied.

"But surprising isn't enough." Kami said.

"As the time being, we shall see about this. I am also a little enthusiastic." Mortu admitted, adjusting his sunglasses a bit.

"Yeah, when the Kraang Prime showed up. We'll take him down." Kenji said.

"But we can't take everyone's risk in the city, it is vulnerable for their safety." Kami said.

"He's right. Maybe we can evacuate the people out of the city." Sasuke replied.

"No, it won't work like that. I'm afraid." Mortu said. Raccoonus opened his eyes and brought his feet on the ground.

"Finding the way to defeat Kraang forces won't be that easy." Raccoonus replied.

"I'll check the boys first." Splinter said, walking to Donnie's lab.

"I'll come with you." Hiroshi said, following him into the lab.

(Donnie's Lab)

Once Hiroshi entered the lab, Splinter spoke to the three turtles. "You have a right to be concerned. The Kraang invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?"

"I give you my latest invention, the Turtle Mech!" Donnie showed them with the Turtle Mech's project on the wooden board.

"It's fully armed with rockets, flame throwers, and an electro harpoon. Guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army or your money back."

"Giant robots are awesome! I vote Turtle Mech!" Mikey squealed.

"But that thing's not even ready." Leo pointed out.

"He's right, it could damage New York more than help it." Hiroshi agreed with him.

"It's ready... Enough." Donnie said.

"There's gotta be another way. We need to establish a second base outside the city." Leo argued back.

"There is no time for that, Leo. The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were a leader, I'd—" Donnie was cut off.

"But you're not leader, Donnie! I am." Leo claimed.

"Oh, snap!" Mikey snapped his fingers.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted. "Your egos fight one another when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang."

"You guys stop acting like the little kids' arguing! Just focused on the matter at hand." Hiroshi said as Leo turned his head in unsure and worried.

With that, Hiroshi, Master Splinter, and Mikey were left from the lab.

(Lair – Common Area)

"Hey, what was that about in there?" Keno asked, sitting with Kenji and Raccoonus.

"Leo and Donnie were having trouble against their plans." Mikey answered as he sat on the couch next to Sasuke and Atsuko and grabbed the piece of pizza and took a bite of it.

Kami sighed, heard the conversation of Leo and Donnie.

"Those two of them were supposed to make their decisions."

Leo and Donnie were walked out of the lab.

"Leo, the Turtle Mech is our only answer! Be reasonable!" Donnie reasoned with Leo.

"I am being reasonable.

"We need a second base, Donnie. Period."

April suddenly runs in with Irma, the purple-haired female stumbling and losing her glasses. "Guys! I'm sorry about this." April said as Hiroshi and others were shocked.

"But- but- but- Footbots were after us. "And- and Irma here is really good at keeping secrets, and, um..."

"April, you have brought a stranger?" Splinter asked.

"Here?!" Kami demanded.

"Don't worry, Master Splinter, Kami. She's cool." April reassures him. "Right, Irma?"

Irma soon enough found her glasses, putting them back on, though once she spots the three turtles and the raccoon, her eyes go wide.

"Irma?" April asked.

"T-t-t-turtles?" Irma stuttered.

"What up, dog?" Mikey greets.

"Turtles... derp."

The sight of the mutants seems to beak Irma, her head suddenly twitching.

Leo chuckled nervously. "Miss, I know we look kind of different and all, but I promise, we're not gonna hurt you."

Irma didn't reply, still twitching as April backed away and her head rising.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey said, tossing the pizza at her. "Turtle. Turtle. Turtle."

The teens screamed in startled except Master Splinter, Kami, Mortu, and Raccoonus who were in shock. Her body transformed into some sort of Kraang robotic exosuit that is much taller and wider than his brethren and retains vestiges of Irma's "body", such as her head and arms. Then the Kraang appeared in the stomach area with his left cyberoptic eyepiece a prosthetic claw in his front left tentacle, a scar across his face and a blue tattoo around his right eye. The Kraang laughed in a raspy voice. Irma's head kept spinning and repeated the word 'Turtles!'

"April, you gotta, like, pick your friend more carefully." Mikey suggested.

"Oh, my gosh!" April gasped. "Irma was a..."

"Kraang!" The Kraang finished, throwing the arcade game machine at the teens, the machine barely missing them.

"Lowly insects, kneel before the genius of Kraang Subprime, greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X! The discovery of the lair was the final component needed to launch a full-scale invasion!" He announced. Kraang portals appearing all around the Lair.

"Oh, no!" April gasped.

"This can't be good." Mikey gulped.

"They managed to discover your Lair!" Mortu said, taking his plasma swords out.

Then Kraangdroids walked out of the portals and started firing their blasters at us. Atsuko grabbed April's hand and hid her behind the large pipes near the bedrooms. Splinter and Mortu knocked them down one by one.

"The signal was correct. Kraang has discovered the place of Turtle hiding." A Kraangdroid said as it appeared from the portal.

They started firing at Kami and Mortu who counterattacked them and deactivating them. Leo tried to grab a weapon from the dummy, but Kraang Sub-Prime threw the pinball machine at him.

"This is so messed up!" April spoke up. "My best friend for the past year was a Kraang?"

"Fooled you! Fooled you all!" Subprime yelled.

Kenji sliced the two droids at the same time, Sasuke tossed one of his handheld shurikens to take out their robot's head and Keno smashed at the droids, one at a time. Raccoonus and Kami dodged from the lasers, in fact, it was hard to fend off the aliens' blasters. The Turtles were getting the hang of it as Mikey soon rolled into his room and found one of his nunchucks. Subprime kicked Splinter into the dojo.

"Take that, you filthy rat!" He bellowed.

"Splinter!" Mortu yelled as he goes in the dojo to help him.

(Lair – Dojo)

Mortu jumped up to kick Kraang Subprime as he stumbled back and shocked to see him.

"Mortu?! What are you doing here, you backstabbing Kraang?!" He asked.

"It is my job to protect the Earth. I had no intention of working with you." Mortu said, gripping his plasma swords.

"We'll see about that, old pal." Subprime muttered as he drew out a buzzsaw.

(Lair – Common Area)

Atsuko evaded from lasers as she fired a Ki energy ball right at the three Kraangdroids but more of them coming out of the portals.

"Guys, there's more of them are coming! What do we do?" She urged the others and asked.

Splinter tossed out the katana and Bo staff to Leo and Donnie.

"Go! Escape! I will hold them off." Splinter replied.

"We're not leaving you!" Hiroshi protested.

"I have a plan! Go now!" Splinter ordered.

"Kami, go with the others! Now!" Mortu grunted as he is restraining Subprime's back.

Kami nodded and turned to them. "They will buy us some time to escape." He said.

"Come on!" Donnie called out.

"Head for the Shellraiser!"

"You'll go nowhere!" Kraang Subprime shouted, shooting out rockets.

The rockets fly past the teens, hitting the Shellraiser and knocking it onto its side.

Donnie gasped and cried. "My baby!"

"Leo, we got to split up to confuse the Kraang." Hiroshi said.

"Right! Everyone, follow me!" Leo called out, dashing out of the Lair.

April, Donnie, and Mikey had quickly followed him.

"Let's go that way!" Kami pointed at the right direction of the subway.

(Subway Tunnel)

Hiroshi and others were now at the subway tunnels as they continued to run through the hall.

"Did April had brought a spy that disguised as a friend?" Keno questioned.

"It wasn't her fault! That Kraang Subprime must have infiltrated the Lair! Now he knows the exact location." Sasuke said.

"Look!" Raccoonus pointed at the ladder. "We go up there and find Raph and Casey!"

Then the few portals appeared before them as the Kraangdroids walked out of them and starts firing their blasters at them. Hiroshi and others dodged from them. Kami unsheathed a blade from his wooden staff, jumped right at it and impaled one of them.

"Raccoonus, stay with me. All of you, go!" Kami ordered.

"What about you?" Atsuko asked.

"Don't worry about us. We handled this." Raccoonus said, kicked one of the droids.

"Alright." Hiroshi said.

Kenji climbed up first as Hiroshi, Atsuko, Sasuke, and Keno were behind him.

(New York City)

Kenji opened the manhole cover and slid it out of the hole. He looked up and sees that he was at the alleyway.

"Coast is clear." He gets up to his feet as Hiroshi, Atsuko, Sasuke, and Keno climbed out of the sewer manhole.

"They should be around here in the city. I'm sure of it." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I hope they will be okay." Keno replied.

Then the portal opened instead of pink, it was dark green. "That's portal looks green. Be careful, I sensed the powerful energy coming from someone." Hiroshi warned them. The person stepped out of it and appeared as the Gerudo male. His skin is light olive-green, spiky red blonde hair with the flame-like appearance and his eyes were red. Embedded with a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. He wore the white armor with χ letter on the chest and brown strap around his neck. Underneath it, he wears a red suit that covers all his body. Tengu also wears cape-like pants covering his legs, leaving only a red pair of shoes to be visible. He also wears a grey wristbands.

"Unbelievable! I don't see that madman before." Kenji cringed.

"It is not like a pleasant visit here in the city." Atsuko said.

"Good luck, guys." Keno said.

"So, this is it, I hoped you would be quite an inconvenient for me. It is named I had; Tengu." Tengu introduced.

"Tengu?" Hiroshi asked.

"I am the Kraang creation. I am here to eliminate you all." Tengu said, powering himself with the dark red aura.

Keno and Kenji advanced forward to Tengu as they punched and kicked at him but Tengu rapidly blocked with his hands and arms. Tengu then grabbed both of them, swung them around and threw the boys into the walls. Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Sasuke charged at him as they struck their weapons on him, Tengu blocked every one of their moves as he kicked all of them, but Keno lunged into him to deliver a punch narrowly through his cheek. Irritated, Tengu used telekinesis to push him back to the ground.

"He's got psychic?!" Sasuke questioned.

Kenji lunged forward at him with his odachi, however, Tengu caught the blade and quickly fires the dark red energy ball at him.

"Kenji!" Atsuko worried.

(Lair)

Splinter was knocked on the ground but gained his balance without hurt and Mortu guarded behind him.

"Now I've got you cornered, you monstrous rat!" Kraang Subprime snapped.

"Corner a rat and see what happens!" Splinter retorted.

Kraang Subprime charged at them, the rat mutant and Mortu were moving away from him. Mortu then kicked him back as Subprime was stumbling a bit and growling. He then attacked them with his buzzsaw but Splinter and Mortu caught them as they disarmed his saws. Mortu swiftly sliced half of Kraang Subprime's android body as he stumbled back into the living room and fell over on the floor.

"Kraang shall dominate the Earth! You and your kind will be destroyed! Kraang will be back—" He was cut off when the chunks of the ceiling collapsing down on top of him.

Splinter looked around his home, seeing that it is now been ripped apart and he looked down a broken photo of the Turtles, Raccoonus, and Hiroshi as he picked it up.

"Do not stand here like a fool, Yoshi." Mortu firmed. "Find your family."

"What about you?" Splinter asked.

"I will go and find the others." Mortu answered, rushing out of the lair and searching Hiro and others.

(New York City)

"Come on, let's go blasting him away." Keno said.

Hiroshi, Atsuko, and Keno fire their signature ki techniques at him as the smokes created.

"We got him, guys." Hiroshi said.

Kenji gets up from the ground and smirked at them. "Nice work."

The smoke had cleared as Tengu still standing with the psychic barrier but it still left some marks on his upper body and he chuckled.

"Predictable. Your Ki powers compared to mine." Tengu replied as his psychic barrier dissipated. Hiroshi and others were stunned and hesitated.

"He managed to block with his barrier. How can he do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't ask us. We have no clue." Keno said.

"Let me show you the power of ki." Tengu gripped his fists and glowing in dark purple aura encasing them.

"Fists of Serious Judgement!"

Then he dashed forward at Hiroshi and four others, then vanished in thin air.

"Where did he go?" Atsuko questioned.

The scene becomes slow motion when he quickly reappeared behind them before Hiroshi and others turned around to him. Tengu pummeled Keno's abdomen, uppercutting Atsuko's chin, struck a fist across Kenji's face, doubled-fisted on Sasuke and plunged Hiroshi's gut as he collided into the wall. Hiro grunted in pain as he jumped off from the wall, feeling agonized sore in his body and couldn't get up to his feet. Tengu calmly walked to him, lifting him by grasping his gi and moved his right palm to him.

"Your city would become anew world of Kraang, but you don't even deserve to live here. Your life has yet to an end." Tengu replied coldly, charging his dark red ki energy ball with sparkling statics and ready to destroy him.

Sasuke, Atsuko, and Keno saw Tengu with horror expression; preparing to finish Hiroshi off were still hurt and can't able to move except Kenji who struggled against his strength to stand up as he sensed Kraang portals opened out of nowhere in his mind.

All the people started to panic as Kraangdroids marching and Kraang Walkers were firing at any building.

"So, the Invasion was already begun..." He said solemnly.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	26. Chapter 26

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 26 - The Invasion Part 2  
**

(New York City)

Tengu still charged his energy ball right in front of Hiroshi while he was holding him in the air. "Hiro! Fight him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Time to seal your fate." Tengu said.

Then, the blinding bomb was out of nowhere when it threw right down onto his face, causing him to let Hiroshi go and covered his eyes. Kenji and others were surprised and telling what is going on. Hiroshi thudded on the ground, coughing out as the female ninja jumped down in front of him.

"Thanks…" Hiroshi said before looking up to her, gasped and recognized her.

Hachisuno Hana was a last ninja member of the Steel Lotus Clan and affectionate friend of Hiroshi and Atsuko. Her hair is short and straight and has the pink-tipped end and yellow dyed on her front hair. Her eyes were sky blue. She wears her white fuku with pink-violet vest and red bow on her chest and black miniskirt. She wore her white boot with a pink line down the front and yellow circle on the sides and her long socks were pink with blossom petals all over them.

"Hey, guys." Hana smiled.

"Hana?" Atsuko said.

"You knew her?" Keno asked.

Hana gestured him with her hand as Hiroshi took it and pulled him up off the ground.

"You alright?" Hana asked.

"I'm barely a lot of pain." Hiroshi said, feeling pain but recovering his bruises.

"Hurry! We gotta take him down!" Kenji said as he and others including Hana.

Kenji dashed into him with a slash on his body, Sasuke sliding across the ground and kicked him to his legs which caused him to fell on the ground. Keno let out a battle cry as he gave a flurry of punches and kicks on him, stunning Tengu. Hana drew her steel kanabo out from her back.

"How about three on one?" Hana smirked.

"Really? It about time to hear it!" Hiroshi replied.

Tengu sensed them as he rushed over to them while his hands surging into two dark red balls. Hiroshi, Hana, and Atsuko avoided from him as Hana bashed her kanabo against Tengu's elbow while Atsuko sliced through his back. Tengu groaned loudly in agonizing pain as he kneeled on the ground.

"Get out of the way!" Hiroshi warned the others as he is doing his Kamehameha technique and charging it will full of Ki.

Hiroshi yelled, unleashing the blast onto Tengu and enveloping him until exploding within him as the black smoke surrounded the area. As the smoke has cleared off, Hiroshi and others saw Tengu was lying on the ground.

"Did he beat him?" Kenji asked.

Tengu chuckled as he gets up without showing signs of pain.

"How did he survive like this?!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"I stand nothing about my injury. Your powers have compared to mine. Come and join me." Tengu said.

"No, we are not accepted for your alliance. Ha!" Hiroshi tossed a smoke bomb and boomed into a puff of smoke as it cleared.

"I'll be back for you, Zenrais. That's a promised." Tengu said as he summoned the portal and walked into it before it disappeared.

Hiroshi and other Zenrai Ninjas were exhausted after the fight with Tengu as Hana put some Japanese mint oil over his arms, legs, and neck.

"Thank you." Hiroshi replied.

"This mint oil will soothe your wounds and they will go away." Hana said.

Kenji stepped towards her before Hana turned her attention at him.

"Hana, isn't it? Are you come here to help us?" Kenji asked.

"Of course, I am. Mortu contacted me and send me here in the city." Hana nodded.

"Will you explain about the Kraang's invasion?" Keno asked.

"Kraang Prime had the plan to terraform the whole city into another Dimension X after he perfected the Mutagen." Hana said.

Hiroshi and others heard the noises as they gazed at the Kraang Prime in his large robotic suit, carrying the huge Mutagen fuel on top of his head and the ray gun. Kraang Prime shooting out more Mutagen on citizens which turned them into the Kraang-like creatures.

"You cannot run, Earthlings! Your entire planet will transform!" Kraang Prime stated.

"Is there any way to stop that giant brain alien while he's shooting at the people?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know unless something bigger to take him out." Hana replied.

Hiroshi perked up in realization before he rose to stand on the feet without feeling the agony.

"I have got it." Hiroshi said.

"What do you mean?" Atsuko asked.

"The Turtle Mech. We must tell Leo and his brothers to pilot the giant mech to fight Kraang Prime." Hiroshi replied.

"But you said it will destroy the city in the process. What makes you think it will have stopped him?" Keno wondered.

"I had no choice, but we need to regroup the Turtles before we are going to stop him." Hiroshi determined.

"If you say so." Keno muttered.

Mortu jumped over from the building and landed next to the others along.

"Mortu. How's Splinter, Raccoonus, and Master Kami?" Kenji asked.

"Trust me, they will be fine." Mortu replied. "Where's the Turtles?"

"We don't know yet. But Raph and Casey are still out there." Sasuke replied.

"Then we must find them first." Mortu replied. "I know where they are."

"Lead us the way." Hana replied.

Mortu ran to the next building as Hiroshi, Kenji, Keno, Sasuke, Atsuko, and Hana followed him. Until they found Raph, and Casey when they are on the street level.

"Hey, guys! We're up here!" Hiroshi called out them.

"Hiro! Glad to see you!" Raph yelled out to him.

"Are you guys okay?" Casey asked.

"We're fine. But Hiroshi seemed had the bad shape." Sasuke replied.

Hiroshi grunted in pain as Kenji picked him up on his back before he and others slid down through the ladder, meeting up to them.

Casey and Raph noticed Hana and Mortu.

"Who is that guy?" Casey questioned.

"This is Mortu. He is the one tried to help us." Sasuke said.

"And who's the girl?" Raph asked.

"It's Hana. She is a friend of Hiro." Kenji said.

"Oooh. Hiro had a friend, huh? I better say she was a girlfriend." Raph smirked which made both Hiroshi and Hana blushed.

"What? No!" Hana denied. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"We are kinda just friends." Hiroshi said.

"Well, anyways. Is Leo still with you?" Keno asked.

"No. I thought he was with you. Where is he?" Raph asked.

"We don't know. Hate to say that we were separated from Leo, Donnie, and Mikey." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah about that. We know where Donnie and Mikey are." Casey said.

"Do you know where they are?" Kenji asked.

"They were at April's apartment. We lead you to get there, hurry!" Raph urged.

Hiroshi and his team hurried off from the alleyway and running into the streets. Unaware by Gravkor and Scar Mole who have watched them on the top of the water tank.

"Let's pursued them and ambushed." Scar Mole chuckled coldly.

(Sewers – Subway Tunnel)

Raccoonus and Kami ran up to the right tunnel to hide from the droids to pass them.

"Kami. Raccoonus." Splinter's voice uttered.

Raccoonus and Kami saw Master Splinter from the left cornered side of the tunnel.

"What happened? I thought you are supposed to find my sons." Splinter replied.

"We were. But they are not around here anymore." Raccoonus said.

"Come on, let's find them." Kami replied.

Once they ran through the tunnel, finding a bunch of broken Kraangdroids.

The ninjutsu rat master noticed a kogatana impaled in the head of the droid. Splinter pulled it out, studying it.

"Leonardo." Splinter murmured.

"My guess is Leonardo is out there on the surface." Kami said.

Raccoonus twitched his left ear before he turned around at the droids.

"Behind you!" Raccoonus yelled.

Splinter and Kami turned towards at the droids.

"It is the rodent, raccoon, and snow monkey known as Splinter, Raccoonus, and Kami. Exterminate. Exterminate." Droids started shooting their lasers at them.

Raccoonus and Kami avoided from them while Splinter dodged to attempt to flee, only to get blocked by another droid that using the saw from its gun.

Then one of them was disabled as its head fell off and rolled on the ground before it stomped by the giant alligator mutant, Leatherhead.

"It's Leatherhead!" Kami surprised.

"Kraang!" Leatherhead roared before he ripped another droid into half by his jaw and whipped the blue-coating droid as he is beating it into pulp.

"That is enough!" Splinter shouted when the gator continuously punches one of the droids. "Enough!"

Leatherhead looked at the rat, raccoon, and monkey, dropping the droid as he calmed down. The three mutants walked over to Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead, my thanks." Splinter admired.

"Great Splinter, where are your children?" Leatherhead asked.

"Lost in the madness." Splinter responded.

"Will you help us find them including Hiroshi and others?" Kami asked.

"Anything for my friends." Leatherhead said.

"Then let us hurry!" Splinter led the way through the tunnels.

(New York City)

Splinter, Leatherhead, Raccoonus, and Kami were found themselves in the construction site as the rat noticed Leo's katana and studied it. Then Shredder saw them in the corner.

"The Shredder!" Raccoonus growled as Leatherhead snarled at the menace.

"Where is my son?" Splinter snapped.

"I take him like I took your child so many years ago." Shredder sneered before he laughed maliciously.

This only proved to anger Splinter who hissed before he ran to the Shredder, the two fought each other.

"I'll help Splinter. Raccoonus, go find Hiroshi and his friends." Kami said before he rushed out to fight the Shredder.

"I want to help you." Raccoonus protested but stopped by Leatherhead.

"Go. Save your friends." Leatherhead replied.

Raccoonus nodded at him before he ran off.

(April's Apartment)

Hiroshi and others rushed to the living room where April, Donnie, Mikey, and Kirby safe from the Kraang.

"We gotta move." Raph stated. "Kraang Prime is stomping this way."

"Raph!" Mikey relieved as he hugged his brother.

"Oh, I missed you too, little brother." Raph replied.

Donnie rushed over to him and hugged Hiroshi. "Hiro! I thought I never see you again!"

"Um, Donnie? I'm still hurt." Hiroshi grunted as Mikey pulled away from his cousin.

"Oh sorry." Donnie noted.

"Casey!" April exclaimed before he hugged the hockey boy. "Oh, I was scared I'd lost you forever."

Casey chuckled. "No worries, Red. Your man is here."

"Hello, guys. I'm Hana." Hana introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Hana. I'm April." April said to her.

"Mortu, thanks for coming here." Kirby replied.

"There are no worries to be afraid. I will protect you from the Kraang." Mortu replied.

Dr. Fuji entered the room as he saw Sasuke and Kenji and gasped.

"My boys!" Dr. Fuji cried.

Sasuke and Kenji turned towards Dr. Fuji. "Dad!" They are both hugged their father.

"I'm so glad you two are alright!" Dr. Fuji relieved.

"But how did you get here?" Kenji asked.

"Kirby contacted me so I can move here for safety from the Kraang." Dr. Fuji answered.

"Whoa, cuz. You got covered with bruises." Mikey replied.

"Hiro was hurt by the new Kraang henchman, Tengu." Hana replied.

"Tengu?" Raph asks.

"Not to break this up. But Leo is still out there." Keno said.

"What?!" Raph exclaimed.

"Long story, bro. Basically—" Mikey got cut off when Leo burst into the window and landed across the floor.

"Leo!" Hiroshi and Raph urged as they held him.

"Leo!" April uttered.

"He was beaten very badly." Sasuke emphasized.

"He still breathing." Raph stated as he checked his brother's pulse.

"Dude, his shell is cracked!" Mikey whimpered.

"I think it was the Shredder did this to him!" Hiroshi snarled.

"Come out, Turtles!" Tiger Claw called out to them. "We know you're in there!"

"Surrender yourselves or perished!" Gravkor roared out to them.

Then the two Footbots jumped through the window and attacked. Casey gasped before he tackled them to the floor as two more of them are coming.

"This way!" April yelled, leading the others to exit the room, only for blocked by the Footbot before Donnie throws his bo staff to impale its head and stucked on the wall.

Hiroshi and others were hurried to escape while Raph carried injured Leo on his back and followed them.

(New York City)

Hiroshi and his team were at outside before they stopped by Rahzar and Scar Mole.

"This is for my brother!" Mikey yelled as he tossed a couch down on top of the mutant skeletal dog.

Mikey and Casey jumped down onto the street, Tiger Claw and Gravkor were shooting at them.

"Not so fast!" Raccoonus yelled, jumped off from the building before he tossed the smoke bombs at them to blind them.

"Raccoonus!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Splinter and Kami were fighting the Shredder!" Raccoonus replied.

"What?!" April asked.

Scar Mole firing at them with his laser shoulder from the building as Mortu twirled them with his plasma swords before Scar Mole jumped onto the road.

"You are not going anywhere in the city, brats." Scar Mole growled.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked.

"We must separate again." Hiroshi suggested.

"No, you can't. We can't let you put in danger." Donnie refused.

"We have to. That way, we must confuse the enemies and we promised to rejoin you to stop Kraang Prime." Atsuko said.

"Alright, be careful." Donnie replied before he, Mikey, Raph, injured Leo, April, Casey, and Kirby ran to the other side of the street.

"I'll hold him off." Mortu replied before he fought Scar Mole.

"Follow me to my vehicle." Dr. Fuji replied, taking the lead to get away from the enemies.

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Kenji, Hana, Sasuke, and Keno had followed him until they soon stopped in front of the dark blue SUV van.

"Are you kidding me?" Hana asked. "We're not going in that van."

"Just trust me. Get in." Dr. Fuji replied before everyone gets in the SUV van and sits on the ten passenger seats.

"Whoa, it had the ten seats in one van." Keno awed. "I smell like the new car in here."

"Well, you like it if you like this." Dr. Fuji replied, pressed the secret button onto the small Maneki Neko.

The wheels flipped onto its bottom that glowed in cyan as the blade wings sprouted out from the top and it hovered off the ground.

Hiroshi, Raccoonus and other teens were amazed at this as Dr. Fuji pulled the lever and it flew straight through the streets.

"Wow! It flies?" Raccoonus asked.

"An anti-gravitational field?" Sasuke asked.

"You study physics?" Dr. Fuji asked. "I'm proud of you."

"Since when you developed this van, Dad?" Kenji questioned.

"I didn't build it. It was a gift from Honda. He is incredibly genius than me." Dr. Fuji replied.

"My father build it for you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh yes, he is. Now, let's find Master Splinter and Kami." Dr. Fuji said.

(New York City - Construction Site)

Kami throws his fist at Shredder who caught it and kicked at his arm, severed the bones which made Kami cried in pain.

"Kami!" Splinter worried as Shredder tossed the snow monkey away before he fought the rat.

Splinter and Shredder were dodged and blocked at each other as Saki gets the upper hand against Yoshi.

"You grow tired. Your skilled have become weak. Yet I am stronger than ever. Fueled by anger, by rage!" Shredder taunted before he punched Splinter who blocked it with his palm.

Splinter performed the double-fist on his arch-nemesis to knock him to the ground near the crane.

"Rage is a fuel that burns quickly." The wise rat responded.

"You will remember the lesson well, Oroku Saki." Kami disgusted.

"Always the wise one." Shredder retorted before he shoots kunai at Splinter, the rat dodging them, though failing to dodge Splinter attacks.

Shredder punches him several times and then kneed him in the stomach before he tossed Splinter into the crane, causing pipes to fall on top of the rat.

"No!" Kami yelled as he is wrestling the Shredder on the back. "This reign ends now!"

"Then you will join him!" Shredder grunted before he throws Kami at the wall and slid down to the ground.

Shredder stepped forward to Splinter as he extended the blade from his gauntlet.

"What wisdom do you have now?" Shredder asked.

Splinter glared at him, though before Shredder can finish the rat once and for all, Leatherhead breaks through a nearby wall. The mutant alligator chomped his jaws around Shredder a few times and slamming him down to the ground two times. Leatherhead tossed him to the building and crashed.

Leatherhead turned his attention at Splinter. "My friend, are you hurt?"

"LOOK OUT!" Splinter yelled as Shredder jumping onto Leatherhead as the two begin to fight.

Shredder overpowered the large alligator vigorously as he retracted his gauntlet blades to slash him while Splinter watched them in horror. Leatherhead stumbled back near the big hole before Shredder ran forward at him and delivered the powerful kicks in his gut which sent Leatherhead down into the freezing water below.

Full of anger, Splinter finds his newfound strength, freeing himself from the pipes by the force and charging towards him which made the two falling into the same pit that Leatherhead fell in.

Not long after Splinter and Shredder fell into the pit, Hiroshi, Dr. Fuji, Kenji, Sasuke, Atsuko, Raccoonus, Keno, and Hana have arrived in the construction site.

"Splinter! Splinter! Uncle Yoshi!" Hiroshi called out to him.

"Oji Kami!" Atsuko shouted.

"Kami!" Raccoonus replied.

"Where were they?" Hana asked.

They heard Kami groaning before they are all turned at snow monkey who struggling to get up.

"Master Kami!" Keno ran forward to him before he and Hiroshi picked him up.

"What happened here?" Hiroshi asked.

"Splinter and I fought the Shredder, but I was too weak to take him out." Kami breathed.

Sasuke checked on him and felt his left arm that is fractured. "It looks like his arm is broken."

"Where's Master Splinter?" Kenji asked.

"Shredder and Splinter were fallen into the pit." Kami said as he pointed at the big hole and Hiroshi and the teens followed his point.

"I think they are in the sewers." Hana replied.

Then Snow Fang rushed into the site.

"Where have you been? I've been looking over for you." Raccoonus replied.

"I'm sorry I arrived too late. Too many droids and walkers out there." Snow Fang sighed.

"Snow Fang, I want you to look after Kami for us, okay?" Atsuko asked.

"No problem. Leave that to me. What will you do?" Snow Fang asked.

"We are going back to the Lair." Hiroshi answered.

"Alright then." Snow Fang nodded.

"Yusei, stayed with them. We'll be back for you or I can call you on the phone to tell you where we are." Kenji said.

"It would be my pleasure." Dr. Fuji replied. "Be careful out there."

(Lair – Common Area)

Once Hiroshi and his team arrived in the Lair, found nothing but the piles of the Kraangdroids but not until Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April have arrived.

"Hiro. Is Kami alright?" Donnie asked.

"He will be alright, Snow Fang looked after him." Hiroshi replied. "Pack up the things before we get of town."

"Got it." Raph nodded.

Donnie went back to his lab, Raph went into his room, Mikey goes into the kitchen while Raccoonus went into Hiroshi's bedroom and Hiroshi went to the dojo.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi picked up the picture of his Uncle Splinter with his wife and baby daughter.

"Uncle Yoshi, I will find you no matter what." Hiroshi swore, grip it tightly.

Hiroshi took out his T-Phone and showed the picture of himself, Atsuko, Keno, Kenji, Sasuke April, Casey, and the Turtles together with all smiling. He was looking around the dojo, having so many memories when he sparred with Splinter and having the teatime before left the dojo.

(Lair – Hiroshi and Raccoonus's Bedroom)

Raccoonus was packing all the things in his and Hiroshi's suitcases before he leaves from the room.

(Lair – Dojo)

Hiroshi walked out of the dojo as he heard April groaned and rushed to her as well as the others.

"April. What is it?" Donnie asked.

April grunted as she sensed her visions of Splinter and Shredder were fighting each other.

"I can sense him." April uttered before she cried in anguish. "He's close."

"Let's go!" Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi and the rest of his team quickly run of the lair.

(Sewers)

They followed April through the sewers, soon reaching the end of a pipe that was blocked off by bars and saw Splinter battling against the Shredder.

"I now I will tear you to pieces!" Shredder snapped.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried out to him.

"Uncle Yoshi!" Atsuko yelled.

"Go! Leave this place!" Splinter ordered before he dodged from Shredder.

"Fitting that your children are here to see you fall." Shredder stated.

Shredder tried to strike him while Splinter blocked against attacks and dodged, only for Shredder kneed him.

"You can do it, Master Splinter!" April called out to him.

"Beat him, Uncle!" Hiroshi replied.

"Splinter, take him down! Take him down!" Raph yelled.

Splinter to avoid from Shredder who elbowed him before he secretly blinded him with a smoke bomb, though the rat was able to sense him before Shredder lunged at him as Splinter jabbed him with both fingers in his hands which caused Shredder blew away by the strong force through a wall.

Splinter turned to his children and others. "Now, quickly, we must find a way to get out of here."

Hiroshi gasped in shock before he sensed Shredder is out of the hole, unscathed before he struck Splinter down as he held on his left shoulder and turned back to his nemesis who launched the blade from his gauntlet.

The teens were watched in horror that Shredder managed to beat Splinter down.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried.

"No! No! No!" April hollered.

"Get up and fight!" Hiroshi yelled.

Shredder grabbed Splinter before he turned a value, emptying water into the septic tanks.

"Don't do it!" Donnie replied.

"Splinter!" Raph urged.

"Shredder walked to the edge of the pool as Kenji called out to him.

"Don't throw him into the water!" Kenji said. "I am the one you want!"

"Kenji, don't!" Atsuko protested.

Shredder turned at Kenji with a dejected look on his face before he tossed Splinter into the pool.

"NO!" Hiroshi and others yelled in unison as Master Splinter was drained into the septic tank.

"Master Splinter!" Raccoonus shouted.

Hiroshi and Raph enraged at him and trying to break the bars to fight Shredder.

"You! You monster!" Raph roared.

"You took my mother's life and then you killed my Uncle Yoshi! I will kill you!" Hiroshi yelled.

Both Raph and Hiroshi cried in rage as Shredder gave them a smirk before he walked away.

"That's enough, Raph! That's enough!" Mikey replied.

Hiroshi then blasted the bars away from the pipe which startled the others, but Kenji held him tighter by arm locking.

"Hiro! Don't let your anger burst yourself! You have to calm down!" Kenji urged.

Hana then thrust into Hiroshi and hugged him which made him gasped as he calmed down, breathing.

Mikey throws his arms on Raph and hugged him.

"It's okay, bro. Sensei's master ninja. He's gonna be just fine." Mikey assured as Raph wrapped his arms around his youngest brother. "It's gonna be alright."

"I know Splinter was your family, but you still had Kami. Don't let him die for seeing you get hurt." Hana protested.

Kenji and Atsuko were putting their arms around each other.

"Splinter's gone." Atsuko sniffed.

"There, there. It will be alright." Kenji assured.

Raccoonus walked to the empty septic tank where Splinter was drained in the water as Keno and Sasuke joined him.

"He's the good master of ninjutsu." Keno sighed.

"I know." Raccoonus noted.

April sniffed as Donnie reached it out for her. "April."

"We're not running, Donnie." April stated. "We're gonna put an end to this."

Hiroshi and others nodded, finding the same determination as her.

"I agree." Sasuke replied.

"We're going to defeat the Shredder once and for all." Hiroshi said with a bold look.

(New York City)

Hiroshi, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Kenji, Sasuke, Keno, and Hana were overlooking at Shredder's Lair from the building.

The giant turtle-like mecha approached into the streets that Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and April were piloting and joined them.

"There it is. Shredder's Lair!" Mikey stated.

"Just we have the plan." Sasuke noted.

"Let's get him!" Keno exclaimed.

The Turtle Mech starts to head for the lair, only to stop when shoots the pink neon electric laser at them, an explosion going off near them and confronted the Kraang Prime.

"Um, guys… I think we're in trouble." April murmured.

"We helped you guys to defeat Kraang Prime and then Shredder." Hana replied.

Hiroshi and others jumped down to the streets before they fight together with Turtle Mech, something blasted the dark red Ki balls at them to stop their movements and turned at Tengu who levitated in the sky.

"Tengu." Hiroshi glared.

"Do not interfere with Prime. I won't let you all win." Tengu said as he descended to the ground.

Snow Fang and Mortu had joined them as well.

"How's Master Kami?" Keno asked.

"He will be alright." Snow Fang answered.

"Where's Splinter?" Mortu asked.

Hiroshi didn't say anything to him about Splinter's demise but Mortu knew that his expression.

"It's okay. Splinter would survive." Mortu replied.

"Ah, Mortu. I was expecting you." Tengu replied.

"Mortu, did you know about him?" Raccoonus asked.

"It's Tengu. He was created by the Kraang Subprime and the general of Kraang Hive Mind." Mortu emphasized.

"He is also Ganondorf's Nobody." Snow Fang said as Tengu smirked at this.

"Ganondorf?" Hiroshi asked.

"A Nobody?" Hana confused.

"Not important right now. We are going to fight him." Mortu replied, igniting his plasma swords.

Snow Fang snarled as he sheathed his pairs of an axe.

"If you say so." Kenji muttered.

The Zenrai Ninjas are drawn their weapons before Tengu dashed towards them as Snow Fang slashed at the general but Tengu dodged from him and delivered the punch him in the face.

Mortu was trying to slash Tengu who swiftly dodged from the Kraang rebel before he gave a flurry of fists on him and disabling his circuit.

"Mortu!" Hiroshi shouted before he charged at him.

Hiroshi and Tengu were clashing their fists and kicks at each other before Kenji slashed him in the back as Tengu grunted in pain and counterattacked him by fired the dark red Ki blast. Kenji crashed through the car.

Hiroshi then kicked Tengu in the gut and Sasuke lunged over by tossing the electric bombs at him as Tengu got electrocuted and stunned.

Raccoonus roared as he tried to kick but Tengu quickly recovered and then grabbed him as he slammed him in the ground before he tossed Raccoonus to the wall.

Atsuko and Keno attacked him with their Power Ninjukais but Tengu caught their weapons as he slammed them at each other before he throws them over to the car and tossed the Power Ninjukais away.

Hana took a swing at Tengu with her kanabo, but he suddenly grabbed her arm and elbowed on her back.

"Hey, you can't hit the lady!" Sasuke replied before he throws his pair of Spark Shurikens at Tengu and hits him in the chest and back.

Tengu charges his dark energy into his right palm and launched an energy uppercut then created a large dark red energy sphere before Sasuke dashed towards him.

"Severe Bomb!" Tengu exclaimed before he unleashed his dark sphere on Sasuke and exploded as Sasuke flew straight across the ground and thudded.

"Sasuke!" Kenji urged before he growled at Tengu who crossed his arms. "You will pay for this!"

Kenji rushed forward him as he slashed the Odachi at Tengu who swiftly evaded from the blade slashes by the left to right directions repeatedly.

"Your ninja fighting skills no matched for me." Tengu retorted.

Tengu kicked him in every of his body parts before he pummelled Kenji on the ground by his Double Axe Handle.

Hiroshi flewed up in the air before he fired his Constant Energy Bullet at Tengu who deflected the rapid Ki blasts and hovered to the air in front of him.

Hiroshi flew straight at him before he landed the punch as Tengu quickly lowered his chest. Hiroshi kicked Tengu who blocked against it with his right arm before quickly grabbed him and twirled Hiroshi around until he tossed into the building, crashed.

Tengu got shot in the back, stunned before he turned back at Snow Fang who flies with his jetpack and armed with his Remington shotgun before he put it back into the holster.

Tengu sheathed his claws out before he charged at him but Tengu caught his wrists with his advanced strength as he twisted them, and Snow Fang cried out. Tengu kicked him in the chin before he landed the punches and kicks all over Snow Fang's body and then he smashed the jetpack on his back as Tengu fell to the ground and crashed, leaving the big hole.

Tengu dropped to the ground before Atsuko tried to thrust her Jumonji Yari at him as Tengu spun around with a strong kick in her gut which she fell back to the ground and struggling to get up.

Keno placed his hands on the ground and shouted. "Shock-Wave Blast!"

The green Ki beams erupted underneath Tengu, but he avoided it from being vaporized and blasted the force of telekinesis at Keno which sent him to the wall and crashed into the hole.

Kenji then rising to his feet before he performed the Fiery Cannon as he fires an energy wave from his palms towards Tengu who blocked the blast and splitting the Ki energy wave into every direction. Kenji grunted in shock, but he rushed over to him with his Steel Odachi as Tengu punched him but surprisedly saw that Kenji disappeared.

"Vigil Slash!" Kenji yelled at him before he launched the silver energy beam towards Tengu and blasted on his back.

Tengu yelled out in pain as Hiroshi flewed out from the building and saw Tengu got wounded on his back before Kenji losing his almost energy and fainted.

"Kenji!" Hiroshi shouted as he descended to the ground and ran over to check him.

"Forget about him! Let me finish him!" Hana rushed at Tengu and tried to bash him in the head but Tengu managed to grip her arm to stop her attack.

"Tengu! Let go of her!" Hiroshi yelled.

Tengu ignored him as he smacked Hana in the face and flew right into the crystal tree, losing her consciousness.

Hiroshi gasped in shock before he gritted his teeth and getting up to his feet. Tengu turned towards him as Hiroshi yelled out loudly as his red bioluminescent markings surrounded all over his body, powering himself up to his Ki level with a light blue aura and assumed that he was activated the Zen-Power Mode which surprised Tengu.

"What is that power he possessed?" Tengu wondered.

Hiroshi walked forward to Tengu with calm and anger.

"I had enough of you, Tengu. I am about to beat you to defeat." Hiroshi muttered.

Tengu then charged his dark Ki aura before he dashed swiftly at him before Hiroshi elbowed right into his neck and send him to the ground.

Tengu growled slightly before he tried with a flurry of punches as Hiroshi kept dodging from them until he gave a kneed straight to his gut which made Tengu spat out some salivas and held onto his stomach. Hiroshi then striking Tengu by the packs of fists before he summoned his Energized Blade and slashed across his chest as Tengu roared in painful torment who kneeled on the ground.

Hiroshi preserved in his normal state and his Ki blade vanished. Keno held Raccoonus on his back while Kenji carried Atsuko in his arms, Snow Fang was holding Hana over his shoulder and Mortu helped Keno to get up despite the damages on his android body.

"Did he win?" Raccoonus asked.

"I think he did it." Snow Fang replied.

Hiroshi panted his breathes and sees Tengu is straightened back to his stand.

"You won this fight, but I will get stronger to have my revenge on you and your allies." Tengu replied before he teleported into the dark purple with statics and vanished.

"Tengu had escaped." Kenji replied.

"Don't worry about him." Mortu said.

Hana awakened as Snow Fang puts her down to the ground and Hiroshi helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, I am still hurt. But I want to ask." Hana concerned. "Why did you stand up for Tengu for me?"

Hiroshi was blushed and nervously stated. "What? What kind of question is that? I am not going to tell everybody that we... are—uh."

Keno playfully nudged Hiroshi's shoulder as Hana placed the hands-on his and stared at him lovingly at the moment before the city lights suddenly blackening out and surprising everyone.

"What happened?" Snow Fang asked. "The powers were out."

Hiroshi and his team looked over at Kraang Prime electrocuted by Turtle Mech using the electro-harpoon.

"They used the electricity to shock Kraang Prime." Sasuke concise.

The grappling hook exploded, then quickly withdrawn back into the mech, knocking it over. Kraang Prime fell to the ground and the steams raised.

Hiroshi and others rushed to the Turtle Mech.

"Did you guys did it?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, Kraang Prime is down!" Donnie yelled in triumphant.

Noticing that Kraang Prime was down, the teens were cheering.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"We did it!"

"Woo!"

"Oh right!" Keno yelled.

"We have won!" Hiroshi hollered.

"We saved the city!" Hana cheered.

"Kraang Prime is toast!" Raph cheered.

"At last, they defeated Prime." Snow Fang replied.

Kraang Prime crawled out of its robotic body, giving a speech.

Mikey gasped. "Um, not really."

"It's still alive!" Mortu exclaimed. "That can't be!"

The alien started dashing towards the teens.

"Donnie, make this thing move!" Raph snapped.

"I can't! It's fried!" Donnie responded. Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April were getting out of the Turtle Mech and ran away with the other teens, Snow Fang and Mortu, only to get cornered by Kraang Prime.

"You will all suffer!" Kraang Prime shouted.

"You leave us alone, fiend!" Mortu yelled.

"Get behind us!" Atsuko ordered.

Before they do that, April grunted in pain as she clenched on her head and let out a scream, using her psychic to stun the alien. Then they heard the van's beeping sound and saw Casey was driving on it.

"This is so metal!" Casey yelled.

At the top of him, the Anti-Gravitational SUV van flewed towards Kraang Prime.

"Braced yourself, Kami!" Dr. Fuji urged as Kami nodded at him from the backseat.

Casey and Dr. Fuji rammed into the alien, both of them parked near Hiroshi and other teens.

"You guys need a lift?" Casey asked.

"Hiro, come with us!" Raph replied.

"Cuz, we need you!" Mikey said.

"It's okay, my team and I will go with Dr. Fuji. We have to split up." Hiroshi replied.

"Hiro, what about you and the others?" April asked.

"Don't worry about them, I will look after them. We are going to a safe place other than here." Mortu assured.

"Are you sure, Mortu?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." Mortu nodded.

"Guys, take care of Leo." Hiroshi told them.

"We will." Donnie said.

"Good luck, guys." Raph replied.

Mikey quickly hugged Hiroshi and sniffed. "We'll miss you!"

"I miss you all too." Hiroshi sighed before he pulled away from the youngest turtle.

Hiroshi, Mortu, Raccoonus, Atsuko, Kenji, Keno, Sasuke, and Hana hurried into Dr. Fuji's van while the Turtles and April went into Kirby's van. They both drove off separately as Snow Fang used his jet pack to follow Dr. Fuji's van.

"Is Leonardo going to be alright?" Kami asked.

"He will be fine. His brothers will take care of him." Kenji replied.

"Yusei, activated the Dimensional Warp!" Mortu replied.

Dr. Fuji pressed the secret button before it ejected the blue portal as the teens awed in astonishment as the van and Snow Fang went through it.

Gravkor was watched at them disappeared into the portal and growled.

"They got away! No matter, the Kraang has won. I will report to Lord Fawful." Gravkor flewed away to the city.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!


	27. Chapter 27

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012**

**Season 2: New York Chronicles**

**Episode 27 - Epilogue  
**

(Reefside – Forest)

The portal appeared in the middle of the forest as the Anti-Gravitational SUV van drove out of it and braked to a halt followed by Snow Fang and landed on the ground.

Hiroshi and others jumped off from the van and looked around in the forest.

"Dad, what's that all about?" Kenji asked.

"Mortu used the Tetrahedron's energy on my van which allowed it to travel throughout the other dimensions." Dr. Fuji replied.

"Really? So cool." Sasuke amazed.

"Mortu, where exactly are we?" Hiroshi asked.

"Welcome, my friends, to the Reefside." Mortu replied.

"Mortu?" They heard the voice as they turned at the man who turned out to be Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy Oliver." Mortu greeted.

"Who is Tommy?" Hana asked.

"Friends, allowed me to introduce him. Tommy Oliver, one of the Legendary Power Rangers." Mortu gestured.

"Power Rangers?! Awesome!" Keno excited.

"So, you must be Hiroshi. I see you had the company back there." Tommy said.

"How do you about know me?" Hiroshi asked.

Before Tommy answered the question, the familiar teenage girl comes out from the woods and her name was Tsuki who is now fifthteen years old.

Tsuki donned her ponytail hair into two long bangs and leaves the curled top. She wore her new outfit that's come with a blue and white vest made up of two zippers on its side as well as a light blue top underneath her vest and plaid blue miniskirt. She also sports two bracelets on her right wrist, a purple belt strapped her waist and cyan belted boots.

"Tommy, what is going on?" Tsuki asked.

"How about I can let the others explained at my house?" Tommy suggested.

"That's a good idea." Atsuko replied.

Tommy and Tsuki walked out to the woods while Hiroshi and others followed them to the house.

Hiroshi knew that he walked on the path of a new adventure.

"This is going to be an incredible adventure." Hiroshi thought.

As Hiroshi and others were followed them, the shadow of person from the trees with hazel brown eyes that suggested it was not Taiyo, but sharing the same look of the Keyblade Warrior.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Don't forget to review after reading this!

The story continued on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 – Season 3 (Part 1): Zenrai Ninjas in the Reefside as during the events of Kingdom Hearts II: Mission to the Multiverse and before Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Test of the Keyblade Warrior.


End file.
